ALWAYS
by sammynanci
Summary: Porque siempre hay una razón para que los hermanos Winchester fortalezcan sus lazos de hermanos aún cuando los peligros de su forma de vida parezcan acercarlos a lo contrario.Teenchester pleno de brotherly love,hurtSam,protective Dean y con algo de John.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo para publicar el prólogo de mi primer Teenchester. En un arranque de inspiración comencé a escribir lo que creía iba a s****er un one shot pero mi pasión sobrenatural pudo más y al pasar la octava hoja de Word decidí separarlo en este prólogo más dos o tres capítulos como mucho. (Tranquilas que no serán veinticinco, xd!)**

**Como siempre y para serle fiel a mi amado Bon Jovi este mini fic tiene como título uno de los temas que más amo de él (aclaro para las que no saben que mis fics llevan nombres de sus canciones, sólo fallé con Esencia porque no combinaba con ninguno,xd) **

**Su título breve pero significativo tendrá su porque en el contenido de esta historia así que si quieren saberlo sólo tienen que leer. (Según mi beta Selene ¡Les va a encantar!)**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke y de la CW (si fueran míos, si fueran míos (suspiro ilusionada porque soñar no cuesta nada)**

**En esta historia Sam tiene 16 años y Dean acaba de cumplir los 21 (awww,qué adorables,xd!)**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todas aquellas que lean y sobre todo a las que se animan a dejar un review (quiero que sepan que son el mejor remedio para la falta de inspiración!)**

**Ahora sí las invito a leer! **

"**Always"**** (Siempre**)

**Prólogo**

_Marzo 1997 En un bosque al norte de Minessota_…

Amanecía en el bosque helado. Detrás de los altísimos pinos nevados los tonos amarillos, anaranjados y rojizos de los rayos del sol pintaban las esponjosas nubes preanunciando la inminente llegada del astro rey en el comienzo de su recorrido por la bóveda celeste.

Hacía frío todavía y las gotas de rocío brillaban congeladas desde las primeras hojas que aparecieran en los árboles como un claro signo que la templada primavera estaba cada vez más cerca.

La vida oculta dentro del bosque aún continuaba a la espera de los tibios rayos del sol para comenzar su febril actividad preparándose las ardillas, las comadrejas, los ciervos, los renos y otros pequeños animales para salir en búsqueda de alimentos, constantemente alertas, olisqueando el aire que era empujado por el viento desde las cercanas montañas nevadas, percibiendo hasta el sonido más tenue dispuestos a correr ante la menor señal del peligro de los colmillos de los lobos u osos que recorrían el bosque acechando atentos a la primera oportunidad de caer sobre una presa fácil.

La constante danza de la vida y la muerte, el eterno equilibrio entre depredador y presa se había mantenido inalterable en el antiguo bosque pero, hacía una semana, una salvaje criatura había despertado de su letargo acabando con el orden natural de las cosas y con la vida de un par de osos y otros animales con una violencia inusitada.

Pero no fue hasta que unos desafortunados cazadores de ciervos se toparon con el monstruo y uno de ellos sobreviviera al salvaje ataque con las marcas sangrientas de unas garras atravesándole su espalda que los Winchester fueran a investigar lo que las autoridades habían clasificado como ataque de oso y sólo ellos prestaran atención al aterrorizado balbuceo del hombre que repetía que un horrible demonio los había atacado.

Ya llevaban cinco días recorriendo el bosque en busca de pistas, de ese rastro que los condujera a la guarida de ese maldito Wendigo antes de que encontrara otras víctimas a las que almacenar como alimento para pasar así largos años hasta que fuera tiempo de reaparecer para aterrorizar nuevamente a todo el bosque.

Les parecía extraño que, de acuerdo con sus últimos descubrimientos en los registros de la biblioteca local, los ataques que se habían registrado desde 1880 hasta bien entrado el siglo 20, cuando se habían detenido misteriosamente, sólo habían tenido lugar en la zona cercana a la ciudad de Roseau por lo que las pistas de este posible Wendigo en las cercanías de Upper Red Lake a varios kilómetros al este de la zona original de los ataques era lo que los había conducido a ese lugar ante el hecho de que un ser sobrenatural no habitual en ese bosque hubiera echo su aparición ahí.

La familia de cazadores comenzaba a frustrarse al no conseguir nada firme todavía y, aunque habían establecido campamento en una de las cabañas de guardabosques cercana a un río cristalino que fluía espumoso desde las montañas no muy lejos de un camino de tierra abierto entre los árboles por los leñadores de un aserradero, los Winchester no habían regresado a él por las órdenes de un obstinado John que se había empeñado en encontrar a ese Wendigo aún si en el proceso tenían que dormir a la intemperie en completo silencio, sólo protegidos por el círculo anasazi y un fuego minúsculo que no conseguía entibiar sus cuerpos entumecidos.

**¿Quieren saber que pasa con la familia Winchester en el bosque helado? ¿Si los hermanitos más hermosos de toda la televisión correrán algún peligro no sólo físico sino también emocional?**

**Sólo tienen que esperar el capítulo número uno y lo sabrán! No demoraré lo prometo, a más tardar el domingo lo dejo!**

**Please algún review para saber si les ha gustado?**

**GRACIAS Y SALUDOS A TODAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!Perdón por la demora, ya sé que había dicho ****que el domingo dejaba el segundo capítulo pero este verano y las vacaciones están haciéndome olvidar del día que estoy viviendo, jajaja, si a veces no sé ni la hora (el tiempo vuela cuando una sólo está tirada en la arena, xd!**

**En fin, por suerte acá estoy (y gracias a un día nublado que me hizo volver más temprano de la playa, jajajaj) y les dejo este capi que como verán no lleva nombre porque la historia planeada por mi en un comienzo como un one shot ha tenido que ser dividida en partes cuando excedí la cantidad de hojas de Word, jajajaja ^_^**

**Desde ya gracias a todas las que se interesaron en la propuesta y comenzaron a leerlo y por supuesto muchas gracias a quienes no dudaron en dejar un review (recuerden que estos son el aliciente para mi inspiración *_*)**

**Eva:**** Hola! Muchas gracias por acercarte a leer mi nueva historia y sentirte enganchada. Espero que este capítulo no te defraude y sigas con el mismo interés. Besotes!**

**Inugami:**** Amiga! Qué bueno encontrarte también aquí, como siempre apoyándome en mis locuras con tu buena onda y tus palabras de elogio que me hacen sentir tan bien ¡Gracias!(o sea quedó bien clarito, jajajaj) Tienes razón en que no paro ni durmiendo pero en este caso la idea surgió gracias a las largas tardes bajo el sol (en todo caso mis neuronas chamuscadas tienen la culpa, jajajaja) Me alegro que te gusten los fics largos, gracias por el apoyo, creería que no va para muy largo pero cuando me siento a escribir las hojas pasan y pasan…así que todo es probable, jejejeje.(ya no me arriesgo a decir cuantos capis tendrá, xd!) Besos y a la espera de tu lindo review al leer esta parte.**

**TariElik:**** Gracias por leer, me alegro mucho que al ser más corto pudieras comenzar mi nueva historia y te cuento que yo también estoy sorprendida ya que al aparecer esta idea tuve que escribirla sino reventaba y no podía esperar a terminar I´ll sleep…ya que recién vamos por el capi 13 y son 25 (eso si la historia ya está terminada así que no estoy robándole tiempo a su escritura (pero si a otra que va por el capi 5, xd +_+)**

**En fin, me alegro que te parezca prometedora y digo lo mismo que vos awwww! NUESTRO Sammy tiene 16 años, xd *_* **

**Besos!**

**Ahora si y no sin antes insertar un emoticón enojado imaginario para mi amiga Selene (culpable de que la escribiera y publicara alentándome y siendo mi beta) dejo ya mismo lo que sigue.**

…Y fue al amanecer del sexto día con el sol asomándose en el bosque frío cuando se escuchó por el camino el ronroneo poderoso del Impala del 67´. Dentro del auto un ceñudo Dean Winchester luchaba con sus sentimientos encontrados. Frustrado, enojado, tenso por no continuar cazando manejaba en silencio, los labios apretados y los puños ciñendo con fuerza el volante, tanto que los nudillos se le tornaban blancos. Aunque al mismo tiempo, con la preocupación brillando en su mirada, frecuentemente observaba de reojo el asiento del copiloto donde su hermano pequeño se acurrucaba contra el vidrio, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes como claros indicios de una fiebre que había comenzado de repente un par de días atrás.

Obstinado y orgulloso como era, el menor de la familia no había dicho nada acerca de su incipiente malestar tratando de evitar el reproche de su padre si llegaba a causarles retrasos o problemas. Ya tenía suficiente con las discusiones que los enfrentaban cada vez con más frecuencia cuando el patriarca de los cazadores le reclamaba que pusiera más interés en las cacerías que en los estudios y la escuela por lo que se concentró en la caza tratando de mantener a raya los escalofríos, el cansancio, el constante dolor de cabeza y las claras señales que le indicaban a su cuerpo que necesitaba descansar.

Pero, aunque lo intentó, no pudo escapar de la escrutadora mirada de su hermano mayor quien luego de rondar cerca suyo, vigilándolo como una mamá gallina a sus polluelos, lo descubrió tomando unos analgésicos del botiquín de primeros auxilios y, aunque en ese momento no le dijera nada, aprovechó cuando al fin se habían detenido a descansar y el chico se quedara inmediatamente dormido, para poner una mano en su frente y confirmar lo que ya sospechara. Su hermanito tenía fiebre y tenía que sacarlo de ese bosque si no quería que empeorara.

El problema era convencer a John Winchester quien consideraba que Sam era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con la cacería aunque unas líneas de fiebre lo debilitaran y, aunque Sam aseguró que podía continuar, Dean fue el que esta vez discutió con su padre sobre las consecuencias de arrastrar a su hermano a una cacería peligrosa en el estado en que estaba.

_-¡Es peligroso papá!-le repitió por décima vez-Sam podría resultar herido o muerto ¿Acaso no te importa eso?-le había dicho cada vez más furioso ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano menor y la dureza del rostro del ex marine acercándose a pocos centímetros de distancia._

_-No me hables en ese tono Dean. No voy a repetírtelo otra vez-la amenaza en su voz era tan nítida y dura que obligó al rubio a desviar la mirada hacia su hermano que lo miraba ansioso pidiéndole con esa expresión de preocupación y vulnerabilidad que sólo él era capaz de poner que no siguiera metiéndose en problemas por su causa. _

_Pero el mayor podía ser un cazador excelente, un perfecto soldado obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre y un experto en ocultar sus emociones pero cuando se trataba de su hermanito todos sus sentidos protectores se disparaban en un sinfín de direcciones y no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que representaba para él toda su vida. Era su trabajo, su responsabilidad, su deber y lo que hacía sin necesidad de que su padre se lo pidiera. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero amaba a ese chico desde el día que su madre lo pusiera en sus brazos en esa habitación de hospital y se convirtiera así en el hermano mayor que se prometió a si mismo cuidarlo toda su vida y, cuando lo sacó de ese incendio, esa promesa se convirtió en realidad y desde ese momento se ocupó de su hermanito con un amor y una abnegación cercanas a las de un padre de verdad._

_Por eso nadie ni nada le impediría cumplir con su trabajo de mantener a salvo a su pequeño hermano, ni siquiera su padre._

_-¡Hemos estado empujando demasiado duro a Sammy papá! ¡Hace semanas que cazamos sin descanso!-comenzó nuevamente a interceder por su hermanito quien al llegar la noche había caído rendido en cuanto se sentaran junto al fuego-Volvamos a la cabaña y cuando él esté seguro salimos a cazar de nuevo._

_-¿Y dejarlo solo ahí? ¿Sin protección? ¡No sabes lo que dices!-replicó enojado con la situación que se había presentado de improviso. No quería dejar la caza pero tampoco quería exponer más a sus hijos. Se daba cuenta que los dos corrían peligro si continuaban, el menor por su fiebre y debilidad y el mayor por su constante preocupación y el hecho de que estar completamente pendiente de su hermano constituía una distracción. _

_Y eso era demasiado arriesgado. Tenían que concentrarse en la caza, estar atentos, alertas, sino todo podría terminar muy mal._

_Lo sacó de sus pensamientos su hijo mayor que habiéndose sentado a su lado le dijo suavemente, casi como una súplica_

_-Lo hemos dejado solo otras veces. No quiero que sigas cazando sin apoyo pero tampoco quiero arriesgarlo más. A veces olvidamos que él sólo tiene dieciséis años, papá._

_-Tú ya cazabas conmigo a esa edad Dean. Que a él no le guste cazar no quiere decir que no esté preparado para eso-porfió el patriarca de la familia-Lo entrenamos desde hace tiempo, no lo olvides._

_-Él es diferente papá-replicó de inmediato el rubio-Le dimos su primer arma cuando tenía apenas trece años y yo las usaba desde los nueve o antes. Además, pasa más tiempo estudiando del que pasamos cazando y las dos cosas trata de hacerlas bien-continuó Dean decidido a no cejar en su empeño de proteger a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas-Se está exigiendo demasiado, duerme poco, come poco y para colmo son esas cosas raras, según él saludables-dijo poniendo una cara de asco que hizo sonreír al duro John que lo escuchaba impertérrito, tratando de dominar el mal humor que le estaba provocando los constantes intentos de su hijo mayor en pos de convencerlo, sobre todo porque él era quien siempre obedecía sus órdenes sin chistar y se dedicaba a la cacería con la misma pasión que él, considerando la caza como su negocio familiar y no la búsqueda de venganza y respuestas que tanto lo atormentaran desde que viera a Mary arder sobre la cuna de Sam. _

_Cuando esperaba que su hijo continuara con su charla debido a que él no le había contestado nada y sólo dirigía su mirada al bosque, arma en mano, ceñudo y vigilante, atento al menor cambio en el sonido de las hojas lo sorprendió la rapidez con la que Dean se dirigió hacia su hermano ante un inaudible quejido que escapara de los labios del menor al tratar de acurrucarse más cerca del fuego que danzaba al compás del frío viento. Ver la mirada preocupada con la que su hijo mayor observaba a Sam, la ternura con la que tocó su frente para, luego de fruncir el ceño con disgusto, quitarse su chaqueta y arropar con cuidado al chico hizo que la imagen que viera le provocara un nudo de emoción en la garganta._

_-"Al menos hice bien en dejar a Sammy al cuidado de Dean-reflexionó tratando de manejar la emoción que se asomaba al brillo de sus ojos-Él le da todo lo que yo quisiera darle y quizás eso sea lo mejor. No puedo ser el padre que necesitan pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro y sé que Dean haría lo que fuera por él"-y con ese pensamiento apenas reconfortante dentro de la vida inapropiada que le estaba dando a sus hijos dio media vuelta y continuó con la vigilancia sintiendo que al menos de esa forma protegía a sus muchachos como un padre lo haría. Para cuidar a Sam confiaba plenamente en su mejor soldado._

Finalmente, casi era mediodía cuando al menos por una vez la suerte no le fue esquiva a la familia Winchester y, cuando la situación se tornaba más tensa, las miradas más duras y acusadoras del mayor hacia su padre y aumentaba la expresión perdida y cansada del menor, se escucharon en el bosque los sonidos de hombres avanzando con pasos cautelosos de cazadores expertos. Luego de uno minutos de tensión aparecieron en el claro donde la familia estaba esperando con las armas listas dos hombres que de inmediato John reconociera ordenándoles a sus hijos bajar las armas.

Caleb y Joshua se habían unido a la cacería a petición de Bobby que estaba preocupado por los muchachos a los que quería como si fueran propios, considerándolos demasiado jóvenes, especialmente Sam, para estar en su cacería tan peligrosa y larga, conminándolos a unirse a John para proteger mejor a los chicos. Por supuesto que les ordenó que no dijeran una sola palabra de su intervención por lo que los cazadores se unieron al grupo y John encontró la excusa perfecta para enviar a Sam a la cabaña sin tener que obligar a Dean a pedírselo. Obviamente le había ordenado que no le dejara solo así que luego de las recomendaciones de rigor para emprender el regreso los jóvenes hermanos estaban en camino en ese Impala que les cobijara desde su más tierna infancia en las rutas solitarias que recorrían en la itinerante vida junto a su padre…

/

**Buenooo! Hasta acá hemos llegado por hoy! Espero que hayan notado (y que no se borren al publicar) las letras diferentes en el momento que el diálogo entre John y Dean, las que he puesto para diferenciar un momento ocurrido no muy atrás en el tiempo y lo que siguió despu****és de eso.**

**Esperando que les haya gustado me despido esperando ansiosamente sus reviews**

**Gracias por leer! Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigas! Hoy viernes es el día de actualizar así que ya les dejo lo que sigue. Recuerden que****, aunque está separada por capítulos, estos no llevan título porque corresponden a la continuación directa del momento anterior que para que no tengan que volver a leer el final les dejo el último párrafo (para que conecten, jejej) ^_^**

**Y aunque no me hayan dejado los tres reviews que siempre anhelo( buaaaaaaahh)*_* igual actualizo hoy, veremos si esta parte atrae más adeptos, jajjajajja**

**Gracias como siempre a ****Inugami ****(ya considerada una abonada a mis historias además de amiga, jajajaj) por tan lindo comentario; esa palabra de elogio me ha dejado muy halagada al igual que el resto de tu review. Tienes toda la razón en lo que piensas de ese cabezota de John y obviamente que los chicos necesitan un padre no un sargento, pero por suerte tenemos a Dean para cuidar de nuestro nene que enfermito y todo continúa al pie del cañón como dices. Con respecto al sol que me achicharra y al bosque helado ¡Has acertado! Me inspiré mientras estaba en la playa, jajajaj y sobre el fic que estoy escribiendo por el capi 5 (cedo a la presión o no?... No sé si te va a gustar porque increíblemente para mi es HurtDean! (a pedido de una amiga, jajajaj)Nos leemos pronto, y de nuevo gracias! Besos**

**Selene:****Awwww ¡Qué lindo review, cortito pero efectivo! En pocas palabras me dijiste muchas cosas (sobre todo que con este me supero) y todas me encantaron y me hicieron sentir súper bien (hasta quizás me inspire en otro Teenchester más, xd! Besitos hermanita!**

**Bueno ahora si muchachas a leer!**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

…**.**Obviamente le había ordenado que no le dejara solo así que luego de las recomendaciones de rigor para emprender el regreso los jóvenes hermanos estaban en camino en ese Impala que les cobijara desde su más tierna infancia en las rutas solitarias que recorrían en la itinerante vida junto a su padre…

**Supernatural**

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-la voz de Sam era casi un susurro pero de inmediato la mirada preocupada y sorprendida de Dean se posó en él quien alejando en un rincón de su mente los recientes recuerdos se obligó a mostrar su mejor sonrisa para no cargar al menor con la frustración y el enojo que todo lo acontecido le había causado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No tienes la culpa de tener fiebre Sammy. Si no fueras tan niñita no te enfermerías tan seguido, esas porquerías que comes no te alimentan por eso eres más flaco que una espiga-bromeó el rubio, especialista en ocultar sus emociones bajo la máscara del bromista.

El más joven miró al mayor con una leve sonrisa, lo conocía demasiado bien y esa faceta de Dean era una de las que más amaba de su hermano. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces el objetivo de sus bromas era él mismo que el rubio mantuviera el humor aún en las peores situaciones le permitía descubrir hasta que punto estaba preocupado.

Mientras más arriesgado era el momento y más inadecuada fuera la broma sabría que era cuando el miedo era mayor en él. No importa cuan mal fueran las cosas, siempre tenía humor. Inapropiado, sí, pero sin embargo humor

Podía leer la preocupación de Dean en el brillo de sus intensos ojos verdes, aún cuando se esforzaba en ocultarse bajo esa fachada recia de la que hacía tanto alarde y, aunque se sintió culpable por causar ese sentimiento, creció dentro de él la gratitud y el alivio que le daba saber que al menos su hermano estaba a su lado.

-Gracias Dean, y no por lo de espiga, idiota-le respondió luego de que esos pensamientos llenaron su interior de una calidez ajena a la fiebre que acosaba a su cuerpo-Yo también te quiero-dijo finalmente sorprendiendo al rubio que miró al camino fingiendo no haberlo escuchado al sentir una emoción que lo ablandara como una goma en el momento que vio en los ojos de su hermano una humedad que reflejaba con intensidad que lo que el chico le dijera era totalmente cierto.

-"No es bueno para mi hombría estar cerca de este chico por todos los santos, ya estoy ablandándome como una nenaza"-se dijo el mayor mientras subía la música para entonar Higway to hell mientras Sam recibió la reacción de su hermano mayor, no muy afecto a los momentos sentimentales, arqueando las cejas en expresión resignada. Luego se acomodó para apoyarse en el vidrio y sentir que el frío de éste le traía algo de alivio a su mejilla ardiente y, aunque el cambio de esa temperatura le provocó un escalofrío que hizo que se su cuerpo temblara con fuerza, se mantuvo en esa posición deseoso de llegar a su lugar de destino.

Afortunadamente estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaran de la cabaña y si Dean seguía conduciendo a la velocidad que llevaba en ese momento en unos cuarenta minutos llegarían ahí. Imaginando su pronto descanso en una cama junto al fuego el chico cerró los ojos y exhaló un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que se estiraba todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía en su asiento de acompañante. Y eso no fue mucho ya que en el último año el adolescente había crecido tanto que ya casi alcanzaba a Dean quien comenzaba a alarmarse de perder esa ventaja de hermano mayor, aunque enmascaraba esa preocupación llamándolo Sasquatch y burlándose de que ahora no sólo por el cabello largo sino por la altura en cualquier momento lo confundirían con uno.

-¿Estás bien Sammy? ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó el rubio preocupado en cuanto lo escuchó suspirar.

-Mejor que antes que me estaba muriendo de frío en ese bosque. Fue una suerte que llegaran Caleb y Joshua sino ya estaría congelado-replicó un tanto molesto con el recuerdo del malestar que sintiera cuando su estado empeoraba con el paso de las horas y su padre no hacía nada por aliviarlo. Frunció el ceño ante las emociones que se agolparon en su interior ante ese hecho. Seguramente ahora estaría decepcionado con él porque por su culpa Dean tuvo que dejar la cacería y sin su mejor soldado le iba a costar más tiempo eliminar a la criatura pero no podía evitar sentir que también les estaba fallando a los dos y que si fuera fuerte, duro y le gustara tanto cazar como a su hermano tendrían menos discusiones. A veces deseaba escapar bien lejos para no tener que seguir siendo una carga para su familia y, sino fuera por Dean que siempre intercedía a su favor, quizás ni siquiera tendría en cuenta lo mucho que él quería estudiar y forjarse un futuro lejos de esa vida obligándolo así a estudiar menos y cazar más.

El mayor lo observó de reojo y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su hermanito había comenzado a transitar nuevamente por esos pensamientos que lo conducían a fomentar esa rebeldía que se había hecho cada vez más frecuente desde que la niñez diera paso a ese joven decidido, tenaz, testarudo, con una inteligencia que asombraba cada vez más a quienes lo habían visto crecer así como a sus maestros y profesores. Pero, a pesar de los años que pasaron, él seguía reconociendo en el chico las claras señales de sus tormentas internas y si había alguien que sabía que detrás de esa postura rebelde se escondía un alma pura plena de fuertes sentimientos y tan noble e inocente aún después de toda la maldad que habían visto y vivido ese era Dean Winchester quien no iba a permitir que el dolor que vislumbró en el brillo de unas lágrimas que se formaran con los pensamientos que Sam podía estar teniendo contribuyeran aumentar el débil estado en el que estaba.

Por ello intentando animarlo y recordando que hacía unos meses al fin el menor obtuvo su carnet de conducir decidió prestarle el auto hasta que llegaran a la cabaña ya que el camino por el que venían era poco transitado y no creía que hubiera un auto o camión en millas a la redonda.

-¿Quieres conducir Sammy?-le preguntó entonces después de haber analizado los posibles riesgos para ellos y su nena. No era que el chico no supiera conducir ya que le había enseñado a los doce años pero, prestar su amado Impala, era algo que no sucedía con frecuencia por lo que la expresión sorprendida e ilusionada con la que reaccionó su hermano pequeño le hizo pensar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se lo prestara por última vez.

Desde que su padre se lo regalara al cumplir los dieciocho años la obsesión que desarrollara con su coche se comparaba casi a la sobreprotección con la se hacía cargo de su hermano y tener ese gesto con él era su forma de decirle cuanto lo quería.

-¿Estoy delirando?-preguntó Sam tocándose inmediatamente la frente-O mucho peor ¡Me estoy muriendo?-bromeó el joven sin creer aún que lo que escuchara fuera verdad.

-¡Deja las bromas mocoso sabelotodo, que te lo estoy diciendo en serio!-saltó Dean un poco molesto-Si no quieres sólo dilo y no te hagas el irónico-continuó el rubio frunciendo las cejas y volteando la cara para mirar a su hermano. De inmediato pudo ver como la expresión del menor cambió de un sarcasmo sorprendido a una vulnerabilidad y emoción que sólo él podía poner. Esos ojos que Dean había bautizado como ojos de cachorro lo miraban ahora con una intensidad, un agradecimiento y un cariño que estremeció el alma del rubio haciéndolo olvidar de inmediato el repentino mal humor que esas palabras le causaran.

-Lo siento Dean-murmuró el menor compungido-Por supuesto que me gustaría manejar si todavía me dejas-agregó mirándolo nuevamente con esa expresión ilusionada que Dean nunca fue capaz de resistir desde que el pequeñito Sammy comenzara a usar su mirada, la que él pensaba deberían catalogar como arma peligrosa, para pedirle helados, golosinas o un paseo a la plaza.

-Está bien, chico-cedió el rubio deteniendo el auto a la vera del camino-¿Pero me aseguras que te sientes mejor?-preguntó aún preocupado. La rapidez con la que su hermano salió del auto para correr hacia la puerta del conductor debió darle la respuesta pero cuando Sam abrió y, el sorprendido ante tamaño entusiasmo se hiciera a un lado para dejarle el asiento del piloto lo vio sentarse en él y dedicarle la sonrisa más luminosa que hubiera visto en bastante tiempo.

-Estoy mejor, gracias Dean-le respondió con entusiasmo- ¿Puedo acelerar ya?-preguntó luego mientras su hermano lo miraba sonriente. Si hubiera sabido que lo entusiasmaba tanto manejar el Impala se lo habría ofrecido antes de que sus pensamientos lo condujeran a emociones menos felices.

-Si quieres que lleguemos a la cabaña entonces arranca-dijo Dean-¡Pero maneja con cuidado!-recomendó por último.

Cuando su hermano aceleró y con un movimiento ágil giró el volante para volver al camino haciendo rugir el motor de su nena y salir velozmente hacia el horizonte lejano se relajó en el asiento y con una sonrisa miró a su hermano para palmearle el hombro con un orgullo

-"Éste es mi muchacho" –pensó y en seguida sintió como el arrullo del motor y el alivio de ver como Sam parecía mejorar del malestar que lo había estado acosando lo llevaban a un suelo reparador que no disfrutara desde que esa maldita cacería había comenzado.

/

¿**Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Quieren que siga pronto? ¿Alguna duda o sugerencia? Por favor sólo tienen que hacer click en dejar review y acá las estaré esperando.**

**¡Hasta muy pronto! Besos**

**P/D: ¿Son o no son un AMOR los Winchester jóvenes? Awww (suspiro embobada) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, le tocó el turno a la actualización de Always, al fin! Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por el pequeño error que no noté cuando envié el capítulo 3 justo al final (ahora lo re leerán al comienzo) dice "lo llevaban a un suelo reparador…" la palabra que iba originalmente es "sueño" como verán ahora, espero no haber arruinado el efecto de la frase final, xd! **

**Entonces ya aclarado el error les agradezco a**

**Inugami : **q**uien siempre está presente en mis historias con lindos comentarios y sobre todo con "lindas notas":¡me saqué sobresaliente! Jajajaj ¡Gracias señorita maestra! Fuera de broma, me encanta que me alabes ya que tus opiniones (y el de todas) son la fuerza que necesito para mi estado de ánimo (el cual influye en mis musas, que conste, jajajajja) Me encantó que te causara gracia, que te pareciera lo más esa frase de Dean y el entusiasmo de nuestro peque por conducir (es tan adorable, xd!) Yo te perdono que pienses que aunque ponga sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito no debía manejar pero Dean piensa lo contrario (¿o no recuerdas que se ablanda como goma ante esa mirada que deberían catalogar como arma peligrosa? (según él,jajajaja, para mi son es un ENCANTO )*_* En fin, espero con entusiasmo tu review a este capi, besotes!**

**TariElik****: Me alegro que al ser capis cortos puedas leer y comentar más rápido y además me alegro que te parezca fantástica la historia, muchas gracias. Debes saber desde ahora (por si no te diste cuenta) que soy una sammygirl o sea, todo lo que tenga hurtSam (y demás yerbas,jajajaj, o sea: limp, sick, angst, etc) son de mi gusto y escribo sobre ellas (porque para mi un hermanito en peligro es la mejor receta para el más lindo, dulce, tierno y necesario (teniendo en cuenta lo que nos hacen los escritores con la serie) brotherly love del planeta ¿O no crees lo mismo? Nuevamente gracias por leer y un besote!**

**Entonces ahora si, pueden leer lo que sigue y recuerden que el primer párrafo es el último del capítulo anterior, así pueden conectar con lo que sigue**

**Enjoy it! (o sea Disfrútenlo! (al menos eso espero) )**

**SUPERNATURAL**

-"Éste es mi muchacho" –pensó y en seguida sintió como el arrullo del motor y el alivio de ver como Sam parecía mejorar del malestar que lo había estado acosando lo llevaban a un sueño reparador que no disfrutara desde que esa maldita cacería había comenzado…

**Supernatural**

Cuarenta minutos después lo despertó el motor deteniéndose lentamente hasta apagarse con un ronroneo grave. Al abrir los ojos el sol resplandeciente del mediodía le hizo volver a cerrarlos con una maldición en los labios. Se habían detenido justo al lado de un claro libre de árboles, con lagunas de nieve aún sin derretir dispersas en distintos lugares de los alrededores de una cabaña de troncos flanqueada por unos leños apilados a la derecha y unos cuantos bártulos y herramientas desperdigadas por el sector de ingreso a la cabaña por lo que daba todo el aspecto de haber sido utilizada recientemente.

-¡Llegamos!-anunció Sam aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me di cuenta, chico-respondió sarcástico-¿Pero tenías que estacionar justo donde no hay ningún árbol que proteja a mi nena de los rayos del sol?-preguntó molesto mientras miraba alrededor buscando un lugar adecuado. No podían acercar el Impala a la cabaña porque el claro donde la habían construido estaba en un terreno más elevado a treinta o cuarenta metros del camino, rodeada de enormes piedras y sin un pino o álamo que pudiera darle la sombra que él pretendía para proteger el auto los días que allí pasaran.

-Puedo llevarlo hasta allá si quieres-sugirió el menor apuntando a un recodo del camino en dónde un enorme álamo cubría con su sombra hasta el otro lado del sendero-Estará protegido todo el día y fuera del paso de los posibles vehículos que aparezcan por acá-Dean analizaba el lugar en silencio midiendo la distancia entre la cabaña y el lugar que su hermano le señalaba-No te preocupes Dean, aunque no lo veas desde la casa estará seguro y quizás cuando el primer auto pase ya nos habremos ido-agregó Sam seguro de que el silencio de su hermano tenía que ver con eso.

El rubio lo miró un poco sorprendido, no entendía como se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando -"Éste chico a veces parece psíquico"-pensó algo inquieto pero de inmediato lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su hermano

-Confía en mi Dean, estoy seguro, ya verás que no le pasará nada a tu "nena"-remarcó sarcástico pero sin ocultar la risa que le causaba que Dean fuera tan sobre protector, casi tanto como con él, con un auto que si bien era casi como su hogar era sólo un auto, no una persona como a veces el rubio lo trataba y hasta le hablaba.

Su hermano mayor lo miró fijamente, quizás algo molesto por la ironía del chico pero detrás de esas palabras pudo entrever una necesidad intensa que desde hacía mucho tiempo era escondida por él.

Sabía que Sam se sentía arrastrado a cada lugar a donde iban, sin que consideraran sus pensamientos, sin que le pidieran opinión, sin encargarle responsabilidades ni dejarle demostrar que podían confiar en él, protegiéndolo constantemente en cuanto salían de cacería y nunca considerando la idea de dejarlo cazar solo. No es que Sammy lo quisiera, ya que cazar no era su idea de un estilo de vida, pero si quería demostrar que él también era todo un Winchester. Por supuesto que Dean no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo en una cacería solitaria sólo para que pudiera probar que era un cazador entrenado para cualquier cosa, eso no estaba seguro si alguna vez iba a poder tolerarlo ya que sólo imaginar que pudiera estar lejos de su vista le helaba la sangre, pero sí estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que no sólo lo consideraba su hermanito sino que además era su mejor amigo y compañero.

-Confío en ti Sammy-le respondió suavemente y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su hermano lo llenó de una tibia sensación por lo que a riesgo de ponerse sentimental carraspeó un poco y abriendo la puerta le dijo mientras salía-Voy a la cabaña a encender el fuego y preparar todo para cuando llegues-palabras que fueron recibidas por una expresión cada vez más sonriente de su hermano menor.

-¿Puedo estacionarlo yo solo?-preguntó asombrado.

-Claro genio ¿O ves a alguien más que lo haga por ti?-le contestó burlón mientras con una sonrisa más cercana a la satisfacción que a la burla cerró la puerta y agregó-Sólo asegúrate de cerrarlo bien-y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña dejando a su muy contento hermano menor encender nuevamente el potente motor para hacerse cargo otra vez del imponente auto negro.

Cuando al poco tiempo ingresó a la cabaña Dean lo estaba esperando con el fuego encendido y una de las camas preparadas indicándole de inmediato que se acostara y, aunque intentó protestar asegurando que se sentía mejor, no pudo contra la voluntad férrea de Dean quien de nuevo había entrado por completo en su modo de hermano mayor protector al mirarlo atentamente cuando regresara para descubrir, detrás de esa expresión satisfecha por el acontecimiento reciente, una palidez que no le gustó nada.

-Descansa Sammy, vinimos para eso así que no pongas excusas y métete en la cama-insistió Dean por tercera vez-Voy a preparar algo para comer ¿O no tienes hambre?

El menor asintió levemente y fue cuando movió la cabeza que descubrió que eso no había sido buena idea. Un mareo repentino lo invadió haciendo que cerrara los ojos con un leve quejido que de inmediato catapultó a Dean a su lado sentándose en la cama para sujetarlo de sus hombros ayudándolo a recostarse, evitando así que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sammy?-preguntó alarmado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente apartando ese flequillo rebelde que casi llegaba hasta sus ojos-¡Dime algo!-le exigió el rubio intentando que su voz no demostrara lo asustado que se estaba sintiendo él.

Oír esa pequeña nota de pánico en la voz de su hermano mayor fue suficiente para que los párpados del joven temblaran levemente dejando una hendidura por la que el brillo de sus ojos verdes envió un mensaje de alivio al rostro preocupado que en forma borrosa distinguió por encima de él.

-¿Estás conmigo chico? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Sam, dime algo!-exigió finalmente el rubio exasperándose más a cada segundo que pasaba sin oír su voz.

Aunque sentía que le costaba respirar, que el aire se había tornado pesado y que su entorno giraba lentamente a su alrededor haciéndole sentir como si estuviera flotando en un precario bote en medio del océano el menor abrió la boca y se esforzó en responderle a su hermano antes que la preocupación de él se transformara en pánico.

-Dean…tranquilo…es sólo un…mareo-dijo finalmente con la voz entrecortada-Tengo…frío-agregó luego haciendo que Dean se levantara rápidamente a traer una manta extra con la que cubrió a su hermano para después comprobar nuevamente su frente, arrugando el ceño contrariado, cuando la sintió demasiado caliente para su gusto.

-Tienes fiebre de nuevo Sammy-afirmó mientras retiraba la mano llevándola hasta su cuello para comprobar el pulso-Me diste un susto de infierno-le dijo algo aliviado al sentir como latía algo inestable pero fuerte- Casi te desmayas como una niñita-agregó tratando de bromear para alejar la preocupación que se hacía un espacio cada vez más grande en su pecho –"¿Qué te está pasando hermanito?"-pensó angustiado ya que a pesar de que parecía haber mejorado en el trayecto hacia la cabaña el malestar había regresado de repente y con más intensidad que antes "Quizás sea sólo una gripe"-se dijo aunque la ausencia de tos o resfrío le hizo dudar de ese hecho.

Sam había tenido gripe otras veces pero siempre tuvo tos y estornudos un par de días antes que la fiebre apareciera, cosa que no había pasado en este caso, por lo que sintiendo la inquietud crecer en su interior se pasó con fuerza una mano por su cabello corto como hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado o molesto por algo. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz suave de su hermano que le contestó algo molesto.

-No soy una…niñita-le dijo arropándose más en las mantas que lo cubrían-Estaré…bien Dean, no te…preocupes…sólo quiero…dormir-agregó con esfuerzo a medida que sus ojos se cerraban como afirmando ese hecho.

-Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé. Descansa ahora que tu hermano mayor se hará cargo-le respondió suavemente mientras lo ayudaba a arroparse-Voy a bajarte esa fiebre y muy pronto estarás bien-agregó luego mientras se puso de pie para buscar agua y unos paños los que comenzó a aplicarlos con cuidado en la frente de su hermano que encontró dormido en cuanto regresó con las cosas y se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

Luego de unas cuantas horas vio sus esfuerzos recompensados cuando la fiebre cedió y el menor despertó con algo de hambre y mucha sed. Enseguida el rubio se hizo cargo de los pedidos de su hermano, atento como estaba para cuidar que las necesidades mínimas del chico estuvieran cubiertas, por lo que le sirvió algo de sopa y pan además de un gran vaso de agua.

Satisfecho con la mejoría y el leve color sonrosado de sus mejillas Dean lo instó a continuar durmiendo, lo que provocó pocas protestas del castaño quien, a pesar del anterior descanso sentía sus párpados pesados y una sensación de debilidad contraria a su ánimo. El cuerpo tibio y el calor del fuego cercano lo invitaban a seguir con el sueño y más que ninguna otra cosa el encontrar cada vez que abría sus ojos verdes el rostro de Dean mirándolo atentamente, la calidez y el cariño reflejados en la mirada, fue lo que finalmente lo hizo caer en las redes del sueño.

Cálido, protegido y querido era todo lo que Sam Winchester necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse feliz y todo bajo control, Sam a su lado y a salvo y su nena esperándolo afuera era todo lo que Dean Winchester necesitaba para respirar satisfecho y entregarse él también a las redes del sueño en cuanto la noche llegó oscura, la fiebre no reapareció y pudo sentir de nuevo lo que pocas veces pudo vivir: la calidez de la palabra hogar. Transitorio pero hogar al fin. Después de todo Sam estaba con él y eso era todo lo necesitaba para ser feliz.

**Todo muy lindo y tierno (al menos eso creo) pero… ¿Seguirán así las cosas? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de la calma? **

**Awwww (mejor no hago más preguntas para no delatarme sola, jejejej) Sólo tengan en cuenta mi "reputación" (al menos Inugami dice que tengo una, jajajaj) y si quieren saber que pasará o si sólo quieren dejarme sus comentarios (los que serán muy apreciados *_* ) y que aunque sólo fueron 2 y no 3 del capi y yo publiqué igual, buahhhh (lo que quiere decir que **_**quiero más!) ….y bueh, nada, ya me entienden, botoncito verde, review y volveré! Besotes a todas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, acá estoy para dejar lo siguiente en esta aventura (o desventura, xd ) de los hermanitos Winchester. Recuerden que Sammy tiene apenas 16 y Dean hace un par de meses cumplió los 21 añitos (abstenerse las que tengan comentarios indecentes para el niño, adelante para el rubio que ya es mayor de edad, jajajjaj) **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar (sobre todo porque son el alimento de mis musas sus comentarios! *_*)**

**Selene****: Wau! Qué enorme review, me encantó! Me conoces muy bien, sabes que amo el hurtsam y todas sus variantes, jajajaj, pero esta vez no sé si no te sorprenderé, muhahahah, quizás no imagines como empiezan los problemas (aunque la fiebrecita ya es uno de ellos así que no eres negativa, eres realista, jajajaj) Besos amiga del alma, nos leemos pronto!**

**Atenea65****: Hola, gracias por estar presente, no importa si no siempre puedes comentar pero si me sigues dejando de vez en cuando alguno para saber si te sigue gustando me consideraré satisfecha. Gracias por leer y me alegro mucho que te haya encantado *_* Besos y hasta pronto!**

**TariElik****: Hola amiga samista, me alegro que estés contenta por las partes de "nuestro" (e insisto: "nuestro",jeje) Sammy y que puedas leer lo que publico en tu tiempo libre, gracias. Con respecto a tus dudas no puedo asegurarte que de la fiebre se haya curado (silba disimuladamente) y no puedo asegurarte que las cosas sigan calmas. Mejor lee y después me cuentas, xd!( piensas bien que es extraño que no ocurra nada y más viniendo de mi, jajajaj )Besos y hasta pronto (también en el foro,, xd que el C.D.S nos espera!)**

**Inugami****: Ya me conoces muy bien, jajaja. Me alegro que tu cerebro corrija inmediatamente y más me alegro que tu cerebro te haga pensar en esos lindos reviews. Me encantó eso de "macho alfa", jajajaj, Como siempre todos tus pensamientos están tan bien orientados sobre todo la parte en que dices que nuestro Sammy sólo necesita eso para estar en el séptimo cielo,( lo de chavalín me encantó, jajajjaj) Con respecto a los poderes de Sammy no puedo asegurarte que haya, pero ten en cuenta que ya un arma poderosa lleva en él : el Puppy eyes es su mejor arma, jajajajaj. Y en cuanto a tu confusión sobre el resfrío me confundí yo con el Kit kat ( no sé lo que es pero con el modo stand by creo que la onda la agarré, jajajaj) Ya verás que mi cerebro tampoco anda muy bien porque no todo está dicho con ese tema, muhahahaha. Besos amiga y hasta la próxima!**

**En fin para no seguir develando secretillos mejor dejo la parte que sigue!**

**Gracias a todas por leer y es mi esperanza que "disfruten" este capítulo (no sé porque me parece que van a enojarse, xd!) **

**Supernatural **

…Cálido, protegido y querido era todo lo que Sam Winchester necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse feliz y seguridad, Sam a su lado y a salvo y su nena esperándolo afuera era todo lo que Dean Winchester necesitaba para respirar satisfecho y entregarse él también a las redes del sueño en cuanto la noche llegó oscura, la fiebre no reapareció y pudo sentir de nuevo lo que pocas veces pudo vivir: la calidez de la palabra hogar. Transitorio pero hogar al fin. Después de todo Sam estaba con él y eso era todo lo necesitaba para ser feliz…

**Supernatural **

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, la relativa calma fue brevemente interrumpida en las contadas ocasiones en las que Dean despertaba para controlar si su hermano volvía a presentar los síntomas febriles suspirando con alivio al encontrarlo simplemente dormido o a veces con un sueño inquieto que se detenía en cuanto le susurraba las palabras reconfortantes que se acostumbrara a decirle desde que las pesadillas comenzaran a hacerse costumbre cada noche siguiente a una cacería.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada finalmente ambos hermanos entraron en un sueño profundo y reparador los dos necesitando recuperar las fuerzas y energías que estuvieron desgastando en semanas de una cacería tras otra.

Finalmente, ya había amanecido cuando el mayor de los Winchester abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos del sol reflejaron su luz en el vidrio de la ventana iluminándole el rostro con sus tibios rayos dorados. Se desperezó lentamente mientras daba un vistazo a su hermano quien dormía tranquilamente, su largo cabello revuelto cayendo hacia un lado tapaba la mitad de sus ojos. El rubio sonrió ante la imagen y por un momento pensó que si tuviera una hebilla y una cámara tendría la foto ideal para hacerle bromas al menos durante bastante tiempo pero, a falta de los dos elementos, sólo sonrió ante la idea y se levantó a preparar café. Cuando éste ya estuvo listo decidió que ya era hora de que su hermanito hiciera su aparición en el mundo real. A pesar de que el chico necesitaba sobre todo descanso para avanzar en su recuperación también era necesario hidratarlo y alimentarlo ya que la fiebre había sido bastante alta por varias horas.

-¡Hey Sammy! ¡Despierta!-lo llamó Dean desde la mesa situada en una de las esquinas de la cabaña y que hacía las veces de cocina-¡Saaaaaaaaaaammmmmm!-canturreó bromista

-¿Mnnngrrqué?-fue la respuesta casi inteligible del menor quien se movió cansinamente y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y las mantas.

Un Dean sonriente ante el recuerdo de un pequeñito Sammy tironeando de su cobertor cuando el que no quería despertarse ante la costumbre madrugadora del chiquillo pidiendo una mamadera, era él. Por eso se levantó y caminó hasta los pies de su cama para tironear de las mullidas telas hasta que estas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Vamos Bella Durmiente! ¡Arriba! ¿O piensas que debes tomar el desayuno en la cama como la princesa que eres?-bromeó el mayor seguro que con eso terminaría por despertarlo. Siempre era fácil molestar a su hermanito cuando lo comparaba con una delicada niñita.

-¡No soy princesa, idiota!-le respondió en el acto asomándose desde abajo de la almohada.

-Pues con ese pelo de nenita lo pareces-le contestó el rubio aún bromista riendo satisfecho cuando esquivó la almohada que su hermano le lanzó por toda respuesta-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó de inmediato al ver al chico sentarse en su cama.

El cambio repentino en el tono de su voz le demostró nuevamente cuan fácil su hermano mayor podía pasar del modo bromista al modo protector lo que disipó cualquier rastro de mal humor que esas bromas pudieron provocar en él y lo miró sonriéndole levemente

-Estoy mejor, Dean. Ya no te preocupes.

-Entonces arriba y ve a tomar tu café-replicó aliviado al tiempo que señalaba hacia la mesa donde una taza esperaba con su humeante contenido-Mientras desayunas voy a buscar algunas cosas a mi nena-y sin decir más salió esquivando la almohada que Sam había lanzado y que yacía caída cerca de la puerta pasando sobre ella sin prestar atención por lo que no pudo ver que debajo, apenas asomándose en un lado, un pedazo de papel esperaba misterioso.

Sam se levantó enseguida poniéndose rápidamente los jeans y la campera con capucha, que siempre usaba, sobre su suéter azul e iba a caminar hacia la mesa cuando se sobresaltó terriblemente al oír la voz de su hermano mayor llamarlo frenéticamente

-¡SAM! ¡SAM!-gritó Dean por segunda vez y él ya estaba corriendo hacia fuera atropellando la almohada a la que pateó molesto. Su corazón palpitando enloquecido imaginando a su hermano en peligro, sin detenerse a pensar que él salía desarmado, salió raudo hacia la puerta. Sólo tenía en mente llegar lo más rápido posible a su lado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a los pocos metros casi es tirado al suelo por el mayor quien regresaba a la cabaña con una expresión furiosa e inquieta en su mirada.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó el chico preocupado. La respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido de su hermano lo estaban asustando a pesar del breve alivio que sintió al encontrarlo sano y salvo.

-¿Dónde está mi auto, Sam?-fue la respuesta susurrada entre dientes con ese tono y esa mirada que el chico sabía que Dean usaba cuando estaba realmente furioso para amenazar a quien se atreviera a molestarlo, casi siempre no a él mismo sino a su hermano menor quien ahora comprobaba en carne propia el hecho de sentirse asustado ante la presencia amenazante que imponía el joven cazador.

-¿Es…una…broma?-apenas se atrevió a preguntar y las manos fuertes del rubio tomándolo de la campera acercándolo a su rostro, la mirada de hielo fija en él le dieron la respuesta-No sé de que me hablas Dean, yo estacioné tu auto ahí-trató de explicarse el más joven de los Winchester a pesar de lo aturdido que la situación lo había dejado. Ni siquiera intentó soltarse del agarre del mayor tratando de evitar cualquier confrontación física que empeorara las cosas que aún no entendía como era que se habían complicado.

-¿Y lo cerraste?-inquirió con recelo. La vena de su frente latiendo al unísono con la respiración entrecortada con la que el rubio parecía querer controlar una próxima explosión de furia eran claras señales para el menor que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy peligrosas. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado con él y eso le dolió aún más que lo que sugería con sus palabras.

-¡Claro que lo cerré Dean! ¿Por quién me tomas?-respondió finalmente sonando más molesto de lo que realmente quería, su temperamento haciéndose un lugar en medio del dolor y la sorpresa.

-¡Por un mocoso malcriado incapaz de cumplir con un pequeño trabajo!-le gritó Dean finalmente sobrepasado por el shock que le causara no encontrar a su amado auto en el lugar donde lo dejaran-¡No está! ¿Entiendes? ¡Mi auto no está!-le rugió mientras lo soltaba brusco dejando al chico tambalearse brevemente aún impactado por esas palabras. Pálido, intentó decir algo, pero Dean sólo lo miró fríamente mientras comenzaba a caminar para volver dentro de la cabaña.

Después de unos segundos, reaccionando, Sam corrió para pararse delante de él sujetándolo de un brazo, su mente funcionando a una velocidad imparable recorría las opciones que pudieran haber ocurrido para que la desaparición del auto se hiciera un hecho.

-¡Dean! ¡Cálmate por favor!-le pidió ansioso-¡Llama a papá, quizás él se lo llevó, sabes que preparó el auto como para que sea imposible abrirlo por la fuerza!-explicó creyendo que quizás así su hermano se calmaría y pensarían juntos como solucionar el problema.

Lo que debía haber tenido en cuenta fue que la sola mención de su padre enojó aún más a Dean porque, si ese hecho fuera realmente posible, no concebía de ninguna manera que se lo hubiera llevado sin decirle nada a él. Es más, que hubiera abandonado una cacería y hubiera llegado hasta la cabaña sin despertar a sus muchachos era algo que no creería bajo ningún pretexto por lo que tomando nuevamente a su hermano por la tela ya arrugada de su campera lo empujó contra la pared de troncos de la cabaña y con una mirada que helaba la sangre le dijo en un susurro, casi como un soplo de calma controlada.

-¡No mientas Sam! ¡Asume que no lo cerraste, que no tuviste cuidado y no voy a golpearte!

Esa amenaza nunca antes recibida golpeó duramente al chico quien sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Como si hubiera sido empujado en un pozo sin fondo, todo su entornó se desdibujó y sólo tenía ojos para la verde mirada de su hermano, fría, acusadora y lo que era peor para él, carente de todo sentimiento. Un nudo en su pecho creció tanto que creyó iba a aplastar sus pulmones, sintiendo como si todo el aire hubiera sido aspirado alrededor de él, incluso no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano lo soltó y su espalda se reunió con la madera casi crujiendo al contacto del peso de su cuerpo.

Mirándose fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad los dos hermanos eran un torbellino de emociones encontradas. Sam respiró hondo, casi ahogado por el peso de la desconfianza y el recelo que brillaban en la mirada de Dean casi no pudo creerlo cuando, después de alejarse unos pasos de él se volviera para decirle con determinación-¡Nunca más confiaré en ti!

Los ojos verdes de Sam se nublaron con ardientes humedades, su pecho agitado ya no pudo soportar el peso de ese dolor y, dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado, él ya no luchó contra la caída de sus lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse impiadosas haciéndolo sentirse increíblemente pequeño ante el escrutinio de la mirada de Dean quien no pareció ceder un ápice ante la expresión angustiada con la que su hermano recibió su sentencia.

Emitiendo un suspiro enojado que sonó más como un gruñido el mayor dio media vuelta para ingresar a la cabaña dejando al jovencito sintiéndose solo y miserable, su mente repitiendo "Dean no confía en mi…Dean no confía en mi…", esas palabras hundiéndose como una daga en medio de su pecho, erosionando profundo dentro y, aún sin poder hablar, su shock transformándose solamente en dolor, sólo atinó a girar y salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

En ese mismo instante el mayor de los Winchester ingresaba a la cabaña, su frente surcada de arrugas que no existían ahí antes de ese momento recorrieron el lugar en busca del bolso que tenía el teléfono. Todo lo que podía pensar era cuanto se había arruinado todo e, intentando olvidar la expresión de dolor con la que su hermano lo mirara, se concentró en qué decirle a su padre. No sólo había perdido a su auto ahora le tocaba lo peor a él teniéndole que explicarle a John lo que había sucedido y seguramente tener que soportar una conferencia de porque no prestó más atención en lo que hacía y sobre todo porque no fue capaz de cuidar a su hermano dejándolo solo ese tiempo. Si él hubiera estado a su lado mientras estacionaba el auto nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Lo distrajo de sus pensamientos una hoja de papel al parecer arrancada de algún cuaderno o diario. Estaba seguro que él no la había visto antes por lo que su instinto le advirtió que algo malo significaba, presuroso caminó hacia ella y la levantó reconociéndola de inmediato. Con manos temblorosas la sostuvo y, al mirarla, una palidez mortal acompañó el escalofrío que le recorriera la columna dejándolo casi sin aliento.

Sintiendo como una garra atenazaba su pecho con angustia y dolor, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba ante la presencia de un miedo que lo paralizara hasta dejarlo sin aliento dejó caer la hoja al tiempo que con un susurro ahogado, sofocado por la culpa, repetía el nombre de su hermano.

**Supernatural**

**Ejem, ejem, me retiro esperando con ansiedad sus comentarios. Realmente espero que no estén enojadas (al menos conmigo) por el pequeño problemilla que ha desunido a los hermanos, buaahhhh. **

**Lean atentamente y quizás encontrarán el transfondo del problema en cuestión y quizás una luz de esperanza encuentren en lo que pasó, xd **

**Todo este comentario final es porque con más ansiedad que nunca esperaré sus opiniones. Saludos a todas y desde ya gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigas! **

**Agradezco a todas las que están leyendo y que como siempre dejan tan lindos comentarios. Disculpen la demora en publicar este capi pero como habrán visto las que me leyeron la presencia de una musa sorpresiva me envió a hacer ese two shot que no imaginaba. Eso sin contar los nervios previos a la emisión del capítulo tan esperado (awww, mi Sammy) que tuvo mis emociones a flor de piel y un bloqueo en este capi debido a la distancia de edades y situaciones (o sea que tuve que volver a concentrarme en que esto es un teenchester) **

**Así que por eso aquí me tienen, ya más repuesta pero aún con dudas si este capi es merecedor de sus alabanzas (tengo miedo, buaaaaahhhhh) Recuerden que sus lindas palabras son el aliciente de mi inspiración (*otra forma disimulada para pedir reviews, jajajjaja)**

**Aleys: ****Hola, bienvenida a mi fic! Espero que sigas pensando que está genial! Besos**

**Selene****: Dejando de lado las nalgadas que propones para Dean (a la que te has ofrecido de voluntaria, jajaja) me ha sorprendido tu enojo con el mayor y como bien piensas ( y temes) el sentimiento de culpa va a ser enorme pero más su preocupación, muahahhahah. Besos amiga!**

**Patri:**** Lamento que te enojaras con tu adorado Dean pero me gusta que no lo justifiques y te des cuenta que pagará caro su pecado (muhahahha, de nuevo risa diabólica) Es que lo pienso hacer sufrir, jijiji Besos**

**Esther****: Me alegro que te desahogaras aunque ya comprobarás si tu enojo es muy acertado o "algo" lo disminuya un poquito (mejor lee, jejeje) Yo tampoco olvido ese momento con el auto, xd! Abrazos**

**Inugami:**** ¡Quiero el monumento! Jajaja Y otro para ti por darme letra! Repito que me encantan los bucles y pensamientos que dejas en tus comentarios pero más que nada las conclusiones que a las que llegas ¡qué me encantan! Espero que los deseos, la intriga y la expectativa que te generé no se vean defraudadas! (insertar emoticon ilusionado *_*)**

**TariElik****: Amiga, me alegro que estés mejor yo estoy igual, gracias! Lamento que te enojes con lo que le hago a "MI Sammy" pero no olvides que todo es por una buena causa.**

**¡ El brotherly love nunca debe morir! Besotes!**

**Ahora si amigas acá está la conti**

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

…Sintiendo como una garra atenazaba su pecho con angustia y dolor, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba ante la presencia de un miedo que lo paralizara hasta dejarlo sin aliento dejó caer la hoja al tiempo que con un susurro ahogado, sofocado por la culpa, repetía el nombre de su hermano…

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

"…Nunca más confiaré en ti" "…Nunca más confiaré en ti"…las palabras de Dean resonaban en sus oídos con la misma fuerza que los latidos acelerados de su corazón a medida que ganaba velocidad y aumentaba la distancia que lo separaba de ese hermano mayor que lastimara tan profundamente su alma.

Esta vez Dean había sido tan diferente, tan distante con él, que no se detuvo a pensar si su reacción no había sido demasiado precipitada, no pudo pensar si realmente las palabras de su hermano habían sido dichas como una verdad o simplemente fueron dichas por culpa del dolor y la sorpresa que le causara la pérdida del Impala sólo podía sentir como si un gran peso lo aplastara en medio de su pecho y no podía quitar de su memoria la expresión fría, la mirada firme y el tono duro con que pronunció esas palabras.

Dean no era así con él, nunca lo había sido a pesar de que a veces se enojara, especialmente cuando tenía que interceder en las discusiones con su padre, nunca pero nunca lo había mirado como si no sintiera nada. Esa expresión en sus ojos verdes, siempre tan vibrantes y cálidos, pero en ese horrible momento tan carente de sentimiento, hizo más daño a Sam que las palabras que pronunciara. Porque nadie era tan importante para él como lo era Dean Winchester, nadie.

Desde sus primeros recuerdos el único que siempre estaba a su lado, sólido y reconfortante, brindándole todo lo que no pudo recibir de su madre y todo lo que su padre no era capaz de darle, era él. Cuando estaba enfermo, herido o asustado, sea cual sea la edad que tuviera el que hacía hasta lo imposible por confortarlo, cuidarlo y brindarle seguridad en un mundo que le había negado todo era siempre su hermano mayor al que el chico miraba con adoración desde que tenía memoria, tratando de ser al menos un poco como él, el gran hermano que todo lo puede, su fortaleza, su héroe.

Por eso pensar que Dean sintiera que lo había defraudado, que le había fallado y. peor aún, que quizás ya no sintiera lo mismo por él le causaba un dolor tan profundo que ni las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos traían alivio a las tinieblas con las que esas palabras inundaron su alma.

Pero, así como su impulsiva carrera devoraba el camino, la distancia fue robándole el aliento y de repente fue consciente de que sus pulmones ardientes luchaban por aspirar refrescantes bocanadas de , se detuvo junto a un gran pino sosteniéndose del rugoso tronco e, inclinándose lentamente, trató de respirar profundo para aliviar la intensa sensación de asfixia que cerró su pecho. Su espalda apoyada en la dura madera sirvió de sostén a su tembloroso cuerpo y cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, elevó sus ojos al cielo el verde brumoso de las hojas giraron a su alrededor como si estuvieran atrapadas en un violento remolino.

Lentamente, guiándose por lo único firme que sentía a su alrededor, apretó su espalda contra el árbol para resbalar hacia el suelo y, sentándose en él, bajó la cabeza entre sus rodillas respirando lenta y profundamente así como su hermano le había enseñado cuando a veces lo acosaban los mareos después de las largas sesiones de entrenamiento de su padre porque en esas prácticas, aunque lo intentaba, le costaba seguir el ritmo que muchas veces llevaban ya que así como su papá y Dean ponían todo su interés y esfuerzos en la cacería, él nunca dejaba los estudios de lado quedándose a veces hasta tarde, cuando los dos mayores ya se habían dormido, para estudiar o realizar alguna investigación.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, terco y orgulloso como el Winchester que era, se esforzaba por ser un cazador en el que su padre y, sobre todo su hermano, pudieran confiar.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que tuvo que esforzarse para hacer retroceder la bilis que había amenazado con hacer su aparición a través de su garganta los manchones marrones verdosos que veía a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma y los árboles que lo rodeaban se ubicaron en su lugar, su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse, su corazón en empatía con ella se suavizó no obstante el nudo de dolor que todavía sentía arraigado en el pecho.

Pero fue cuando su frente se llenó de un sudor frío y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo que se dio cuenta de lo arriesgado de su situación. Solo, con frío, descalzo y con algo sobrenatural suelto en ese bosque no era su mejor idea para unas vacaciones por lo que se obligó a concentrarse para estabilizar sus sentidos tratando al menos de encontrar la calma que le había impedido reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y, más que nada, en lo que había pasado.

Y, en el instante que su mirada ya más clara recorrió su entorno, la soledad, el silencio, el viento susurrando entre las hojas y una amenaza latente en el aire, invisible a sus ojos pero percibida en su piel, instalaron una garra de miedo en su pecho y deseando más que nunca que su hermano estuviera con él sintió como el sólo hecho de pensar en Dean llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Dean-murmuró-Tengo que volver… con Dean-agregó mientras se esforzaba en ponerse de pie. Al lograrlo el mundo giró nuevamente a su alrededor pero fue capaz de controlar ese mareo con una respiración profunda mientras mantenía su posición aferrado al tronco del árbol como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación-Dean-repitió como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le dieran las fuerzas que necesitaba.

No le importaban ya las cosas que le había dicho y, conociéndolo, estaba seguro que ya estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Aunque era más probable que la preocupación por él ya le hubiera ganado a la reflexión y en este momento su hermano mayor sería un manojo de nervios ya cercano al pánico que, cuando lo viera de nuevo al regresar a la cabaña, si es que él no lo encontraba primero como era casi seguro que pasaría, lo primero que iba a hacer después de abrazarlo sería matarlo-Dean va a matarme… si no vuelvo… a salvo-se dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios necesitando más que nunca la sobreprotección que su hermano mayor destinaba sólo para él-Todo va…a estar…bien-repitió como un aliciente a su cuerpo debilitado al dar apenas unos cuantos pasos y que todo pareciera difuminarse de nuevo-Vamos a…hablar…y todo estará…bien.

La esperanza de que Dean estuviera ya buscándolo se afirmó en sus pensamientos borrando un poco el dolor que la confrontación que tuvieran le había dejado en el corazón.

Ya más tranquilo y sobre todo cuando el miedo de su precaria situación lo trajera a la realidad, se puso a pensar, mientras caminaba con cautela para desandar el camino que hiciera desde su loca carrera desde la cabaña, que era imposible que Dean hubiera dejado de quererle por el sólo hecho de perder a su Impala. Sobre todo cuando él no había tenido la culpa de nada ya que estaba seguro de haberlo cerrado así como su hermano le encargara.

Y, así como él había actuado impulsivamente, Dean había hecho lo mismo. Obstinados como eran ninguno de los dos cedió el lugar de la duda al otro llegando a las conclusiones apresuradas que provocaran palabras hirientes y dolores en el alma.

Con esos pensamientos dándole el impulso para que las crecientes debilidades no se apoderaran de su cuerpo el menor de los Winchester caminaba decidido hacia la cabaña donde esperaba encontrar el apoyo y el confort que sólo su hermano podía darle y que en ese momento tanto necesitaba.

Prestando atención a cada sonido de su entorno, mirando con ojo avizor cada rama o tronco que parecía proyectar una amenaza con su sombra oscura caminaba lentamente tratando de atenuar el sonido de sus pies descalzos y de no prestar atención al frío que se le estaba calando por los huesos desde el suelo húmedo.

Subiéndose más el cierre de su campera se maldijo internamente por la locura que había echo al salir a la carrera por el bosque, asombrándose de la distancia que había recorrido sin sentir en sus pies el dolor que el frío o las rocas que encontrara a su paso le ocasionaran

-Al menos tengo…medias-trató de consolarse con un susurro entrecortado por el rechinar de sus dientes e iba a decir algo más cuando un sonido extraño lo paralizó en el lugar donde estaba. Una nota aguda subió y bajó llegando desde una corta distancia, llenando el aire de tensión.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbar con demasiada fuerza y el chico se aplastó contra un árbol deseando que lo que fuera que había hecho ese sonido no pudiera escucharlo. Asustado, pero sin embargo decidido a no dejarse sorprender, se asomó cautelosamente para mirar el lugar desde donde estaba seguro había llegado esa nota aguda parecida a un aullido y fue en ese momento cuando este se repitió causándole que un frío lejano a la temperatura de su entorno le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que frunciera el ceño desconcertado y que se concentrara aún más en escuchar lo que el viento había llevado a sus oídos.

Un llanto, eso parecía, el llanto lastimero de algún animal y no el aullido amenazante de una bestia sobrenatural sedienta de sangre por lo que se enderezó desde su precario refugio y caminó hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos. Por un momento dudó en continuar mirando detrás de sus pasos el camino que estaba dejando atrás.

Si iba hacia el lugar desde donde llegara el grito de ese animal se estaba alejando de la cabaña y eso no parecía muy buena idea pero, al escuchar nuevamente y esta vez con más fuerza las notas discordantes del llanto que subía y bajaba en tonos graves y agudos, se decidió a avanzar.

Alguien estaba en problemas y él no se sentía capaz de dar media vuelta y hacer como que no pasaba nada. Siempre había tenido una especial predilección por los animales, ocultando a duras penas las ganas de tener un perro al menos por un tiempo más largo de lo que lo tuvo en Flagstaff y ese aullido lastimero ya lo había conmovido lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a ver que pasaba.

No había recorrido más que unos veinte metros cuando, mezclados con el sonido del viento en las hojas y el llanto lastimero que guiara sus pasos, escuchó el constante burbujeo de una corriente de agua.

El jovencito no imaginaba que estaba tan cerca del arroyo por lo que, cuando apartó unas ramas y delante suyo pudo ver el correntoso caudal de agua, la sorpresa dio lugar al desconcierto al darse cuenta que ese sonido lastimero provenía de algo que estaba justo en un tronco que había quedado prisionero por unas rocas cercanas a la orilla del espumoso riachuelo.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella para ver mejor comprobando así que no era muy ancho, apenas unos cinco metros lo separaban del otro lado, lo que hacía que este fuera un pequeño río de los muchos que recorrían ese bosque y que, seguramente, estaba aumentando su caudal con los primeros deshielos de la cercana primavera por lo que la corriente llegaba veloz arrastrando a su paso ramas, troncos o quizás pequeños animales a los que tomara desprevenidos.

Y por lo que el menor de los Winchester pudo ver en ese tronco se balanceaba en precario equilibrio un pequeño oso que había sido arrastrado desde algún punto más al norte del bosque frío.

-¡Oh, no!-murmuró Sam en cuanto se dio cuenta del problema. El animalito no iba a resistir mucho más en ese tronco porque la fuerza del agua crecía junto con el caudal a cada minuto que pasaba y en cualquier momento el pedazo de árbol se desviaría de las rocas que lo estaban deteniendo-Dean va a matarme-agregó el menor cuando ya decidido bajó la pequeña barranca con la que el terreno descendía hacia la orilla y metió un pie en el agua mientras se tomaba de unas raíces cercanas para mantenerse estable, mientras comprobaba así la profundidad del angosto río.

Con algo de alivio se dio cuenta que podría apoyarse en el lecho y mantenerse de pie hasta llegar al animal que cada vez más asustado gemía lastimeramente

-Ya voy …pequeño-le dijo el joven Winchester luchando contra el frío líquido que clavaba invisibles agujas de hielo en su piel. El agua llegaba hasta sus muslos ejerciendo bastante presión con la velocidad de su corriente pero Sam se mantuvo estable y lentamente avanzó hacia el tronco que afortunadamente estaba a poco más de un metro de la barranca por la que él había descendido-Ya estoy…aquí-le dijo suavemente al pequeño animal que mirándolo con recelo se acurrucaba tembloroso sobre el tronco-Voy a levantarte ¿De acuerdo?-el chico seguía hablando tratando de ganarse la confianza del osezno que parecía entender que él no estaba ahí para hacerle daño mirándolo con grandes ojos marrones llenos de miedo.

Luchando para mantener su precario equilibrio Sam se apoyó en las rocas y se quitó la campera, con cuidado envolvió al animalito que no opuso resistencia y lo estrechó en sus brazos con alivio.

-Eso es…tranquilo-dijo pronunciando esas palabras con esfuerzo debido al frío que castañeaba sus dientes-Vámonos… de…aquí-agregó al tiempo que se enderezaba de la roca que le servía de sostén para comenzar a avanzar de nuevo.

Iba a dar el primer e inseguro paso cuando, sin saber porque, algo le dijo que mirara más allá de donde estaba y cuando levantó la vista sus instintos reaccionaron alarmados al ver como venía a gran velocidad otro tronco enorme que parecía ir directo hacia ellos.

En el acto se dio cuenta que iba golpearlo mucho antes de que pudiera alejarse rumbo a la orilla por lo que casi sin pensarlo envolvió más al animalito en su campera y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó hacia la orilla alcanzando a ver, justo antes de que un fuerte impacto en sus rodillas lo empujara hacia las rocas, como el osezno llegó sano y salvo a su destino.

Dolorido, aterido de frío y casi al borde de la inconsciencia se aferró con fuerza al tronco que lo había aprisionado entre las rocas y, asustado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó el nombre de su hermano.

_Dean_

_Tuvimos una emergencia por lo que tuve que llevarme el auto. Llegué a mitad de la noche junto con Caleb mientras Joshua se quedó a cuidar al guardaparque que encontramos malherido. _

_Alcanzó a decirnos que el maldito Wendigo lo había atacado en su cabaña sorprendiéndolo mientras cortaba leña y que pudo escapar de la guarida donde lo había llevado._

_El desgraciado está cerca de la cabaña, Dean, pero no pudimos encontrarlo. _

_Debemos llevar al guardabosque al pueblo o no se salvará._

_NO salgan de ahí por ningún motivo hasta que yo regrese y cuida bien a tu hermano._

-Sam-dijo el rubio con un susurro angustiado, sintiéndose por unos segundos paralizado ante la nota que sostenía en sus manos. La culpa carcomiéndole por dentro dio lugar a una alarmante sensación de peligro por lo que de inmediato arrojó la nota para girar con rapidez hacia la puerta para llamar a su hermano-¡Sam!-gritó mientras salía a la deslumbrante luz del mediodía. Entrecerró los ojos molesto por el brillante sol pero eso no evitó que notara que el menor no estaba parado donde lo dejara por lo que sintió que un frío helado le recorrió las venas-No…no… Sam… ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó al silencioso viento mientras, frenético, corrió alrededor de la cabaña deseando encontrarlo en uno de sus momentos emocionales sentado mirando hacia la nada, consciente de que el chico a veces se ponía melancólico y gustaba alejarse para pensar tranquilo-¡SAM!-gritó de nuevo y el silencio sólo interrumpido por el gorjeo de algunos pájaros le llegó como respuesta haciendo que su preocupación y su sorpresa inicial fueran haciéndole un lugar cada vez más grande en su pecho al pánico.

Por unos segundos contuvo la respiración tratando de equilibrar los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban frenéticos en sus oídos

-¡Cálmate Dean! ¡No te asustes!-se dijo exhalando el aire retenido con un largo suspiro-Tengo que estar tranquilo... y encontrarlo... ¡Y cuando lo haga me va a escuchar por darme este susto!-mientras hablaba entró a la cabaña y con celeridad tomó uno de los bolsos para sacar de él dos de sus armas cargadas con bengalas pero, después de pensarlo un segundo, dejó una dentro y la otra la ajustó al cinturón de sus jeans.

Iba a cerrar el cierre de la bolsa de lona cuando sus ojos se posaron en una de las mantas que él antes había tirado al suelo en el momento que molestaba a su hermano para despertarlo. Ese recuerdo angustió su corazón por lo unidos que habían estado hasta ese malentendido terrible en el que la desaparición de su nena los desuniera pero, también, le recordó que el chico había estado enfermo.

Pensar que ahora estaba solo en el bosque, que podía estar congelándose de frío, que la fiebre podría estar debilitándolo de nuevo o, lo que era mucho peor, quizás estuviera herido o atrapado por ese Wendigo que estaba asolando el lugar casi hace que una expresión horrorizada surgiera a través de sus rasgos.

Al sentir en su corazón la necesidad de tener a su hermano seguro, sano y salvo a su lado pasó una mano sobre su rostro deteniéndola brevemente sobre su boca para sofocar la intensa sensación de horror que intentó opacar su mirada.

Y, cuando al fin la alejó de sus labios, su mandíbula firme, los dientes apretados y el brillo de su mirada dieron espacio al hermano mayor valiente y decidido que estaba resuelto a proteger y cuidar a Sam por encima de todas las cosas.

-¡Voy por ti hermanito, no te preocupes!-con gran determinación en la voz y su instinto protector activado a la máxima potencia guardó una manta en su bolso y salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bosque guiado por ese extraño sexto sentido que siempre hacía que supiera donde, como y cuando Sam lo necesitaba.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

**Hoy más que nunca espero con ansiedad sus comentarios (y sus ideas a las interrogantes que este capi les pueda haber dejado)**

**¿O no las sorprendió la peluda sorpresa? Jajajaja ¿O no las sorprendió el arroyuelo helado? Jejejej**

**¿O no las sorprendió la misiva de John? **

**Si algo las sorprendió espero comentarios,jajjajajaj! Besos a todas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Always (para publicar en f.f)**

**Hola! Antes que nada pido disculpas por la demora pero lo que pasó es que las vacaciones llegan a su fin, las clases comienzan el lunes **** así que me fui unos días a despedirme de las largas tardes tirada en la playa sin hacer nada, buaahh, es decir me fui de vacaciones a otro lugar pero como ya estoy de vuelta y he pasado al Word lo que escribí en mi descanso (¿vieron que seguí escribiendo? No les iba a fallar y dejarlas sin conti más tiempo,jejeje) así que luego de agradecer los comentarios geniales que siempre me dejan podrán leer lo que sigue**

**Aleys****: Aiii, gracias, me encantó esa palabra sobre mi fic. Nadie le había dicho megagenial hasta ahora **** Yo también amo a Sam pero en mis fics el pobrecillo la pasa mal, es que el hurtSam es mi debilidad, xd, los mejores momentos de brotherly love en la serie los tuvimos gracias a eso. Lamento que tuvieras que esperar, el próximo no tardará tanto. Saludos!**

**Selene:**** amiga del alma ¿Cómo no se le va a pasar rápido a Dean si al leer la carta se dio cuenta de que es culpable? ¿Y a Sammy como no se le va a pasar rápido si es un dulce que conoce al boca floja de su hermano? Jejeje Lástima que se acordó después de salir corriendo y que vaya a saber "toodo" (expresión exagerada) lo que le va pasar por eso, muhahahah (risa malvada) Y en parte ya lo sabes porque me conoces y "algo" ya has escrito muy bien de lo que puede pasar. **

**P/D: Gracias por el doble review, me encantó y sobre todo que te sorprendiera lo que pasó. A mi no me sorprendió que supieras que una linda damisela no iba a encontrar, jajajaja! Besotes hermanita, espero te guste este capi!**

**Inugami****: Awww! Amiga, tus reviews cada vez me dejan más, como decirte, anonada, asombrada, satisfecha, ruborizada, halagada, etc. Tus palabras me emocionaron y sobre todo la cantidad de emociones que este capítulo te ha causado me puso muy contenta. Veremos que le pasa a nuestro chiquitín (jeje, me encantó eso) y si alguna de tus predicciones o intrigas se aclaran. Un gran abrazo y besos!**

**Tari****Elik:**** Hola! Hoy estoy publicando más tarde de lo esperado, en realidad no tengo fecha para hacerlo, trato los fines de semana que es cuando tengo más tiempo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque te preocupe "nuestro" Sammy, jejejejeje. Lamento que no me entiendas como puedo escribir sobre hurtSam(pero no creas que no tengo corazón no sabes como he sufrido, xd, ya hablaremos en el chat, sólo espérame un poco please!) Saludos amiga!**

**Patriwinchester:**** Hola! Tu comentario sobre Sam que no puede ser más tierno y a la vez agregas que es bien bruto me hizo reír mucho, jajajja! Pobrecito Sammy, si se sintió tan mal que no pensó (y eso es grave en él, xd) Me alegro que se te haya pasado el enojo con tu Deannie y veremos si te gusta lo que va a pasar. Besos**

**Nikimi:**** Hola! Bienvenida a mi fanfic, me alegró saber que te volviste adicta en tan sólo siete minutos ¡Qué rápido que lees, xd! Gracias por tus palabras y espero disfrutes la continuación. Espero tus palabras *_* Saludos**

**Lissa2919:**** Hola! Gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario después de leer mis fics. Me encantó que me dijeras que son geniales, palabras como esas permiten que siga escribiendo, gracias! Saludos!**

**Muy bien, hechos los correspondientes agradecimientos les dejo el esperado capítulo, espero lo disfruten **

**Supernatural**

…-¡Voy por ti hermanito, no te preocupes!-con gran determinación en la voz y su instinto protector activado a la máxima potencia guardó una manta en su bolso y salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bosque guiado por ese extraño sexto sentido que siempre hacía que supiera donde, como y cuando Sam lo necesitaba…

**Supernatural**

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Winchester llegó al límite del claro en donde estaba ubicada la cabaña del guardabosque detuvo su veloz carrera momentáneamente desorientado, mirando a su alrededor escudriñaba cada rama, hoja y suelo en busca de alguna huella que le indique si el chico había corrido en esa dirección. Por unos segundos sus ojos entrenados trataron de encontrar la concentración que se le escapaba por culpa de los angustiosos latidos de su corazón. Sam podría haber corrido hacia cualquier parte del bosque y cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrar alguna pista que le indicara el camino a seguir hacía que su pecho se cerrara con una sensación sofocante que nunca antes había sentido. Si lo perdía para siempre el último recuerdo que iba a tener de ellos juntos iba a ser el momento en que él le escupiera despectivamente tan duras palabras y, la culpa que eso le ocasionaba, más la desesperación que la desaparición de su hermano le provocaba, hacían que pensar que hacer para encontrarlo le resultara cada vez más difícil.

Luchando contra las lágrimas que nublaron sus ojos verdes se pasó una mano con fuerza por su corto cabello rubio, como hacía siempre que estaba preocupado o asustado y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que había pasado. Si algo malo le pasaba a Sam nunca iba a poder perdonárselo.

-¡Si al menos hubiera pensado antes de abrir mi jodida boca esto no hubiera pasado!-se dijo recordando la ira que había sentido que le había empujado a decir algo que realmente no creía. La expresión de sorpresa y dolor con la que Sam lo mirara se repetía continuamente en su memoria clavándose cada vez más profundo en su alma-Este chico si que sabe como hacer para que uno se sienta triste-murmuró mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la determinación para encontrarlo y solucionar el dolor que le había causado se afianzaba en su alma-Voy por ti, Sammy pero necesito una pista, algo ¡Vamos, maldita sea!-casi gritó mientras frenético continuaba la búsqueda de una señal que le indicara que camino tomar, buscando un signo externo que justificara lo que su interior le gritaba con alarma.

Ese sentimiento en sus intestinos fue, sin duda, algo más que la razón que le indicaba que él no comía desde hacía un largo rato. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que el menor lo necesitaba y él nunca iba a dejar de cumplir con lo que su corazón le ordenaba.

Proteger y cuidar a Sam estaba por encima de todas las cosas, era su vida y ser hermano mayor era lo único le importaba más que la caza y salvar personas. Amaba al chico, esa era la verdad que le atenazaba el alma ante su ausencia, y no iba a perderlo por culpa de unas malditas palabras o de cualquier fenómeno, ente o criatura que se le ocurriera cruzarse en su camino. Si alguien o algo se atreviera a tocarlo iba a ser lo último que hiciera en su patética vida, eso se lo repetía constantemente y fue esa certeza la que hizo que reaccionara del instante de desesperación que había opacado la fuerza de su mirada y el hermano mayor tomó su lugar nuevamente transformando al joven en el hombre decidido, fuerte y valiente que le había prometido a su hermano pequeño que mientras él estuviera cerca nada malo iba a pasarle, transformando así, las pesadillas y temores del niño en cálidas esperanzas que iluminaban los ojos verdes de Sam con esa claridad que los sentimientos que por él tenía le daban.

Ser testigo de eso era lo que afianzaba con más fuerza en el corazón del mayor la convicción de que sin su hermano pequeño la vida itinerante, plagada de peligros, con el dolor de los recuerdos de su mamá clavados en su alma y la niñez perdida en ese fuego que se la llevara causando que tuvieran un padre ausente cubierto por el estigma de la venganza, no tendría ningún sentido si él no estaba.

Y fue en el instante en que esa certeza llenó su interior con una suave sensación que sus ojos se posaron en una rama rota que para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido insignificante pero que para un cazador entrenado como él se convirtió claramente en la señal que buscaba. Eso y sus fuertes instintos protectores que se dispararon junto a los latidos de su corazón le gritaron que el chico había pasado por ahí por lo que nuevamente retomó la carrera que esos minutos de pensamientos tormentosos había retrasado.

Atento a cada sonido de su entorno, sus ojos recorriendo el verde paisaje iluminado en pequeños claros por el sol que se asomaba en los trozos visibles del celeste cielo del mediodía buscaban cualquier otro rastro de que su hermano hubiera pasado por ahí.

-Sammy ¿Dónde diablos estás?-se preguntó preocupado ante el silencio extraño que había sumido al bosque en una quietud lejana a la febril actividad que había percibido en su carrera por la arboleda que había sido recibida con la asustada huída de ardillas, pájaros y otros pequeños animales que había encontrado a su paso.

Dudoso en levantar la voz para llamar a su hermano, aunque todavía deseaba gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, se detuvo nuevamente detrás de un gran pino que había sido abatido por alguna tormenta pasada mirando un segundo a su tronco viejo y arrugado que estaba poblado de insectos que continuaban su camino ajenos a la tensa inquietud que se había cernido sobre el resto del bosque.

El joven Winchester respiró hondo intentando calmar los latidos intensos de su corazón que retumbaban como un bombo en sus oídos, cerrando su mente a cualquier cosa que no fuera encontrar o escuchar algo que lo llevara a Sam a pesar de que su instinto de cazador le erizaba los vellos de la nuca ante un peligro latente que parecía flotar en el viento frío que susurraba entre las hojas.

Con su mente completamente concentrada en el chico dejó un resquicio de alerta ante la posible presencia del Wendigo que había estado asolando el lugar y, consciente de que estaba en su territorio de caza, sacó la pistola de su cinturón y la tomó con fuerza en su mano derecha recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón que, desde su precaria posición detrás del árbol caído, consiguiera vislumbrar.

Su respiración se atenuó acompañando el retroceso de los latidos de su corazón que disminuyeron en cuanto el cazador experimentado hizo su aparición en él convirtiéndolo en el perfecto soldado que se camufló con el paisaje, acechando atento desde su posición defensiva, a la espera de la señal que lo transformara en lo que estaba destinado a ser.

Día a día el joven Dean Winchester estaba convirtiéndose en un cazador temible, preparado para enfrentarse al peligro con determinación y, aunque la cacería formaba parte de su forma de vida gracias a su padre que lo preparara desde niño para enfrentarse a los males que se habían mantenido ocultos hasta que su inocencia se consumiera junto con las llamas que se llevaran al único ángel en el que creía, él nunca dejaría de responder a la voz de su corazón que repentinamente dio un vuelco ante la llamada de auxilio que atravesó el aire como una flecha llegando para clavarse con un agudo dolor en medio de su pecho en cuanto le pareció escuchar en la distancia el sonido de su nombre pronunciado con desesperación.

Por un segundo hasta su respiración se detuvo escuchando atentamente el susurro del viento que había traído el débil sonido de esa voz. Por un instante creyó que la había imaginado pero su fuerte instinto protector hizo que el hermano mayor desplazara al cazador y, sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera correr al rescate del menor, salió raudo hacia el lugar desde donde estaba casi seguro había llegado el sonido tenue de una voz y, aunque no abandonó por completo al cazador en él ya que dejó un resquicio de atención para la vigilancia del bosque, no podía dejar de sentir en su pecho la ansiedad intensa que le gritaba que debía encontrar a Sammy rápido.

En la helada corriente de agua el jovencito se desesperaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, el frío penetraba por sus poros calándose en sus huesos como finas agujas de hielo, sus dientes castañeaban cada vez con más fuerza lo que impedía por el momento que la inconsciencia lo hundiera en la oscuridad en la que encontraría alivio al dolor que acuciaba su cuerpo. Sabía que si eso pasaba ya nada ni nadie lo arrancaría de las garras de la muerte y sus pensamientos luchaban para alejarse del abismo en el que parecía estar hundiéndose, concentrándose en la única luz de esperanza que veía en su futuro. Dean. Sólo Dean iba a llegar por él, siempre lo hacía, detrás de cada peligro que lo acechara el manto protector que su hermano tendía sobre él alejaba cada veta de miedo que se hubiera instalado en su alma y, aunque a veces renegaba de la sobreprotección que el mayor le dedicaba, en ese momento más que nunca deseó que él llegara.

No se sentía con fuerzas para resistir durante más tiempo, el agua casi le llegaba a los hombros ya que había quedado inclinado contra las rocas y si continuaba creciendo a esa velocidad en unos diez minutos lo cubriría totalmente.

Aunque el enorme tronco que lo había atrapado había aflojado la presión con la que lo aplastaba contra las duras piedras siendo sus brazos los únicos que apenas alejaban el rugoso tronco de su cuerpo, no podía moverlo más sin sentir como la fuerza que usaba se iba diluyendo como la espuma que lo rodeaba y, asustado como pocas veces en su vida, reunió la poca energía que le quedaba y gritó el nombre de quien estaba seguro daría todo por salvarlo.

-¡DEAN-el sonido de su voz se perdió en la distancia al mismo tiempo que una lágrima partía desde sus ojos verdes hasta reunirse con sus labios. No quería morir, no así, dejándole a su hermano como último recuerdo el momento de dolor por el que habían pasado, sin verlo por última vez, sin despedidas, sin decirle lo mucho que lo quería-Dean-susurró de nuevo sintiendo como el sólo hecho de decir esa palabra casi le quitaba todo el aliento que le quedaba.

Pero, negándose como el Winchester que era a que un maldito arroyo consiguiera lo que multitud de espíritus y criaturas habían intentado en su corta pero intensa vida plagada de peligros, volvió a reunir fuerzas tratando de empujar el tronco que había aprisionado su cuerpo contra las rocas sintiendo una breve esperanza cuando cedió un poco más su posición torciéndose hacia un lado-Si…al menos…pudiera sumergirme…-se dijo el chico preparándose con una respiración profunda para intentar desplazarlo contra la corriente para dejar un espacio que al menos le permitiera hundirse y alejar ese peso que ya lo sofocaba pero, justo en ese momento, el sonido de una voz grave llegó a sus oídos a pesar del constante burbujear de la corriente de agua.

-¡SAM! ¡SAMMY!-exclamó la voz que enseguida reconoció como la de su hermano mayor haciendo que ése fuera el único momento en el día que sintiera una cálida sensación llenando su alma.

-¡Dean! Estoy…aquí-dijo suavemente recorriendo con la mirada la orilla esperanzado con la próxima llegada de su hermano, rogando internamente que lo hubiera escuchado a pesar de la distancia y de la debilidad de su tono de voz-¡Dean!-exclamó de nuevo y una suave sonrisa de alivio se abrió camino en sus labios casi azulados cuando vio aparecer a la carrera al rubio quien, apartando las ramas que bloqueaban su camino, llegaba al río con esa expresión de preocupación cercana al pánico que él tan bien conocía.

-¡Sammy! ¿Qué demonios?-exclamó el joven cambiando brevemente su ceño fruncido en un gesto de sorpresa al encontrarlo en esa extraña situación. Sabía que su hermanito era experto en meterse en problemas pero nunca había imaginado que lo iba a encontrar atrapado por un árbol en el medio de un río. De inmediato el alivio de encontrarlo se convirtió en un miedo punzante que oprimió su pecho al ver la palidez de su rostro y el color azul que comenzaba tornarse más intenso alrededor de sus labios-¡Voy por ti, resiste!-le dijo mientras corría los pocos metros que lo separaban de la barranca pero, en el instante que iba a meterse al agua, lo detuvo el intenso tono de terror con el que el chico exclamara

-¡NO! ¡No…lo…hagas!-sus ojos transmitiéndole con más vehemencia que sus palabras que el chico estaba asustado ante el hecho que él se metiera en el agua lo desconcertó al mismo tiempo que le hizo sentir con más intensidad que antes la necesidad de llegar a él para rodearlo con sus brazos como cuando era un pequeño niño que en las noches tormentosas sólo encontraba consuelo en su regazo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no?... ¡Sammy! ¿Qué pasa?-insistió Dean luchando en contra de las fuerzas que como un imán lo atraían hacia su hermano sin importarle más nada.

-El…agua…va…a…arrastrarte…es…demasiado…fuerte-explicó el castaño entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-¿Y piensas que voy a quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada?-se exasperó el rubio quien, aún con un pie dentro del agua, sintió como las palabras del menor tenían sentido cuando la fuerza de la correntada pugnaba por arrojarlo en sus turbulentas aguas-¿Qué quieres que haga Sammy? ¡Dime algo!-exigió frenético al darse cuenta que si él caía quizás se salvara nadando hacia la orilla pero que lo arrastraría una gran distancia antes de lograrlo y para cuando regresara ya habría perdido para siempre a su hermano.

-Mira allá…Dean…la rama…sobre el…agua-el jovencito giró la cabeza y el rubio siguió la dirección de su mirada. Una gran rama de un tronco caído se adentraba en la corriente de agua a unos seis metros de donde ellos estaban formando como una barrera que detendría el paso de lo que el agua arrastrara si es que podía sujetarse a sus ramas-Voy…a sumergirme…pronto-continuó el menor cuando los ojos desesperados de su hermano se posaron nuevamente en él entendiendo lo que el chico necesitaba –Me atraparás…Dean…confío…en ti-dijo finalmente haciendo que un nudo de emoción le agarrotara la garganta.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada que le llegaba al alma, otra vez esas palabras que antes él le negara y que ahora se sentían tan necesarias. No iba a defraudarlo, nunca se le iba a pasar por la cabeza fallarle cuando más lo necesitaba y con esa convicción creciendo en su pecho le dirigió una sonrisa que camuflaba la ansiedad que dejarlo solo le causaba. Hacer eso iba en contra de todo en lo que Dean Winchester creía y hacía.

-Te atraparé Sammy, lo prometo-le dijo guardando su arma en el cinturón antes de correr hacia la gruesa rama en donde trepó ágilmente para sujetarse con fuerza y mirar hacia el lugar en que dejara al chico luchando con la prisión que lo atrapara.

Seguramente recordaría ese momento como uno de los más difíciles de su vida actuando en contra de todos sus instintos que le gritaban en medio del frenético palpitar de su corazón que protegerlo estaba por encima de todas las cosas. Desde su posición el mayor vio impotente como el agua subía por el cuello de Sam a medida que el chico empujaba el tronco que gracias al aumento del caudal se apartaba de la roca desviándose hacia un lado dejando así un espacio pequeño por donde el menor esperaba sumergirse para escapar de la trampa helada. Ver como su hermanito tomaba aire, su mirada fija en él perdiéndose de a poco bajo la espumosa superficie casi detuvo el ritmo de su respiración haciéndolo aferrarse con tanta fuerza a la rugosa superficie de la rama del árbol que apenas sintió el ardor de las raspaduras que ello le ocasionara, su corazón palpitando frenético retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos casi opacando el espumoso sonido del fluir del agua, su vista tornándose brumosa por algo más que las gotitas que lo salpicaban no apartaba su atención del chico que en ese momento desaparecía bajo el agua, sus cabellos castaños escondiéndose bajo las burbujas blancas de la espuma por lo que pareció una eternidad para Dean que sentía como la desesperación por la idea de perderlo le atenazaba el alma.

-¡Sal ya, maldita sea, aparece!-murmuró contando los segundos que avanzaban junto a los latidos cada vez más intensos de su corazón-¡SAMMY!-gritó finalmente cuando los segundos avanzaban y de su hermanito no veía absolutamente nada-¡SAMMY!-volvió a gritar con desesperación ya dispuesto a lanzarse al agua soportando apenas ese duro momento de verlo desaparecer bajo las turbulentas aguas que azotaban la superficie con espumosos remolinos-¡Qué demonios!-exclamó cuando ya a punto de arrojarse al río vio en un rápido desenfoque a un par de metros de él la silueta de algo bajo el agua y segundos después la cabeza de su hermano se asomó en la superficie tratando de respirar una bocanada de aire fresco antes que una ola lo cubriera de nuevo-¡Te atraparé Sammy tranquilo!-le gritó el rubio ansiosamente en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

El castaño con esfuerzo se mantuvo a flote, su mirada fija en Dean clamaba silenciosa por su ayuda y protección, sintiendo sus fuerzas cercanas a desvanecerse llegó junto a la rama y tendió su brazo a la mano de su hermano extendida hacia él.

Con los reflejos otorgados por su instinto y su entrenamiento el rubio sujetó el antebrazo del menor con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como el cimbronazo que la resistencia a la lucha contra el poder de los rápidos le dio casi hace que se suelte de la rama a la que se sujetaba.

-¡Te tengo Sammy! ¡Resiste!-le dijo alentando al jovencito que a cada segundo que pasaba apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos mezclándose gotitas de agua puntitos negros que enturbiaban su visión.

Consciente de esto el mayor de los Winchester en un supremo esfuerzo de sus músculos doloridos tensionándole la espalda atrajo al chico hacia él al tiempo que retrocedía por la rama hacia la orilla y, cuando sus pies la tocaron, nunca se sintió más contento de pisar suelo firme en su vida por lo que con energías renovadas usó sus piernas para dar el último envión al cuerpo casi flojo de su hermano atrayéndolo hacia él consiguiendo sacarlo del agua mientras caían agotados en la barrosa arcilla de la ribera. Inmediatamente el rubio se incorporó sin otro pensamiento que no sea verificar el estado del menor que estaba a su lado alarmantemente quieto tendido boca abajo en el lugar donde cayeran no movía un solo músculo y cuando Dean lo volteó con suavidad hacia él la palidez de su rostro en contraste con sus mojados cabellos castaños casi detienen su respiración.

-¡Sammy!-le gritó asustado tomando más fuerte de lo que pretendía su cara entre sus manos. La falta de respuesta y la visión de sus ojos cerrados catapultó al rubio de inmediato al pánico-¡No me hagas esto chico, contéstame!-le pidió mientras con una mano temblorosa recorría su cuello en busca de su pulso-¡Maldición, no puede ser!-murmuró consternado cuando no percibió ningún palpitar bajo sus dedos-¡No te vayas a morir, no te atrevas!-murmuró luchando contra el nudo que le agarrotaba la garganta-¡SAMMY!

El sonido de su voz que se perdió en la distancia fue apenas audible sobre el fuerte arrullo de la turbulenta correntada recibiendo como sola respuesta el aleteo repentino de varios pájaros escapando entre las ramas en medio de gorjeos y trinares que dejaron un vacío angustiante en cuanto desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosque que parecía sombrío y desolado como la mirada del mayor de los Winchester que estrechó a Sam entre sus brazos sin detener ya la caída de sus lágrimas.

**Este…ejem…ejem…debo retirarme, disculpen que tenga que terminar en este momento angustiante para el pobre Dean pero es que ya llevaba 5 hojas de Word y si seguía, en fin, no sé, no les podría asegurar que pasaba, muahhahaha (aunque suene a malvada, esto lo escribí en mi estado emocional post traumático después de cierto final de cierto capítulo de la sexta temporada (¿debo decir cuál?) *_* En fin, no me odien please, les aseguro que no demoraré tanto la semana que viene sabrán que va a pasar mientras eso ocurre si dejan el Mouse sobre la línea que dice Review this chapter sabré que esperan, que piensan, que sienten, etc, después de leer este capi en cuestión (y así lo podré publicar)**

**Y disimuladamente me retiro antes de continuar con tan descarado chantaje emocional deseando que la pasen todas muy pero muy bien las saludo hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayyy! Por Dios, al fin pude terminar el capítulo, dejando de lado mis deberes de madre (tengo que cocinar, xd, son las 21:37 minutos en mi país) y además tengo que hacer miles de cosas para el trabajo en la escuela donde doy clases (planificar, completar el registro, ordenar las fichas personales, etc) Pero como lo prometí no quería fallar y por eso acá estoy, lamento la espera y sé que me van a odiar (buahhh, odiar es una palabra fea) por como termina pero tengan en cuenta que son siete hojas de Word y que tenía que terminar si o si. No sé cuando vuelvo, no lo puedo asegurar, please, paciencia es lo que les pido y desde ya muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en mi primer teenchester. **

**De verdad sus comentarios son el aliciente para que mi afición a la escritura más mi incondicional amor por los Winchester aumenten mis deseos de seguir escribiendo así que se agradecen de corazón los reviews de todas desde que comencé hasta ahora.**

**Como ya no tengo tiempo no me extenderé en los mismos (o sea pasan para el próximo los agradecimientos detallados) y acá les dejo el capi.**

**¡Besos a todas!**

** Supernatural**

…El sonido de su voz que se perdió en la distancia fue apenas audible sobre el fuerte arrullo de la turbulenta correntada, recibiendo como sola respuesta, el aleteo repentino de varios pájaros escapando entre las ramas en medio de gorjeos y trinares que dejaron un vacío angustiante en cuanto desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosque que parecía sombrío y desolado como la mirada del mayor de los Winchester que estrechó a Sam entre sus brazos sin detener ya la caída de sus lágrimas…

**Supernatural**

-¡Sammy! ¡Respóndeme!-exclamó con voz ronca, un nudo de pánico oprimiendo su pecho le dificultaba el uso de su voz, sintiendo el cuerpo laxo de su hermano entre sus brazos el mayor de los Winchester no pudo menos que sentirse paralizado y aterrado. Los segundos pasaban con opresiva lentitud y todo a su alrededor parecía diluirse en un espiral caótico de borrosas imágenes.

Pero cuando Dean se dio cuenta que eran sus lágrimas la que no le dejaban ver y que era el golpeteo frenético de su corazón el que aturdía sus sentidos apartó en un rincón de su mente el dolor que estaba sintiendo y se concentró en lo único que en ese momento realmente le importaba. No iba a perder a Sam, aunque tuviera que arrancárselo a la misma muerte de sus garras, él no lo perdería por un estúpido río helado de un maldito bosque. Eso no iba a pasar y el hermano mayor retomó su lugar desde el pánico y con todos sus sentidos protectores disparando la adrenalina de su sangre a límites insospechados se dispuso a salvar a su hermano y traerlo a su lado.

-¡Mierda Sammy! ¡No te atrevas a morirte, es una orden!-le dijo recostándolo a su lado mientras presionaba con unos dedos temblorosos y húmedos el cuello del chico en busca de ese latido que a él también le devolvería la vida-¡Joder!-gritó presionando sus dedos con más fuerza en su cuello en un desesperado intento de encontrar un latido-¡No estás muerto! ¿Me oyes? ¡No vas a morir!-el rubio trasladó su mano hacia el pecho de Sam para luego acercarse a él y presionar su oído en busca del rítmico golpetear de su corazón-¡MIERDA! No…no…no…-Dean sacudió su cabeza desesperado, y arrodillándose inmediatamente a su lado, apoyó las manos en el pecho del menor y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo rítmicamente haciendo lo que su padre les había enseñado en caso de que tuvieran que hacer las maniobras de resucitación para salvar a alguna de las potenciales víctimas en sus tantos casos sobrenaturales.

Nunca pensó que iba a tener que practicar esos ejercicios sobre su propio hermano, y la responsabilidad de que ese salvamento sea un éxito sumado a sus sentimientos por él, hacían que el joven cazador sintiera un pánico tan desesperante como nunca había sentido en su corta vida, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro ligeramente más calientes de lo fría que sentía su piel, sus brazos temblaban y su respiración era dura y agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano aunque poco de eso le importaba concentrado como estaba en contar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones.

Llegó hasta treinta y paró inclinándose para cubrir la boca de Sam con su propia boca para insuflarle el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban.

-¡Qué nadie vaya a enterarse de esto, chico, porque si dices algo voy a patearte el trasero!-murmuró en un intento de calmar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos al iniciar nuevamente una ronda de compresiones mientras los minutos parecían estirarse indefinidamente trasladando el fuerte arrullo de la correntada a un segundo plano-¡Por favor… Sammy! ¡Vamos…no me dejes… solo!-rogó en un susurro entrecortado por su respiración cada vez más pesada por esa opresión en el pecho que se hundía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aunque sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que comenzara con el masaje cardíaco para Dean pareció una eternidad pero, al observar como el pecho de Sam subía con su segunda respiración, algo de calor fluyó por su sangre acelerada y con más fuerza que antes renovó sus intentos de reanimación.

-¡VAMOS SAMMY! ¡VUELVE!-le gritó mirando el rostro del menor, su piel pálida y cerosa en contraste con su cabello oscuro agarrotaron la garganta de Dean incapaz ya de decir una palabra más sin darse cuenta siquiera de las lágrimas que continuaba derramando y que caían como testigos silenciosos del dolor de su alma.

De repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió un estremecimiento debajo de sus manos y Sam dejó escapar una tos ronca mezclada con el sonido de agua escapando de su boca.

-¡SAM!-exclamó Dean sin poder creerlo soltando el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido al percibir el leve movimiento de su hermano bajo sus manos.

A pesar de la conmoción que sintió al saber que tenía a su Sammy de regreso, sus instintos protectores retomaron el control de la situación, y de inmediato, levantó al jovencito del suelo barroso inclinándolo hacia un lado para que pudiera expulsar el agua que había quedado atrapada en sus pulmones. Nunca pensó que escuchar a su hermanito toser le iba a traer ese sentimiento de alivio tan profundo a su alma por lo que abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho murmuraba sin saber a quién o a qué-¡Gracias, gracias!-mientras trazaba círculos calmantes en la espalda agitada del chico que aún continuaba tosiendo.

Cuando sintió que su respiración se calmaba un poco recostó a Sam en el pliegue de su brazo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miró hacia abajo al rostro joven de su hermano con una sonrisa de alivio surcando sus labios.

-¡Hola Sammy!-susurró mientras tocaba su mejilla suavemente, su tono de voz aún quebrado por la angustia que había atenazado su garganta-¡Vamos chiquillo, vamos, abre los ojos para mi! ¡Vas a estar bien, te tengo, estoy aquí!-le dijo tratando de sonar seguro y reconfortante, su mente alejando a un rincón oscuro los dos minutos más terribles de su vida en cuanto vio el suave parpadeo de los ojos de Sam intentando centrarse en él.

-¿D´n-murmuró, y aunque Dean se preguntó como era posible abreviar un nombre de sólo cuatro letras, nunca estuvo más contento de escucharlo en su vida-Ten…go…frí…o-agregó el chico tiritando constantemente.

-Si, Sammy, lo sé-respondió el rubio pasando una mano por el largo cabello de su hermano en un intento de alejar esas gotas de agua helada que caían sobre su frente-Voy a sacarte de aquí, estarás bien, lo prometo-agregó mientras que, con la mirada, recorría la costa en busca de la bolsa en donde traía la manta y que no recordaba en que momento ni donde la había arrojado. Suspiró aliviado al verla a pocos metros de distancia, cerca del lugar donde él emergiera desde el bosque para encontrarse con su hermano atrapado en las aguas turbulentas.

Al ver la bolsa sobre el terreno lodoso el rubio sonrió satisfecho volteando la cabeza para mirar nuevamente al chico que sostenía en su regazo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo un frío helado recorrerle la espalda independiente su causa de la brisa helada que acariciaba la espesura del bosque haciendo susurrar las hojas.

-¡Hey…hey…no vayas a dormir Sammy!-dijo agitándolo un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado pero, vio recompensado ese movimiento, cuando el menor abrió sus ojos verdosos tratando de enfocarse en él-Eso es chico, tienes que permanecer despierto-lo alentó el rubio-Sé que tienes frío pero si te duermes no podremos salir de aquí ¿Me oyes?-preguntó preocupado mientras apartaba, otra vez, el flequillo mojado de su frente para mirar mejor en sus ojos.

Años de poder leer en su mirada lo que el niño necesitaba le dio la respuesta que buscaba, y cuando Sam le sonrió levemente, una ola de calor lo envolvió ante lo que en silencio le expresaba con su expresiva mirada.

La gratitud, el amor que leyó en el fondo de sus ojos verdes le imprimió más determinación a su voluntad de la que nunca había tenido. Sam confiaba en él, sabía que no iba a dejarlo solo, que lo iba a proteger y él sólo iba a defraudarlo el día en que estuviera muerto. Y ni así estaba seguro de que iba a dejar de protegerlo, quizás volviera desde donde fuera que iban los espíritus para patear el trasero de quien se atreviera a meterse con su hermano.

Dean era el hermano mayor de Sam, era su trabajo. Él siempre lo decía ocultando en esas palabras los sentimientos que reemplazaban la responsabilidad con el amor. Ser su hermano mayor era lo que siempre iba a ser. Y él no hacía nada mejor que eso.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la suave voz del castaño, apenas audible sobre el sonido del agua correntosa

-Dean... ¿Dónde… está…el…osito?-preguntó con dificultad mientras intentaba sentarse para mirar más allá de su hermano mayor que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras.

Lo único que le faltaba era que el chico estuviera delirando pidiendo por ese osito que llevara a dormir durante sus primeros cinco años cuando lo acompañaba hasta su cama en esas noches solitarias en las que se hacía cargo de su pequeño hermano.

-¿Osito? ¿Qué dices Sammy?-aún sintiéndose confuso y preocupado se concentró en ayudar al chico en ponerse de pie sosteniendo su tambaleante peso con la firmeza de sus fuertes brazos. Sabía que algunos de los síntomas de la hipotermia podían ser la confusión y la pérdida de memoria y que ellos podían avanzar a un estado más grave por lo que, de inmediato, al recordar esos síntomas volvió a sentarlo a pesar de la leve protesta del menor. Arrodillándose frente a él, lo tomó de la cabeza apartándole el flequillo, que se negaba a permanecer lejos de su frente, para observar mejor sus pupilas mientras que apoyó su mano libre en su pecho para cerciorarse que los latidos de su corazón aún fueran detectables.

Suspiró aliviado al sentir que estos eran rápidos y bastante fuertes teniendo en cuenta la aparente debilidad del chico quien intentaba apartarse de su hermano mientras repetía algo sobre un osito, lo que Dean no tuvo en cuenta concentrado como estaba en resolver la primera preocupación que tenía en mente y que era conseguir que Sam recuperara un poco de calor por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, se quitó las botas, y mientras se paraba reteniendo en el suelo a su hermano que quería seguirlo con la firmeza de una mano en su hombro, le dijo

-Voy por la bolsa y te traeré una manta Sammy, allá la veo-levantó la cabeza señalándole el lugar con su mirada. Sam no prestó atención a las indicaciones de Dean mirándolo con el ceño fruncido con esa expresión que él tan bien conocía y que indicaba que quería protestar por algo pero que no le alcanzaban las fuerzas para hacerlo dado los temblores que podía ver acuciaban a su pequeño hermano por lo que, sin demora, corrió hacia la bolsa de lona mientras agregaba-¡Y te pones ya mismo mis botas sin decir ni una palabra!

Sam lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo el esfuerzo de levantar sus brazos para tomar las botas y obedecer a su hermano mayor. Sabía que detrás de ese tono de voz duro y cortante los instintos de mamá gallina del rubio estaban en alerta máxima y él no podía dejar de sentir un alivio inmenso que le envió una corriente cálida a su cuerpo que era mucho mejor que cualquier manta. Más que nunca, la sobreprotección que su hermano destinaba sólo para él, era lo único que le daba estabilidad y seguridad, aunque a veces se quejara de ella ya que, desde que tenía memoria, quien siempre acudió a su lado cuando lo necesitaba era él.

Lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y de la ardua tarea de ponerse las botas, a pesar de que en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera sido tarea sencilla, el peso de algo sobre sus hombros y el rostro de Dean que lo miraba con preocupada expresión en sus ojos verdes al ver que sus movimientos al intentar calzarse eran torpes y lentos

-¿Tienes mucho frío todavía Sammy?-le preguntó mientras rodeaba al joven con la manta que había sacado del bolso friccionando sus brazos y su espalda en un intento de darle más calor. Cuando el chico levantó con pesadez la cabeza para mirarlo agradecido la preocupación del mayor creció junto a los latidos de su corazón. Se veía confuso, aturdido, sus ojos poseían un brillo extraño, no el habitual del muchachito lleno de energía que sabía reconocer desde que era un niño, ese brillo era como el de la fiebre que lo había estado persiguiendo desde hacía días y que con los últimos acontecimientos casi había olvidado. Inmediatamente, llevó una mano a su frente frunciendo el ceño al sentir a su contacto que la piel de su hermanito era lo más cercano a un témpano de lo que nunca antes había tocado. Asustado, pero decidido a solucionar lo que le estuviera pasando, lo tomó debajo de los hombros para ayudarlo a pararse-¡Vamos a la cabaña, salgamos de una vez de este maldito bosque!-exclamó con firmeza.

-Pero…Dean…el…osito…espera…un…poco-intentó protestar el menor en un esfuerzo inútil de apartarse del brazo firme de su hermano que lo sostenía de la cintura y del brazo que había pasado sobre su cuello para dar los primeros dos pasos antes de que al fin pudiera articular esas palabras en medio de los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y de una agobiante y extraña sensación que pesaba sobre su pecho dificultando su respiración.

El mayor de los hermanos, para el cual nada de esto había pasado desapercibido, afianzó su agarre sobre su hermano más que dispuesto a no dejarlo ir a ningún lado fuera de su vista por un largo tiempo frunció el ceño con disgusto ante lo que pensaba eran delirios del chico que empeoraba a cada paso-"En realidad apenas dimos tres pasos y ya tenemos más problemas"-pensó tratando de no entrar en pánico-Vamos Sammy, en la cabaña está el osito-le dijo suavemente pensando que así lo alentaría a caminar más pero, para su sorpresa, recibió un codazo leve en las costillas-¡Auch!-se quejó deteniéndose a mirar al chico quien, con expresión enojada, se plantó en el lugar con la típica postura rebelde y testaruda que caracterizaba a los Winchester.

-No…estoy…deli...rando…Dean-dijo finalmente, al parecer después de un breve intento por mantener a raya lo mal que se estaba sintiendo-Allá…vamos…pa…ra…allá-agregó señalando de nuevo hacia la costa de la que Dean estaba tratando de alejarse por lo que, suspirando con fastidio, intentó responderle con paciencia.

-Sammy, tenemos que volver a la cabaña, tienes que cambiarte de ropa, acostarte, te daré una chocolatada caliente y te pondrás bien, te lo prometo-le dijo intentando nuevamente dar un paso hacia el camino encontrándose de nuevo con la resistencia del castaño quien hizo un sonido gutural de fastidio.

-No…me…trates…como…a…un…niño…Dean-respondió con voz algo ronca lo que hizo que el rubio lo mirara con las cejas arqueadas, no sólo porque se dio cuenta de que el chico ya parecía congestionado, sino que el hecho de pensar que era cierto que Sam estaba creciendo, y para su orgullo al que camuflaba bajo una aparente molestia, crecía varios centímetros por año casi igualando a su padre y a su ,a pesar de eso, el mayor no podía dejar de sentir que no estaba muy contento con ese hecho, y no por perder en la estatura, sino porque no sabía si en algún momento iba a dejar de verlo como a su hermanito pequeño, sea cual sea la edad que tuviera.

Lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos la fría mano de Sam que se apoyó en la piel de su cuello provocándole un involuntario escalofrío-Por…fa…vor…vamos…para…allá-agregó cuando la mirada del rubio se encontró con la suya.

En ese momento Dean apretó las mandíbulas luchando con las emociones encontradas que en su interior provocaron las palabras y la mirada de su joven hermano.

-"Esta vez si que me está mirando como un cachorro mojado"-pensó el cazador con un suspiro frustrado intentando ponerle algo de humor al momento para encontrar la calma que se le estaba escapando al escuchar como Sam continuaba con sus frases entrecortadas, lo que lo estaba poniendo frenético, además de que seguía insistiendo con un osito del que ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

En ese momento un sonido gutural se escuchó a corta distancia detrás de unos arbustos, justo en la dirección a la que Sam quería que él lo llevara. Sobresaltado, pero inmediatamente alerta, adoptó una postura defensiva trasladando su cuerpo delante de su hermano que le apretó el brazo en el momento que sacó el arma que llevaba en la cintura para apuntar hacia el lugar desde donde el sonido parecía aumentar junto con el movimiento de la maleza.

-No…dispares…Dean-le susurró el chico con la voz temblorosa.

-No tengas miedo Sammy y quédate muy quieto-le susurró el mayor por sobre su hombro.

-No…es…miedo...

-Shhh, silencio-lo interrumpió el joven apuntando decidido hacia el cada vez más cercano sonido, que intercalaba bufidos con pequeños chillidos parecidos a un llanto, los que hicieron que los vellos de la nuca del mayor se elevaran con un escalofrío. Alejando en un rincón de su mente los nervios que le causaba saber que de él dependía la vida de su hermano se dispuso a disparar a lo que sea que apareciera detrás de ese arbusto desde donde provenían los extraños gritos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que surgió desde el verde follaje fue la campera de Sam que se movía junto a un bulto ruidoso que tropezaba cada pocos pasos-¿Pero qué demonios?-exclamó el rubio sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos,y aunque estaba acostumbrado desde su más tierna edad a ver cosas raras, nunca imaginó que vería la campera de su hermano moverse por sí sola como si estuviera poseída.

Sentir como su hermano se trasladaba desde atrás, bajando su brazo armado cuando pasó por su lado, lo sacó de su asombro inicial y, de inmediato, el protector retomó su lugar en él para acercarse al chico que en ese momento se agachaba junto a la campera movediza.

-¡Sam! ¡No la toques!-le advirtió aunque se daba cuenta que para eso era tarde. Cuando su hermano levantó en sus brazos la campera, y acomodó sus pliegues para hacer un espacio en la embarrada tela, una cabecita negra con orejas redondas y grandes ojos marrones se asomó al aire libre mientras lamía la mano del chico quien, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, rió con ganas ante la mirada estupefacta del mayor.

-¿Qué diablos hace ese bicho con tu chaqueta?-preguntó el joven bastante molesto. Podía imaginar que el emocional de su hermanito había encontrado al animal y que por eso había terminado en medio de ese río helado priorizándolo sobre su propia seguridad.

-No es…un…bicho…Dean…es un osezno-aclaró el menor aún sonriendo ante las cosquillas que le causaba la lengua áspera del pequeño animal en los dedos de su mano-Lo…rescaté…del río-aclaró luego aunque, por la expresión enojada con la que el mayor lo miraba, podía darse cuenta que su hermano ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado-Por suerte…tú me…rescataste…a…mi. Gracias, hermano-agregó con una sonrisa que reflejó en el brillo de su mirada la gratitud y el amor que sentir que tenía la protección del rubio le daban.

El joven cazador lo miró y la sensación de ternura que le causó más con su expresión que con sus palabras hizo que el enojo se diluyera como la nieve se derrite en los deshielos de la cálida primavera por lo que, relajó el ceño y se acercó a su hermano extendiendo la mano para tocar brevemente la cabeza del pequeño animalito que, al ver su mano cerca de su cabeza, retrajo sus orejas hacia atrás acurrucándose más en el pecho de Sam emitiendo un gutural grito cercano a un gruñido.

-Tranquilo…pequeño…parece malo…pero no…muerde-le dijo el chico acariciando bajo el hocico al osezno que se tranquilizó de inmediato causando que el mayor arqueara las cejas asombrado.

-Muy gracioso Sammy-respondió algo molesto aunque darse cuenta del riesgo que su hermano había pasado sólo por preocuparse en salvar un pequeño animal, más la imagen tierna que veía ante sus ojos, hizo que fuertes sentimientos recorrieran como una brisa cálida su interior llenándole el pecho de una plácida sensación-"Éste es mi muchacho"-pensó con orgullo. Siempre podría decir que ese chico noble y valiente que tenía enfrente era el que él prácticamente había criado por lo que, sintiendo que su amor por él crecía junto con su orgullo, carraspeó intentando evitar el momento sentimental que estaba al borde de causar si hacía efectivos sus pensamientos y le daba al chico el abrazo que en su mente le estaba dando. Él era un Winchester, un cazador peligroso y bajo su coraza iba a mantener su hombría a salvo, con todo lo que había pasado desde que lo sacara del agua y casi lo perdiera había flaqueado bastante -"Suficiente por hoy"-pensó el rubio antes de hablar nuevamente-Tú y tu bola de pelos pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, yo vuelvo a la cabaña.

Comentario que fue recibido por Sam con una sonrisa más que seguro que no hablaba en serio y que no iba a dejarlo solo en el bosque por más que supiera como regresar y que la cabaña no estaba lejos. El chico tomó entonces con más fuerza a la pequeña criatura y caminó unos pocos pasos bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano que vigiló constantemente que no tuviera que atraparlo, si es que la debilidad le ganaba a la obstinada determinación de Sam quien, en ese momento se volvió a mirarlo y le dijo.

-¿No…vienes…con…nosotros?

Dean arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la palabra nosotros. Al parecer su hermanito pensaba llevar a ese peludo a la cabaña pero, ya cansado de perder tiempo en ese lugar del que tendrían que haber salido hacía ya largos minutos para finalmente llegar a la calidez y seguridad de la cabaña, sólo caminó para unirse al llegar a su lado nuevamente lo sostuvo de la cintura con una reconfortante protección que contradijo sus palabras.

-Perra-dijo mirándolo con una luminosa sonrisa que provocó igual respuesta en el pálido rostro del menor.

-Idiota-respondió a su acostumbrado juego de palabras sintiendo como su fuerza, a la que sentía debilitarse a cada paso, tomaba un lugar más firme en su pecho, recuperándose, al absorber la seguridad que emanaba desde la actitud protectora de su hermano.

Al mismo tiempo, desde la espesura del verde follaje que susurraba al compás del viento, un par de ojos inyectados en sangre observaban a su presa con la cautela y el sigilo de un peligroso depredador. Como tal, había observado en silencio con un sordo gruñido apenas audible ronroneando en su pecho, a los humanos que caminaban por su bosque. Sus dedos largos, de uñas afiladas se clavaron en el tronco del árbol desde donde acechaba dejando la huella de sus garras cuando el Wendigo contenía sus ansias de sangre a la espera de la oportunidad que todo cazador espera antes de lanzar su mortífero ataque.

Siempre la presa más débil o más joven era la más fácil de atrapar, y esta vez, su objetivo no estaba solo, lo acompañaba otra carne sabrosa que no iba a dejar escapar. Sus finos labios se fruncieron elevándose para dejar ver unos afilados dientes en una mueca espantosa, como si el espantoso ser estuviera sonriendo satisfecho con su próxima cacería. Luengo, se movió con increíble velocidad y sigilo hacia los humanos quienes, ajenos al peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, caminaban por el bosque.

Desde las sombras de un gran árbol en donde se ocultó nuevamente los miró con ferocidad, estaba a sólo pocos pasos de la presa elegida y ese hombre que parecía protegerlo era el único obstáculo que le quedaba para obtener la recompensa a su inteligente y superior capacidad de depredador.

Finalmente, el Wendigo se agazapó satisfecho preparándose para su feroz asalto, ya seguro de que nada ni nadie iba a quitarle su presa, dejó escapar un grave gruñido que retumbó en su pecho, y con los músculos fibrosos de su cuerpo deforme anudándose bajo la pálida piel surcada de cicatrices, la horrible criatura se preparó para ese feroz ataque del que ninguna sus víctimas había escapado.

** Supernatural**

**En fin, sé que quizás no lo merezca dada la demora, pero**

** ¿Unos comentarios para este capítulo intenso? ¿Les gustó el comienzo tan angustiante? ¿Las hizo sonreír la presencia del osito en la vida de los Winchester? ¿Las asustó la presencia del Wendigo? **

**¿Algo más que les haya gustado? (o quizás que no les haya gustado, aunque esos comentarios me deprimen, sépanlo, jejejej)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigas! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que es sábado y todavía no actualicé ninguna de mis otras historias pero una muela que se fue (ayer me la extrajeron) más el trabajo que me ha absorbido más de lo que esperaba hizo que se hiciera difícil la publicación de este capítulo, pero, hoy, gracias a los antibióticos que he tomado y que no me da el cuerpo para hacer otra cosa que estar sentada, lo TERMINÉEEEE! Iupiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Pero como la molestia está y el tiempo me persigue hoy les dejo la continuación sin mis saludos habituales que postergaré para el capítulo ya puedo decir que estoy más que halagada y agradecida con los lindos comentarios que me han dejado. Por eso Selene, TariElik, Casammy, aleys, Nikimi, Camila, Atenea, Inugami, Scarlett, y todas las que leen aunque no comenten ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Abrazos supernaturales a todas y que lo disfruten! **

**Gracias por esperar (de verdad me encantó encontrar 10 reviews para el capi 8, wauuu, quedé asombrada!)**

**Besos! **

**Supernatural**

…Finalmente, el Wendigo se agazapó satisfecho preparándose para su feroz asalto, ya seguro de que nada ni nadie iba a quitarle su presa, dejó escapar un grave gruñido que retumbó en su pecho, y con los músculos fibrosos de su cuerpo deforme anudándose bajo la pálida piel surcada de cicatrices, la horrible criatura se preparó para ese feroz ataque del que ninguna de sus víctimas se había escapado…

**Supernatural**

Cada paso a través del bosque era un esfuerzo para el menor de los Winchester quien sentía que el peso del osezno en sus brazos aumentaba conforme la distancia recorrida era más larga y, aunque apenas habían recorrido unos veinte metros desde que comenzaran a desandar el camino hacia la cabaña, el chico sentía como cada respiración le resultaba más y más dificultosa. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho dejándolo casi mareado, su pulso resonaba como un latido atronador en sus oídos y, pesar de que todavía tiritaba de frío, podía sentir un extraño calor irradiando desde su interior como una hoguera ardiente. Sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo tornaba su respiración más pesada y ardua por lo que las cosas a su alrededor entraban en un enfoque y desenfoque constante en cuanto pequeños puntos negros comenzaban a bailar frente a sus ojos por lo que, cuando esto ocurría, trataba de fijar la vista en su hermano quien caminaba atento y silencioso a su lado para encontrar las fuerzas que se le escapaban en la seguridad que le transmitía el saber que Dean siempre lo protegería.

El rubio no era ajeno al creciente malestar del más joven aunque en ese momento parecía completamente concentrado en el bosque que los rodeaba. Atento al menor cambio en el sonido de las hojas, sus ojos avizores peinaban la espesura consciente de que estaban dentro del territorio de caza de un peligroso enemigo por lo que buscaba signos de la presencia del Wendigo en cada rama, árbol o arbusto por donde los dos tuvieran que pasar para llegar al refugio seguro de la cabaña.

Pero, fiel a su corazón, sus instintos protectores no podían dejar de preocuparse por el chico que avanzaba a su lado. Había cuidado a Sam toda su vida, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, horas y horas las había dedicado completamente a él, guiándolo en sus primeros pasos, sosteniéndolo cuando se subió por primera vez a una bicicleta, acompañando su manito cuando el pequeño hacia sus primeros trazos por lo que sabía que el chico estaba soportando estoicamente el peso del cansancio y de las consecuencias de casi perder la vida, y aunque por un lado estaba orgulloso de lo fuerte y obstinado que podía llegar a ser su joven hermano, no podía dejar de sentir como cada paso del castaño era más inconstante y tembloroso a medida que avanzaban hacia su destino.

Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo notaba que la palidez de su piel aumentaba mientras que unas mejillas enrojecidas contrarrestaban la frialdad que le transmitía a su cuerpo todas las veces que le brindaba una mano firme para sostenerlo sin necesidad de que Sam le pidiera su ayuda. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sus miradas se encontraban brevemente, su lenguaje tácito forjado en los años de soledad en los que su unión crecía al igual que el paso del tiempo, transmitían mensajes de apoyo y confianza mutua-"Estoy aquí, te protegeré"-le decía Dean con la fuerza de su mirada cada vez que la voluntad del chico para avanzar flaqueaba y -"Lo sé, confío en ti"-era la afirmación que le respondía desde el expresivo brillo de su mirada, sumadas a la gratitud y la devoción que le daba el sentir que su hermano mayor siempre iba a ser lo más cercano a un padre y a una madre que tuviera en su vida.

Dean podía percibir como la preocupación por su hermano pequeño se hacía un espacio cada vez más grande en su pecho cerrando su garganta con un nudo que se había obstinado en arraigarse en su interior desde el momento que levantara la carta de su padre del suelo polvoriento de la cabaña y la culpabilidad, el dolor, el miedo, y sobre todo, el haber estado a punto de perderlo hicieran su camino en su cuerpo instalándose con fuerza para quitarle gran parte de su aliento.

Estaba cansado, podía sentirlo, el peso de todo lo ocurrido estaba pasándole factura a su cuerpo y se daba cuenta que cuando se trataba de cuidar a Sam, de protegerlo, no podía pensar con la claridad y la sangre fría que en ese momento necesitaba como el cazador entrenado que era. El chico era su punto débil, lo sabía, pero no iba a renunciar a ser su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y protector a pesar de que eso le costara la vida.

Sobre todo porque sabía, tanto así como lo sentía, que Sammy era todo su mundo, el que le daba sentido a esa vertiginosa vida.

Sintiendo como esos pensamientos renovaban sus fuerzas con más ahínco mantuvo su ritmo constante pero, a la vez, siguió siendo suave y cuidadoso para con su hermano. Concentrándose en calmar los latidos de corazón luchó para disminuir su ansiedad, ser fuerte por los dos y asegurarse de que todos, incluyendo al osezno que era lo único que, al parecer Sam sostenía con fuerza, pudiesen llegar a salvo a la cabaña.

-"Si parece tembloroso e inseguro como un potrillo recién nacido"-pensó Dean cuando, por quinta vez en pocos metros, puso una mano en el pecho de su hermano para detener lo que parecía una inminente caída-¿Estás bien Sammy?-le preguntó nuevamente con suavidad-¿Quieres que nos detengamos un rato?

-Estoy…bien…-fue la respuesta que recibió, también por quinta vez del obstinado Sam quien, tomando un respiro profundo y concentrándose en la fuerza que recibía desde la mirada de su hermano, agregó-Siga…mos-confirmando su decisión en los nuevos pasos con los que continuó el camino sintiendo siempre cerca la firmeza y el apoyo de los brazos de Dean.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes esperaba que, justo en ese momento, un rugido grave y profundo surgiera desde el bosque acallando los sonidos de la naturaleza en respuesta al pavor que el sobrenatural grito transmitiera con sus notas, y mucho menos esperaban, que un desenfocado movimiento que apareció desde las sombras los separara con un violento empellón que arrojó a los sorprendidos hermanos a varios metros de distancia.

-¡SAM!

-¡DEAN!

Pudieron gritar los jóvenes cazadores antes de que sus cuerpos recibieran la influencia de la gravedad. Uno, asustado y débil, apenas pudo concentrarse en no soltar a la pequeña criatura que había emitido un llanto temeroso luego del espeluznante rugido por lo que recibió la fuerza del impacto con la base de un árbol que se reunió con su espalda haciendo que su corteza implacable excavara en su piel y lastimara sus costillas quitándole el poco aire que mantenían sus pulmones.

El otro, enojado por su descuido y temeroso por la salud de su hermano, sólo se concentró en caer lo mejor posible para que defender al chico de la amenaza de la malvada criatura fuera lo primero que hiciera después de levantarse del suelo pero, lo que no tuvo en cuenta, fue que la fuerza con la que lo arrojaran hacia un costado hiciera que la bolsa con su arma saliera despedida a unos metros de distancia y lo estrellara con una piedra que dejó su sangrienta huella en el costado de su mejilla cuando rebotara contra ella.

Luchando para alejar los puntos negros que enturbiaban su visión amenazándolo con arrojarlo a una oscuridad en la que habría perdido todo se incorporó de inmediato pasando el revés de su mano por su mejilla arrastrando así la sangre que por ahí caía y, con la firme determinación de proteger a su hermano pasara lo que pasara, llevó su mano al cinturón de sus jeans y respiró aliviado en cuanto sintió en su cintura la culata del arma que por suerte no se había zafado de su lugar a pesar del feroz ataque.

Y en esos caóticos segundos cuando Sam luchaba por alejar la negrura que se desplazaba delante de su visión oyó el distante sonido de la voz de su hermano gritando algo ininteligible para él dado el zumbido que aturdía sus oídos compitiendo con el frenético palpitar de su corazón pero, sin embargo, sus instintos que respondían a la confianza que su hermano le transmitía con la seguridad de que él siempre iba a estar cerca de él para salvarlo, hicieron que se arrojara nuevamente al suelo, después de un arduo esfuerzo para empezar a incorporarse, al distinguir brevemente el destello de algo rojo y llameante que se acercaba veloz con un ululante silbido que recorrió el aire frío del bosque.

Luego el distintivo estallido de una pequeña bola de llamas dejó su marca en el tronco del árbol contra el que Sam había chocado en el violento ataque sin alcanzar al Wendigo que ya estaba en movimiento, fuera de la ruta de acceso de la bengala mucho antes de que esta constituyera una amenaza para él, dejando que el disparo golpeara en el árbol justo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza.

Emitiendo un gruñido aterrador el Wendigo fue sólo un borrón de masa corporal desplazándose a toda velocidad hacia la espesura intentando preveer desde donde podría continuar con su ataque sin que le respondieran con una ferocidad que no esperaba.

Él era el depredador, no la presa, él era el que atacaba, no el que era atacado por lo que la furia creció dentro de su pecho haciendo que su capacidad de acecho se viera nublada por la ira que invadió su pecho. Su mirada inyecta en sangre sólo tenía ojos para aquel que había osado atacarlo y que representaba su último obstáculo para atrapar a su debilitada presa. Si lo quitaba del medio pronto estaría seguro en su refugio con suficiente alimento para su período de letargo y el cuerpo de su agresor lo dejaría como sangrienta prueba de que él era el único que reinaba en ese bosque.

Lo que no sabía era que en su camino se había topado con alguien tan o más temible que él, con un cazador entrenado, con un hombre valiente que no iba a retroceder ante su horrorosa presencia y, que mucho menos, iba a permitirle que le arrebatara lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, su mejor obra, su mejor amigo, su compañero y lo más importante de todo su hermanito, su Sammy, por lo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar para atacar a quien osara enfrentársele vio como este hombre corría a toda prisa junto al más joven que apenas se había movido del lugar donde cayera para inclinarse a su lado sin dejar de vigilar la espesura.

-¡Sammy!-exclamó el rubio en cuanto llegó a su lado-¿Estás herido?-sus ojos preocupados recorrieron brevemente a su hermano mientras que con una mano recorría su espalda en un gesto protector pero a la vez reconfortante tratando no sólo de calmar la respiración agitada del chico sino de encontrar alguna herida que sus ojos no pudieran ver. Frunció el ceño preocupado en cuanto pasó su mano por las costillas y Sam emitiera un leve quejido de dolor-¡Maldición!-exclamó disgustado-¡Parece que te golpeaste duro con el árbol y todo por no soltar a esa bola de pelos! ¡Podrías haber puesto las manos para disminuir el golpe!-concluyó el cazador ya casi exasperado no sólo por la situación de riesgo en la que todavía estaban sino por el silencio preocupante en el que estaba sumido su hermanito que sólo sostenía al pequeño osezno entre sus brazos parpadeando lentamente con sus ojos verdes más brillantes de lo normal, tratando de enfocarse en la voz que le llegaba a los oídos pero a la que no parecía reconocer-¡Sam! ¡Dime algo! ¿Estás conmigo?-exigió Dean con premura ocultando en el tono de su voz la preocupación y el miedo que le atenazaban la garganta y tratando de imprimirle el grave sonido de mando que la voz de su padre siempre transmitía. Sentir el involuntario sobresalto del chico al que sostenía en sus brazos hizo que un breve alivio inundara su pecho pero fue cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz suave que la firme decisión de protegerlo desplazara a un rincón el miedo que sentía al pensar que podría estar a punto de perderlo.

-¿De…Dean? ¿Qué…pa..só?-tartamudeó el menor parpadeando repetidas veces mientras intentaba enfocar la cara preocupada que observaba atentamente sus rasgos-¿El osi…to?-preguntó asustado haciendo que su hermano eleve las cejas en sorpresa y disgusto al verlo tan confuso y que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo tenía entre sus brazos hecho un ovillo oscuro que temblaba y gemía lastimeramente.

-¡Y dale con el osito!-murmuró el rubio elevando la mirada al prístino cielo ajeno a la oscuridad que se desplazaba desde el horizonte en la forma de grandes y amenazadores nubarrones-El osito está bien Sammy, lo tienes alzado en tus brazos ¿No lo sientes?-preguntó cada vez más alarmado-Tenemos que irnos, chico. El Wendigo puede volver a atacar-concluyó con firmeza sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano que bajó la mirada para comprobar lo que el mayor le explicara mientras que Dean lo sostenía con más fuerza para levantarlo del suelo en donde estaba sentado temblando tanto o más que el pequeño animal-Eso es, te tengo-le dijo el joven que, mientras trataba de mantenerlo estable, recorría con la mirada la vegetación de la zona tratando de distinguir la bolsa con el arma que, por fortuna, había guardado en ella antes de dejar la cabaña.

Necesitaba encontrarla rápido para ir por ella y salir de ese maldito lugar pero fue en ese momento cuando en su cabeza resonó la voz de su padre con la primera lección que John Winchester le había inculcado en cuanto comenzó a cazar… "Nunca dejes un trabajo sin terminar, siempre ten un arma a mano y después atiende a los heridos"…por lo que se maldijo internamente por la bolsa perdida y por no haber acertado en el blanco la primera vez que disparó pero, cuando sintió en su cuerpo el peso de su hermanito contra él, cuando percibió su corazón latiendo desbocado y lo vio mirándolo con esa expresión de vulnerabilidad y temor que lo hacía verse como el pequeño de cinco años al que levantaba del suelo para curar su rodilla lastimada y solucionarlo todo con un beso en su frente y una bandita, fue en ese momento cuando deseó que todo pudiera ser así de fácil pero, a la vez, reactivó sus sentidos protectores que se reflejaron en la mirada dura, en la mandíbula tensa, en los músculos en tensión y en el reflejo peligroso que sus ojos verdes dejaron entrever en medio de la mirada de ternura con la que observó al menor.

Cambiaría de lugar con el pequeño sin pensarlo un instante por lo que la enseñanza de su padre cobró otro significado más importante para él y, aunque en ningún momento olvidó el entrenamiento de cazador que había recibido, no se arrepintió que lo primero que vino a su mente en cuanto el Wendigo desapareciera de su vista luego de la explosiva muestra del poder de la bengala de su arma fuera correr junto a su hermano aunque estuviera desarmado.

-Te protegeré Sammy, no te preocupes, todo estará bien-su voz suave pero firme intentó transmitirle una seguridad que también necesitaba sentir él.

Y fue en esos breves minutos cuando los hermanos se reunieron, que la tranquilidad de saberse a salvo, heridos pero vivos, fue tan efímera como las gotas de rocío ante la llegada de la cálida luz de los rayos del sol porque, en el momento en que Dean sostenía el tambaleante peso de su hermano menor y buscaba en maleza la bolsa con su arma, resonó nuevamente en el bosque el rugido espantoso de la malvada criatura que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a su presa y, antes de que los Winchester tuvieran oportunidad de hacer algo, antes de que Sam intentara calmar al pequeño animal que se agitó en sus brazos lanzando un asustado llanto, antes de que Dean pudiera hacer otra cosa además de pararse delante de su hermano en una postura tanto amenazante como protectora y, antes de que el Wendigo que había aparecido a escasos cinco o seis metros de los jóvenes, con los ojos brillantes de furia, el deforme cuerpo tensando los músculos debajo de la agrietada piel pronto a dar su salto mortal, con sus labios retraídos en una mueca horrorosa de enojo que dejaban ver unos afilados dientes de los que goteaba espumosa saliva, los brazos delgados extendiendo hacia delante las garras afiladas presto a desgarrar la suave piel de sus presas pudiera llevar a cabo su mortal ataque, fue cuando otro atronador rugido taladró los tímpanos de los protagonistas del momento de tensión.

Sorprendidos, apenas tuvieron tiempo de girar la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde proviniera el grave rugir porque fue cuando el suelo pareció temblar bajo sus pies y un gigantesco oso surgió desde atrás de un enorme pino para correr el breve espacio que lo separaba del Wendigo lanzándose sobre él con toda la fuerza de su peludo cuerpo.

Si encontrar un oso pardo cazando en el bosque era lo suficientemente mortal para cualquiera, encontrar a una fiera enfurecida defendiendo a su cría era más de lo que un depredador peligroso como el Wendigo podía enfrentar y, cuando recibió el peso del feroz animal en su cuerpo, lo único que pudo hacer antes de que las garras afiladas del oso rasgaran su piel fue emitir un gruñido sordo que fue opacado con los bramidos del furioso animal que, habiéndolo tumbado al suelo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas darle la mordida mortal en su cuello que acabaría con esa criatura que estaba amenazando a su cría.

Pero el Wendigo también era fuerte, rápido y ya antes se había enfrentado con osos en ese bosque que él había elegido como coto de caza por lo que clavaba sus garras en el cuello del animal mientras intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo para levantarse y obtener la ventaja que quizás le permitiera ganar la batalla con el enardecido animal. Su velocidad y astucia serían las que prevalecerían sobre la fuerza bruta y, aunque las enormes marcas de las zarpas del oso habían dejado su sangrienta huella en los surcos de su pecho, el Wendigo se debatía en pos de su salvación.

En un momento, en medio de la vertiginosa batalla de esa poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza contra el ser sobrenatural, cuando las garras de éste lograron desgarrar una oreja del enorme animal que lo soltó aturdido y dolorido, fue cuando el depredador pudo separarse levantándose veloz presto a acabar con esa fiera que se atreviera a atacarlo.

Lo que no se imaginaba, ni pudo ver en el fragor de la batalla, que el mayor de los Winchester repuesto en unos segundos de la sorpresa que le causara la aparición del temible oso pardo corriera hacia la bolsa que había divisado no sin antes asegurarse de dejar a Sam sentado en el suelo ya que parecía que si no lo sostenía estaba a punto de reunirse con la verde tierra llena de helechos, por lo que no vio como éste sacara el arma para luego volver con ella al lado del menor apuntando hacia los contendientes de la feroz pelea.

Fuera cual fuera el vencedor esta vez no lo iba a tomar desprevenido y ninguno de los dos saldría vivo si se atrevían a atacar a su hermano herido quien, temblando como una hoja al viento, aferraba con dedos trémulos la pierna del mayor parado delante de él.

-De…Dean…no…

-No te asustes Sammy-respondió el rubio preocupado ante el temor evidente que escuchó en su voz e, iba a decirle algo más, cuando vio la oportunidad que esperaba. El Wendigo se desplazó veloz unos metros alejándose un poco del oso, su torso sangriento no parecía preocuparle, mirando con furia hacia el dolorido animal emitió un gruñido espeluznante que repentinamente se transformó en chillido cuando el ulular que recorrió el espacio se estrelló en su pecho abriendo una llameante grieta que comenzó a quemarlo por dentro, retorciéndose de dolor apenas pudo terminar con su grito de agonía cuando la bengala que Dean había lanzado certeramente hacia él terminó con la vida del que había sido el terror de ese bosque.

-¡Y otro más que muerde el polvo! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!-exclamó el mayor de los hermanos bajando el arma humeante que sostenía en sus manos mientras miraba la bola llameante en que se había convertido el ser antinatural pero, en un segundo, su sonrisa satisfecha se tornó en una expresión de preocupación en cuanto el humo se disipó y la enorme masa de pelo y músculos apareciera detrás de los restos del Wendigo para caminar lentamente hacia ellos-No, no, maldición-susurró asustado mientras se movió lentamente para así agacharse junto a su hermano-Sammy, no te muevas de aquí, voy a intentar distraer al oso y que me persiga-la urgencia, el tono alarmado de su voz, esa mano fuerte y cálida en su cara y, más que nada, la intensa preocupación por su seguridad que vislumbrara en esos vibrantes ojos verdes fueron los que catapultaron los sentidos del chico a una intensa sensación haciendo que esa voz que le susurrara, que esa silueta que veía en forma borrosa, que el entorno que se le desdibujaba en medio de los puntos negros que bailoteaban frente a su mirada repentinamente cobraran forma, sonido y sentido.

Sintiendo la adrenalina disparando su sangre en un recorrido frenético por sus venas, su corazón latiendo en empatía con ellas y la intensa sensación de que no quería perder a quien le había dado todo en su corta vida hizo que tomara con fuerza el brazo de Dean que ya estaba presto a levantarse y, con una energía que ninguno de los dos esperaba, exclamara

-¡No, Dean, no!-su tono asustado hizo menos mella en el alma del mayor que la mirada con la que el chico competía con el cachorro de oso que seguía en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame Sammy, no dejaré que te haga daño!-contestó el rubio en cuanto pudo reponerse del ataque de esa mirada. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo hasta habría encontrado graciosa la situación: dos pares de ojos mirándolo con la misma expresión de cachorros indefensos era algo para guardar para la posteridad si hubiera tenido una cámara consigo pero, como el tiempo apremiaba y los segundos avanzaban lentos pero efectivos, sólo atinó a mirar nuevamente hacia el lugar donde esperaba encontrar al oso el que, la última vez que lo viera, se había detenido a olisquear los restos del Wendigo y todavía estaba a varios metros de ellos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una sombra enorme se levantara sobre ellos y su mirada recorriera unos tres metros antes de encontrar las fauces sangrientas del gigantesco oso pardo que se había parado sobre sus patas traseras mirándolos en silencio, olisqueando el aire con sonoros bufidos en busca del pequeño que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar lejano a su morada habitual.

Los osos pardos nunca descendían tan al sur de las montañas y, si esa sorpresiva creciente no hubiera atrapado a su cría, no hubiera caminado hacia esa parte del bosque que era territorio de los osos negros, mucho menores en tamaño que él pero iguales de peligrosos. Además, el oso pardo era un animal de montaña y su cría era lo único que podría hacerle descender de las cumbres boscosas donde habitaba.

Y ahora que finalmente lo había encontrado guiado en primera instancia por su instinto y, luego, por el lastimero gemido que el pequeño lanzara cuando el Wendigo los atacara parecía desconcertado y nervioso ante los humanos que tenía delante. Los suaves gruñidos de su cría parecían calmar al animal que había detenido su avance ya dispuesto a atacar y, de pie enfrente de ellos, mantenía esa postura amenazante aunque sin la ferocidad y la furia con la que atacó al espeluznante ser sobrenatural.

-No..te…muevas, Dean-susurró el chico con una calma que sorprendió a su hermano mayor mucho más que la impresionante vista que se encontrara en cuanto levantó la mirada-Es su…mamá…viene…por él-agregó Sam moviendo muy despacio sus brazos para bajar al pequeño osezno que emitió un leve llanto lastimero mientras lamía sus manos.

-¡Haz callar a la bola de pelos, Sammy!-exclamó el rubio lo más bajo que pudo al escuchar el rugido en respuesta del enorme animal.

-Shh, shhhh…tranquilo, peque…ño-le dijo el castaño mientras pasaba una mano bajo su hocico acariciándolo-Esta…rás…bien-agregó mientras suavemente le daba un pequeño empujón en la cola al osezno que parecía reacio a dejar la calidez de sus brazos-Ve…con…tu mamá-le dijo finalmente en un susurro tembloroso que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

-"Ya se está emocionando como una princesa"-pensó el mayor rodando sus ojos al cielo intentando al menos con ese pensamiento encontrar la calma que estaba perdiendo mientras las imágenes de él y su hermanito destrozados bajo las garras de la osa en cuanto recuperara a su cría no dejaban de aparecer en su mente que, como en un torbellino, buscaba frenética una forma de salir con vida de la amenaza que una vez más ponía en peligro sus vidas.

** Supernatural**

**Bueno amigas, lamento dejar a los chicos en esta situación pero mi muela (bah, el vacío que dejó) *_* me está molestando bastante (mejor dicho me duele, buaaaaahhhh) así que me despido esperando no haberlas defraudado con la tardanza y que está haya sido suplida con la satisfacción de haber leído un lindo capítulo.**

**Si fue así y creen que merezco unos lindos comentarios no duden en dejar review (sobre todo para alentarme a continuar ya que de dos o tres capítulos que dije que esto tendría me estoy yendo a un laaaargo fic) pero no se asusten porque solo quedará uno o dos para el final.**

**Bye!**

**(Yo las voy a extrañar cuando termine) *_***


	10. Chapter 10

**Xd! Lo siento tanto por la demora que no me animo a publicar, pero si no lo hago quizás me odien para siempre o me persigan en sueños o usen algún muñequito vudú con mi nombre, jajajaja. En fin, luego de un mes y pico muy arduo laboralmente (y por estudio), las cosas se encaminaron mejor, pero justo esta semana caí en cama con una fuerte gripe y hoy por primera vez me he levantado para no hacer otra cosa que escribir y terminar el capítulo 10 al que había dejado la semana pasada en la 4 hoja de Word. Hoy por fortuna lo he conseguido y, aunque podía seguir escribiendo, lo dejo donde lo dejo porque ya 7 hojas eran demasiado y se perdería el clima que había logrado. Espero que me entiendan, lo disfruten y sobre todo me disculpen. **

**Como excusa además no olviden que terminó la sexta y suelo quedar en shock después de cada final, y aunque esta vez mi trauma no fue con llanto y depresión continua (la 5ta casi me mató, xd) estoy tan enojada, tengo la cabeza tan revuelta uniendo cabos de temporadas pasadas y sacando conclusiones por adelantado que me dije que si no empiezo a escribir mi cerebro va a explotar así que empecé con Always (para terminarlo) seguiré con I´d die (también para terminarlo), publicaré Visiones 5 (hasta terminarlo y seguir con las siguientes) y (NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: vendré a torturarlas con dos o tres cosillas más que si no escribo voy a explotar (insisto, jajaja) Y una de ellas tendrá que ver con el capi 6x22, un two shot que tengo la fortuna de habérselo contado a mi amiga del alma selenewinchester por lo cual me he ganado oficialmente (para ella al menos, jajajaj) el título de bruja pero desde ya aviso que junten leña para quemarme en la hoguera porque no sé cuanto voy a tardar, jajajajja**

**En fin, mejor dejo de hacerme graciosa (no vaya a ser que se tomen en serio esa idea *silba con disimulo*) y me retiro dejándoles el siguiente capítulo no sin antes agradecer infinitamente a todas las que leyeron y dejaron tan lindos comentarios que alimentaron mi espíritu y me animaron a seguir. ¡Gracias Selene, aleys, Tari elik, Inugami, scarlett (por el doble review) Nikimi, casammy, patri (amigaaaa, espero que lo del volcán no te haya afectado mucho, que todo mejore pronto, te quiero!) Karmele (hola! Gracias por dejarme tu primer review y darme ánimos!) Atenea, y a todas las que leen a pesar de no dejar review (no soy rencorosa, xd, pero no olviden que es el único pago que tenemos en este mundo tan lindo y solitario del escritor (y sí, volvió la chantajista, jajajaj)**

**Por último agradezco los hermosos comentarios por el epílogo de mi bien amado fic I´ll sleep when a dead ¡Me encantaron! Y nuevamente aclaro para el dichoso Disclaimers que los chicos no son míos (aunque llore y patalee) que hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro y por culpa de ese maquiavélico pelado que creó la serie, la cadena CW que compró la idea y los nunca bien homenajeados, adorados (pido un monumento) y genios que hicieron el casting e eligieron a Jared y Jensen, xd (si en esto está incluido el Kripke pido monumento doble**, **jajajja**

**Ahora si, enjoy it!**

**Supernatural**

-"Ya se está emocionando como una princesa"-pensó el mayor rodando sus ojos al cielo intentando al menos con ese pensamiento encontrar la calma que estaba perdiendo mientras las imágenes de él y su hermanito destrozados bajo las garras de la osa en cuanto recuperara a su cría no dejaban de aparecer en su mente que, como en un torbellino, buscaba frenética una forma de salir con vida de la amenaza que una vez más ponía en peligro sus vidas**.**

**Supernatural**

La inmensa mole de pelo y músculos olisqueó el aire una vez más elevando su cabeza hacia un cielo cada vez más oscuro. Su excelente sentido del olfato sumado a esa extraordinaria capacidad auditiva había otorgado a los hermanos Winchester un breve suspiro cargado de ía levantada sobre sus patas traseras la gigantesca hembra parecía haber encontrado la calma que había perdido en la feroz batalla en defensa de su cría y, más que furiosa, parecía aturdida ante la presencia de esas dos extrañas figuras que permanecían inmóviles apenas dentro de su campo de visión.

Para fortuna de los jóvenes hermanos los osos pardos no poseen una vista muy desarrollada, a largas distancias reconocen formas, pero no detalles, distinguiendo mejor a animales u objetos en movimiento que inmóviles por lo que, en situaciones desfavorables, suelen erguirse sobre sus patas para aumentar así su campo visual.Y, en el entorno en que se encontraba, la enorme hembra podía olfatear a su cría, la escuchaba pero, recelosa, había detenido su temible ataque confundida por el olor de su cachorro presente en ese humano y por el fuerte aroma que provenía del otro y al que con la experiencia de su vida en los bosques había aprendido a temer.

En ese momento de tensión los hermanos Winchester pasaban por una miríada de emociones y sensaciones que difícilmente olvidarían. Uno, más preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano que por sí mismo, mantenía su mano sobre el antebrazo del joven apretándolo con una fuerza que parecía escapársele con cada segundo que pasaba, temeroso de que la impulsividad del muchacho lo llevara a lanzarse en un ataque en el que ninguno de los dos saldría con corazón palpitando frenético aturdía sus sentidos y, aunque numerosos puntitos negros bailoteaban delante de su visión, consiguió aferrarse a la realidad gracias a la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas proveniente de la velocidad con la que sus pensamientos le transmitían la advertencia de que si su hermano mayor consideraba que estaba en peligro de muerte haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle, aunque eso significara interponerse entre él y ese enorme animal.

El otro, más preocupado por el dueño de esa temblorosa mano que lo aferraba con impensable fuerza no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera la determinación de hacer lo que fuera para protegerle, inmóvil solo por el brillo desesperado de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban implorándole calma trataba de atenuar los acelerados latidos de su corazón que palpitaba frenético ante la imagen del chico destrozado por las garras de la madre de esa dichosa bola de pelos que su emocional hermanito se había obstinado en salvar y. aunque el aire frío de ese bosque aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer por su frente al igual que las palmas de sus manos se llenaban de frío sudor en repuesta a la tensión que parecía impregnar el aire de una corriente ajena al viento que descendía de las nevadas montañas.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos agobiantes, el osezno que había dejado los brazos de Sam caminó hacia su madre y, deteniéndose al lado de las poderosas patas, miró hacia arriba y emitió un sonoro grito más cercano al llanto que al gruñido por lo que la osa descendió de inmediato al suelo haciendo temblar el piso con el peso de su cuerpo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo en cuanto sus patas delanteras hicieron contacto con la tierra.

Enseguida, bajó su enorme cabeza recibiendo el cálido contacto del hocico de su cría en ella, la olisqueó intensamente, sus sonoros resoplidos tapando la agitada respiración de ambos muchachos que apenas desviaron la mirada uno del otro para observar la reunión de la madre con su osezno, ambos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de una vez por todas el enorme animal se desviara hacia el bosque de donde había aparecido y los dejara en paz.

Pero ellos eran los Winchester y suerte era una palabra que no usaban con frecuencia en su vocabulario por lo que, cuando parecía que la osa había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban para retornar a su vida habitual caminó de repente los pocos pasos que la separaba de ellos y, deteniéndose apenas a centímetros del menor, acercó su enorme cabeza hacia él haciendo que los músculos del rubio se anudaran en tensión y que su corazón casi diera un vuelco cercano al pánico imaginando la cabeza de su hermano destrozada dentro de las fauces del temible animal e, inesperadamente, la osa apoyó su hocico en la mejilla pálida del castaño haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo extraño ante el contacto con la nariz fría y el aire caliente que recibió en su cara cuando el imponente animal resopló suavemente sobre él.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña cría que retozaba entre las patas de su madre, se acercó nuevamente a Sam e intentó subir en sus brazos parándose en sus cortitas patas traseras para olisquearlo suavemente y, ante la sorpresa de Dean quien en ese momento no sabía si gritar, reír o rezar a un Dios en el que no creía, el pequeño osezno lamió su mejilla y bajó las patas que había apoyado en su pecho para quedarse muy quieto sentado a su lado.

En ese minuto la osa bajó su enorme cabeza hacia su cría y luego cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia el mayor de los hermanos lanzando enseguida un atronador rugido que heló la sangre en las venas a los jóvenes muchachos y, cuando los dos esperaban el horrible momento del ataque mortal, fueron sorprendidos por un fuerte estornudo que empapó el rostro de Dean con viscoso líquido.

El rubio se contuvo de insultar más que un marinero enfurecido por la fuerza con la que Sam apretó su brazo y por el sonido sofocado que apenas pudo escuchar escapara de los pulmones de su hermano menor consciente de que, o bien estaba conteniendo la risa o de que también estaba a punto de fracasar en sus intentos por permanecer consciente en medio de su debilidad, lo que hizo que sus alarmas protectoras mantuvieran a raya su impulso agresivo y el sentido común diera paso a la calma que les salvara la vida.

De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaban, el mayor depredador conocido en ese territorio salvaje dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia las montañas seguido inmediatamente por el pequeño osezno que, tras lanzar una mirada hacia los hermanos, comenzó a trotar detrás de su madre quien en pocos segundos desapareció en medio de los verdes arbustos dejando atrás de ella las enormes huellas impresas en el barroso suelo aún cubierto, en pequeños lugares desperdigados en el bosque, por las pruebas de un invierno que se negaba a dar lugar a la tan ansiada primavera.

-¡Nunca más en mi vida volveré a mirar al oso Yogui de la misma forma!-exclamó Dean en cuanto la vio desaparecer mientras que, con una mueca de disgusto, se secaba el rostro con el revés de su manga notando en ese momento que su hermano no había aflojado el agarre que mantenía en su otro brazo por lo que enseguida dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia él-¿Sammy?-lo llamó suavemente, sin poder evitar que la ansiedad y el miedo por él le otorgaran un timbre algo tembloroso a su voz por lo que carraspeó un poco y habló de nuevo-¿Por qué tuve que recibir yo todos los asquerosos mocos de la madre?-exclamó exagerando las muecas de disgusto intentando algo que distrajera al chico que parecía próximo a sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.Y en parte fue recompensado por la mirada cansada y la suave sonrisa que le dirigió su hermano menor pero fue cuando escuchó su temblorosa voz que los latidos de su corazón se sobresaltaron y sus sentidos protectores le alarmaron tal como una sirena de emergencia atraviesa el aire con su estridente ulular.

-Qui…zás…por tu…olor-tartamudeó el chico recibiendo las cejas fruncidas en preocupación y molestia del rubio como respuesta sin darle tiempo a agregar nada más porque Sam continuó-la pólvo…ra…deja..un ras…tro…muy fuer..te…sobre todo…para…el…olfato…tan agudo…de los osos…pardos-concluyó con apenas un hilo de voz, en medio de una respiración cada vez más dificultosa mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada en la silueta de su hermano que se movía en una extraña danza borrosa a su alrededor confundiéndose a veces con el entorno marrón verdoso del bosque que danzaba junto con él.

Dean, quien se ponía cada vez más frenético al escucharlo hablar en esa forma entrecortada y al observar el desenfoque en la mirada verdosa de su hermano solo atinó a contestarle mientras soltaba la mano de Sam que seguía aferrada a él como a un salvavidas en medio de un mar embravecido.

-¡Gracias, chico Animal Planet por la lección de biología!-exclamó sarcástico-¡Vámonos de este maldito bosque de una vez por todas!-agregó mientras se levantaba del suelo donde aún ambos estaban arrodillados tomando al mismo tiempo al jovencito debajo de sus brazos para elevarlo junto con él-Vamos chico, te tengo, apóyate en mi-agregó con suavidad ya lejos de ese tono brusco que había usado para demostrar su molestia y entrando por completo en el modo hermano mayor protector.

-Zoología, Dean-musitó Sam mientras se apoyaba en él buscando en su calor la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el mayor sorprendido por la voz suave de su hermano pequeño que envió un cálido aliento en su cuello-"Joder, que ya casi me está alcanzando"-pensó el mayor al sentir el contraste entre la piel fría del menor y el calor que recibió en el susurro que salió de la boca de Sam que apoyaba su cabeza bajo su barbilla aferrándose con dedos temblorosos a la camisa del rubio provocándole sin querer un no tan lejano recuerdo de las noches en que lo sentaba en su regazo para contarle algún cuento.

-Zoología…De…no…biología-escuchar el diminutivo que el chico había usado con él hasta que cumplió los dos años envió una corriente cálida en el interior del mayor que olvidó toda molestia que le pudiera haber causado la aclaración de su "inteligente/mocoso/sabelotodo/dolor/en/el/culo" hermanito menor por lo que le contestó con su máxima expresión de afecto conocida por el pequeño desde que tenía memoria.

-Perra.

-Idiota-le respondió el chico con una sonrisa que envió a Dean un poco de luz y alivio para contrarrestar la oscuridad con la que la angustia se había instalado en su pecho.

-Vamos hermanito, vamos a casa-y aunque la palabra casa le recordó al hogar que alguna vez tuvo y que ya estaba perdiendo en la neblina del tiempo sintió la urgente necesidad de llevar a Sam a la seguridad de un techo en donde su cariño y sus cuidados le harían sentir que hogar es con quien estás y no donde vives, como siempre había hecho y como siempre iba a hacer, rogando internamente que para el chico fuera suficiente y dejara de considerar la idea de tener otra vida en otro lugar se concentró en brindarle toda la fuerza, la comodidad y la protección que él alguna vez había recibido de Mary y John-Nos estamos moviendo, te tengo-avisó el cazador antes de dar sus primeros pasos, llevando la mayor parte del peso de su hermano sosteniéndolo por el brazo que había pasado sobre sus hombros y rodeándolo con cuidado y firmeza de la cintura.

Inmediatamente Sam tropezó y cayó contra él, su mejilla casi congelada contra el cuello de Dean quien luchó contra el escalofrío lo mejor que pudo, aunque la mayor parte de él había comenzado a sentir la pérdida de calor consecuencia, en parte, de la falta de sus botas que había entregado sin pensarlo para beneficio de su hermano menor y, en su mayor parte (aunque quizás nunca iba a admitirlo), como consecuencia del miedo y la preocupación por la salud cada vez más deteriorada del chico.

-Lo…siento…-se disculpó con una voz tan leve que casi pasó desapercibida.

Casi,porque por supuesto para Dean fue un alarmante sonido que catapultó su corazón a un frenético palpitar al percibir detrás del susurro el aviso de que lo que finalmente sucedió. Siempre era bueno para sentir cuando su hermanito iba a necesitar de él por lo que cuando el menor agregó-Dean…me…-él ya estaba preparado para recibir el cuerpo laxo de Sam rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndolo de una brusca caída hacia el suelo que lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba y, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a patear su intestino, decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente con ese bosque maldito y, aunque su hermano probablemente se quejaría de que lo tuvo que cargar como a un bebé, hizo caso omiso a ese pensamiento y , mientras mantenía una mano sosteniendo el torso del menor contra su pecho, inclinó un poco su cuerpo bajando su brazo libre hasta las rodillas de Sam levantándolo con sumo cuidado hasta que lo acunó en sus brazos como cuando, durante los primeros años de su vida, llevaba al pequeño recién dormido en su regazo hasta la habitación que compartían en el hotelucho de turno o como cuando lo bajaba de un Impala que, con el grave arrullo de su motor, venciera a el chiquillo eternamente inquieto y preguntón al que no se le escapaba nada de las imágenes que pasaran raudas a través de esas ventanas que mostraban breves fragmentos de vidas tan ajenas y lejanas a las que ellos llevaban.

-¡Sólo resiste Sammy, por favor, voy a cuidarte y estarás bien muy pronto!-murmuró Dean apoyando un segundo su frente en la cabeza de su hermano al que sostenía cual preciado tesoro entre sus brazos para luego respirar profundamente y dar los primeros y decididos pasos hacia la seguridad y, sobre todo, hacia el calor de esa cabaña de la que hacía al menos dos horas habían salido.

Pero, conforme los minutos pasaban, el peso del menor comenzó a hacerse sentir en el cuerpo de Dean quien, sumido en una profunda ansiedad, se debatía en un doloroso torbellino de sentimientos que le estaban quitando todo el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Sentía como si llevara horas luchando, su cuerpo y sus músculos agotados, su cabeza golpeando bajo el influjo del frenético palpitar de su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar que nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no hubiera maltratado así a su hermano lo que enviaba olas de culpabilidad a su ya angustiado corazón.

Sin duda, estas horas estaban siendo las más largas y difíciles de su vida, y eso que a lo largo de su joven pero experimentada vida de cazador había visto y sufrido largas horas y días de cacerías, mañanas y noches en los que puntos de sutura, moretones, sangre, contusiones formaban parte de esa profesión que había adoptado desde que su padre puso su primera arma en sus manos, cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Fue su trabajo sufrir y él así lo había aceptado disfrutando muchas veces con la adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas después de un trabajo bien hecho.

Pero todo cambió el día que su padre incluyó a su hermano pequeño en el negocio familiar y todos sus instintos se revelaron contra esa decisión cambiando su perspectiva de las cacerías por completo. Ya no era sólo salar y quemar, era y siempre sería… "Cuida a Sammy"… "Sufre por él"… "Protege a Sam"… "No dejes que nada malo le pase"… "Es mi responsabilidad"… "Él es mi verdadero trabajo"…

Cada grito, cada quejido de dolor, cada rasguño, cada momento que estuvo en peligro desde que comenzó a cazar con ellos calaban hondo en el alma de Dean en formas que nunca podría explicar o superar y, por desgracia, o para no variar con la maldita suerte Winchester, el chico parecía ser un imán para los problemas ya que espíritus, espectros, bichos malignos o cuanta cosa se les cruzaran parecían tener una especial predilección por él y se le pegaban como abejas a la miel.

-¿Por qué diablos te habré alimentado con tanto Lucky Charms? ¡Eres más pesado que un jodido Sasquatch!-exclamó el rubio tratando de quitar de su mente esos últimos pensamientos agobiantes que aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba y el chico no reaccionaba.

Podía sentir los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo y la extraña sensación de calor y frío que le llegaba desde la piel de su mejilla apoyada en el costado de su cuello, sintiendo apenas el soplo de su respiración inestable en su oído cuando su cabeza rodaba por su hombro al moverse un poco más rápido o inclinarse para esquivar ramas o troncos que en su camino encontraba.

Sosteniéndolo aún más estrechamente y murmurándole palabras reconfortantes, aunque no estaba seguro que el jovencito lo escuchara, caminó los últimos metros con más bríos y energías cuando vio el techo de la cabaña asomarse a poca distancia detrás de unos frondosos arbustos que serían el último impedimento por salvar para llegar a la seguridad y el calor de ese transitorio refugio al que llamaría hogar

-¡Por fin!-se alegró el muchacho ante el paisaje que vislumbró a través del follaje-¿Me escuchas pequeño? ¡Llegamos!-le dijo al menor deteniendo un segundo su marcha para apoyar su espalda en el tronco de un árbol e inclinar hacia atrás el cuerpo de Sam para así tener una mejor visión de su rostro, buscando con ansiedad algún signo que le indicara que ya iba a despertar-¿Me harás cargarte en brazos hasta la puerta de tu castillo, princesa?-le preguntó con un tono burlón que no se reflejó en su verde y vibrante mirada cargada de preocupación y cariño-¿Sammy?-lo llamó con un tono que denotó todo el anhelo escondido en su corazón.

Y detrás de esa oscuridad profunda y desconcertante, detrás de esa opresiva sensación de estar atrapado en un mundo sin color, sin sonidos, ni formas a las que aferrarse para detener el continuo bamboleo hacia ninguna parte, un sonido, mejor dicho, dos sonidos se abrieron paso como finas hebras doradas de un sol que todavía no se veía en el horizonte

…Si es que había un horizonte en el abismo en donde estaba sumergido… ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor y tanto frío al mismo tiempo en las profundidades de dónde sea que estuviera? …Y pensándolo mejor… ¿En qué momento se había caído?... ¿Tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados?...

No podía sentir la diferencia pero, cada vez que intentaba buscar un rayo de luz, más profundo parecía que se hundía mecido por un extraño bamboleo diferente al vaivén de un barco sobre el mar

…¿Qué hacía él en un barco?... ¿O no es un barco?...-la mente de Sam intentaba centrarse en esos sonidos que lo acercaron a la conciencia, su capacidad de razonar tratando de prevalecer sobre esa ominosa oscuridad que parecía querer arrastrarlo como el gigantesco tentáculo de un monstruoso pulpo hacia la caverna de la que no saldría jamás.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esos sonidos, uno tan diferente del otro pero tan familiares los dos que lo obligaron a concentrarse más para que, cuál brújula a un peregrino perdido, lo guiaran hacia un lugar donde estaría a salvo de esa oscura realidad que se lo quería llevar.

Con gran esfuerzo pudo sentir que uno era rítmico y constante, un ritmo que había escuchado infinidad de veces desde que tenía memoria, que lo arrullaba cuando no encontraba calma en las pesadillas de sus noches y que lo había despertado más veces de las que podría contar cuando viajaba cálido y seguro en la parte trasera del Impala, un ritmo que le decía "Estás en casa, estás en casa" y así Sam supo que estaba sobre el pecho de Dean.

El otro sonido que enseguida reconoció fue la candencia familiar del tono de voz de su hermano mayor que lo atrajo como a una mariposa nocturna la atrae la bombilla de luz para sacarlo de la seguridad de la inconsciencia, luchando para dejar atrás el dolor y el miedo que llegarían junto al regreso a la realidad.

-¿Dean?-murmuró aún antes de abrir los ojos e, inmediatamente, sintió como una mano áspera pero familiarmente reconfortante le apartaba el flequillo de la frente para apoyarse luego en su mejilla.

-Si, Sammy, soy yo, estoy aquí-respondió el muchacho sintiendo una corriente de alivio al ver las pequeñas hendiduras en los párpados del castaño que le enviaron un breve destello de los cambiantes ojos, en ese momento verdes azulados, de su hermano menor-Vamos chiquillo, abre los ojos para mi-agregó cálidamente acercando más el rostro para satisfacer la búsqueda desenfocada de Sam que hacía notables esfuerzos para responder al pedido del rubio, percibiendo detrás de sus cariñosas palabras, ese tono tan familiar de preocupación cercano al pánico que su hermano mayor demostraba solo con él.

-Dean…¿Dónde…estamos?-balbuceó con una voz rasposa pero con una mayor claridad en la mirada.

-Todavía en el bosque, pero ya puedo ver la cabaña-aclaró el cazador sintiendo sus brazos temblar por el esfuerzo y la tensión, su piel bañada en perlitas de sudor a pesar del frío del ambiente, su frente surcada por las huellas del cansancio y la preocupación pero en ningún momento considerando la idea de bajarlo para que camine los metros que los separaban del tan ansiado refugio.

-Puedes bajar…me… Dean-dijo de pronto el castaño luego de observarlo con intensidad unos segundos-Estoy...mejor.

-Ni lo pienses, ya estamos llegando-respondió de inmediato con ese tono que no admitiría ningún tipo de discusión-Además ¿Cómo se vería el héroe si abandona a la princesa a tan pocos metros de su hogar?-agregó mirándolo con su flamante, burlona y reluciente sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a caminar con fuerzas renovadas.

-Idiota-contestó el menor pero, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ante las acostumbradas burlas de su hermano, sólo envolvió sus dedos con más fuerza en la camisa de Dean y dejó que la comodidad, la seguridad y la protección que siempre había recibido de él le llenaran el alma de una calidez que lo confortó mejor que cualquier manta.

**Awww! Necesitaba tanto de estos momentos, disculpen si me puse muy chick flick, xd, es para prepararlas para el último y siguiente capi en donde sabrán al fin qué tiene mi Sammy (perdón, nuestro Sammy), qué hará o dirá John, qué hará o dirá Dean y alguna que otra sorpresilla más las que si quieren saber que son (y olvidando por completo la cantidad de días que desaparecí de aquí) las podrán averiguar al dejar mis anhelados cinco reviews (como mínimo ¿eh? Jajajaj) **

**Saludos a todas! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**P/D1: Disculpen si el nombre del cereal con que Dean alimentaba a Sammy en el capi Something Wicked (temporada 1x18, xd) no era ese Lucky Charms, consideren la hora y el post estado gripal, gracias, jajajaja (es que me agarró la duda y no tengo fuerzas para comprobarlo, xd)**

**p/d2: Mensaje a mi "ex" amiga Selene (ejem) toy enojada, toda una semana enfermucha, ni un sms, ni un correo (carta no mail), ni un ¿Estás viva? Y yo sin créditoooo, y con fiebre, la peoooor gripee de mi vida, buahhhh, no sé si te perdono (inserte emoticón ofendido y el otro con bate, jajaja) Encima me dejás sin chat este sábado y querés que lea algo que no encuentro por ningún lado (considera mi estado post gripal, xd, y que son las 2:30hrs) Mejor me voy!**


	11. Chapter 10 corrección

**No es un nuevo capítulo muchachas, no se ilusionen, xd! Es un arreglo del 10 el cual al revisarlo hoy encuentro que tiene la falta de un párrafo que yo había escrito y, como no puedo editarlo (no se porque no puedo) y tengo miedo de borrarlo y que se borren los lindos reviews que ya me han dejado he decidido subirlo de nuevo y al menos puedo contarles que el siguiente va muy bien encaminado, jejejeje**

**Re lean, por fi así se dan cuenta de lo que me habían quitado al subirlo **

**Gracias**

Supernatural

-"Ya se está emocionando como una princesa"-pensó el mayor rodando sus ojos al cielo intentando al menos con ese pensamiento encontrar la calma que estaba perdiendo mientras las imágenes de él y su hermanito destrozados bajo las garras de la osa en cuanto recuperara a su cría no dejaban de aparecer en su mente que, como en un torbellino, buscaba frenética una forma de salir con vida de la amenaza que una vez más ponía en peligro sus vidas.

Supernatural

La inmensa mole de pelo y músculos olisqueó el aire una vez más elevando su cabeza hacia un cielo cada vez más oscuro. Su excelente sentido del olfato sumado a esa extraordinaria capacidad auditiva había otorgado a los hermanos Winchester un breve suspiro cargado de esperanza.  
Todavía levantada sobre sus patas traseras la gigantesca hembra parecía haber encontrado la calma que había perdido en la feroz batalla en defensa de su cría y, más que furiosa, parecía aturdida ante la presencia de esas dos extrañas figuras que permanecían inmóviles apenas dentro de su campo de visión.  
Para fortuna de los jóvenes hermanos los osos pardos no poseen una vista muy desarrollada, a largas distancias reconocen formas, pero no detalles, distinguiendo mejor a animales u objetos en movimiento que inmóviles por lo que, en situaciones desfavorables, suelen erguirse sobre sus patas para aumentar así su campo visual.  
Y, en el entorno en que se encontraba, la enorme hembra podía olfatear a su cría, la escuchaba pero, recelosa, había detenido su temible ataque confundida por el olor de su cachorro presente en ese humano y por el fuerte aroma que provenía del otro y al que con la experiencia de su vida en los bosques había aprendido a temer.

En ese momento de tensión los hermanos Winchester pasaban por una miríada de emociones y sensaciones que difícilmente olvidarían. Uno, más preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano que por sí mismo, mantenía su mano sobre el antebrazo del joven apretándolo con una fuerza que parecía escapársele con cada segundo que pasaba, temeroso de que la impulsividad del muchacho lo llevara a lanzarse en un ataque en el que ninguno de los dos saldría con vida.  
Su corazón palpitando frenético aturdía sus sentidos y, aunque numerosos puntitos negros bailoteaban delante de su visión, consiguió aferrarse a la realidad gracias a la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas proveniente de la velocidad con la que sus pensamientos le transmitían la advertencia de que si su hermano mayor consideraba que estaba en peligro de muerte haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle, aunque eso significara interponerse entre él y ese enorme animal.

El otro, más preocupado por el dueño de esa temblorosa mano que lo aferraba con impensable fuerza no tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera la determinación de hacer lo que fuera para protegerle, inmóvil solo por el brillo desesperado de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban implorándole calma, trataba de atenuar los acelerados latidos de su corazón que palpitaba frenético ante la imagen del chico destrozado por las garras de la madre de esa dichosa bola de pelos que su emocional hermanito se había obstinado en salvar y, aunque el aire frío de ese bosque aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer por su frente al igual que las palmas de sus manos se llenaban de frío sudor en repuesta a la tensión que parecía impregnar el aire de una corriente ajena al viento que descendía de las nevadas montañas.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos agobiantes, el osezno que había dejado los brazos de Sam caminó hacia su madre y, deteniéndose al lado de las poderosas patas, miró hacia arriba y emitió un sonoro grito más cercano al llanto que al gruñido por lo que la osa descendió de inmediato al suelo haciendo temblar el piso con el peso de su cuerpo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo en cuanto sus patas delanteras hicieron contacto con la tierra.

Enseguida, bajó su enorme cabeza recibiendo el cálido contacto del hocico de su cría en ella, la olisqueó intensamente, sus sonoros resoplidos tapando la agitada respiración de ambos muchachos que apenas desviaron la mirada uno del otro para observar la reunión de la madre con su osezno, ambos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de una vez por todas el enorme animal se desviara hacia el bosque de donde había aparecido y los dejara en paz.

Pero ellos eran los Winchester y suerte era una palabra que no usaban con frecuencia en su vocabulario por lo que, cuando parecía que la osa había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban para retornar a su vida habitual caminó de repente los pocos pasos que la separaba de ellos y, deteniéndose apenas a centímetros del menor, acercó su enorme cabeza hacia él haciendo que los músculos del rubio se anudaran en tensión y que su corazón casi diera un vuelco cercano al pánico imaginando la cabeza de su hermano destrozada dentro de las fauces del temible animal.  
Pero, inesperadamente, la osa apoyó su hocico en la mejilla pálida del castaño haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo extraño ante el contacto con la nariz fría y el aire caliente que recibió en su cara cuando el imponente animal resopló suavemente sobre él.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña cría que retozaba entre las patas de su madre, se acercó nuevamente a Sam e intentó subir en sus brazos parándose en sus cortitas patas traseras para olisquearlo suavemente y, ante la sorpresa de Dean quien en ese momento no sabía si gritar, reír o rezar a un Dios en el que no creía, el pequeño osezno lamió su mejilla y bajó las patas que había apoyado en su pecho para quedarse muy quieto sentado a su lado.

En ese minuto la osa bajó su enorme cabeza hacia su cría y luego cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia el mayor de los hermanos lanzando enseguida un atronador rugido que heló la sangre en las venas a los jóvenes muchachos y, cuando los dos esperaban el horrible momento del ataque mortal, fueron sorprendidos por un fuerte estornudo que empapó el rostro de Dean con viscoso líquido.  
El rubio se contuvo de insultar más que un marinero enfurecido por la fuerza con la que Sam apretó su brazo y por el sonido sofocado que apenas pudo escuchar escapara de los pulmones de su hermano menor consciente de que, o bien estaba conteniendo la risa o de que también estaba a punto de fracasar en sus intentos por permanecer consciente en medio de su debilidad, lo que hizo que sus alarmas protectoras mantuvieran a raya su impulso agresivo y el sentido común diera paso a la calma que les salvara la vida.

De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaban, el mayor depredador conocido en ese territorio salvaje dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia las montañas seguido inmediatamente por el pequeño osezno que, tras lanzar una mirada hacia los hermanos, comenzó a trotar detrás de su madre quien en pocos segundos desapareció en medio de los verdes arbustos dejando atrás de ella las enormes huellas impresas en el barroso suelo aún cubierto, en pequeños lugares desperdigados en el bosque, por las pruebas de un invierno que se negaba a dar lugar a la tan ansiada primavera.

-¡Nunca más en mi vida volveré a mirar al oso Yogui de la misma forma!-exclamó Dean en cuanto la vio desaparecer mientras que, con una mueca de disgusto, se secaba el rostro con el revés de su manga notando en ese momento que su hermano no había aflojado el agarre que mantenía en su otro brazo por lo que enseguida dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia él-¿Sammy?-lo llamó suavemente, sin poder evitar que la ansiedad y el miedo por él le otorgaran un timbre algo tembloroso a su voz por lo que carraspeó un poco y habló de nuevo-¿Por qué tuve que recibir yo todos los asquerosos mocos de la madre?-exclamó exagerando las muecas de disgusto intentando algo que distrajera al chico que parecía próximo a sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Y en parte fue recompensado por la mirada cansada y la suave sonrisa que le dirigió su hermano menor pero fue cuando escuchó su temblorosa voz que los latidos de su corazón se sobresaltaron y sus sentidos protectores le alarmaron tal como una sirena de emergencia atraviesa el aire con su estridente ulular.

-Qui…zás…por tu…olor-tartamudeó el chico recibiendo las cejas fruncidas en preocupación y molestia del rubio como respuesta sin darle tiempo a agregar nada más porque Sam continuó-la pólvo…ra…deja..un ras…tro…muy fuer..te…sobre todo…para…el…olfato…tan agudo…de los osos…pardos-concluyó con apenas un hilo de voz, en medio de una respiración cada vez más dificultosa mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada en la silueta de su hermano que se movía en una extraña danza borrosa a su alrededor confundiéndose a veces con el entorno marrón verdoso del bosque que danzaba junto con él.

Dean, quien se ponía cada vez más frenético al escucharlo hablar en esa forma entrecortada y al observar el desenfoque en la mirada verdosa de su hermano solo atinó a contestarle mientras soltaba la mano de Sam que seguía aferrada a él como a un salvavidas en medio de un mar embravecido.

-¡Gracias, chico Animal Planet por la lección de biología!-exclamó sarcástico-¡Vámonos de este maldito bosque de una vez por todas!-agregó mientras se levantaba del suelo donde aún ambos estaban arrodillados tomando al mismo tiempo al jovencito debajo de sus brazos para elevarlo junto con él-Vamos chico, te tengo, apóyate en mi-agregó con suavidad ya lejos de ese tono brusco que había usado para demostrar su molestia y entrando por completo en el modo hermano mayor protector.

-Zoología, Dean-musitó Sam mientras se apoyaba en él buscando en su calor la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el mayor sorprendido por la voz suave de su hermano pequeño que envió un cálido aliento en su cuello-"Joder, que ya casi me está alcanzando"-pensó el mayor al sentir el contraste entre la piel fría del menor y el calor que recibió en el susurro que salió de la boca de Sam que apoyaba su cabeza bajo su barbilla aferrándose con dedos temblorosos a la camisa del rubio provocándole sin querer un no tan lejano recuerdo de las noches en que lo sentaba en su regazo para contarle algún cuento.

-Zoología…De…no…biología-escuchar el diminutivo que el chico había usado con él hasta que cumplió los dos años envió una corriente cálida en el interior del mayor que olvidó toda molestia que le pudiera haber causado la aclaración de su "inteligente/mocoso/sabelotodo/dolor/en/el/culo" hermanito menor por lo que le contestó con su máxima expresión de afecto conocida por el pequeño desde que tenía memoria.

-Perra.

-Idiota-le respondió el chico con una sonrisa que envió a Dean un poco de luz y alivio para contrarrestar la oscuridad con la que la angustia se había instalado en su pecho.

-Vamos hermanito, vamos a casa-y aunque la palabra casa le recordó al hogar que alguna vez tuvo y que ya estaba perdiendo en la neblina del tiempo sintió la urgente necesidad de llevar a Sam a la seguridad de un techo en donde su cariño y sus cuidados le harían sentir que hogar es con quien estás y no donde vives, como siempre había hecho y como siempre iba a hacer, rogando internamente que para el chico fuera suficiente y dejara de considerar la idea de tener otra vida en otro lugar se concentró en brindarle toda la fuerza, la comodidad y la protección que él alguna vez había recibido de Mary y John-Nos estamos moviendo, te tengo-avisó el cazador antes de dar sus primeros pasos, llevando la mayor parte del peso de su hermano sosteniéndolo por el brazo que había pasado sobre sus hombros y rodeándolo con cuidado y firmeza de la cintura.

Inmediatamente Sam tropezó y cayó contra él, su mejilla casi congelada contra el cuello de Dean quien luchó contra el escalofrío lo mejor que pudo, aunque la mayor parte de él había comenzado a sentir la pérdida de calor consecuencia, en parte, de la falta de sus botas que había entregado sin pensarlo para beneficio de su hermano menor y, en su mayor parte (aunque quizás nunca iba a admitirlo) como consecuencia del miedo y la preocupación por la salud cada vez más deteriorada del chico.

-Lo…siento…-se disculpó con una voz tan leve que casi pasó desapercibida.

Casi, porque por supuesto para Dean fue un alarmante sonido que catapultó su corazón a un frenético palpitar al percibir detrás del susurro el aviso de que lo que finalmente sucedió. Siempre era bueno para sentir cuando su hermanito iba a necesitar de él por lo que cuando el menor agregó

-Dean…me…-él ya estaba preparado para recibir el cuerpo laxo de Sam rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndolo de una brusca caída hacia el suelo que lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba y, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a patear su intestino, decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente con ese bosque maldito y, aunque su hermano probablemente se quejaría de que lo tuvo que cargar como a un bebé hizo caso omiso a ese pensamiento y , mientras mantenía una mano sosteniendo el torso del menor contra su pecho, inclinó un poco su cuerpo bajando su brazo libre hasta las rodillas de Sam levantándolo con sumo cuidado hasta que lo acunó en sus brazos como cuando, durante los primeros años de su vida, llevaba al pequeño recién dormido en su regazo hasta la habitación que compartían en el hotelucho de turno o como cuando lo bajaba de un Impala que, con el grave arrullo de su motor, venciera al chiquillo eternamente inquieto y preguntón al que no se le escapaba nada de las imágenes que pasaran raudas a través de esas ventanas que mostraban breves fragmentos de vidas tan ajenas y lejanas a las que ellos llevaban.

-¡Sólo resiste Sammy, por favor, voy a cuidarte y estarás bien muy pronto!-murmuró Dean apoyando un segundo su frente en la cabeza de su hermano al que sostenía cual preciado tesoro entre sus brazos para luego respirar profundamente y dar los primeros y decididos pasos hacia la seguridad y, sobre todo, hacia el calor de esa cabaña de la que hacía al menos dos horas habían salido.

Pero, conforme los minutos pasaban el peso laxo del menor comenzó a hacerse sentir en el cuerpo de Dean quien, sumido en una profunda ansiedad, se debatía en un doloroso torbellino de sentimientos que le estaban quitando todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.  
Sentía como si llevara horas luchando, su cuerpo y sus músculos agotados, su cabeza golpeando bajo el influjo del frenético palpitar de su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar que nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no hubiera maltratado así a su hermano lo que enviaba olas de culpabilidad a su ya angustiado corazón.  
Sin duda estas horas estaban siendo las más largas y difíciles de su vida, y eso que a lo largo de su joven pero experimentada vida de cazador había visto y sufrido largas horas y días de cacerías. Mañanas y noches en los que puntos de sutura, moretones, sangre, contusiones formaban parte de esa profesión que había adoptado desde que su padre pusiera su primera arma en sus manos, cuando apenas tenía nueve años.

Fue su trabajo sufrir y él así lo había aceptado disfrutando muchas veces con la adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas después de un trabajo bien hecho.

Pero todo cambió el día que su padre incluyó a su hermano pequeño en el negocio familiar y todos sus instintos se revelaron contra esa decisión cambiando su perspectiva de las cacerías por completo. Ya no era sólo salar y quemar, era y siempre sería… "Cuida a Sammy"… "Sufre por él"… "Protege a Sam"… "No dejes que nada malo le pase"… "Es mi responsabilidad"… "Él es mi verdadero trabajo"…  
Cada grito, cada quejido de dolor, cada rasguño, cada momento que estuvo en peligro desde que comenzó a cazar con ellos calaban hondo en el alma de Dean en formas que nunca podría explicar o superar y, por desgracia, o para no variar con la maldita suerte Winchester, el chico parecía ser un imán para los problemas ya que espíritus, espectros, bichos malignos o cuanta cosa se les cruzaran parecían tener una especial predilección por él y se le pegaban como abejas a la miel.

-¿Por qué diablos te habré alimentado con tanto Lucky Charms? ¡Eres más pesado que un jodido Sasquatch!-exclamó el rubio tratando de quitar de su mente esos últimos pensamientos agobiantes que aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba y el chico no reaccionaba.

Podía sentir los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo y la extraña sensación de calor y frío que le llegaba desde la piel de su mejilla apoyada en el costado de su cuello, sintiendo apenas el soplo de su respiración inestable en su oído cuando su cabeza rodaba por su hombro al moverse un poco más rápido o inclinarse para esquivar ramas o troncos que en su camino encontraba.  
Sosteniéndolo aún más estrechamente y murmurándole palabras reconfortantes, aunque no estaba seguro de que el jovencito lo oyera, caminó los últimos metros con más bríos y energías en cuanto vio el techo de la cabaña asomarse a poca distancia detrás de unos frondosos arbustos que serían el último impedimento por salvar para llegar a la seguridad y el calor de ese transitorio refugio al que llamarían hogar.

-¡Por fin!-se alegró el muchacho ante el paisaje que vislumbró a través del follaje-¿Me escuchas pequeño? ¡Llegamos!-le dijo al menor deteniendo un segundo su marcha para apoyar su espalda en el tronco de un árbol e inclinar hacia atrás el cuerpo de Sam para tener una mejor visión de su rostro, buscando con ansiedad algún signo que le indicara que ya iba a despertar-¿Me harás cargarte en brazos hasta la puerta de tu castillo, princesa?-le preguntó con un tono burlón que no se reflejó en su verde y vibrante mirada cargada de preocupación y cariño-¿Sammy?-lo llamó con un tono que denotó todo el anhelo escondido en su corazón.

Y detrás de esa oscuridad profunda y desconcertante, detrás de esa opresiva sensación de estar atrapado en un mundo sin color, sin sonidos, ni formas a las que aferrarse para detener el continuo bamboleo hacia ninguna parte un sonido, mejor dicho dos sonidos se abrieron paso como finas hebras doradas de un sol que todavía no se veía en el horizonte...

…Si es que había un horizonte en el abismo en donde estaba sumergido… ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor y tanto frío al mismo tiempo en las profundidades de donde sea que estuviera? …Y pensándolo mejor… ¿En qué momento se había caído?... ¿Tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados?...

No podía sentir la diferencia pero, cada vez que intentaba buscar un rayo de luz, más profundo parecía que se hundía mecido por un extraño bamboleo diferente al vaivén de un barco sobre el mar

…¿Qué hacía él en un barco?... ¿O no es un barco?...-la mente de Sam intentaba centrarse en esos sonidos que lo acercaron a la conciencia, su capacidad de razonar tratando de prevalecer sobre esa ominosa oscuridad que parecía querer arrastrarlo como el gigantesco tentáculo de un monstruoso pulpo hacia la caverna de la que no saldría jamás.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esos sonidos, uno tan diferente del otro pero tan familiares los dos que lo obligaron a concentrarse más para que, cuál brújula a un peregrino perdido, lo guiaran hacia un lugar donde estaría a salvo de esa oscura realidad que se lo quería llevar.  
Con gran esfuerzo pudo sentir que uno era rítmico y constante, un ritmo que lo había escuchado infinidad de veces desde que tenía memoria, que lo arrullaba cuando no encontraba calma en las pesadillas de sus noches y que lo había despertado más veces de las que podría contar cuando viajaba cálido y seguro en la parte trasera del Impala, un ritmo que le decía "Estás en casa, estás en casa" y así Sam supo que estaba sobre el pecho de Dean.  
El otro sonido que enseguida reconoció fue la candencia familiar del tono de voz de su hermano mayor que lo atrajo, como a una mariposa nocturna la atrae la bombilla de luz, para sacarlo de la seguridad de la inconsciencia, luchando para dejar atrás el dolor y el miedo que llegarían junto al regreso a la realidad.

-¿Dean?-murmuró aún antes de abrir los ojos e, inmediatamente, sintió como una mano áspera pero familiarmente reconfortante le apartaba el flequillo de la frente para apoyarse luego en su mejilla.

-Si, Sammy, soy yo, estoy aquí-respondió el muchacho sintiendo una corriente de alivio al ver las pequeñas hendiduras en los párpados del castaño que le enviaron un breve destello de los cambiantes ojos, en ese momento verdes azulados, de su hermano menor-Vamos chiquillo, abre los ojos para mi-agregó cálidamente acercando más el rostro para satisfacer la búsqueda desenfocada de Sam que hacía notables esfuerzos para responder al pedido del rubio, percibiendo detrás de sus cariñosas palabras, ese tono tan familiar de preocupación cercano al pánico que su hermano mayor demostraba sólo con él.

-Dean…¿Dónde…estamos?-balbuceó con una voz rasposa pero con una mayor claridad en la mirada.

-Todavía en el bosque, pero ya puedo ver la cabaña-aclaró el cazador sintiendo sus brazos temblar por el esfuerzo y la tensión, su piel bañada en perlitas de sudor a pesar del frío del ambiente, su frente surcada por las huellas del cansancio y la preocupación, pero en ningún momento considerando la idea de bajarlo para que camine los metros que los separaban del tan ansiado refugio.

-Puedes bajar…me… Dean-dijo de pronto el castaño luego de observarlo con intensidad unos segundos-Estoy...mejor.

-Ni lo pienses, ya estamos llegando-respondió de inmediato con ese tono que no admitiría ningún tipo de discusión-Además… ¿Cómo se vería el héroe si abandona a la princesa a tan pocos metros de su hogar?-agregó mirándolo con su flamante, burlona y reluciente sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a caminar con fuerzas renovadas.

-Idiota-contestó el menor pero, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ante las acostumbradas burlas de su hermano, sólo envolvió sus dedos con más fuerza en la camisa de Dean y dejó que la comodidad, la seguridad y la protección que siempre había recibido de él le llenaran el alma de una calidez que lo confortó mejor que cualquier manta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaa! Si, volví, soy yooooo! Y aunque mi intención era publicar siendo todavía ****20 de julio Día del amigo****, mis deberes maternos me desviaron hacia la cocina, ollas, fideos, ensalada y demás por lo que pude terminar este capítulo pasadas las doce de la noche. Pero, como lo que vale es la intención, acá les traigo "el tan esperado (por el retraso digo, no porque me jacte de lo buena que está la historia, jejeje (inserten emoticon disimulando, jajajaj) capítulo "casi" final de Always". Sí, leyeron bien, digo ****casi ****final porque al no poder cortar mi inspiración y las hojas de Word se siguieron acumulando éste vendrá en dos partes (como la serie, xd, que tuvo dos partes (awww, les quiero copiar en todo, jajaja)**

**En fin, como decía, diez hojas fueron demasiado para mis neuronas, aún no recuperadas del desgaste que significó escribir Another reason for believe y, reitero, aún no recuperadas del desgaste que significaran las últimas semanas de clase. **

**Y, aunque llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, no crean que con ellas llegó el descanso ya que mi hijito quiso desquitarse de todo el tiempo que su madre (o sea yo) no le dedicó por culpa de la escuela, horarios y trabajos y me ha hecho salir todos los santos días de parranda(o sea cine, teatros, juegos, parques, play, películas en casa, juegos de mesa, dibujos, etc, etc, etc(quedé más agotada que con mis 32 alumnos, xd, jajajaj)**

**Pero, a pesar de que he notado la ausencia de varias de mis lectoras en el one shot que les menciono (lo cual me deprimió bastante)*_* he retomado la escritura para que el tiempo no siga pasando y se acumule el polvo en sus memorias con respecto a esta historia, jajajaj,(es decir que tenía miedo de que se olviden de ella y de mi ).**

**En fin, dejando las muchas excusas que tengo de lado (e insertando la mirada Puppy eyes de Sammy para que no me tiren con nada (leáse tomates, lechuga, bombas, muñecos vudú, alfileres, cuchillos y mejor dejo para no darles ideas, jajaja) me retiro no sin antes dejarles esta última reflexión que se me ocurrió después de que mi ilusión cayera a pedazos cuando creí ver publicados los finales de varias historias de una compatriota nuestra (o sea Argentina) que se retiró del fandom precisamente por uno de los motivos por los cuales yo estoy firmemente convencida de que no debemos retirarnos(ni abandonar algo sin terminar) nunca. Ya sé que todos y todas están en su derecho de dejar de escribir si es que la vida te lleva por otros caminos, y sé también que todas tenemos nuestras obligaciones y rutinas diarias y también estoy de acuerdo con que se ha desvirtuado (para mentes conservadoras en las que me incluyo) las categorías del fandom y las temáticas sobre las cuáles se escriben y que, como dice ella, gustos son gustos) pero (y acá es donde difiero) NO por ello voy a dejar de hacer lo que a mi me gusta si con ello colaboro a que cada vez seamos menos las que escribimos enarbolando la bandera del Winchesteranismo puro (categoría que no sé si existe, sino me la invento, jajajaj) y es así que, con todo orgullo puedo decir, que mientras más palos haya en el camino, más me obstino en seguirlo y jamás ****abandono. **

**O sea que (para concluir) yo, sammynanci (Nan para los amigos) con mi grito de guerra en los labios:¡ Brotherly love FOREVER , Carajooooooo! Proclamo que: deberán seguir aguantándome, jajajajaja( al menos hasta que termine TODO lo que alguna vez haya empezado!)**

**Y ahora si, saludando con todo mi cariño a mis amigas que comparten el amor Winchesteriano: Selene, Casammy, Inugami, TariElik, Patri y saludando a mis (espero) nuevas amigas en este maravilloso mundo del fanfiction: Scarlett, Nikimi, Karmele, winchestergirl93,KrizDeangirl (quien me encantó lo que admitió, xd), Atenea, Aleys, Camila, Lisa2919, Esther, Atenea65, Eva( y perdón si me olvido de nombrar alguien más) las dejo para que lean el capítulo no sin antes decirles que a todas pero TODAS les deseo un FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO y espero que perdonen mi demora dejando sus lindos saluditos (o sea reviews, jajajaj, ya tenía que aparecer la chantajista!:) **

**Enjoy it!**

**Supernatural**

…-Puedes bajar…me… Dean-dijo de pronto el castaño luego de observarlo con intensidad unos segundos-Estoy...mejor.

-Ni lo pienses, ya estamos llegando-respondió de inmediato con ese tono que no admitiría ningún tipo de discusión-Además… ¿Cómo se vería el héroe si abandona a la princesa a tan pocos metros de su hogar?-agregó mirándolo con su flamante, burlona y reluciente sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a caminar con fuerzas renovadas.

-Idiota-contestó el menor pero, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ante las acostumbradas burlas de su hermano, sólo envolvió sus dedos con más fuerza en la camisa de Dean y dejó que la comodidad, la seguridad y la protección que siempre había recibido de él le llenaran el alma de una calidez que lo confortó mejor que cualquier manta…

**Supernatural**

Cuando finalmente los hermanos Winchester pudieron ingresar a la cabaña los recibió la fría penumbra del lugar. Después de la salida precipitada de ambos jóvenes no hubo quien se hiciera cargo de encender la hoguera o, al menos, de avivar el fuego que los había mantenido cálidos durante la noche por lo que ahora crepitaban entre los leños unas pocas lucecitas rojo anaranjadas que parecían extrañas luciérnagas titilando en la oscuridad. Y, aunque el mediodía había pasado unas tres horas atrás, la presencia de unas amenazadoras nubes cada vez más oscuras habían llenado de sombras los pocos lugares donde la cabaña recibía la claridad que llegara a través de sus ventanas.

-¡Diablos!-fue la primera exclamación molesta del mayor de los Winchester al abrir la puerta, traspasar con sumo cuidado el umbral llevando en sus brazos a su semiconsciente hermano y recibir un aire frío que compitió con la atmósfera helada que venían respirando mientras recorrían el bosque anhelando la seguridad de su momentáneo refugio.

Dean sintió de inmediato como Sam tembló en sus brazos al entrar a la construcción de madera de los guardabosques por lo que enseguida se dirigió a una de las camas, la más a alejada a la puerta cumpliendo así, en forma refleja, con una antigua costumbre de los mayores de los Winchester para quienes en todo momento su prioridad número uno era proteger al menor de la familia. Ya junto a ella, bajó con sumo cuidado su preciada carga hasta suavemente sentarlo ahí, evitando así que todo el colchón quedara mojado como estaba el chico.

-Tengo…frío…Dean-se quejó débilmente el muchacho más cerca de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia que de la lucidez afirmándole al mayor, que lo sostenía con firmeza por los hombros antes de decidirse a dejarlo sostenerse por sus propios medios, algo que era más que evidente dado los temblores, la palidez, la piel y la ropa todavía húmeda de su hermanito.

-Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?-le preguntó mirándolo con preocupación, sintiéndose molesto por el obvio padecimiento de su hermano con quien cambiaría de lugar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse a verlo sufrir a pesar de que su forma de vida había hecho casi cotidianas las heridas, magullones o golpes que él muchas veces mostraba con orgullo como si fueran un trofeo de guerra. Él era un Winchester, todo un cazador y podía tolerar esa vida, disfrutando muchas veces con la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas después de un trabajo bien hecho pero, cuando se trataba de Sam, si era su hermano el que resultaba herido, sentía un dolor en el alma que se clavaba hondo como una aguja de hielo y sólo conseguía respirar en paz cuando sabía que el chico estaba a salvo.

-Voy a encender la hoguera y luego te ayudo a quitarte toda esa ropa mojada-agregó el joven mientras que con una mano acercaba el acolchado de la cama y envolvía al menor con la pesada tela sin dejar de mantener una mano firme y cálida sobre la espalda del chico y sin tener en cuenta que él también estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de su ropa humedecida ante el contacto permanente con el cuerpo de su hermano cuando lo llevaba en sus brazos camino a la cabaña.

Después de hacerse cargo de Sam se ocuparía de él mismo, en ningún momento pensó en su propio padecimiento ante las inclemencias del tiempo o en sus incomodidades ante sus ropas húmedas, sus pies descalzos y su ropa sucia o prestó atención al corte en la mejilla, que todavía sangraba un poco y que había quedado como la visible huella del recuerdo de la lucha con el Wendigo que los atacara.

Nunca había puesto sus necesidades por encima de las de su hermanito y con sólo darle una breve mirada y escuchar lo que Sam le dijera en respuesta a sus palabras le confirmó, gracias a la corriente cálida que inundó su pecho, que nunca lo haría.

Ante las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor el chico pareció recuperar la lucidez que se le estaba escapando junto con las borrosas imágenes que veía a su alrededor. La sola idea de dejar que Dean lo desnude pareció alertar sus conservadoras costumbres y así fue como el rubio lo vio enrojecer brevemente mientras le decía con una energía que hasta el momento no le había visto.

-¡Puedo desvestirme…solo, Dean!

El joven cazador lo miró arqueando las cejas con expresión divertida. No tenía idea de quién había heredado esa timidez, ni como, ni porqué, el chico era la educación ambulante con quien se pusiera a hablar pero, sobre todo, con las chicas a las que Dean a su edad se había acercado y "disfrutado" en todo tipo de lugares y situaciones. Pero, aunque podía hacerlo blanco de todas sus bromas a causa de esas conservadoras, y según él, principescas costumbres no podía dejar de sentir un orgullo por su hermano pequeño que llenó su pecho de una plácida calidez que se transmitió a su sonrisa y al gesto de ternura con el que revolvió el húmedo cabello del menor apartándole así las largas hebras castañas que casi tapaban sus cambiantes ojos verdes.

-Necesitas un corte de pelo, Samantha-bromeó para ocultar bajo su fachada bromista el nudo de emoción que se le había instalado en la garganta ante las sensaciones que sus últimos pensamientos le causaran-Voy a encender el fuego-agregó de inmediato carraspeando un poco-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó antes de decidirse a soltarlo. Sam le sonrió agradecido al leer en la mirada vibrante de su hermano cuan fácil pasaba del modo bromista al modo protector y cuando escuchó nuevamente al rubio que agregara-¡No te muevas de aquí, quédate quieto!-y lo viera dirigirse rápidamente hacia el hogar a leña después de darle un cálido apretón en su hombro derecho sólo pudo responder.

-Si...papá…-dijo-Eres un… mandón-agregó por lo bajo y, aunque quiso sonar molesto, el alivio de saber que siempre podía contar con su única referencia estable de lo que era tener una familia tornó su voz en un murmullo suave y emocionado que no pasó desapercibido para el joven cazador quien, aunque estaba en plena tarea de encender la hoguera con manos hábiles, sonrió abiertamente al sentir en ese tono la gratitud y el amor que el chico reservaba sólo para él.

Sintiendo como la convicción de mantenerlo a salvo crecía al mismo tiempo que cada día, mes y años que pasaban juntos recordó sin querer los momentos gratos, aunque difíciles, en los que siendo él también un niño se abocara con dedicación y responsabilidad al cuidado, la crianza y la protección de ese frágil bebé que lo mirara con esos enormes y expresivos ojos verde azulados y consiguiera, después de días y días de seguirlo con su tierna mirada por donde se moviera, apartarlo del angustiado silencio en el que había caído desde que le arrancaran la sonrisa en el fuego que consumiera a su más preciado ángel.

Y, a pesar de sus inocentes cuatro años, cuando finalmente pudo concentrarse en esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas que lo seguían a todas partes, encontró en ellos el mismo brillo de amor con el que su madre lo miraba y los fragmentos rotos de su alma que habían opacado el vibrante color verde de su mirada comenzaron a unirse de nuevo devolviéndole la luz que se le había escapado junto con los restos de ese fuego que, en pequeñas volutas de humo, huía por la ventana.

Alguien se había llevado a su ángel, pero le había dejado otro y, a veces, no podía dejar de pensar como su padre no había podido encontrar en esa inocente mirada la fuerza que necesitaba para no derrumbar a ese padre cálido, protector, gentil y cariñoso que él había conocido en sus primeros años de vida y que no apareciera el sargento duro, huraño y frío en que se había convertido ahora. Y, aunque él idolatraba a su padre, lo obedecía y seguía fielmente sus órdenes, no podía dejar de sentir, ni tampoco lo admitiría, que él y su hermanito no deberían haber sido arrastrados a ese tipo de vida por lo que había tratado de mantener lo más alejado posible el momento en que el pequeño perdiera esa inocencia que era el cable a tierra que él también necesitaba para que el mundo de terror en el que estaba sumergido no se llevara la cordura ni los sentimientos que lo mantenían humano.

Aunque con desilusión había sido testigo de cómo Sam ingresó en su estilo de vida afortunadamente podía ver que, pese a ello, su hermano todavía mantenía una cuota de esperanza y de inocencia, a pesar de toda la maldad que ya había visto, que hacía que su determinación por mantenerlo a salvo creciera hasta límites insospechados.

Era él quien siempre se jactaba de ser duro, fuerte y, para todo el mundo, seguro, frío y lejos de toda esa emoción que podría convertirlo en alguien sensible pero, cuando se trataba de su familia, cuando alguno de ellos estaba en peligro, sobre todo su hermano pequeño, la muralla que había levantado en su interior para guarecer sus verdaderos sentimientos, se derrumbaba cual castillo de arena se desmorona a orillas del mar.

Y fue esta muralla la que se derrumbó abruptamente, como si hubiera recibido una marea repentina, cuando escuchó el leve quejido que precedió al golpe de las rodillas de su hermano contra el suelo sacándolo así de la breve ensoñación en la que había caído cuando las luces anaranjadas de la creciente hoguera iluminaran sus rasgos con danzantes efectos.

-¡Sam!-exclamó de inmediato lanzándose en veloz carrera hacia el menor quien, habiendo aprovechado la pequeña distracción de su hermano mayor, se había trasladado a los pies de su cama donde, por suerte para él, el rubio había dejado esa mañana el bolso de tela con la ropa de ambos y había conseguido después de unos silenciosos y esforzados movimientos cambiar su húmeda ropa interior. Pero fue en el momento en que intentaba pararse para abrochar el jeans que había conseguido ponerse cuando un brutal mareo lo envió camino al suelo apenas con tiempo para que una de sus manos se apoyara en el colchón donde había estado sentado y detuviera, al menos por un breve lapso, el inminente golpe de su cabeza en el suelo.

Y fue segundos después, justo antes de que su brazo que parecía no resistir la presión del peso de su cuerpo cediera provocando su caída, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo envolvieron en el seguro puerto en donde se refugió de inmediato cayendo así sobre el pecho de Dean quien sintió como su interior dejó paso al enfado inicial, que lo embargó al darse cuenta de la testarudez de su hermano menor que había desobedecido sus órdenes a causa de su famosa timidez, para trocarse en un sentimiento de angustia cercano al pánico-¡Sammy! ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás conmigo?-le preguntó mientras acomodaba mejor en su regazo el cuerpo flojo de su hermano para poder mirarlo a la cara.

La visión de sus ojos cerrados, más las brillantes perlitas de sudor que cubrían su pálido rostro, sin contar a unas mejillas que no coincidían con su blanca tez, enviaron su preocupación inicial a un completo estado de pánico.

Esto era malo, muy malo, algo ajeno a los síntomas de una gripe empeorada por la aventura en el bosque. Podía sentir en su estómago sus instintos protectores anudándose en advertencia al peligro cercano y, si se trataba de su hermano, su intuición no fallaba. Siempre era capaz de percibir cuando al pequeño le pasaba algo y él siempre se jactaba, ocultando bajo una broma, que nada se le escapaba a sus sentidos arácnidos cuando en realidad, además de ser un excelente cazador con instintos naturales para la caza, motivo por el cual su padre sentía un orgullo que, para no contradecir la costumbre Winchester de ocultar sus sentimientos no le había hecho sentir, lo que más lo distinguía era que nada se le escapaba a su radar de hermano mayor. Y ahora éste estaba en alerta máxima, gritándole desde el frenético golpeteo de su corazón, que Sam necesitaba que él descubra lo más rápido posible que era lo que le pasaba. Había algo más que los síntomas de una gripe o neumonía, eso hubiera sido una respuesta fácil a sus problemas, aunque Dean sabía que con Sam nada era sencillo. Misteriosamente el chico parecía tener un imán para los problemas más complicados, y eso lo había descubierto desde que era muy pequeño, en especial, desde el día que esa maldita Strhiga casi le absorbe la vida estando dormido bajo su cuidado.

-¡Sam! ¡SAM!-lo llamó casi frenético y, con algo de alivio, pudo ver los párpados de su hermano agitarse brevemente en respuesta a su llamado-¡Abre los ojos Sammy! ¡Vamos, despierta!-le ordenó con voz severa, rogando internamente que al menos esa orden le obedeciera-"Este chico va a ser la muerte para mi"-pensó el rubio mientras intentaba serenar los latidos angustiados de su corazón a causa de la creciente preocupación que el desmejoramiento continuo de su hermano le causara.

-¿Dea…n?-respondió con un murmullo apenas audible manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados como si el sólo hecho de levantarlos le causara un esfuerzo demasiado agotador.

-Si, Sammy, soy yo, el único e irrepetible-bromeó el joven para contrarrestar la angustia que atenazaba su garganta-¿Puedes abrir los ojos y mirarme? Por favor, pequeño-le pidió con un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por el menor quien, a pesar de sentir que su sangre burbujeaba bajo el intenso calor que irradiaba su interior en lucha contra la helada piel de su exterior, sintió como ese pedido intenso, que rara vez el rubio decía, actuaba como una manta que cubría sus sentidos envolviéndolo en esa sensación de seguridad que sólo la presencia de su hermano podía conseguir.

Lentamente, intentó levantar sus párpados que parecían estar hechos de plomo al tiempo que trataba de mover su mano para darle a su hermano el contacto que sabía que necesitaba.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió finalmente enfocar su mirada en la faz preocupada que estaba fija en él y, para alivio del mayor, su mano apretó el brazo de quien era para él la única referencia estable a la que podía anclarse para detener su bamboleante estabilidad física y emocional.

-Lo… siento-le dijo con voz quebrada-No debí…pararme-reconoció afligido más que nada por la mirada asustada que aún podía distinguir en los brillosos ojos verdes de Dean quien, hizo un sonido contrariado con la garganta luchando en contra de esos ojitos de cachorrito que siempre pudieron vencer hasta sus más obstinados intentos de permanecer enfadado con él y, en silencio, lo ayudó a pararse nuevamente asegurándose de no soltar su fuerte protección sobre el menor para que no terminara de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Eres tan cabezota Sam!-le reprochó al sentarlo con cuidado en la cama sintiendo aún en sus latidos el susto que se había llevado-¡Cómo si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo! ¡No olvides que te cambié los pañales cientos de veces, eso sin contar que te bañé hasta que cumpliste los siete años!-agregó tratando de que el recuerdo del pequeño que siempre terminaba con shampoo en sus ojos al pretender bañarse solo y lavar sus largos cabellos castaños no enternecieran su tono de voz-No protestes ahora que voy a quitarte la camisa y la remera, tienes que acostarte y quitarte de una vez por todas el frío que se te metió hasta los huesos por tu estúpida idea de jugar al guardabosques-agregó molesto, aunque el recuerdo de lo acontecido le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de pavor, por haber estado tan cerca de perderlo, y orgullo, por lo noble y valiente que podía ser el chico defendiendo y protegiendo aún hasta la más pequeña criatura. Lo que le recordó las veces que un chiquillo casi sin dientes le recriminara que no tuviera cuidado y pisara ese dichoso caracol.

-Perdóname, me sentía…mejor-se excusó nuevamente Sam mientras su hermano terminaba de quitarle hábilmente la camisa y comenzaba a levantarle la remera gris, repitiendo una acción que había hecho durante años al vestir o desvestir al pequeño cada mañana o noche en la habitación del hotelucho de turno.

-Levanta los brazos Sammy, y cierra el pico-le dijo y, aunque podría haber sonado molesto el empleo de su diminutivo le confirmó al castaño que sólo estaba preocupado y no enojado como pretendía estar pero, fue cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz mezclada con un aliento inestable que su corazón se sobresaltó angustiado.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?-exclamó sobresaltado el mayor al quitarle la remera a Sam y descubrir en su torso desnudo, justo debajo de sus costillas, un rojo rasguño de unos diez centímetros que si no hubiera estado rodeado de un intenso color negro azulado podría haber pasado por un leve raspón contra la rama de un árbol-¡Sammy! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-preguntó asustado mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para mirar la extraña herida más de cerca- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-agregó pensando enfurecido que alguien o algo se había atrevido a lastimar a su hermanito y él no había estado ahí para evitarlo-¡Dime!-exigió ante el asustado silencio del chico que había bajado la mirada para ver lo que tanto había inquietado a su hermano mayor frunciendo el ceño tanto como Dean y dejando escapar, sin querer, un breve quejido al sentir los dedos del joven cazador palpar suavemente los bordes de su herida en busca de la inflamación que indicara la presencia de una infección. A pesar de que ese color horrible que rodeaba la lastimadura era una señal de que eso era lo más probable y aunque ese tono negro era diferente a cualquiera de las infecciones por las que ya habían pasado todos los miembros de su familia en su peligrosa vida de cazadores.

-Due…le-dijo el muchacho mientras apretaba los dientes sintiendo como la bilis amenazaba con hacer su aparición quemando por detrás de su garganta-No…toques…Dean-le pidió haciendo que de inmediato el aludido alejara la mano que estaba tocando su piel.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el rubio-¡Pero debes decirme dónde y cómo te hiciste eso!-le exigió con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la fiereza escondida detrás de esas palabras.

-¿Me prometes…que…no te vas a…enojar?-le preguntó tímidamente mirándolo con esa mezcla de temor y culpabilidad que lo hacía verse tan vulnerable y parecer más joven de lo que era, lo que hizo que Dean se sorprendiera por la excelente capacidad del chico para derretir con su mirada hasta la más fría de las almas haciendo que de inmediato sintiera un instinto maternal, o paternal, mejor sería decirle así, que hizo que su molestia se trocara en una suavidad y ternura que mostraba sólo con él.

-No te preocupes Sammy, dime lo que pasó y yo voy a arreglarlo. Soy tu hermano y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase-le aseguró mientras pasaba una mano reconfortante sobre la temblorosa espalda del castaño dándose cuenta que además del frío, una elevada fiebre y un cuerpo cansado que estaban pesando sobre el cuerpo de Sam había algo más y ese algo lo podía ver reflejado en su mirada.

Sam tenía miedo y, por si no fuera suficiente con la preocupación que su estado de salud le causaba, sus instintos protectores le propinaron una patada a su interior al descubrir que el chico estaba asustado.

-Hermanito ¿Confías en mi?-le preguntó de repente ante la evidente indecisión del jovencito, quien había bajado la vista mirando sus dedos enredados en la frazada pero que, al escuchar esa pregunta en labios del rubio levantó la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dean, de inmediato, recordó el fatídico momento en que descubriera que no estaba su Impala y el enfrentamiento que los separara por lo que la culpa se sumó a los sentimientos que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro -"Yo y mi bocaza"-pensó molesto pero, decidido a arreglarlo y, más que nada, decidido a demostrarle que nada de lo que le había dicho cuando estaba furioso por la desaparición de su auto era cierto-Sammy, necesito que me perdones todo lo que te dije, fue sólo mi estúpida boca hablando-dijo y, en ese momento, Sam le sonrió y Dean supo que ya hacía rato que estaba disculpado-Papá se lo había llevado Sammy, dejó una nota que no vimos-ahí fue cuando el rubio pudo ver como la expresión de su hermano pasaba fácilmente de la emoción a la sorpresa y al disgusto apareciendo esa mirada molesta que a él no le gustaba para nada ver en ese brillo, generalmente noble y bondadoso, al que estaba acostumbrado. Ira, odio, desilusión, cansancio, rebeldía, no sabía ni quería saber que era lo que brillaba en los cambiantes ojos de su hermano pero supo que no quería verlo de nuevo-Tenía que salvar al guardabosques, Sam-agregó tratando de que la aclaración desviara los pensamientos que seguramente estaba teniendo y que no admitiría que coincidían con los de él.

Su padre sabía que Sam estaba enfermo, había regresado a la cabaña y en lugar de enviar a Caleb con el auto para que regresara a buscar al guardaparques y a Joshua, y así poder quedarse con sus muchachos, eligió seguir con la cacería dejándole sus órdenes en un frío mensaje que pasara debajo de una puerta. No era que él lo necesitara demasiado, ya era todo un hombre y podía arreglárselas solo, al menos era lo que se decía a sí mismo mientras crecía y trataba de autoconvencerse que su padre al dejarlos solos hacía lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando miraba a Sam sentía que eso era diferente.

Para él, Sam, su Sammy, todavía era demasiado joven para seguir creciendo sin su padre y, encontrar en la mirada dolorida del chico los fragmentos dispersos de su desilusión mezclada con una ira que crecía al mismo tiempo que los años pasaban, hizo que sintiera un nudo de angustia que se instaló en su garganta.

Pero, cuando miró a los ojos a su hermano pudo comprobar una vez más lo que había descubierto tiempo atrás. Esa mirada de adoración, esa búsqueda de aprobación, esa necesidad de la presencia y el apoyo paterno fue trasladándose de su padre hacia él quien, sin buscarlo, pero, sin embargo, más que dispuesto a no renunciar a ello pasó a ser la única referencia paternal que el muchacho conociera en su vida. A pesar de que, aunque pasaron muchos días en casa de Bobby cuando Dean era demasiado pequeño para cuidar de Sam solo, para el chiquillo, el viejo cazador fue sólo como su tío postizo y a nadie más recurría cuando le dolía la panza, cuando tenía sueño, hambre, sed, frío, calor o miedo y a nadie más le regalaba esas mirada de adoración y esas sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos como las que les estaba dedicando ahora.

-Me alcanza…con que estés…tú…Dean-fueron las palabras con las que el muchacho sorprendió a su hermano mayor quien había visto con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa la sonrisa y la intensa mirada que Sam le dedicara. Una total proeza teniendo en cuenta lo débil, afiebrado y aturdido que estaba dejándolo más sorprendido todavía porque, una vez más, pudo darse cuenta de lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser su sensible hermanito cuando se le daba por mirarlo fijamente estudiándolo como un libro abierto-Y confío en ti…más que nadie en el mundo-agregó y fue entonces cuando el mayor pudo reaccionar del breve instante en que sus pensamientos opacaran a su sobre protección y toda la preocupación, la incertidumbre y el miedo por lo que le podría estar pasando a Sam volvieron con toda su fuerza.

-Gracias chico, de verdad, pero en este momento lo que más me importa es que me digas que fue lo que te pasó ahí-le dijo mientras nuevamente se horrorizó al bajar la vista hacia esa herida y sentir como el ácido se le disparaba en su estómago-Sammy, no hablemos más de papá ni de ninguna otra cosa, no voy a enojarme, te lo prometo-agregó haciendo el sumo esfuerzo de que la frustración que le retorcía el intestino no se trasladara a su voz al no entender porque Sam podía pensar que esa herida podría hacer que él se enojara.

O tal vez si entendía, porque si Sam tenía miedo de confesarle que alguien se había atrevido a lastimarlo entonces estaba seguro que era porque su hermanito conocía bien sus impulsivas y feroces reacciones cuando algo así pasaba en presencia de él pero, antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de decirle algo, decidió ir paso a paso y resolver primero la más apremiante de sus preocupaciones o sea detener esos temblores y el inminente paso hacia la oscuridad que el parpadeo constante de Sam intentando mantenerse enfocado en el semblante del mayor le avisaba que en cualquier momento podía pasar-Acuéstate aquí, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo, yo te voy a cuidar-le aseguró mientras que, acompañando a sus palabras, ayudaba al jovencito a recostarse cubriéndolo de inmediato con todas las mantas que pudo encontrar y sólo cuando estuvo seguro y protegido bajo las cálidas telas se sentó a su lado para apoyar con suavidad su mano en la frente del muchacho, enmascarando bajo la excusa de buscar los síntomas febriles, la necesidad de asegurarle con su caricia que él siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

-Bloo…mington-susurró Sam en ese momento descolocando brevemente a Dean quien frunció las cejas en confusión.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el rubio acercándose más al rostro del menor quien, evidentemente, se estaba esforzando en permanecer despierto al menos hasta que pudiera darle a su hermano una respuesta que resolviera una de las preocupaciones que sabía estaban atosigando el corazón de Dean opacando así el brillo vibrante que estaba acostumbrado ver-¿Qué dijiste Sammy? No te duermas todavía, dime-le pidió ansioso al ver como párpados de Sam se desviaban nuevamente hacia el reparador descanso. Al menos él deseaba que fuera eso porque pensar en otra posibilidad aumentaba aún más la tensión que anudaba sus músculos-¿Sammy?-llamó nuevamente Dean mientras pasaba su mano en la frente del chico apartando el flequillo rebelde que se obstinaba en pegarse a su sudorosa piel recibiendo como recompensa a su voz preocupada la nublada mirada de Sam fijarse otra vez en él.

-La caza…en Blooming…ton-repitió con esfuerzo el chico quien, después de esa breve respuesta, finalmente cerró sus ojos cayendo en un sueño pesado, o quizás en un nuevo desmayo, eso no podía asegurarlo el preocupado hermano mayor que, de inmediato, buscó ansioso su pulso respirando apenas aliviado al sentir la frenética palpitación bajo sus venas.

-Bloomington-murmuró pasando una mano con fuerza por su corto cabello rubio tratando de despejar los pensamientos que lo abrumaban sintiendo como decir ese nombre lo envió con la fuerza arrolladora de un arroyo caudaloso al torrente de los recuerdos que, en ese momento, llegaron a su memoria.

_**Flashback**_

_-Les dije que se preparen que esta noche salimos. Es una orden-dijo por segunda vez en ese día un molesto John Winchester, sintiendo crecer su enojo ante la decidida mirada con la que su hijo menor se enfrentó a él._

_Ya le resultaba extraño que repitiera sus palabras otra vez por lo que Dean deseó que su hermanito decidiera dejar las cosas como estaban para no complicar más la situación. Pero como del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, según una frase que ni se acordaba donde la había escuchado, el más joven de la familia decidió seguir fiel a sus cada vez más obstinadas costumbres de discutir, preguntar, protestar, averiguar, hablar sobre cada paso que daban haciendo así que esa frase no tuviera sentido y el rubio meneara su cabeza frustrado mientras pensaba porque diablos se le había ocurrido pensar en semejante pavada mientras estaba escuchando por centésima vez una discusión entre padre e hijo, dejándolo nuevamente en la difícil decisión de quedarse callado o intervenir para poner fin a ello ya que los amaba a los dos por lo que no podía encontrar el equilibrio que le permitiera decidir de que lado ponerse, aún más escuchando que ambos tenían razón en sus declamaciones pero fue cuando su padre se acercó amenazadoramente al menor que sus instintos protectores decidieron por él lo que a su mente le estaba costando hacer. _

_-Estaremos listos papá, no te preocupes-afirmó el joven mientras cautelosamente se acercaba a los dos testarudos Winchester quienes, estando apenas a centímetros de distancia uno del otro, continuaban mirándose fijamente sin demostrar ninguno de los dos que se hubieran inmutado ante la presencia de Dean intentando interponerse entre ellos._

_-Papá, solamente te estoy pidiendo que investiguemos un poco más-dijo por quinta vez en ese día el menor de la familia sin demostrar en su cuerpo o en su mirada que se amedrentara ante la presencia imponente del rudo cazador. Y si ese cazador no hubiera sido su padre Dean estaría malditamente orgulloso del valor de su hermanito pero, como ese no era el caso, sólo sentía una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar-Creo que puede ser algo más que un hombre lobo-agregó en ese momento el chico sin darle tiempo al mayor de decir nada-Aunque coincida el ciclo de la luna que falte el hígado en los cuerpos y no sólo el corazón puede indicar otra cosa y…_

_-¡Basta Sam!-le ordenó John interrumpiendo así la acalorada explicación de su hijo menor quien, desde que lo habían sumergido en el mundo de la cacería, se había convertido en una especie de ratón de biblioteca, según su hermano mayor, metiendo la cabeza en cuanto libro podía encontrar para descubrir información suficiente del espíritu, bicho o cosa a la que tuvieran que cazar. No era que le causara disgusto ver como su pequeño finalmente había encontrado algo de interés en su vida de cazadores, al contrario, pero, desde que así lo hiciera, no sólo trataba de transmitir la información que había obtenido sino que, además, quería que tanto él como Dean participaran en las decisiones. Y en su pequeño ejército sólo había lugar para un líder-Ya sabemos lo necesario-continuó-Tres cuerpos despedazados es motivo más que suficiente para que esta noche le pongamos fin a esto-afirmó con determinación en su voz y Dean deseó que con eso concluyera la discusión pero, cuando escuchó que su padre agregó-Si tienes miedo puedes quedarte Sam-y lo viera dar media vuelta saliendo de la habitación más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado pudo ver, una vez más, como el rostro de su hermanito era capaz de reflejar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Del color rojo a la palidez, de ojos brillantes de enojo a verdes orbes llenas de lágrimas, de la firme determinación que momentos antes demostrara a la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad que lo hacía verse más joven de lo que era y, cuando esa mirada que él había bautizado como ojos de cachorro hizo su aparición con toda su fuerza al volverse hacia él en búsqueda silenciosa del amparo que sólo su hermano mayor le podía dar, Dean sintió su corazón estrecharse en su pecho y el enojo que la discusión le había causado se disipó como la oscuridad desaparece con la potencia del rojo amanecer._

_-Sammy-le dijo poniendo una mano reconfortante en su hombro-No es malo tener miedo-comenzó pero fue interrumpido por las vehementes palabras del chico quien giró para mirarlo de frente._

_-¡No es miedo, Dean! ¡No necesito consejos idiotas!-exclamó enojado pero, de inmediato, se arrepintió de su explosiva demostración de lo molesto que había quedado al sentir la mano de su hermano retirarse de su hombro-Dean, lo siento-agregó suavemente demostrando una vez más con su tono de voz como podía expresar sus emociones con la misma eficacia que hacía uso de su mirada-Es que no quiero…-continuó hablando demostrando con su dubitativo temblor de voz que algo de verdad había en la afirmación de su padre-…que algo malo te pase a ti o a papá sólo porque no investigamos lo suficiente-confesó finalmente haciendo que a su hermano se le estruje el alma ante la emoción escondida detrás de esas palabras recordando en ese momento al chiquillo inocente que apretaba con fuerza su mano al ver a su padre dejarlos en alguno de sus temporarios refugios para ir a sus excursiones de caza y preguntarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas si éste iba a volver. _

_-No te preocupes Sammy, papá es el mejor cazador-le aseguró repitiendo la frase que día a día le dijera a su hermano sintiendo que el chico era todavía demasiado joven para enfrentar esa dura vida con ellos-Además-continuó después de carraspear con disimulo para disipar el nudo de emoción que se le había instalado en la garganta-Yo soy el segundo mejor cazador del planeta, además del más apuesto-agregó mostrándole a su hermano la reluciente sonrisa de superioridad que le caracterizaba recibiendo en respuesta la actitud que buscaba para quitar de los expresivos ojos de su hermanito ese brillo dolorido que no le gustaba nada-y no voy a dejar que nada malo pase-concluyó con firmeza mientras palmeaba con fuerza la espalda de su hermano menor._

_-Idiota-le contestó Sam meneando la cabeza y rodando sus ojos al techo sin poder evitar una sonrisa que reflejaba que el intento de su hermano para que se sintiera mejor había llegado a buen puerto. Después de todo, confiaba ciegamente en él y estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para que nada les pasara, pero, pese a ello y por ello, una extraña sensación continuaba recorriéndole la espalda y el temor de que la arriesgada actitud sobre protectora del rubio hiciera que resultara herido hizo que, dentro de su pecho, creciera la determinación de que él también iba a estar siempre con él, cubriéndole la espalda._

_Y fue al llegar la noche cuando la esplendorosa luna brillaba como un faro en la oscuridad del océano que los Winchester aparecieron en el lugar concentrados en la nueva cacería, moviéndose ágil y silenciosamente entre la frondosa vegetación que cubría ese parque cuidado con prolijo esmero._

_La belleza y la placidez que transmitía el lugar cuando el sol alumbraba radiante el hermoso jardín lleno de flores y la fuente de agua que adornaba el centro de la gran laguna invitaban a la serenidad y a la reflexión sentimientos nada concordantes con los que fluían en la sangre de la familia de cazadores ante la tenue claridad de esa noche de redonda luna._

_El padre de los muchachos estaba serio, concentrado, su mandíbula apretada era la clara señal que identificaba a quien tiene todo a su cargo y a quien debían obedecer sus órdenes sin ninguna objeción. Todo un sargento a cargo de su pelotón quien, alejando en un rincón de su mente la duda del posible riesgo que corrían sus "soldados", se concentraba en encontrar y matar el enemigo que había llevado el terror a las apacibles vidas de los que tuvieron la desgracia de transitar por ese lugar las últimas tres noches de luna llena._

_Los muchachos, por otra parte, sentían las mismas y ambiguas emociones, por un lado, la emoción de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas alertaba sus sentidos y aceleraba sus latidos, la aventura era lo suficientemente excitante para cualquier alma joven y, siendo cazadores por instinto y herencia como eran, no podían dejar de disfrutar de la cacería en la que estaban. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la preocupación por la salud del otro le daba el amargo sabor del miedo a sus bocas apretadas en gesto de concentración, sintiendo cada uno la determinación creciente de no permitir que nada le pase a ningún miembro de su pequeño clan de cazadores._

_Además, el hijo mayor, a pesar de ser quien disfrutaba más de cada cacería, luchaba por acostumbrarse a la idea de que su pequeño hermano era ya un valiente adolescente que luchaba a la par de él con cada bicho, monstruo o espíritu que se les cruzara en su camino._

_-No te alejes Sammy-susurró el rubio al notar que el chico se había retrasado unos pasos de ellos, al parecer demasiado entretenido mirando el reflejo de la luna en el espejo de agua. _

_En respuesta Sam lo miró brevemente y, la preocupación brillando en su mirada, le dijo a su hermano que de distracción el retraso no tenía nada._

_-Muchachos, voy hacia allá, no se separen-ordenó John mientras señalaba la construcción de madera que adornaba el camino previo hacia el ornamentado puentecillo que cruzaba uno de los riachuelos que fluían desde la laguna central-¡Dean!-llamó enérgicamente con un tono molesto un poco más elevado que el que anteriormente usara al ver que su hijo miraba con preocupación hacia su hermano menor y no respondiera a su orden con la obediencia que acostumbraba. _

_Ese momento en que la sorpresa aletargara sus instintos de cazador, ese mismo momento en que la preocupación distrajera al mayor de los hermanos fue el que aprovechó la mala fortuna para meter su saña. Y fue entonces cuando desde el agua, contrariamente a lo que esperaban los cazadores que habían estado vigilando la frondosa vegetación, apareciera una horrible criatura que se abalanzó sobre el más cercano de los cazadores sin prever que, con extraña anticipación a sus intenciones asesinas, el menor de los humanos que estaba acechando se lanzara en loca carrera hacia el rubio cazador y empujara fuera del camino de sus garras a quien había elegido como su presa._

_Continuará..._

**Bien, amigas, se hizo re tarde, xd, son las tres de la mañana, me duermo sentada así que debo dejarlas. No teman que la continuación (tanto sea del flashback como de la historia) no demorará tanto como este capítulo el que espero que sus diez (reitero) diez extensas hojas les haya gustado.**

**Porfiiii, dejen mis anhelados cinco reviews! Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola muchachas! Acá estoy para**** dejarles el capítulo prometido pero les confirmo que en parte no será como había dicho o sea, el último de este fic, sino que a causa del estado emocional que estoy atravesando empecé a escribirlo y ya no pude parar, jajaja, o sea que cada vez se hacía más y más largo y cuando sólo de la continuación del flashbacks escribí 7 hojas más me dije, XD! No termino en uno solo, no puedo, no quería quitar ningún pedacito de lo que escribí, espero que no les resulte una chorrada aburrida pero estoy muy emotiva últimamente ya que, al extrañar tanto a los chicos, me puse a mirar desde la primera temporada (veo dos o tres capis por día, xd)*_* y awww, mi Sam tan dulce, Dean tan protector, xd, me puse loca de nuevo y bueh, por eso creo que salió esto que leerán ahora. **

**Como siempre no quiero dejar de decirles que si este capítulo pueden leerlo hoy es también gracias a ustedes que con sus palabras, su entusiasmo y su aliento consiguen que mis musas no me dejen y se inspiren para continuar con esta y próximas historias **

**Gracias a: ****Selene,**** hermanita del alma, gracias por apoyarme siempre en mis locuras, me alegro mucho que te hayas absorbido el capi, jajajaj, y que me comentaras esas partes que te han gustado y si, tenías razón, este flashbacks podríamos considerarlo un one shot porque en total tiene como 15 hojas, jajajja, besotes también y aunque ya lo sabes lo repito: TKM!**

**Patriiii,**** amiga! Yo también te extrañaba, me emociona haberte emocionado (valga la redundancia, jajaj) y me encanta que te hayas puesto a divagar sobre los motivos del silencio del pequeño, en fin, ya lo sabrás. Como siempre, podrás seguir adorando a tu Dean protector porque yo también lo adoro cuando es así, pero tranqui que el que me vuelve loca de amor es mi Sam (obvio que con algunos años más, xd, haber si me encierran por pervertida, jajajaj, tiene sólo 16, jajajaja). Besotes!**

**Nikimi:**** Una semana? Jajajaj, gracias por soñar con esta historia y me encantaría tener tiempo como tú para traducir otras bellas historias que estuve leyendo (comparte cuando quieras eh? Jajajaj) Espero que te guste este capítulo y que te haga feliz que no me demoré tanto, xd, besotes!**

**Loolbox:**** woww, qué review! Jajajja. Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Eva**** (****sin registrarse) jajajaj, siiiii, soy argentina, Rosario está en Santa Fe, no te equivocas aunque reprobaras geografía, jajajja. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y lo que te gusta me gusta a mí, por eso lo seguirás leyendo. Dean protector, Sam tan dulce pero también atento a su hermano, o sea ese amor recíproco es lo que awww, nos hace suspirar. Desde luego hay otros motivos para que cada una ame a uno más que al otro pero en esencia lo que más atrajo de esta serie fue el brotherly love tan intenso y puro que los une (y a veces los separa, xd, que me pongo melancólica) Abrazos!**

**Zelda (****puedo abreviar no?): Bienvenida a mi historia, o sea sé que estás porque dejaste review, me imagino que leíste desde el comienzo, jajajaja. Gracias por el comentario y coincido, yo también quiero ver los más hermosos, tiernos y dulces ojitos de cachorrito del mundo, xd! Y como estoy viendo la segunda temporada y hay tantooooo de eso, de esos ojitos, que creo que abusé de eso en este capi, jajajja, espero que te guste. Saludos!**

**Inugami:**** amiga! No has dejado review pero sé que estás, por suerte nos hemos comunicado mediante mail así que espero con tranquilidad que recuperes un poco de tiempo libre para ti y vuelvas a leer y comentar como has hecho siempre. Espero que te gusten estos dos capis *_* Besos y abrazos supernaturales!**

**¡Dónde están Casammy, Tari Elik, Karmele, Scarlett, aleys, Atenea, Camila, lissa2919, Atenea65? Que ya estamos cerca del final y también las extraño! *_***

**Bueno amigas, ahora sí****, a leer! Enjoy it!**

**Supernatural**

…_Ese momento en que la sorpresa aletargara sus instintos de cazador, ese mismo momento en que la preocupación distrajera al mayor de los hermanos fue el que aprovechó la mala fortuna para meter su saña. Y fue entonces cuando desde el agua, contrariamente a lo que esperaban los cazadores que habían estado vigilando la frondosa vegetación, apareciera una horrible criatura que se abalanzó sobre el más cercano de los cazadores sin prever que, con extraña anticipación a sus intenciones asesinas, el menor de los humanos que estaba acechando se lanzara en loca carrera hacia el rubio cazador y empujara fuera del camino de sus garras a quien había elegido como su presa…_

**Supernatural**

_Sintiendo como la adrenalina fluía impetuosa por sus venas, su corazón palpitando frenético en empatía con ella__s y sus instintos erizándole la piel el menor de los Winchester percibió una intensa sensación de peligro aún antes de que ese horrible monstruo apareciera desde el agua y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ya estaba corriendo en dirección a Dean en el momento exacto en que el espantoso ser emergiera desde las profundidades donde acechara, llegando junto a su hermano en el mismo instante que la criatura descendía de su salto para caer sobre él, empujándolo con toda la fuerza que le permitió la corta pero veloz carrera que lo reunió con él pero, más que nada, impelido por la fuerte determinación de protegerlo por encima de todas las cosas sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en el riesgo que tomaba él desplazando a Dean del lugar de presa haciendo que, por un segundo, sintiera las consecuencias que su valiente acción le causara, antes de pasar él también a la inestable posición defensiva que el hecho de lanzarse con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su hermano le consiguiera a los dos._

_Y en esos caóticos segundos en donde el tiempo parecía fluir en cámara lenta y en donde cualquier persona que fuera así atacada apenas tendría tiempo para reaccionar_ _después de que su primer grito de pavor le helara la sangre en las venas, aletargando sus movimientos e impidiéndole pensar, convirtiéndolo así en la víctima anhelada por la sed de sangre del feroz depredador, la primera sensación de triunfo de la criatura se trocó en desconcierto y furia ciega al perder sus garras el destino de su, nunca antes fallido, mortal ataque, percibiendo apenas, un leve roce con la ropa y la piel de ese joven humano que le quitara su primer objetivo y, cuando pudo ver que los dos muchachos, con movimientos casi sincronizados rodaron desde el suelo donde habían caído para hábilmente ponerse de rodillas y dispararle una andanada de balas, el desconcierto y la sorpresa anularon por un instante la feroz determinación de quien en ese momento dejó de ser el cazador para convertirse en la presa._

_-¡Dean! ¡Sam!-apenas había alcanzado a gritar el patriarca de la familia de cazadores observando con una mezcla de aprensión y orgullo como sus dos muchachos reaccionaban al ataque con la destreza que habían adquirido gracias a sus arduos entrenamiento. Y fue cuando los vio disparar sus armas dándole repetidas veces en el pecho a la horrible criatura y viera como éstas no hicieran ningún efecto salvo el de enfurecer al ser sobrenatural, quien hizo un horrible sonido mezcla de chillido con gruñido, que sus instintos de cazador le devolvieron su control al soldado en él-¡Corran muchachos!-les ordenó con vehemencia tratando de imponer su voz sobre el grito de la extraña criatura, observando con alivio como su hijo mayor le respondía con la rapidez acostumbrada, empujados sus instintos de obediencia, por la apremiante y más poderosa necesidad de proteger al menor de la familia quien miraba espantado como la bestia no había caído bajo sus descargas y no reaccionaba con la eficacia que su orden demandara respondiendo, en cambio, al toque de su hermano en su cuerpo parándose de inmediato en cuanto sintió la mano del rubio agarrarlo con fuerza del brazo para tironear de él y empujarlo en veloz carrera hacia una pila de rocas amontonadas a un lado del riachuelo desde donde fluía una burbujeante cascada._

_-¡Corre Sammy!-le había gritado Dean en cuanto se parara obedeciendo el chico de inmediato ante la apremiante urgencia de su voz, sintiendo con alivio como su hermano seguía a su lado guiándolo con la sólida presencia de su eterna protección-¡Aquí, ocúltate!-ordenó el rubio en cuanto llegaron a las rocas prácticamente empujándolo detrás de ellas-¿Qué mierda era ese feo hijo de perra?-susurró agachándose junto al menor que se había sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la dura piedra apretando los dientes en un intento de frenar el jadeo de dolor que se le estaba formando en la garganta al sentir un extraño ardor en su costado derecho que palpitaba casi al mismo ritmo de su agitado corazón-¿Y qué mierda estabas pensando chico?-agregó furioso pero, en el acto, su tono de voz cambió al familiar tono de preocupación que hizo que el castaño sonriera algo aliviado de que el enojo de su hermano se disipara tan fácilmente-¿Estás herido?-le preguntó el rubio inspeccionándolo con la mirada en busca de una respuesta que calmara al menos una de las preocupaciones que le estaban atenazando la garganta._

_-Estoy bien Dean-respondió de inmediato el jovencito tratando de apartar de él la escrutadora mirada de mamá gallina del pecoso para que el cazador alerta pudiera así retomar su lugar. Después de todo fue testigo de como su hermano mayor casi se convertía en una víctima por culpa de la distracción que provocara él al quedarse mirando el agua cuando fuera atraído por esa sensación de un peligro inminente que los acechaba-Y estaba pensando en salvar tu trasero idiota, Dean-agregó el chico con un leve tono burlón en su voz que hizo que la expresión enojada y preocupada, que brillaba en los vibrantes ojos verdes de Dean, se tornara en un destello ofendido mezclado con una cálida sensación que nació desde su interior al darse cuenta de que él también tenía quien lo cuidara._

_-Perra-fue todo lo que le respondió para luego voltear su mirada hacia la oscuridad en busca de su padre, al que perdieran de vista en el momento que comenzaran a correr en pos de salvar sus vidas, no sin antes dejar ver el breve movimiento de la sonrisa que surcó sus labios en respuesta al calor que la mirada firme y decidida de su hermanito le transmitiera con la misma eficacia de esas palabras que, escondían detrás de la burla, la convicción de que el chico también se preocupaba por él-¿Dónde diablos está papá?-agregó luego el rubio escudriñando el paisaje con ojos avizores mientras se asomaba con cautela desde su improvisado refugio._

_El silencio había caído sobre el lugar como una capa oscura impregnando el aire con la tensa opresión del miedo que intentaba penetrar por los poros de la piel de los jóvenes hermanos con el gélido contacto de su invisible presencia. No se movía una hoja de los árboles, no se escuchaba el chirrido de ningún insecto y, en la distancia, sólo el ulular de una sirena policial le daba el toque real a una escena que par__ecía detenida en el tiempo lento de las pesadillas nocturnas._

_Tanto la criatura como John Winchester habían desaparecido y, en esos minutos de tensión, Dean luchaba en contra de la apremiante necesidad de llevar a su hermano a un lugar seguro y la urgencia de ayudar a su padre con la peligrosa cacería que había tomado ese rumbo inesperado pero, justo en ese momento, sintió la mano fría de Sam apoyarse en la piel de su cuello provocándole un escalofrío de tensión que aumentó al escuchar al mismo tiempo el tono de voz del chico dirigiéndose a él_

_-Dean-le había susurrado al oído y el mayor pensó en ese segundo como podía con sólo decir su nombre hacerle sentir tantas cosas porque la oleada de sobreprotección, de responsabilidad, cariño, fortaleza, valor, sacrificio que golpeó su interior fue tan intensa que alertó al máximo sus sentidos y así fue como pudo comprobar que, el tono asustado que había escuchado en la voz de su hermanito, tenía su origen en el apenas audible chapoteo de alguien o algo que se acercaba a ellos vadeando el pequeño riachuelo que nacía desde la cascada que fluía desde las rocas tras las que ellos se ocultaban-Viene hacia acá-agregó luego Sam-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no tenemos armas-le dijo con evidente preocupación y el breve destello del miedo oculto bajo su apenas audible voz._

_-No te preocupes Sammy__, no dejaré que te haga daño-le respondió Dean de inmediato repitiendo las palabras que noche a noche le dijera a su pequeño hermano cuando lo atacaban las pesadillas nocturnas sin tener en cuenta que delante de sí ya no tenía a ese chiquillo tembloroso que se aferraba a él como la única referencia estable de la familia que alguna vez fueron sino a un adolescente que, si seguía creciendo a ese paso, muy pronto ya no podría decirle enano molesto como acostumbraba. Y, a pesar de que trató de sonar seguro y convincente, su mirada no lograba disimular la angustia que palpitaba en su corazón sabiendo que si el bicho ese los atacaba ninguno de los dos saldría con vida sintiendo como la sola idea de que su hermanito fuera despedazado ante sus ojos le estaba retorciendo el estómago, y eso sin contar la mirada llena de lágrimas que le dirigió su hermano quien, al parecer, estaba teniendo los mismo pensamientos que él._

_Pasándose con fuerza una mano por su rubio cabello corto intentó despejar esa sensación de pérdida que le estaba nublando la vista con algo ajeno a las gotas de agua que salpicaba la cascada y__, mirando en la profundidad de esos cambiantes ojos fijos en él, encontró la fuerza que se le estaba escapando bajo el influjo de las sensaciones que ese temor le causara. Él era el segundo mejor cazador del planeta, el mejor hermano mayor del planeta y como que se llamaba Dean Winchester que ver a su hermanito destrozado por esa fiera no lo iba a permitir, iba en contra de su naturaleza dejar de proteger al chico aunque, indefensos como estaban, eso parecía inevitable_

_-Sammy, escúchame-le pidió ansiosamente- Cuando te diga corre lo más rápido que puedas y no mires hacia atrás-le ordenó tratando de imprimirle a su voz el duro tono de mando que le haría imposible desobedecer-"Al menos, la mayoría de las veces, el chico me obedece casi sin pensar y me siguió como si fuera mi sombra desde que tengo memoria"-fue lo que pensó Dean mientras le daba la orden pero, como era de esperar, la mirada primero sorprendida, y después, rebelde y determinada precedieron a la respuesta inmediata de Sam quien, desde que había pasado la edad con dos dígitos, no obedecía con la inocente adoración del pequeño que en todo trataba de imitarlo a él._

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas quedarte como carnada para que yo me salve? ¡Ni lo sueñes!-exclamó enojado conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de levantar la voz._

_-¡Vas a hacer lo que te digo Sam!-replicó aún más enojado su hermano mayor tomándolo con fuerza del brazo como para transmitirle con más vehemencia lo que no podía expresarle con el grito que le hubiera dado. A veces el chico se ponía tan testarudo que lo sacaba de quicio-¡Cuando te diga vas a correr! ¿Entendiste?-repitió entre sus dientes apretados en una mueca de furia, sus ojos verdes más brillantes de lo normal transmitiendo con igual intensidad que sus palabras el enojo que estaba creciendo en su interior teñido por el amargo dolor de la desesperación que sentía al saber que podía estar a punto de perderlo._

_En ese breve instante la mirada de Sam lo traspasó como un rayo de sol penetra_ _en la oscuridad de la noche para anunciar el fin de la oscuridad y la llegada del amanecer. Así de clara, así de intensa, así de brillante, un rayo de luz derritiendo gotas de rocío transformándolas en unas lágrimas que se negaban a caer. Una vez más, como cientos de veces antes, Dean pudo comprobar como esa mirada que era lo más parecido a un cachorrito indefenso que viera en su vida pero, a la vez, que dejaba traslucir detrás de ese brillo un instinto valiente y obstinado que avisaba del lobo que podía llegar a ser, cambiaba en su interior todos los sentimientos o decisiones que podía estar teniendo para trocarlos por esa calidez que todos llaman amor-"Maldito mocoso"-pensó Dean en ese instante-"Otra vez con esa mirada" "¿No debería de haberla perdido cuando dejó de ser un bebé?-refunfuñó cuando escuchó la respuesta que sabía iba a derrotar su primera decisión y que sabía era lo que vendría detrás de esa mirada._

_-No te __voy a dejar luchar solo con esa cosa, Dean. Eres mi hermano, te quiero y si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos-le dijo el chico con toda la convicción de la veracidad de sus sentimientos reflejados en sus brillantes ojos verde azulados llenos de lágrimas._

_Al escuchar esas palabras el mayor de los Winchester sintió que la calidez que lo envolvió se arremolinó en su pecho suavizando su tormenta interior haciendo que el nudo de emoción que se le formó en la garganta le impidiera por unos segundos recuperar el uso del habla y, aunque su primer pensamiento fue-"Este chico me está ablandando como una nenaza"-no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la ternura que lo invadió desplazara al guardián protector de su interior. Él era el hermano mayor, cuidar de los hermanitos es responsabilidad de los que nacen primero y él se tomaba eso muy en serio por lo que, aunque el niño en cuestión supiera como hacer peligrar su idea de que emoción es sólo una palabra, no iba a cejar en su empeño de hacerse cargo de su "pequeño" hermano. Porque para él siempre iba a ser así, no importa la edad que tuviera, ni el tamaño desmesurado hacia donde se encaminaba el castaño, ante sus ojos Sammy iba a ser siempre eso. Su Sammy, su pequeño._

_Pero fue__ en esos segundos de emociones encontradas, de tensión, de miedo, de certezas implícitas en el brillo de ese par de ojos verdes que se miraban con intensidad cuando la terrorífica figura del monstruo del que se escondían hizo su aparición sobre las rocas tras las que ellos se ocultaban impidiéndole a Dean responderle como hubiera querido, dejando sólo tiempo para que el silencioso mensaje de su actitud protectora le llegara a Sam tan claramente como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras ya que, en cuanto los dos jóvenes escucharon el gutural gruñido de la criatura que estaba presta a saltar sobre ellos y ambos giraron sobresaltados para ver como esa cara similar a una deforme tortuga, con una calva rodeada de pelos goteando agua sobre las fauces abiertas y con esos brazos terminados en aletas y filosas uñas extendidos hacia ellos presto a lanzarse en feroz ataque , lo primero que hizo Dean fue pasar un brazo delante del pecho de Sam empujándolo hacia atrás en un claro intento de transformarse en su escudo humano._

_Y fue justo en ese momento cuando la voz potente y clara de John Winchester se oyó en la quietud de la noche adelantándose al estampido de un arma que envió su ululante proyectil directo al pecho del ser que había girado sobre sí mismo sorprendido por el grito escuchado._

_-¡ALÉJATE DE MIS HIJOS, HIJO DE PERRA!-había ordenado el cazador, su tono de voz alto y demandante sobresaltó, sorprendió y alivió a casi todos los protagonistas de la escena, con la obvia excepción de la criatura que, en lugar de alivio, sólo tuvo tiempo para un breve destello de furia antes de que la poderosa bengala que impactó en su pecho lo convirtiera en una masa de fuego llena de dolor-¡Dean, llévate a Sam de aquí!-ordenó de inmediato John al escucharse el ulular de la sirena policial acercándose cada vez más al parque donde ellos estaban. Seguramente alguien había escuchado los anteriores disparos y los había llamado-¡Yo me hago cargo, que se vayan les dije!-repitió ante la mirada preocupada que le dirigieron sus hijos observando luego con satisfacción como su hijo mayor tomaba a su hermano del codo conminándolo a moverse con él para alejarse velozmente hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Minutos después, ambos hermanos llegaban agitados al hotel donde habían parado al comenzar la cacería._

_-¡Papá es todo un héroe!-exclamó Dean al entrar a la habitación entusiasmado todavía por el accionar de su padre-¿Has visto cómo hizo estallar a esa cosa asquerosa Sammy?-le preguntó sonriente a su extrañamente callado hermano menor intentando sacarle una palabra ya que, desde que su padre apareciera, no había dicho absolutamente nada lo cual ya lo estaba preocupando teniendo en cuenta que desde que comenzara a balbucear sus primeras palabras sólo cuando estaba dormido, y no tenía pesadillas, dejaba de oír su voz._

_El jovencito se volvió a mirarlo abriendo y cerrando la boca como quien va a decir algo y luego se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Pero para Dean más claro que el agua fue, no ese hecho, sino el brillo confuso y esa mirada mezcla de duda, enojo y dolor que él sabía precedían a alguna de sus cada vez más frecuentes discrepancias con su padre._

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?-le preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta de ello._

_-Dean, no crees que…-comenzó el chico pero bajó la mirada demostrando con su expresión conflictiva la evidente duda en expresar lo que estaba pensando._

_-¿Qué, Sam? ¿No creo qué?-se impacientó el joven cazador aunque trató de mantener el tono suave con el que solía dirigirse a su hermano en sus momentos emotivos._

_-¿No crees que podríamos haber muerto por no saber qué era esa cosa asquerosa, cómo tú le dices?-le respondió finalmente._

_-¡La mitad de las veces no sabemos con seguridad con lo que nos vamos a enfrentar! ¡No seas tan quisquilloso!-lo interrumpió molesto el mayor retándolo con dureza a pesar de que sabía que habían estado muy cerca y que algo de razón tenía, pensamiento que le había causado la molestia con la que le contestó, sospechando también hacia donde realmente se dirigía la angustia de su hermano._

_-¡No soy quisquilloso Dean!-exclamó con vehemencia e intentando no enojarse demasiado bajó el tono de su voz y agregó-Si no sabíamos qué es, o qué era-se corrigió-esa cosa que íbamos a ir a cazar ¿Cómo íbamos a saber cómo matarlo?_

_-Papá lo supo, Sammy, no hizo falta tanta investigación-afirmó el rubio sonriéndole con sarcasmo._

_-¡Eso fue pura suerte__, Dean!-se ofuscó el menor-Si no hubiera llevado la pistola de bengala estaríamos muertos. ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que papá no investigó lo suficiente?-le preguntó mirándolo con ansia y ahí fue cuando Dean se dio cuenta que el chico necesitaba decir otras palabras._

_-¿Y tú por qué no dices qué diablos es lo que te molesta?-le preguntó el rubio con igual ansia que su hermano. Ya no quería verle esa expresión dolida y estaba seguro de que básicamente la protesta del chico no era por los riesgos que habían pasado en la cacería sino por un sentimiento más profundo que sabía hace tiempo tenía. Sam se sentía una carga, un miembro de la familia al que sólo hay que cuidar, proteger y arrastrar como equipaje de acá para allá atravesando estados en sus interminables excursiones de cacería en las que, aunque dejaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ese estilo de vida, ponía todo su empeño, tenacidad y valor para demostrar que él también era todo un Winchester-Dime qué te pasa realmente-le pidió con suavidad el pecoso poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico en un claro gesto de apoyo reconfortante que suavizó instantáneamente la angustia reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos consiguiendo así que mirara con una leve sonrisa a su hermano mayor decidiéndose por fin a decirle lo que pensaba._

_-¿No crees que…si papá…-empezó el chico y se detuvo un momento pero, al sentir el apretón cálido de su hermano en el hombro, continuó-…si papá confiara más en mí podría haber descubierto contra qué nos íbamos a enfrentar?-preguntó finalmente con un tono de voz algo tembloroso. _

_-¿"Aw, Sammy, así qué ese__ era tu problema?"-pensó el rubio sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de ternura al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de los problemas del chico con John, todavía necesitaba de la mirada de aprobación y orgullo que todo padre demuestra a sus hijos-Papá confía en ti Sammy-le respondió con suavidad el rubio haciendo un gesto contrariado al recibir la expresión dudosa de su hermano menor por lo que agregó algo que sabía que iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor-Y yo confío en ti, chico, a pesar de que eres una molestia sé que eres un "incansable sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca"-remarcó mientras palmeaba el hombro de Sam con su mejor sonrisa de "soy el hermano mayor y lo que digo es palabra santa", expresión que causó que el castaño rodara sus ojos al techo dejando ver, en la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que cruzara su rostro antes de girar sobre sus pies para encaminarse hacia el baño, que la breve molestia por la burla de su hermano no fue suficiente para desplazar la calidez que el saber que contaba con la confianza de quien era para él la persona más importante en el mundo le causara._

_Diez minutos más tarde Dean estaba tendido en una de las camas mirando televisión mientras intentaba distraerse de los pensamientos que lo invadían haciendo que se pregunte que podría estar retrasando a su padre y porque demonios su hermanito estaba obsesionado con la limpieza y llevaba tanto tiempo bañándose cuando ya se había duchado en la mañana._

_-¡No te termines toda el agua caliente, princesa!-le gritó más deseoso de escuchar su voz que de obtener una ofendida respuesta. Desde que llegaran al hotel lo había visto un poco más pálido de lo normal atribuyéndolo en primera instancia a la agotadora y peligrosa experiencia por la que habían atravesado pero ahora algo estaba comenzando a preocuparlo._

_En ese momento interrumpe sus pensamientos y la posibilidad de escuchar una respuesta la brusca irrupción de John Winchester en la habitación. La expresión molesta que traía el cazador en sus duros rasgos de sargento le indicaron claramente a Dean que les esperaban problemas haciendo que el alivio que sintiera al verlo se trocara en preocupación._

_-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-casi le gruñó a su hijo mayor quien se había parado instantáneamente al verlo._

_-Se está bañando-respondió de inmediato-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Estás enojado con él?_

_-¡Y tú que crees, Dean! ¿Acaso no has visto los errores que cometió en esta cacería?-le preguntó elevando un poco el tono de voz._

_-¿De qué hablas papá?-se ofuscó el rubio-¡Él me salvó!_

_-¡Si no hubieras bajado la guardia por estar mirándolo a él nada de eso hubiera pasado!-afirmó aún sintiendo la molestia, a la que no quería llamar miedo, que se había aferrado con fuerza en su corazón al ver como sus hijos casi se convierten en las nuevas víctimas de la criatura._

_-¡Y si lo hubieras dejado averiguar contra qué nos íbamos a enfrentar esto tampoco habría pasado!-contestó ya exaltado el mayor._

_La dura mirada de su hijo posándose en él sorprendió por unos segundos al ofuscado ex marine dándose cuenta que la efusiva declaración de Dean no se basaba solamente en su naturaleza defensora y protectora de su hijo menor sino que él también pensaba que lanzarse a cazar ese ser sin haber investigado más que unas pocas pistas no había sido lo más acertado que habían hecho. Pero como él llevaba días luchando contra la adrenalina contenida ante la ausencia de una cacería que los había mantenido en el pueblo anterior más de lo que acostumbraba se había dejado llevar por su obsesión de matar a todo ser maligno que se le cruzara._

_-Ten c__uidado como me hablas, Dean-lo retó el patriarca de la rota familia y, a pesar de su enojo, se sintió orgulloso del evidente lazo de protección y amor que unía a su primogénito con su hijo pequeño. Después de todo, era algo que había ayudado a fortalecer él dejando a Dean hacerse cargo del niño desde que era un bebé-¡Apura a tu hermano que en cinco minutos nos vamos!-agregó cortante John decidiendo de ese modo terminar con la posibilidad de que la defensa del rubio le hiciera reconocer que esta vez no tenía toda la razón. Un general no se disculpa con sus soldados por errores previos a la batalla y él no quería que sus hijos olvidaran a quién deben obedecer en el fragor de la misma, convencido que de esa obediencia dependían sus vidas-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Dean-continuó luego al ver la mirada conflictiva que le dedicó su hijo. Sabía que el joven estaba luchando con su obediencia sincera hacia él y su necesidad de suavizar la tensa relación con su hijo menor-Tenemos otra cacería, Bobby me avisó-le aclaró mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta abriéndola para salir pero, antes de traspasar el umbral, giró para mirar de nuevo a su hijo que sólo lo miraba molesto y le dijo-Esta vez sí sabemos lo que vamos a cazar así que dile a tu hermano que no comience a protestar en cuanto lo sepa-y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a uno de sus hijos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_El menor de los Winchester había escuchado detrás de la puerta, donde se apoyara en busca de sostén cuando un mareo casi lo envía al suelo, la discusión que Dean había tenido con su padre sintiendo un torbellino de emociones golpearlo casi con tanta fuerza como el mareo que lo atacó. Cariño, lealtad, tristeza, furia, desilusión, rebeldía, cansancio peleaban por hacerse un lugar en su cuerpo aturdido haciéndole olvidar por un momento su primer impulso de avisarle a su familia del rasguño que descubriera en su torso en cuanto se desvistiera para bañarse. _

_Finalmente, escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre fueron las que decidieron por él-"Dean ya tiene suficiente con la carga que soy para él…que soy para__ mi familia"-pensó angustiado por lo que, mirando su herida, decidió que agregarle una preocupación más a su hermano quien solía ponerse frenético cuando resultaba herido, aunque sólo fuera un leve raspón, era algo que él no iba a hacer._

_**Fin del **__**flashbacks**_

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Dean en cuanto pudo abstraerse del recuerdo que le llegara fuerte y claro como un rayo de luz que atraviesa las nieblas espesas de la memoria-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-se dijo ofuscado mientras miraba a su hermano dormir-¿Escuchaste todo Sammy?-le preguntó a sabiendas de que no le iba a responder. El chico parecía profundamente dormido aunque, de vez en cuando, algunos temblores ocasionaban murmullos inteligibles aún para el estado alerta del preocupado hermano mayor quien continuó hablándole como si el castaño hubiera respondido a su interrogante-¡Con razón cuando saliste del baño tenías ese aspecto de cachorro mojado, y yo que creí que era porque te habías bañado!-sonrió un poco ante la imagen que llegara a su memoria y el recuerdo de la broma que le gastara al menor en cuanto lo viera entrar a la habitación pero, de inmediato, tensas líneas de preocupación y ansiedad surcaron su frente haciéndole sentir una asfixiante sensación de culpa-Seguro por eso no dijiste nada de esta herida-reflexionó-Aunque yo debí darme cuenta-se culpó-Te conozco mejor que nadie hermanito-susurró mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del chico en un gesto tierno-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-exclamó ofuscado sintiendo el peso del miedo ante las visibles consecuencias que el no haberse ocupado de esa herida como correspondía "**les"** estaba ocasionando.

Y así lo pensaba y lo sentía, las consecuencias las sufrirían los dos ya que, aunque el menor era el que padecía los malestares físicos, nada de lo que le pasara al pequeño se iba sin dejarle una huella a él. El dolor que sentía en el alma cada vez que tenía que atender, curar, aliviar, consolar o unir en costuras dolorosas las heridas y contusiones tanto del cuerpo como del alma de su hermano menor, se clavaba como agujas de hielo en su interior opacando el brillo de su mirada. Y no porque le causara molestia el haber tenido que cuidarlo y protegerlo desde que era un bebé, eso lo hacía sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran, lo sentía en el alma y lo hacía desde el alma, por eso, que algo le pasara bajo su cuidado hacía tanta mella en su corazón dañándolo como nada más podría dañarlo en su vida y, aunque disfrazara el amor que por él sentía bajo la máscara del "soy el asombroso hermano mayor" sabía que, sin su pequeño hermano, perdería el único lazo que lo ataba a lo poco de normal que tenía su vida y que lo protegía del oscuro destino del cazador que es absorbido en el torbellino de la caza del mal perdiendo junto a cada cacería todo rastro de humanidad hasta dejarlo convertido en la cáscara vacía de una persona, sin sentimientos o equilibrio para encontrar ese rayito de esperanza que algunos llaman fe. Y, aunque él no creía en Dios, ni en ángeles, ni en la paz de un cielo al que aspirar después de la muerte su fe, su fuerza, su voluntad de seguir adelante dentro del destino impiadoso que les tocara vivir la obtenía de los sentimientos que crecieron cada vez más desde esa noche en la que su padre pusiera en sus brazos a ese bebé suave, tierno y frágil entregándole así, por primera vez, la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo aceptándolo, amándolo y guardándolo en lo más profundo de su corazón como el último regalo que su mamá le dejó.

Continuará….

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará el preocupado, abnegado y adorable hermano mayor?**** ¿Qué tiene Sammy realmente? **

**Ideas, comentarios, solicitudes, dudas, etc por favor enviarlas mediante el click adecuado en el lugar adecuado, jajaja ( o sea donde dice Review this chapter *_*)**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron en alerta, favoritos y demás a esta historia a la que podrán leer como sigue más pronto de lo que imaginan si dejan los cinco reviews que siempre pido, muhahahhaha! (No podía faltar mi manipulación maquiavélica, jajajja)**

**Abrazos a todas!**

**P/D: I´m sorry, iba a publicar también Visiones 5 que la tenía abandonada por falta de tiempo de traductora y beta (o sea Selene y yo) pero hubo un error nuestro y nos equivocamos de capi y en lugar de traducir el 4 tenemos el 5 así que pronto tendrán los dos para compensar el tiempo que tardamos. Gracias**


	14. Último capítulo1ra parte

**Holaaaaa amigaaaas! (Sí, aún espero que me consideren como una amiga,xd *_* Ah, y también estoy gritando de entusiasmo por eso las letras extendidas, jajajaja) En fin, aclarando el panorama el entusiasmo y la esperanza de que aún me consideren amiga se deben a que al fin estoy aquí para dejar el capítulo y les aseguro que si pudieran verme se darían cuenta que estoy roja de vergüenza por la demora y porque de nuevo debo contradecirme, xd. Mi única excusa esta vez tiene que ver con Supernatural, un lcd de 26" y los dvd originales de todas las temporadas todas compras que hice en estos últimos tiempos y para no perder la costumbre que tengo cada vez que termina una temporada empiezo a ver desde el Piloto y hasta el último no paro, lo que me llevó (teniendo en cuenta que ya empieza la 7ma,xd *_* ) casi un mes y medio de mirar de a dos o tres capítulos por día.(Empecé tarde, lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que el 6x22 fue en mayo pero es que hasta julio trabajé y el televisor lo compré hace dos meses, jajajaj. Para no seguir alargando esto aclaro lo de contradecirme: al comenzar Always dije será una historia breve, después dije en el anterior capi que el siguiente iba a ser el último y bueh, este, en fin: no será el último, jejeje (*risita nerviosa*) ya que después de que me costara muchísimo re-concentrarme en escribir, re-conectarme porque mis neuronas casi colapsan (aunque fue duro porque he pasado por llantos, risas, "calores", y emociones varias) se los aconsejo porque ver todos los días la historia de los Winchester ayuda a entender, ver, amar, odiar, perdonar y comprender, razonar, o elaborar teorías que en el momento que ves el capi quizás se escapan. Como decía, tantas emociones hicieron que cuando comencé a escribir no pudiera parar así que el tema es así: llegamos al final, no hay duda, pero será con To be continued (les aviso antes así no me matan, jajajaj) la segunda parte la tendrán el miércoles y el epílogo el viernes así estamos preparadas para ver el comienzo de la nueva temporada que por cierto tiene un rumbo lacrimógeno (al menos para mí porque no quiero ver sufrir así a Sammy) Al menos tengo la esperanza de que el Dean protector que todas amamos aparezca con toda su fuerza, Bobby sea el padre que todas queremos y que todo el brotherly love que deseamos, extrañamos, imaginamos y damos vida en los fanfics se haga realidad con más intensidad que en estos últimos seis años. **

**Y ahora para que esto no se haga muchísimo más largo y los moderadores del sitio lo saquen sólo dejo mi más sincero y profundo agradecimiento a todas las que siguen esta historia: **

**Zelda:**** wau! Leerla desde el I phone, xd! Fue todo un halago, gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste! Saludos!**

**Winchestergirl93:**** Gracias por lo de genia y decirme que amas mis historias también fue wau! Un halago y una emoción para mi (aunque te haya echo emocionar, asustar e insultar a John, jajajaj) Besos**

**Casammy****: toda la razón amiga! Y holiiis a ti también! Menos mal que volviste, te extrañaba aunque te he encontrado en los reviews de varios fics que también he leído yo ¡Cómo envidio tu inglés, xd! ¿Estudias o es de herencia? Abrazotes supernaturales!**

**Nikimi****: Gracias por seguir soñando con Always y también gracias con tu apoyo con respecto a I d die (que muy pronto comenzará su re publicación, xd) Realmente tu review me encantó ****J**** saber que lees todo de nuevo cada vez que publico me dejó impresionada y sumamente halagada. Gracias amiga! Con respecto a tu deseo lo tendré en cuenta, John vendrá eso es seguro pero no sé si haré que escupa sangre, jajaja, pobre Sammy que ya tuvo suficiente (no te preocupes que yo tampoco soy un amor con el sargento, jajaja)**

**Atenea****: Hola! Me alegro que pudieras volver, no te preocupes que si que te entiendo, es lógico que nuestras rutinas diarias nos ocupen tiempo y si a eso le sumamos los problemas ocasionales, hijos, maridos, trabajos o enfermedades pasajeras (o muelas como me pasó hace un tiempo) nos demoren en leer o comentar o escribir (como es mi caso) lo que importa es que no la olvidaste. Gracias! Ah, y acá es invierno por eso no pensé en la deshidratación, jajajaj, que me causó gracia lo del ovni y el autobús! Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!**

**Inugami:**** Awwww, amiga del alma! Volviste! Y dos reviews para los dos últimos capis! Qué alegría y emoción me has dado! Como siempre tus pensamientos coinciden con los míos y lo que reflejas en tus opiniones es en gran parte lo que he tenido la intención de conseguir o demostrar. En un mail te escribo mejor sobre lo que pienso porque creo que ya me conoces muy bien y no quiero dar spoilers en este momento, jejejeje. O sea que desde ya te digo que no divagas y que me encantó tu reflexión sobre John. Besotes y tkm!**

**Selene:**** Hermanita! Hoy publico aunque mi mejor amiga, beta y consejera no haya podido recibir mis spoilers de este interminable capítulo (te dije que iba por la hoja nueve y al llegar a la catorce y ver que no aparecías me hizo cortar en partes el final, xd)*_* Veremos que sale de esto y, aunque te hayas puesto agresiva, exagerada (por lo de los 888 reviews digo, jajaja) y además nerviosa (por las uñas aclaro) espero que sepas que te quiero igual, jajajaja. En serio ahora: me encantó tu review, me pareció muy lindo que destacaras esa parte que tanto te gustó (ya que dijeras maravillosa me emocionó *:*) al igual que me alegra que te encantara el eterno flashback, tu reflexión muy acertada y encantadora, por cierto. Espero que coseches muchos corazoncitos en este capi como los que inundaron tu pantalla con el anterior (toda una poeta mi amiga, jajajaj) Con respecto a la criatura ya se sabrá muy pronto lo que era y como se llamaba (yo no dejo cabos sueltos, me conocés, ejem, ejem, jajajaj) besotes y hacé señales de humo al menos! Tkm!**

**Scarlett y Aleeys****: Hola a las dos! Hago el comentario para las dos juntas porque me encantó enterarme que son hermanas y que gracias a una (Aleeys) la otra había comenzado a leer (Scarlett) Me causó gracia que casi matas a Scarlett por no avisarte cuando la perdiste, jajajaja y más que nada me emociona saber que dos hermanas comparten con el mismo amor algo que yo escribo (como me gustaría a mi que tengo dos hermanas que alguna sintiera la pasión y el amor que yo tengo por Supernatural, snif, snif, es más, ninguna a leído nunca nada de lo que escribo) Besos a las dos y de verdad espero que disfruten este "nuevo capítulo en sus mentes" como me han dicho siempre que les parece. Gracias!**

**Impalasammy:**** Oh my God! Adoré tu comentario, en serio, muchas pero muchas gracias y, aunque comparto tus ideas la única que no comparto es esperar con más calma el comienzo de la temporada. XD, estoy histérica! Un gran saludo!**

**Patriiiiii!**** Te extrañé en este capi amiga, espero que estés mejor del vértigo! Besotes!**

**Les aseguro que son TODAS son un aliciente que estimula mis musas escritoras! Y ahora si, el último capítulo "primera parte"**

**Enjoy it!**

**Supernatural**

…Y así lo pensaba y lo sentía, las consecuencias las sufrirían los dos ya que, aunque el menor era el que padecía los malestares físicos, nada de lo que le pasara al pequeño se iba sin dejarle una huella a él. El dolor que sentía en el alma cada vez que tenía que atender, curar, aliviar, consolar o unir en costuras dolorosas las heridas y contusiones tanto del cuerpo como del alma de su hermano menor, se clavaba como agujas de hielo en su interior opacando el brillo de su mirada. Y no porque le causara molestia el haber tenido que cuidarlo y protegerlo desde que era un bebé, eso lo hacía sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran, lo sentía en el alma y lo hacía desde el alma, por eso, que algo le pasara bajo su cuidado hacía tanta mella en su corazón dañándolo como nada más podría dañarlo en su vida y, aunque disfrazara el amor que por él sentía bajo la máscara del "soy el asombroso hermano mayor" sabía que, sin su pequeño hermano, perdería el único lazo que lo ataba a lo poco de normal que tenía su vida y que lo protegía del oscuro destino del cazador que es absorbido en el torbellino de la caza del mal perdiendo junto a cada cacería todo rastro de humanidad hasta dejarlo convertido en la cáscara vacía de una persona, sin sentimientos o equilibrio para encontrar ese rayito de esperanza que algunos llaman fe. Y, aunque él no creía en Dios, ni en ángeles, ni en la paz de un cielo al que aspirar después de la muerte su fe, su fuerza, su voluntad de seguir adelante dentro del destino impiadoso que les tocara vivir la obtenía de los sentimientos que crecieron cada vez más desde esa noche en la que su padre pusiera en sus brazos a ese bebé suave, tierno y frágil entregándole así, por primera vez, la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo aceptándolo, amándolo y guardándolo en lo más profundo de su corazón como el último regalo que su mamá le dejó…

**Supernatural**

…Un leve gemido de dolor proveniente de su hermano menor sobresaltó a Dean sacándolo del letargo en que había caído a causa de sus últimos pensamientos y, luchando todavía con las emociones que éstos le causaran, se pasó con fuerza una mano sobre el rostro tratando de apartar, no sólo las lágrimas que habían comenzado a quemar en el brillo de sus ojos, sino el cansancio que se estaba haciendo sentir en su cuerpo y en los músculos doloridos de su espalda como consecuencia de esas terribles horas de miedo, tensión y dolor acumuladas.

Debía ser fuerte por él, por su hermanito y ésta no iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que un sólo quejido de sus labios consiguiera disparar sus sentidos en todas direcciones estimulados por la sangre que comenzó a recorrer precipitadamente por sus venas respondiendo al impulso de su turbulento corazón.

-¡Sammy!-exclamó lanzándose a su lado arrodillándose junto a la cabecera de la cama para acercarse al rostro sudoroso del jovencito y, a pesar de ver que tenía sus mejillas con un leve tono rojizo, la palidez de sus labios asustó aún más a Dean quien de inmediato apoyó su palma en la frente del menor sintiendo tanto calor que no pudo reprimir una exclamación ahogada por el nudo que se le instaló en la garganta-¡Maldición, chico! ¡Estás hirviendo!-recorriendo después el contorno de su rostro apoyó la mano en su mejilla palmeándola con suavidad-¿Sammy? ¿Me oyes?-le preguntó ansioso y, aunque el adolescente no evidenciaba ningún signo de que fuera a despertar, el rubio sintió la desesperada necesidad de ver sus ojos otra vez.

Al no obtener respuesta trasladó su mano a su cuello para buscar su pulso frunciendo las cejas al sentir su preocupación elevarse otra muesca, ya cerca del nivel que lo acercaba al pánico, al sentir no sólo el débil recorrido de la sangre por sus venas sino el contraste impactante entre la caliente piel de su rostro, evidencia de una intensa fiebre, con la fría piel de su cuello.

Asustado, desplazó los cobertores con los que había arropado a su hermano para apoyar el oído en su pecho sobresaltándose en extrema tensión al sentir al mismo tiempo, no sólo el apenas audible latir, sino la coincidencia con la helada piel de su cuello. Sabía que debía luchar para bajar su temperatura con los paños de agua fría como siempre había hecho cada vez que su hermano pequeño caía enfermo. La posibilidad de darle un baño frío fue rápidamente descartada por su mente que, en preocupado torbellino, sopesaba las opciones que tenía para cuidar de Sam eliminando esa opción de inmediato no sólo por la ausencia de una bañera sino porque el recuerdo de la "ducha" inesperada en la corriente de agua helada del bosque todavía pesaba como plomo en su corazón-"¿Cómo puede tener la piel tan fría y tener tanta fiebre a la vez?"-se preguntó más que preocupado a cada minuto que pasaba-¿Qué hago ahora?-susurró, su disgusto y frustración evidenciándose en las líneas de tensión que surcaron su frente.

Así como sabía que la fiebre alta era peligrosa también sabía que la inmersión en agua fría, más el accidentado regreso por el bosque, podrían haberlo llevado al borde de la hipotermia y para colmo dar un vistazo al rasguño rodeado por ese horrible color negro fue más que suficiente para llevarlo casi al borde de la desesperación que se le hizo más que palpable al sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra sus costillas.

-¡Cálmate Dean, respira!-se dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando encontrar la calma que se le escapaba ante el cúmulo de problemas que pesaban sobre sus jóvenes hombros. No sólo su hermanito, su responsabilidad, por el que daría y haría todo estaba en grave peligro sino que la lejanía a un lugar civilizado sin medios para trasladarse a buscar algún antibiótico, o lo más importante llevar al chico al hospital si las cosas empeoraban y él no podía manejarlo, causó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de punta a punta como nunca antes había sentido a pesar de enfrentarse constantemente a los monstruos y espíritus más terribles.

Pasándose con fuerza una mano por su rubio cabello corto, costumbre casi inconsciente que hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado o asustado, tomó un respiro profundo intentando calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón y cuando al fin abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes su mirada ya más clara, su mandíbula firme y su expresión decidida fueron evidencias de que el hermano mayor apartó la indecisión, la confusión, la preocupación y la ansiedad que habían aletargado sus sentidos para retomar el lugar que no había elegido, al tocarle nacer primero, pero que sí había elegido asumir como su principal responsabilidad. Ser hermano mayor era su trabajo, era su vida y él no hacía nada mejor que eso.

-Estarás bien Sammy, no te preocupes-le susurró al oído y, pasándole una mano por el largo cabello castaño con una suavidad y ternura que guardaba sólo para él, se levantó decidido a hacerse cargo de la situación-Primero lo primero, tengo que estar limpio para hacerme cargo de ti Sammy, no quiero que te pesques otro virus por mi culpa-le dijo intentando mantener la cercanía con su hermano aunque éste no pudiera oírlo temeroso de que, al romper el contacto, lo perdería en esa oscuridad que parecía haberlo atrapado.

Además de que hablarle o susurrarle palabras reconfortantes al oído era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que, siendo un niño, trepaba al interior de su cuna rodeándolo en un abrazo tratando de calmar con su presencia el llanto del bebé reclamando por su mamá llenando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta siquiera, el espacio vacío del amor ausente perdido con las llamas que les robó su inocencia.

-Ya estoy contigo Sammy, sólo espera un poco más hermanito-le dijo al tiempo que se apresuraba en cambiar sus jeans, quitarse la camisa y la remera salpicadas con lodo, algo de sangre que había goteado desde su mejilla y otros restos, que al identificarlos, le provocaron una mueca de asco-¡Tenía que estornudarme justo a mí!-refunfuñó mientras arrojaba la ropa a un rincón y corría al baño a lavarse las manos, los brazos y el rostro concienzudamente.

Pocos minutos después salía del baño con una pequeña toalla y un recipiente en el que había puesto agua llevándolos hacia la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama de su hermano, luego quitó el cobertor de la cama contigua dejándolo a un lado de Sam quien, como si hubiera percibido el movimiento a su lado, se removió inquieto tratando de apartar con una mano débil las sábanas que lo cubrían mientras que de sus labios escapaba un continuo murmullo completamente inaudible para su hermano mayor pero al que sin embargo le respondió, tratando de sonar seguro y reconfortante a pesar de que verlo tan enfermo le estaba estrujando el alma.

-Tranquilo Sammy, muy pronto estarás bien ¿Me oyes?-y aunque sabía que no escucharía una respuesta detuvo un momento la febril actividad que estaba llevando a cabo para mirar atentamente el rostro enfermizo de su hermano pequeño.

Al no percibir ningún cambio ni respuesta suspiró profundamente mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras movía la cabeza con pesar cansado de ver como los peligros de su forma de vida alejaban cada vez más a Sam de la oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Él debería estar en la escuela, saliendo con chicas y divirtiéndose con amigos, quizás jugando al fútbol o preparándose para ser un gran doctor o abogado y no estar tendido en esa cama con algo que no podía identificar: infección, neumonía, gripe, herida mortal de ese ser sobrenatural, no quería ni pensar en ello y lo único que conseguía cada vez que lo veía en ese estado, herido o golpeado en alguna de sus cacerías, lo que estaba resultando cada vez más frecuente después de haberlo sumergido en su forma de vida, era sentirse terriblemente molesto, frustrado y cansado de no poder darle al menor la vida normal que tanto quería porque eso sólo significaba tener que dejar que se alejase de él al ir a cazar con su padre dejándolo solo en alguna habitación de hotel o en la casucha de turno. Pero, lo peor de todo, lo que había obligado a aceptar llevarlo con ellos a las cacerías era el saber que si Sam se quedaba él no iba a estar a su lado para cuidarlo y protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho y esa posibilidad era lo que le causaba tanto horror, el fallarle a su hermano, su responsabilidad. Por eso prefería que se arriesgue junto a ellos en donde al menos lo tenía al alcance de su mano, donde lo veía y podía apartar, acuchillar, disparar, quemar o lo que fuera necesario a quien se atreviera a acercarse a su lado aunque, por desgracia y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, muchas veces llegaban a lastimarlo y eso le pesaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero, para aumentar sus problemas, había algo inevitable de lo que no podía protegerlo, ellos eran Winchester y fueran donde fueran el peligro iría con ellos cercándolo desde la oscuridad de su forma de vida y, a veces, asfixiándolo desde su propia familia la que con los conflictos que comenzaron a crecer junto a los años que pasaron amenazaban con alejarlo de su lado. Y esa idea si que él no podía soportarla.

Si lo perdía, fuera culpa de quien fuera, el único cable a tierra que lo hacía sentir humano, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante se iría con él.

Repentinamente la voz dolorida de su hermano lo sobresaltó apartándolo de esos segundos de pensamientos agobiantes. El chico estaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y no dejaba de repetir-¡No, no, no, por favor!-con tanta angustia y dolor en su voz que sobrecogió el corazón del rubio que frunció el ceño con disgusto al comprobar nuevamente como hacía su aparición otra de las cosas que odiaba que dañaran a su hermanito.

-¡Malditas pesadillas!-murmuró el rubio mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su cama y se sentaba junto al chico. Al menos él siempre conseguía apartarlo de ellas antes de que causaran un daño más profundo, antes de que las respiraciones entrecortadas se transformaran en apenas soplos que no alcanzaban a llenar sus pulmones y hacían bajar lágrimas desde sus ojos apretados cambiando luego a una respiración frenética y superficial para terminar gritando su nombre disparando su cuerpo a una posición sentada donde inconscientemente buscaba el abrazo de la única persona que lo hacía sentir seguro-Tranquilo Sammy, aquí estoy-le dijo Dean suavemente mientras apoyaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre el pecho cada vez más agitado de su hermano, buscando con mirada ansiosa el rostro tenso del castaño contraído con una expresión tan intensa de dolor que enseguida desechó la idea de cualquier daño físico en esa pesadilla.

Ese llanto tan desesperado, esos sollozos que ahogaban la letanía de palabras que se negaban a creer una realidad que ese sueño aterrador le estaba enseñando, sólo podían provenir de un dolor naciente desde el centro mismo de su alma y él ya había presenciado y ayudado a calmar esos sueños que nacieron desde el momento en que el pequeño se enteró de las cacerías a las que su padre se marchaba.

El temor de que ya no volviera y ellos quedaran solos comenzó a calar cada vez más hondo en su corazón y cuando su padre comenzó a llevarse a Dean con él, dejándolo al cuidado de Bobby o el Pastor Jim, las pesadillas se transformaron en sueños cada vez más aterradores porque, a pesar de que Dean le aseguraba que regresaría por él, que no lo dejarían solo, que era palabra de hermano mayor y el chiquillo asentía con ojos llorosos, aferrándose con fuerza de la mano de Bobby o del pastor y aún después de que regresaran a salvo, el miedo que había mantenido en su corazón perduraba en su inconsciente dándole las noches más terribles de su vida. Y el que siempre estaba allí para calmarlo, para abrazar su cuerpo tembloroso por el llanto susurrándole palabras reconfortantes y promesas eternas siempre era él quien, a pesar de que John lo instaba a dejar de mimarlo tanto diciéndolo que tarde o temprano se iba a tener que acostumbrar a su forma de vida y que mientras más rápido lo aceptara mejor sería para todos, no podía resistir la muda súplica desesperada de esos ojos expresivos que al despertar le rogaban que permaneciera a su lado haciendo que finalmente terminara durmiendo, si no conseguía trasladarse hasta su propia cama antes de caer rendido, apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama del menor rodeándolo con un brazo que se negaba, aún en la inconsciencia, a dejar de protegerlo.

Y cuando el pequeño dejó de ser tan pequeño y, a pesar de que ambos empezaran a enmascarar detrás de la fortaleza Winchester la necesidad de sentirse cerca en esas situaciones de dolor y miedo, uno con más éxito que el otro en construir el muro emocional, siempre se las arreglaban para transmitirse en esas miradas llenas de tácitas palabras cuánto se querían.

Pero en ese momento el hermano mayor observaba angustiado y ofuscado como Sam estaba cada vez más agitado, su respiración ya al borde del pánico, sordo a los pedidos desesperados del rubio para que despierte y encuentre la calma, sus mejillas ardientes por donde resbalaban lágrimas que llegaban a unos labios temblorosos que trataban de pronunciar una palabra que se sofocaba por el peso de la agonía que le estremecía el alma, no parecía sentir las manos de su hermano tratando de detener el movimiento frenético de su cabeza moviéndose de un lado al otro de la almohada.

Dean nunca lo había visto tan desesperado y lo que era peor para él, quien sintió como su impotencia y frustración crecía al mismo tiempo que su temor y preocupación, fue darse cuenta que líneas de un verdadero dolor físico también comenzaron a surcar su rostro joven de maneras que él nunca quería volver a ver haciendo que la culpa se sumara a las sensaciones que le estrujaban la garganta. No podía protegerlo de las crueles garras de ese sueño que lo estaba torturando, no podía sacarlo de ese mundo aterrador como siempre había hecho y, más que nunca, necesitó encontrar la brecha que separaba la pesadilla del mundo real.

Su voz, en primera instancia, y luego sus manos sosteniendo con ternura su mejilla, su hombro o rozando sus cabellos siempre habían conseguido calmarlo por lo que esta vez le estaba resultando muy duro y angustiante ver que no podía lograrlo.

-¡Vamos Sammy! ¡Despierta chiquillo!-casi le gritó-¡Es sólo una pesadilla, cálmate por favor!-agregó tratando de mantener firme su tono de voz que amenazaba con quebrarse como su mirada que ya no pudo retener la caída de algunas lágrimas cuando finalmente después de bastante tiempo consiguió escuchar más claramente esa voz que hasta hacía unos segundos murmuraba inteligibles palabras.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Ya me tienes, deja que se vaya!-reclamó con una desesperación evidente en su tembloroso tono de voz.

-¡Sammy, Sammy! ¡Abre los ojos, vamos chico, despierta!-insistió el mayor tratando de mantener ese tono de mando Winchester. Sus manos suaves contradiciendo la brusquedad de esas palabras sostenían la cabeza del castaño que mecía de un lado a otro en su desesperada letanía llena de dolor.

Y fue cuando el menor se sentó de repente abriendo sus ojos en desenfocada mirada llena de terror, casi chocando con el cuerpo de su hermano que lo aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos, que finalmente pudo confirmar, al escuchar sus palabras, la causa de tanto dolor.

-¡Deaaaaan! ¡Nooo!-gritó Sam dejando escapar un torrente de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

El latido frenético de su corazón obstruyendo su audición no era capaz de escuchar nada que no fuera el zumbido desagradable de su sangre acelerada recorriendo sus venas mezclado con ese golpeteo retumbando con fuerza en sus costillas, su visión borrosa por esa niebla húmeda llena de rayas luminosas que bailoteaban frente a sus ojos entremezclaban la horrible imagen del cuerpo de su hermano tendido a sus pies, la roja sangre aún saliendo a raudales burbujeando a causa del aire que se escapaba por su pecho desgarrado lleno de horribles marcas de garras y dentelladas, con destellos de formas y contornos que se desdibujaban en medio de una borrosa luz.

Quería gritar y no podía, su respiración agitada no le dejaba tiempo para nada más que intercalar sollozos con inconscientes intentos por inspirar un oxígeno que se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones, su dolor de cabeza compitiendo con el dolor aplastante que sofocaba su pecho le había instalado un nudo en la garganta que colaboraba con la sensación de asfixia que el desigual ritmo de su respiración le causaba. Y, aunque su cuerpo débil temblaba como una hoja al viento, aún así intentó luchar con esas garras frías que lo habían atrapado por las muñecas impidiendo que sus manos aparten de su cuello esa soga que lo estaba ahorcando.

Esa mezcla de frío y calor lo desconcertaban casi tanto como sentir que ese espíritu que lo estaba sujetando pasó su mano fría con una cariñosa suavidad por su cabeza para deslizarse casi con ternura por su mejilla hasta descansar en su hombro.

-"¿Quién era el que lo había atrapado?" "¿Dónde estaba ahora?" "¿Dónde está Dean?" "¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo?" -Sam intentaba ordenar su tren de pensamiento pero evidentemente éste había descarrilado dejando a su cuerpo desconectado de su cerebro. Tanto frío y tanto calor al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad y la luz tratando de hacerse un lugar en su visión desenfocada -"¿Dónde estoy?" "¿Una cueva?" "¿Una casa embrujada?"- Sintiéndose solo y atrapado, su cabeza como si estuviera flotando en algún lugar desconocido podía sentir sin embargo como algo lo atraía ofreciéndole un ancla donde aferrarse aunque no poder verlo sólo lo asustó más de lo que ya estaba, sumergiéndolo más en esa bamboleante realidad, sintiendo como sus párpados pesaban como plomo mientras que escuchaba como un eco el sonido de su respiración agitada. Con un esfuerzo supremo intentó traer un poco de aire a sus pulmones y poder así clamar por quién tanto necesitaba.-Quie…ro a Dea..n-pudo balbucear sorprendiéndose de cómo tan lejana y débil parecía su voz-Necesi…to a…mi…herma…-intentó agregar cuando lo sobresaltó alguien hablando cerca de su oído.

-Aquí estoy-le dijo esa voz a la que escuchó cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién…eres? ¿Dón…de es…toy?-pudo decir intentando nuevamente alejarse de esas manos "¿O eran cadenas?" que lo estaban sujetando.

-Por supuesto que sabes quién soy Sammy y estás en la cabaña-le aclaró con suavidad su hermano con una leve sonrisa surcando sus labios. Escucharlo pedir por él pareciendo antes sus ojos tan frágil e inocente como cuando era un bebé le transportó al tiempo en que sólo su presencia bastaba para que el llanto del pequeño se transformara en esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que a él tanto le gustaba por lo que, aún sabiendo que estaba adentrándose cada vez más en el territorio prohibido para el Winchester no emocional, deslizó su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de su hermano.

Sentir esa mano áspera pero suave a la vez acariciarlo en el brazo lo desconcertó brevemente escuchando al mismo tiempo una voz grave pero cálida de la que Sam no llegó a entender totalmente lo que estaba transmitiendo con esas palabras. Algo acerca de como no reconocía a su hermano guapo e impresionante…asombroso…y el sonido se perdió nuevamente para él reemplazado por los sonoros golpeteos de su corazón quedándose su pensamiento solamente en la palabra hermano.

-¡Para…ya! ¡Déja…me! ¡D´n, quiero a Dean!-esas últimas palabras salieron tan claras y fuertes que se sobresaltó a sí mismo "¿Había sido él o un recuerdo de su mente confusa clamando por quién era el único capaz de rescatarlo de esa borrosa realidad?"

-Shh, shhh, shh-lo arrulló calmante el sonido de esa voz-Soy yo pequeño, estoy aquí-le dijo Dean sintiendo la poderosa necesidad de llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba perdido su hermano para darle la comodidad y seguridad que él también necesitaba para salir de ese calvario provocado por la altísima fiebre que le hacía delirar dándole además esa terrible pesadilla de la que hacía pocos minutos había despertado-Ven aquí, tienes que calmarte-le pidió mientras se trasladaba desde donde estaba sentado frente al castaño para ponerse detrás de él apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo rodeándolo en un abrazo que se transformó en el cerco en donde podía protegerlo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera dañarlo-No vamos a compartir la cama niño, sólo voy a vigilarte de cerca-agregó intentando imprimirle el tono superado del que tiene todo a su cargo para así mantener un poco la distancia que amenazaba acercarlo cada vez más a esos momentos emocionales que tanto trabajo le costara evitar, y ocultar, bajo esa ruda máscara Winchester de la que hacía tanto alarde pero, al sentir que el cuerpo de su hermano se relajaba bajo su toque, su interior se llenó de un calor tan intenso que lo estimuló a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo sin avergonzarse por ello-Shh, shhh, tranquilo hermanito, estás bien, te tengo-le afirmó mientras lo envolvía mejor con uno de sus brazos sosteniéndole la cabeza contra su pecho mientras que, con el otro, arrimaba la manta de la otra cama que anteriormente había dejado a su lado para cubrir con ella el cuerpo todavía tembloroso del jovencito al que sentía tan frío como increíblemente lo contrario sentía mejilla arder sobre su piel. Su padre le había explicado hacía ya largo tiempo que compartir el calor corporal era el mejor tratamiento ante posibles casos de hipotermia-"Después me haré cargo de esta fiebre"-pensó Dean mientras su mirada caía sobre el recipiente con agua y la toalla que había traído desde el baño además de también observar, preparando mentalmente los pasos a seguir, el bolso donde tenía el teléfono con el que iba a llamar a su padre.

Aunque lo más importante para él en ese momento era conseguir que su hermano pequeño saliera del angustiante estado en el que había caído. Verlo tan dolorido, aturdido, desconcertado y, más que nada, darse cuenta de que estaba frente a él y no lo reconocía lo había asustado como el infierno.

-Necesito que te calmes Sammy-le pidió nuevamente al sentir como todavía su respiración era cercana al pánico-¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, por favor?-ese ruego rara vez utilizado por él fue casi inconsciente resultado de la angustia, el miedo y el peso de esas horas de dolor que, al igual que en su tono de voz, se reflejaba en el brillo angustiado de su verde mirada.

Desde algún lugar dentro de ese torbellino de dolores y emociones el pedido, la súplica, el miedo escondido detrás de esa voz atrajeron a Sam como un oasis atrae al peregrino perdido. Nunca nadie había conseguido hacerle sentir tan necesitado, tan protegido, tan seguro de que nadie más que él iba a estar allí para ayudarlo, para cuidarlo y darle todo lo que el fuego le quitó al llevarse la vida de esa madre a la que ni siquiera conociera y la "vida" de ese padre que nunca más volvió a ser como Dean lo recordaba: optimista, amable, cariñoso, atento dejando detrás de las cenizas y el humo que escapaba por esa ventana sólo al soldado que se alistó a luchar en esa interminable batalla.

Y, junto al sonido de esa voz, de ese tono grave pero tierno a la vez que le tendió una cuerda a la que aferrarse para salir de ese maremoto de sensaciones, hubo otro sonido reconfortante que lo arrulló como el relajante susurro del viento acariciando las hojas, suave, constante y que estimuló esos recuerdos que yacían en lo más profundo de su subconsciente llevándolo hacia otras épocas, no demasiado lejanas, en las que el latir del corazón de su hermano repicando junto a su oído lo acompañaba en esos momentos en los que el sueño, el miedo, la fiebre, el frío, el dolor o las pesadillas comenzaron a reclamar un espacio en su crecimiento y, siempre, tan constante y fuerte como su latido, la presencia de Dean se hacía reconocible detrás del retumbar de su corazón.

Fue por eso que finalmente Sam pudo emerger desde las neblinas que empañaban su mente haciendo que luche con una energía que no sabía que tenía, quizás un reflejo oculto de la famosa testarudez Winchester, logrando que sus párpados le obedecieran abriéndolos y cerrándolos lentamente para al fin poder enfocar su mirada y ver por el rabillo del ojo la mano de su hermano apoyada en su hombro, al fin pudo sentir el calor de su piel apoyada en su mejilla y percibir con más claridad, no sólo el familiar latido de su corazón, sino también el vaivén de su respiración con la que intentó conectarse para anclar, en ese movimiento estable, el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que tanto lo habían desesperado.

En el acto el joven cazador percibió el sutil cambio en la postura de su hermano y, aunque para cualquier otra persona hubiera resultado casi imposible, su radar de hermano mayor, su intuición; la que se negaba a llamar instinto paternal; le gritaron fuerte y claro que algo en Sam había cambiado.

-¿Sammy?-lo llamó anhelante-¿Estás conmigo al fin?

-¿Dea..n?-tartamudeó el menor recordándole al rubio los tiempos en los que así era como escuchaba la primera palabra que salía de la boca de un chiquillo de apenas tres o cuatro dientes cuando abría sus cambiantes ojos cada mañana.

-Sí hermanito, soy yo-le respondió sintiendo como algo más que el alivio de escuchar de nuevo su voz lo llenaba con una calidez aún más fuerte que la que le regalaban las llamas que crepitaban en la hoguera cercana-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-le preguntó ansioso porque los delirios que lo habían acosado se hubieran calmado.

-Dean… ¿Estás…bien?-fue la respuesta del chico que descolocó por un momento la anhelante espera del hermano mayor.

-"Él es el que está volando de fiebre, herido y asustado ¿Y me pregunta a mí si estoy bien?"-pensó elevando su mirada al techo sintiéndose casi sorprendido aunque, en el acto recordó que, no sólo su hermanito acostumbraba a desviar la atención sobre él hacia lo que era su principal fuente de preocupación, sino que hasta hacía pocos minutos había estado sumergido en esa espantosa pesadilla donde evidentemente el protagonista había sido él-Sí Sammy, estoy bien-le respondió tratando que la emoción que le llenó el alma, al darse cuenta cuánto su hermano lo necesitaba, no lo embargara haciendo que el nudo que se le instaló en la garganta flaqueara el uso de su voz-No voy a ningún lado sin ti, te lo prometo. Fue sólo un sueño, no pienses en eso-agregó con ternura mientras pasaba su mano por el largo cabello castaño del chico quien de inmediato se relajó con un suspiro.

Ya no le importaba estar cada vez más inmerso en el terreno de lo emocional, tanto física como espiritualmente, más de lo que le importaba y necesitaba cuidar y proteger a su hermano pequeño de esas heridas que dejan cicatrices aún más difíciles de sanar que las que en su cuerpo llevaba. Aún así no pudo evitar agregar, con un leve tono burlón que apuntalara la muralla que llevaba años tratando de mantener altiva, unas palabras que en cuánto Sam las escuchó no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-Mi cuota de abrazos para la princesa Samantha se ha llenado hasta que, como mínimo, cumplas cincuenta años ¿De acuerdo Bella Durmiente?

-Idiota-le respondió el chico siguiendo sus acostumbrados juegos a pesar de que ofensa no fuera lo que sintió al conocer la verdad realmente escondida detrás de esa burla-Gracias Dean, por todo-agregó sintiéndose mucho mejor por esas palabras escuchadas y por los brazos adonde estaba que por la calidez que le regalaban las mantas y la hoguera cercana.

-De nada hermanito, de nada-respondió el rubio sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de alivio inundar su corazón al escuchar finalmente una respuesta más fuerte y clara y no esas frases entrecortadas que lo estaban sacando de quicio-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó ansioso por salir de esa cama, no para dejar de abrazar a su hermano; aunque eso nunca lo admitiría; sino por la urgente necesidad de llamar a su padre y hacerse cargo de la fiebre que esa infección le estaba causando-¿Tienes frío todavía? ¿Tienes hambre o sed? ¿Te duele algo?-le preguntó demostrando una vez más como la preocupación y la protección ganaban un lugar al intento burlón del hermano mayor de mantener su dignidad intacta lo que le regaló una sonrisa más abierta y cálida del chico que movió su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara y transmitirle con su mirada todo el amor, la confianza, la seguridad que sintió al escucharlo y que le estaba costando reflejar en sus palabras, no sólo por la obsesión Winchester de no hablar de sentimientos, sino porque todavía se sentía algo débil, aunque más enfocado, que desde despertara.

-Estoy mejor, ya casi no tengo frío…al menos no en la piel-respondió tratando de aclarar lo que también a él lo confundía. Todavía sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo pero ya no irradiando desde su piel sino desde su interior-Dean…tengo sed-agregó un poco más claro que sus anteriores palabras aunque todavía sentía su garganta rasposa, resquebrajada, por la intensa fiebre que lo atacaba.

De inmediato su hermano reaccionó alejándolo con suavidad de su pecho para desplazarse hacia un lado y así poder levantarse.

-Muy bien, Sammy. Vamos a solucionar eso-le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse con suavidad sobre las almohadas mirándolo ansiosamente al notar como cerraba los ojos tornándose su piel aún más pálida al sobrevenirle los mareos y las náuseas que el cambio de posición le causara-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó aún sabiendo que era una pregunta tonta teniendo en cuenta que con sólo mirarlo esa respuesta era más que obvia. Igualmente sonrió orgulloso al ver como el chico tragaba con dificultad mientras que respiraba hondo sabiendo que estaba luchando duro como el Winchester que era para no demostrar flaqueza ante los vibrantes ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupados.

-Estoy bien Dean, sólo cansado-le respondió al cabo de unos segundos intentando controlar su inestable cuerpo y una mano cálida apoyándose en su frente le respondió aún antes que las palabras que necesitaba.

-Es normal que estés cansado Sammy, tienes mucha fiebre-afirmó el mayor frunciendo las cejas con disgusto-No te preocupes, hermanito, estoy aquí y voy a solucionarlo ¿De acuerdo?-la sonrisa y, sobre todo la mirada, que recibió de parte de Sam fue más clara que cualquier palabra que luego pronunciara.

-Confío en ti Dean-le respondió con algo más que gratitud reflejado en el tono de su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Luego de un breve instante en que ambos se miraron intensamente Dean retiró la palma de su mano de la frente de su hermano no sin antes pasarle con suavidad sus dedos por el cabello, enmascarando la necesidad de regalarle una caricia bajo la amabilidad de apartarle el húmedo flequillo de sus ojos, sintiendo de nuevo como esas palabras, que hacía unas cuantas horas atrás les había causado dolor y confrontación, lo llenaban de una calidez que lo inundó con una oleada intensa que recorrió sus venas para instalarse en su alma apartando así el miedo o la inseguridad haciendo que cada onza de protección por él aumentara a límites insospechados-"Dios, cómo amo a este chico"-pensó e incapaz de poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo sólo le sonrió con calidez y se volteó para caminar hacia el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de cocina para buscar un vaso para el agua…

**To be continued….****(o sea continuará, jajajaj)**

**Ay, amigas! Qué dilema he pasado, xd! No sabía donde cortar la primera parte de este último capítulo porque como lo que sigue ya tengo escrito más de la mitad se me hizo muy difícil elegir el momento exacto para detenerme. Creo que es la primera vez que no termina con suspenso, angustia o algún peligro inminente pero si me conocen no descansen, muaahahahah (risa malvada) porque aunque parezca calmo el panorama todavía no se soluciona el problema original (o sea la herida infectada) la que puedo asegurarles traerá muchos problemas, muahahhahah.**** En fin, cuando lean por fin qué criatura causó el daño, cuando llegue el pico de la infección, cuando llegue o no llegue John, cuando Dean se lleve el susto de su vida (otra vez) decidirán ustedes si merezco palos y piedras o los necesarios (al menos para mi) comentarios, halagos, alabanzas, admiración, alegrías, emoción, etc (también conocidos como reviews (aunque ese nombre es muy frío, jejejej) y como consecuencia de ello me anime a continuar con el fanfic que dejé, con el que empecé (silba disimulada) y con los otros que tengo en mente. (Creo que deberán aguantarme un rato largo, jajajajaj)**

**Besos a todas!**


	15. Último capítulo:segunda parte

**Holaaaa! Acá estoy de nuevo! Y de nuevo con la vergüenza carcomiéndome las entrañas, xd 0_0 Sé que les dije la semana anterior al comienzo de la séptima temporada que iba a publicar antes del esperado momento pero mis nervios me traicionaron y no pude terminar a tiempo (o sea que tuve bloqueo de escritor) y ahora, consecuencia del estado en que me dejaron ciertas imágenes de los capítulos por venir (el de hoy ya está acá a un pasoooooo, xdddddd) fue que me puse a escribir esta tarde tratando de distraerme y no pensar y ¡Ya está! Pero no se emocionen porque no es el final, final (jejejej, de nuevo me escondo de vergüenza) Las explicaciones las leerán al final de este capi además de la que se está volviendo una costumbre para mi (no puedo cortar ni dejar de escribir lo que siento y pienso y las hojas se acumulan y acumulan y, xd, tengo que agregar todo, tienen que llegar los que tienen que llegar, etc) **

**Para no dilatar más los comentarios previos porque ya son las 0:35 en mi país y en unos minutos empiezo a descargar el capítulo les dejo "mi" capítulo y me retiro no sin antes agradecer a:**

**Scarlett: Gracias por tanto derroche de amor, jajaja. Me encanta cuando me dices que amas mis capis y como escribo, además que me ha causado gracia tu preocupación de porque no descubriste mi historia en lugar de tu hermana, jajajaj. Con que leas esta y mis otras historias me alcanza con creces (¿Las has leído no?*_* ojitos ilusionados) Besos gigantes y hasta el próximo capi!**

**Aleys: jajajaj, que también me has hecho reír como tu hermana que cuenta como leías en voz alta la historia. De verdad me encantó, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así y me imagino como si ustedes fueran mis hermanas y me ilusiono y entristezco a la vez porque las mías no se entusiasman como ustedes. En fin (suspira resignada y sigue agradeciendo) gracias por tan lindo comentario y te confieso que, aunque yo también amo a Sammy (así como afirman ustedes dos) también a veces creo que tengo un grave enamoramiento con los dos hermanos cuando escribo de Dean en la forma en que lo hago. (psiquiatra por acá, jajajaj) Besitos y hasta luego!:) **

**Atenea: Gracias por tu comentario al que recibí por mensaje privado. Me alegró mucho saber de ti y no me aburriste para nada con tus cosas, al contrario, saber que lees mi historia aún con la cantidad de cosas que debes tener que hacer y preparar por la llegada de tus bebés me ha emocionado. Por cierto, te felicito de corazón por los mellizos y te deseo todo lo mejor en su próximo nacimiento (y xd, hazme saber "todo" (nombres, pesos, talla, etc) cuando eso ocurra. Muchos besos y gracias una vez más por tu tiempo e interés. **

**Patriiiiii amigaaaaaaa! Siii, digo que siiii, tu Dean puede ir a cuidarte de tu oídito enfermuchis, jajajaj, pero me lo devuelves porque Sammy lo necesita, xd, sino va a pasar más de un año para que se cure, jajajaj (qué exagerada fuiste, jajaja, pero me causó gracia) Ya tomé nota de tu otro comentario por lo que dejé lo que seguía como prometí (con emoticones y todo, jajajaj) Besos amiga y espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Selene: Porque me dejaste ese lindo comentario en el foro creo que te perdono no aparecerte por acá (inserte emoticon con bate) buaahhhhh, no se valeeee. Yo quería reviewwwwww (me encapriché) Veré si se me pasa, bye!**

**Supernatural**

….-Confío en ti Dean-le respondió con algo más que gratitud reflejado en el tono de su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Luego de un breve instante en que ambos se miraron intensamente Dean retiró la palma de su mano de la frente de su hermano no sin antes pasarle con suavidad sus dedos por el cabello, enmascarando la necesidad de regalarle una caricia bajo la amabilidad de apartarle el húmedo flequillo de sus ojos, sintiendo de nuevo como esas palabras, que hacía unas cuantas horas atrás les había causado dolor y confrontación, lo llenaban de una calidez que lo inundó con una oleada intensa que recorrió sus venas para instalarse en su alma apartando así el miedo o la inseguridad haciendo que cada onza de protección por él aumentara a límites insospechados-"Dios, cómo amo a este chico"-pensó e incapaz de poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo sólo le sonrió con calidez y se volteó para caminar hacia el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de cocina para buscar un vaso para el agua…

**Supernatural**

…Mientras abría la canilla y escuchaba el líquido llenar el vaso pensaba como Sammy siempre sabía como expresarle con esos ojos de cachorro perdido cuanto necesitaba a su hermano mayor para que solucionara todo cuanto le aquejara y así las primeras caídas, el estómago dolorido, los raspones, los matones de la escuela y todas las cosas que conseguían dañarlo se convertían en un mundo seguro al ser rodeado por sus brazos, ahí donde nada podría herirlo ni existían monstruos, espantos, pesadillas o criaturas que quisieran llevárselo. Y, aún a pesar de haber crecido unos cuántos centímetros desde que dejó de levantarlo en sus brazos, cada vez que algo malo le pasaba siempre conseguía ese momento de ternura que reemplazaba todas aquellas caricias que su madre le habría regalado si hubiera tenido la dicha de crecer a su lado y, aunque por ello a veces le dijera que parecía una chica, sabía que a los dos les hacía falta el cariño y el amor que perdieron esa noche fatídica en la que las fuerzas del mal se llevaron con sus llamas al único ángel que protegiera su inocencia.

Y fue cuando sintió el líquido fresco recorrer sus dedos que dejó que el chorrito que goteaba hacia el fregadero se llevara sus últimos pensamientos a los que acompañó con una leve y triste sonrisa preparándose para dejar la mente clara para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ser el hermano mayor era su prioridad y él nunca iba a dejar de serlo a pesar de que los años pasaran trayendo más cantidad de centímetros y más cantidad de problemas porque, aunque la caza la llevara en la sangre, no se comparaba con Sam ya que a él lo llevaba en su alma.

-Toma Sammy, aquí está el agua-le dijo luego de acercarse a la cama donde yacía el jovencito enfermo preparándose para acompañar los intentos, testarudos por cierto, del chico de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, costumbre que había hecho suya cuando su carácter independiente lo hacía ponerse las remeras al revés cuando insistía en cambiarse solo o dejar sus cordones echo nudos hasta que aprendió a atarlos como correspondía, algo que a decir verdad no le había llevado mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, al darse cuenta que le costaba mucho trabajo levantar el peso de su cabeza de la almohada, cosa que lo preocupó aún más al ver lo débil que estaba, el mayor pasó su mano con suavidad por debajo de la nuca de Sam y con cuidado lo levantó unos centímetros hasta que pudo reclinar el vaso hasta sus labios y que el agua no se derramara.

-Eso es, chico, aquí vamos-le dijo animándolo mientras reclinaba el vaso hasta que el vidrio tocó sus labios y el refrescante líquido hizo su camino hasta mojarlos lentamente-Bebe con cuidado, despacio Sammy, no te atragantes-aconsejó cariñosamente al ver como el castaño quería beber como si hiciera días que no probaba una gota de agua por lo que retiró un poco el vaso para darle la oportunidad de tragar más fácilmente y descansar un poco antes de seguir bebiendo-Sabes que si bebes mucho de golpe puedes vomitar y yo ya tuve suficiente con los mocos de mamá osa como para tener que recibir más líquidos asquerosos ¿Entendido chico?-agregó el joven cazador intentando mantener con su broma la atención de su hermano al darse cuenta que luego de que comenzó a beber empezó a parpadear como si el sólo echo de tragar lo cansara tanto que en cualquier momento iba a quedarse nuevamente dormido.

Una leve carcajada que casi hace que se ahogara, además de que el agua que estaba a punto de tomar se derramara de su boca como consecuencia de la tos que le sobrevino por la gracia que le causara el comentario, fue la respuesta que Dean recibió de parte de su hermano por lo que se apresuró a palmearle con suavidad la espalda y agarrar la toallita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche con la que secó el torso de Sam que le apartó la mano con un débil manotazo tomando la toalla para secarse los labios.

-Lo siento Sammy-se disculpó el rubio al ver las consecuencias que su chiste habían causado aunque se sintió más aliviado al darse cuenta que, a pesar de ello, el chico se veía más despierto y coordinado que antes de ese momento lo que lo hizo pensar que extraño era lo que le estaba pasando.

Sam parecía fluctuar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, la fiebre y la lucidez, la apariencia frágil y la obstinada fortaleza característica pura de los Winchester y así había sido desde el momento que dejaran la cacería en Bloomington dándose cuenta de que sólo tuvo picos de mayor gravedad desde el instante que lo sacara del río lo que seguramente había alterado, y no quería pensar empeorado, el desarrollo de lo que lo estaba enfermando.

-Idiota-le respondió cuando al fin logró calmarse aunque la sonrisa que todavía perduraba en sus labios daba cuenta de que no estaba molesto como la palabra parecía indicar. Sabía que las bromas que su hermano hacía, y eran muchas las que tenía que soportar o "disfrutar", eran en su mayor parte consecuencia de la preocupación que sentía por él. Y por eso amaba a Dean más que nunca, si mantenía su humor a pesar de lo mal que se vieran las cosas era porque más necesitaba hacerle sentir bien y protegido ocultándose bajo la despreocupada fachada del bromista para que él no se asustara ni preocupara haciéndole sentir la plena confianza de que porque era el hermano mayor que todo lo puede nada pasaría sin que él no pudiera arreglarlo. Siempre lo había hecho así y seguramente siempre lo haría y, por ello, no podía menos que sentir como, no sólo el agradecimiento y la devoción por él inundaban con calidez su cuerpo, sino que también otras sensaciones que no tenían nada de febriles le llenaban el alma protegiéndolo mejor que cualquier manta.

-¿Estás mejor Sammy?-le preguntó el mayor sacándolo de esos gratos pensamientos los que evidentemente el rubio pareció adivinar, acostumbrado como estaba a los tácitos mensajes de los expresivos ojos tornasolados de su hermanito menor, ya que su sonrisa satisfecha iluminaba su rostro joven como hacía rato largo no pasaba agobiado como estaba bajo el peso de la incertidumbre y el temor por quien era su principal responsabilidad.

-Si Dean, gracias, sólo estoy…muy..cansado-respondió el menor mientras el rubio lo ayudaba a recostarse acomodando mejor las dos almohadas para mantenerlo en una posición semi sentada.

Quería impedir que volviera a dormirse al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que la fiebre estaba bajo control, que la herida a la que todavía no le había dedicado tiempo estuviera correctamente tratada y que no hubiera posibilidad alguna de que pasara demasiadas horas para que pudiera volver a ver esos ojos otra vez. No era que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, ni bajo la peor de las torturas lo diría, pero realmente no podía dejar de admitir cuán hermosos le parecían esos variables ojos. No sólo por los colores, verde grisáceo o verde azulado o el verde amarillento o el marrón verdoso o por la mezcla de tres de ellos que a veces le veía, sino porque la intensidad de emociones que siempre le transmitían eran para él el mejor espejo donde veía reflejada la verdadera profundidad de su alma. Y así como a veces veía brillar en ellos la rebeldía, la ira, la frustración, el temor o el dolor lo que siempre le dio la voluntad para seguir adelante en esa vida de oscuridad que les tocara vivir fue el brillo puro, claro y sincero de verdadero amor y devoción hacia él, ese brillo que le transmitía la confianza ciega e inquebrantable de quien sabía que siempre estaría para y por él.

Nunca sabría lo que había hecho para justificar ese tipo de fe-era lo que siempre pensaba-pero sabía que era un mejor hombre gracias a eso y maldito el día que algo, alguien, incluso él mismo se decía a veces, intentara empañar ese reflejo.

En ese momento de pensamientos silenciosos transmitidos sólo por la intensidad de sus miradas Sam lo observaba en expectante calma tratando de transmitirle su apoyo, ya que sabía que cuánto mejor se sintiera y pareciera mejor se sentiría y estaría su hermano mayor, quien realmente se veía como si una avalancha hubiera pasado por encima de él. Al darse cuenta del esfuerzo de su hermanito por confortarlo aún a pesar de su estado delicado de salud, pensando primero en su tranquilidad y no en su propia situación, hizo que una oleada de emociones recorrieran su interior arremolinándose en el centro de su pecho con intensa y cálida sensación por lo que Dean trabajó los músculos de su garganta, carraspeando levemente, tragando así el nudo que se le estaba formando.

Demasiadas cosas para pensar, demasiadas cosas por resolver y demasiadas emociones que manejar abrumaron un instante la determinación del hermano mayor e hicieron que pasara una mano un poco temblorosa por su cara a pesar de que sentía la mirada de su hermano fija en él a la espera de lo que siempre le daba y, al ver sus cejas fruncidas sobre vulnerables ojos brillantes, haciéndolo parecer un niño otra vez, hizo que algo fuerte y cálido se removiera en su pecho por lo que su instinto protector se hizo presente con energía renovada.

-¿Estás listo para el termómetro Sammy o voy a tener que atarte a la cama?-le preguntó sonriente mientras revolvía el botiquín que quedara sobre la mesa de noche recordando las veces que casi tuviera que hacerlo ante un obstinado chiquillo que siempre había odiado todo lo que tuviera que ver con hospitales o médicos. Afortunadamente John había conseguido uno digital por lo que mantenerlo quieto mientras el bendito termómetro hacía su trabajo bajo su brazo era algo que ya no tenía que hacer.

-Ya no soy un…niño, Dean-se quejó pero su voz débil y temblorosa lo contradijo haciéndolo parecer más joven y vulnerable de lo que era.

-"Pues para mi sí que lo eres…para siempre creo"-reflexionó un instante el mayor antes de sacar el artilugio novedoso de su estuche y decirle a su hermano-¡Hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y tengas mi trayectoria y éxito con las chicas sexys dudo que deje de verte como un niño!-afirmó con su característica y socarrona sonrisa, el brillo cariñoso de sus ojos desmintiendo la burla escondida en esas palabras. Como sólo le respondieron rodando los ojos hacia el techo y, mientras introducía el termómetro en el oído derecho de su hermano, continuó con sus bromas para disimular la ansiedad que le provocara la necesidad de saber si había mejorado-Aunque dudo que tengas mi éxito porque las pollitas calientes sólo se fijan en hombres recios y no en sensibles chicos de colegio que encuentran más interesantes las bibliotecas que…

-Bip…bip-lo interrumpió el aviso de la lectura completa lo que evitó que prestara demasiada atención a la cara de perra, cómo él la había llamado, con la que el chico lo estaba mirando ni tampoco escuchó con claridad el murmullo sospechosamente insultante que provenía de su hermano.

Leer la temperatura que indicaba el termómetro borró la sonrisa burlona del rostro del rubio transformándola en un tenso gesto que hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior dejando escapar un insulto casi susurrado. 39,8° se leía en la fría pantallita de cristal y el mundo de Dean casi se vino abajo ya que había confiado, al ver el semblante más animado de su hermano menor, que la fiebre no sería tan alta. Enseguida tomó la pequeña toalla de mano, la introdujo en el agua que ya antes había preparado y, más preocupado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, la estrujó para colocarla luego en la frente de Sam quien sólo había fruncido las cejas al ver el notorio cambio en el semblante de su hermano.

-Sé que está frío Sammy, pero ayudará a bajarte la fiebre-lo reconfortó Dean en cuanto escuchó el leve quejido proveniente del chico-¿Te duele algo más que la cabeza?-le preguntó casi innecesariamente porque al observar la inflamación negruzca, que le estaba alterando los nervios, alrededor de ese raspón recordó que el chico se había quejado de dolor cuando lo había tocado.

De repente la tremenda necesidad de contar con la ayuda de su padre se hizo sentir en los latidos de su corazón que empezaron a golpetear frenéticos. Joven como era, se sintió terriblemente abrumado por la magnitud de sus problemas y, a pesar de que estaba muy lejos de considerar a Sam como una carga, si sentía como si un enorme peso se hubiera puesto sobre sus hombros, aplastándolo poco a poco.

-¡Voy a llamar a papá!-dijo de pronto mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermano en donde se había sentado sorprendiéndolo más con sus palabras que con su repentino movimiento confirmándole así que si Dean había decidido traspasar parte de su responsabilidad para cuidarlo, algo que no le gustaba demasiado hacer, era porque realmente las cosas empeoraban para él.

-Lo siento, Dean-dijo suavemente el más joven de los Winchester haciendo que su hermano detenga la mano que estaba por apretar la tecla en el celular que su padre les había conseguido hacía ya un tiempo largo y lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó francamente desorientado.

-Por los problemas…que te causo-le dijo mirándolo con esa expresión tan vulnerable e inocente que inmediatamente le recordó a Dean el por qué la había catalogado como ojos de cachorro.

-No seas tonto-le respondió con su voz al borde de la ternura a pesar del mote que le había dicho-Después de todo es trabajo de los hermanitos causarle problemas a los asombrosos y guapos hermanos mayores-agregó luciendo esa sonrisa de lado que había derretido varias camareras a sus pies mientras que, sin esperar respuesta, apretaba la tecla de llamada directa que lo comunicaría con su padre.

-Imbécil-le respondió entre dientes para disimular la sonrisa que las palabras del mayor le causaran además de que pensar en algo más inteligente para responderle le estaba costando trabajo gracias a la neblina que enturbiaba su visión, el sofocante calor que sentía en su interior y los escalofríos que de vez en cuando recorrían su dolorido cuerpo.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Dean enojado mientras lanzaba el teléfono sobre la cama en un gesto más que claro. O su padre había dejado su correo de voz, costumbre que tenía cada vez que estaba cazando, o no había recepción debido al remoto lugar rodeado de montañas en donde se encontraban-¡No hay señal!-agregó confirmándole a Sam lo que ya suponía-No te preocupes Sammy, yo puedo hacerme cargo solo, lo hago siempre ¿O no?-preguntó necesitando más que nunca de la confianza de su hermano para sobreponerse al peso que sentir que tenía la completa responsabilidad del cuidado del menor de la familia le estaba causando.

-Claro que…sí…hermano, nadie…mejor…que tú-tartamudeó el jovencito intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos para no angustiar más a su hermano quien de inmediato recorrió la distancia que los separaba sentándose una vez más a su lado.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Vas a desmayarte? ¿Te duele algo más?-le preguntó ansiosamente y ese tono casi frenético tuvo su recompensa cuando el chico fijó su mirada en él con más insistencia al tiempo que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy…mejor-respondió y como era evidente que esas palabras también le costaron un esfuerzo que apenas pudo disimular pero, sabiendo que el mayor lo conocía mejor que nadie-a veces pensaba que mejor que él mismo-supo que tenía que responderle con más claridad sino que quería que sus instintos de madre sobre protectora se salieran de control-Siento dolor…-agregó y su hermano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no lo dejó continuar.

-¿Dónde? ¿Te duele mucho?-se exasperó, la sola idea de que su hermanito tuviera algún dolor le agrietaba el alma así como el sol ardiente del verano resquebraja la tierra que anhela las gotas de lluvia.

-No mucho Dean…no te…preocupes-aclaró Sam para tranquilizarlo-Duele la…herida…y tengo…mucho sueño-agregó pero, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudar a Dean a resolver alguno de los problemas que le estaba causando pensó en que si él no podía ofrecerle el apoyo que, como parte del equipo que eran, siempre trataba de darle y que como su padre, para no perder la costumbre, estaba lejos o desconectado como para ayudarlos había alguien más que, cuando podía y como podía, siempre estaba firme al pie del cañón cuando eran demasiados los problemas o ellos demasiado jóvenes para poder resolverlos-Bobby, llama a…Bobby-dijo y Dean lo miró sorprendido.

-Sammy, el teléfono no tiene señal ¿No te acuerdas de que no pude llamar a papá?-le preguntó alarmado pensando que quizás estaba al borde de delirar otra vez, no sólo porque no había tenido en cuenta la ese detalle, sino por la idea de llamar a Bobby ya que no imaginaba porque se le había ocurrido.

-Él podrá…ayudarnos Dean-le aclaró como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento-No tienes porque…hacerte cargo…solo-agregó apoyando una mano en el brazo del mayor tratando de transmitirle con ese simple gesto que tenía su comprensión.

El agradecimiento que brilló en los intensos ojos verdes de Dean no sólo tuvo que ver con la cálida sensación que lo llenó al darse cuenta de que la preocupación que su hermano pequeño sentía en pos de su propia tranquilidad era más importante que el hecho de pensar que Bobby iba a ser el que solucionara con su presencia, en lugar de John, la resolución de la enfermedad que lo aquejara.

Ya le había dejado claro que tenía su absoluta confianza y sabía, como así también lo sentía, que él siempre iba a ser la referencia de estabilidad y seguridad para el chico. Pero, así como sabía eso, también admitía que había muchas ocasiones en las que ambos necesitaban la presencia de una figura paterna la que, con sus años de experiencia en esa vida oscura y peligrosa de todo cazador, consiguiera transformar los miedos, la incertidumbre ante lo inexplicable, los tropiezos en sus crecimientos o las dudas propias de jóvenes vidas inexpertas en una sensación más confortable que los acercara a la definición de la palabra familia. Y, a veces, no sólo la herencia de sangre era la que la otorgaba.

-Aunque siempre resuelvo los problemas, gracias a que soy un asombroso hermano mayor, creo que el viejo puede ayudarnos Sammy-le respondió carraspeando un poco para disimular su emoción, ocultando nuevamente detrás de su sarcasmo las sensaciones que lo embargaban-"Éste chico es mala influencia para mí, me estoy ablandando como una nenaza"-pensó mientras cambiaba de posición la toalla con la que estaba refrescando la frente enfebrecida de su hermano quien tembló al sentir el cambio de temperatura-Pero a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo todavía tenemos el mismo problema, ya sabes, no hay señal para llamarlo-agregó frustrado.

-Radio…Dean-murmuró Sam quien sentía como el fresco alivio de la tela en su frente lo adormecía.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió el joven-¿Quieres escuchar música ahora Sammy?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba como el chico pestañeaba lentamente mientras caía poco a poco en las redes del sueño por lo que volvió a remojar la toalla en el recipiente con agua y, después de estrujarlo, nuevamente volvió a colocarlo con suavidad en su frente tratando así de mantenerlo despierto a pesar de que le partía el alma obligarlo a ello ya que temía que la oscuridad lo atrapara y no se lo quisiera devolver.

Sam abrió nuevamente los ojos al sentir el movimiento y el frío en su frente quejándose levemente por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta sintiendo además como su costado derecho palpitaba dolorosamente con el movimiento involuntario.

-Lo siento, chico-se disculpó el mayor-Tengo que seguir con esto hasta que te baje la temperatura, lo sabes-agregó suavemente recibiendo la mirada comprensiva, aunque húmeda por la fiebre, de su hermano pequeño.

-Dean…los guardabosques…se comunican con…un sistema de...radio ¿Recuerdas…la antena que…vimos en…el techo?-dijo emitiendo un suspiro leve debido al esfuerzo que le costó decir tantas palabras haciendo que su hermano lo mire con una mezcla de preocupación y asombro en su mirada.

-¿Y no me digas qué también te acuerdas la frecuencia para llamarlo?-preguntó no sólo para confirmar algo que ya sabía, sino que él no tenía la fenomenal memoria del chico y sólo la había escuchado una sola vez cuando su padre la usó en una cacería demasiado lejana y solitaria. No quería correr el riesgo de perder el tiempo en varios y frustrados intentos hasta que pudiera recordarla.

-Kc5…Fox…Delta-empezó Sam sonriendo ante la expresión casi boquiabierta de su hermano-Oscar…creo-dijo finalmente después de una breve pausa.

-"Éste es mi chico"-pensó Dean con orgullo mientras se ponía de pie para buscar la radio-Muy bien Sammy, intenta no dormirte, en unos minutos estoy aquí de nuevo-le dijo palmeándole el hombro mientras daba un vistazo rápido al interior de la cabaña caminando después hacia un mueble sospechosamente cerrado con un candado a diferencia del restante mobiliario que podía ser usado normalmente. Una breve mirada al objeto que impedía abrir el mueble donde estaba seguro iba a encontrar la radio, protegida ahí de manos malintencionadas que aparecieran cuando la cabaña estaba deshabitada, fue suficiente como para que el entrenado cazador fuera hasta su chaqueta a buscar las ganzúas que siempre llevaba consigo.

Después de tomar una remera de manga larga para ponérsela rápidamente mientras desandaba el camino hacia el mueble, le dirigió un rápido vistazo a su hermano que continuaba haciendo supremos esfuerzos para no defraudarlo sabiendo que no iba a estar tranquilo si le demostraba lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Dean le ofreció una sonrisa que intentó ser tranquilizadora y, sin dudarlo, utilizó eficazmente sus herramientas en el candado emitiendo un sonido triunfal cuando en pocos segundos lo abrió y la radio apareció ante su mirada. Rápidamente, giró la perilla de encendido rogando internamente que funcionara correctamente, y esperó que la luz dejara de titilar para indicarle que podía comenzar a usarla por lo que, cuando eso sucedió, suspiró aliviado.

-Kc5 Fox Delta Oscar-dijo y la radio hizo unos extraños sonidos parecidos a crujidos por lo que repitió un poco más fuerte mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto-Kc5 Fox Delta Oscar ¿Estás ahí Bobby?-preguntó con más ansia en su voz ya que mientras intentaba comunicarse no quitaba la vista de su hermano quien, aunque lo miraba entre parpadeos cada vez más frecuentes, demostraba la tenacidad Winchester negándose a que los escalofríos o el dolor que lo acuciaban le ganaran a la urgencia de quitarle un poco de peso a la visible preocupación de su eterno ángel guardián-¡Maldición!- exclamó Dean cuando un nuevo crepitar eléctrico le respondió.

-¿Quién diablos es maldición?-preguntó una hosca voz justo en medio de esos extraños crujidos.

-¡Bobby!-se apresuró en responder el mayor entusiasmado al oír el familiar tono gruñón del amigo de la familia-Soy yo, Dean ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Muchacho!-el toque malhumorado de esa voz se transformó en un tono amable aunque algo reservado. Al igual que John era poco afecto a las demostraciones sentimentales pero el aprecio que sentía por esos muchachos desde que los conociera era genuino por lo que recordó con cariño la sensación que sintió cuando los vio por primera vez. Observar a ese niño que no pasaba los seis años durmiendo en el asiento trasero del Impala sosteniendo en su regazo a ese pequeño de cabellos castaños, había enternecido su corazón y el afecto por ellos había crecido con el paso del tiempo amenazando cada vez más su coraza protectora cuando, al cuidarlos varias veces en los largos años que ya habían pasado, fueron instalándose poco a poco en su corazón como aquellos hijos que nunca pudo tener. Por eso luego de su primera y grata exclamación hizo su aparición una pregunta cargada de preocupación-¿Estás bien Dean? ¿Pasó algo malo con tu hermano?

-Yo estoy bien Bobby-se apresuró a aclarar-Es Sammy. Tiene mucha fiebre y un rasguño que se ve muy mal. Sus bordes están rodeados de una inflamación de color negro…

-¿Negros?-casi gritó el cazador mayor-¿El Wendigo los atacó?

-Sí, pero esa es otra historia Bobby. La herida la tiene desde la cacería en Bloomintong…

-¿Se infectó su herida y aún así fueron a buscar al hijo de perra?-se exasperó casi al borde de la ira-¿Acaso tu padre se volvió loco?

-No fue así ¡Escúchame!-reclamó casi como una súplica-No sabíamos nada de eso hasta que empezó a empeorar acá en el bosque y el que lo lastimó no fue un hombre lobo. Necesito tu ayuda Bobby, no sé qué hacer, no sé como resolveré este problema ¡No es una infección normal!-culminó el joven, su tono de voz ya casi frenético demostrando así cuan afectado estaba por ese dilema.

El siempre estaba a cargo de resolver cuanta cosa afectara a su hermano, era su responsabilidad y no podía ni quería no preocuparse, o dejar de cuidar o proteger a su hermanito porque aunque su padre estuviera presente y ayudara a confortar o atender al pequeño de la familia se daba cuenta de que John casi siempre terminaba haciéndose a un lado cuando el niño reclamaba sólo su presencia y el patriarca de la familia, aunque sintiera un poco de tristeza al ver que no era la referencia de seguridad preferida para el chiquillo, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso del lazo tan fuerte que unía a sus dos hijos. Después de todo gran parte de esa unión la había propiciado él al deslindar sus deberes paternos en su primogénito.

-Perdona hijo, tienes razón-se disculpó el cazador dando un sonoro suspiro relajándose de su arrebato de furia causada por la preocupación por esos críos. Era por eso que nunca había querido involucrarse emocionalmente con cazadores, amigos o mujeres ocasionales. La emoción siempre nublaba el juicio, se decía, pero maldito sea si él iba a dejar de sentir algo por esos chicos-En otro momento me cuentas como pasó todo, hijo-agregó el viejo-Ahora dime con claridad ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaban cazando?

-¡No tengo idea Bobby pero era el hijo de puta más feo que conocí en mi vida!-fue la sincera exclamación del joven Winchester.

-Eso no fue muy específico muchacho-le respondió con calma el cazador aunque seguramente estaba rodando los ojos y murmurando por lo bajo-Necesito detalles Dean-agregó suave pero firme-Saber qué era el hijo de perra nos ayudará a relacionarlo con lo que le pasa a tu hermano.

Ante la mención de Sam el rubio lo miró un instante verificando con ojos entrenados respiración, fiebre, concentración, escalofríos, dolor o algún otro cambio visible en el estado general del menor sintiendo un peso oprimiendo su alma cuando el resultado de su evaluación no le gustó nada. Frunciendo las cejas con disgusto y sintiendo su nivel de preocupación elevarse otra muesca se apresuró a responderle a Bobby sabiendo que tenía toda la razón mientras cerraba sus ojos brevemente en un intento por recordar con más detalle a esa criatura a la que apenas habían alcanzado a mirar en ese desenfoque veloz de disparos, carrera hacia las piedras y la bola de fuego en la que se convirtió cuando la bengala disparada por su padre hizo su trabajo mortal.

-¡Parecía como si una tortuga hubiera tenido una cita con una rana radiactiva! En serio Bobby, nunca imaginamos que apareciera desde el lago, saltando con sus garras extendidas, tenía aletas entre ellas, como una rana, pero en la espalda tenía un caparazón parecido a una tortuga-describió Dean haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar la horrible criatura pero luego agregó-aunque lo peor de todo era su cabeza llena de pelos sobre esa cara espantosa. Te repito Bobby ¡Nunca en toda mi vida había visto un bicho más feo!-afirmó el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la exclamación casi susurrada del viejo cazador que paralizó al instante la mueca de asco que estaba haciendo Dean trocándola por una expresión de temor.

-¡No puede ser!-había susurrado espantado el cazador mayor-Dean-agregó serio-Necesito que me digas exactamente en qué lugar de Bloomington estaban-reclamó con velada paciencia.

La urgencia, la alarma en el tono de su voz palidecieron al mayor de los hermanos cuyos instintos comenzaron a gritarle que nada bueno vendría después de que respondiera eso.

-En el Jardín japonés de Normandale en el 9700 de la Avenida France sur-se limitó a responder sin más demora mordiéndose el labio para intentar detener el aluvión de pensamientos que estaban por derramarse en asustadas palabras.

-Dios mío-murmuró Bobby y eso fue suficiente para que el pánico creciera tanto en Dean que creyó que iba a quedarse sin respiración-¿Cómo lo mataron?-preguntó apremiante.

-Una bengala. Las balas de plata no le hicieron nada ¿Qué piensas Bobby? ¡Dime qué pasa! ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

-Escúchame hijo, y trata de mantenerte tranquilo-pidió suavemente tratando de hablar con voz grave pero paternal imaginando con angustia el estado desesperado del joven que estaba en ese bosque lejano completamente a cargo de su hermano-Lo que cazaron era un Kappa, también conocido como Gataro o Kawako. Es una criatura mitológica que vive en los lagos o ríos de Japón, según cuentan las leyendas folklóricas de ese país-comenzó a explicar el sabio cazador tratando de imprimirle un tono de tranquilidad a su voz antes de decir lo que sabía iba a catapultar la preocupación del joven a un completo estado de pánico-Como no es muy grande ni fuerte se cree que sus garras tienen alguna clase de veneno para paralizar a sus víctimas y así poder desgarrarlas para comerles el hígado mientras aún están vivas.

En ese momento Dean sintió de repente una horrible necesidad de vomitar. La bilis subió por detrás de su garganta mientras la palabra veneno quemaba su estómago como si realmente lo hubiera tomado por lo que apretó tan fuerte el respaldo de la silla que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-¿Dean?... ¿Qué…te pasa?-la voz preocupada y asustada de su hermano menor centró nuevamente su bamboleante realidad y, aunque sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, respiró hondo para dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora aliviado de que al menos el chico parecía lo bastante despierto como para notar que algo lo había afectado. Seguramente no había escuchado con claridad la conversación debido a la distancia que los separaba pero era evidente que su intuitivo hermanito observó como su fachada exterior, la que trataba de transmitir seguridad y protección, se derrumbaba con la oleada de dolor que esa palabra le causó. Él no quería que se asustara por lo que trabajó con su respiración en un intento de encontrar la voz que se le había atragantado en el nudo de su garganta y, mientras levantaba una mano en un pedido silencioso para que se tranquilizara, dio media vuelta hacia la pared para enfrentarse a la radio así Sam no podía ver si alguna otra explicación de Bobby lo alteraba.

-¿Me estás escuchando Dean?

-Sí, dime que sabes lo que tengo que hacer Bobby-casi le ordenó-Estamos solos, papá se llevó el Impala, no tengo idea como tratar esta…infección-su voz titubeó negándose a decir la palabra veneno-Yo no puedo perder a mi hermano Bobby, no puedo. Dime por favor que sabes que hacer-susurró estas últimas palabras como si hubiera sido una plegaria que le rogara a un poder supremo que no le quitara su bien más preciado e hicieron que el alma del viejo cazador se estremeciera conmovida en empatía con el dolor del muchacho.

-Tranquilo hijo, lo resolveremos-animó el amigo-Pero necesito que me escuches con calma ahora porque vas a tener que hacer algo que seguramente no te va a gustar pero que es urgente que hagas-Dean frunció el ceño al escuchar esto tensando los músculos de su mandíbula pero no dijo nada y esperó sin interrumpir a pesar de que cada vez le gustaba menos lo que oía-Hay que drenar la herida, Dean-continuó el cazador-Toda esa inflamación negra que ves alrededor del rasguño tiene que salir muchacho. Es el veneno que vaya a saber porqué milagro no se extendió por la sangre de tu hermano-concluyó con voz ronca, la preocupación y el cariño por esos chicos ya estaba alterando su fachada rasgándola desde su interior.

Aunque sentía un nudo en el estómago y una sensación de horror que le atenazaba la garganta acelerando los latidos de su corazón tanto que podía sentirlo palpitar contra sus costillas aún así tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?-dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Con respecto a porqué su sangre no absorbió el veneno no tengo idea, hijo, pero le doy gracias a Dios por ello-comenzó Bobby con palabras sinceras hablando lentamente para que el rubio lo escuche fuerte y claro y, tratando de imprimirle un tono de firmeza a su voz, agregó-Tienes que cortar la herida de Sam-dijo y Dean palideció visiblemente sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas ante la sola idea de tener que lastimar a su hermano-Chico, no pienses ni por un momento en que lo estás hiriendo-continuó el sabio cazador consciente de que Dean era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitarle cualquier daño a su hermano pequeño por lo que la sola idea de tener que cortarle con un cuchillo debía ser desgarradora para él-No vas a lastimarlo, vas a salvarlo-le dijo seguro-Es como si tuvieras que sacarle una bala o reparar una brazo roto. Es parte de nuestro trabajo, hijo y sé que tu padre te diría lo mismo-afirmó-Voy a llamarlo Dean, seguramente estará ahí en un par de horas y si no puedo comunicarme con él Caleb o Joshua podrán ayudarte-continuó el cazador preocupado por el silencio del mayor de los hermanos.

Ante la mención de su padre el rubio pareció volver a la realidad sintiendo como las emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, caóticas, invadiendo su mente con palabras y recuerdos llenos de reproches, cansancio, soledad e impotencia que pugnaban por desatar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y transformarse en un lío de gritos, sollozos o insultos que durante mucho tiempo había contenido en su alma en pos de la estabilidad de su rota familia. El peso de su responsabilidad lo abrumó con intensa sensación de asfixia pero, con la misma fuerza, el calor de su alma en respuesta a la sola idea de salvar a su hermano hizo que ya nada más le importara y, aunque su voluntad parecía escapársele como la arena entre los dedos, lenta y seguramente a pesar de la fuerza con la que apretara, el amor por su hermano ancló la inestabilidad de su joven corazón y confirmó lo que hacía mucho tiempo sabía. Nada ni nadie iba a ser más importante que Sammy y así tuviera que ir al mismo infierno por él lo haría sin dudar. Él nunca iba a devolver la responsabilidad que le fue traspasada desde esa noche de horror en que lo pusieron en sus brazos y, aunque de ello tuvo conciencia años después cuando a esa palabra la reemplazó por el amor que crecía junto con ese bebé, supo que desde ese día se había hecho cargo de todo lo que la responsabilidad implicaba. Prácticamente lo había criado él, su primera obligación familiar transformándose poco a poco en la más férrea determinación respaldada por los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes que crecían junto con los años.

Y así, lento pero seguro, el bienestar de su hermanito fue arraigándose profundamente en las fibras de su ser y, aunque el mundo emocional era un poco extraño para él-y no era que no tenía sentimientos, por el contrario, sentía mucho y profundamente-el único que podía traspasar la muralla tras la que resolvió ocultarlos, no hablar sobre ellos a menudo y tratar de evitarlos, era su hermano Sam quien, desde que sólo era sonrisas y balbuceos, hasta el adolescente obstinado, rebelde pero sin embargo puro e inocente en que se convirtiera, fue el único capaz de hacer que volviera su voz perdida junto a las lágrimas que cayeran en su almohada después del incendio y el único capaz de hacer que su vida de entrenamiento militar, horrores, sangre y cacerías no lo convirtieran en una máquina de matar sin un atisbo de esa vida que fue naciendo para brillar como una chispa incandescente en sus profundos ojos verdes mientras crecía, en delicado equilibrio, junto al que fue llenando con su presencia el vacío enorme que la pérdida de su mamá le dejó, aprendiendo a reír, a cuidar, a responder, a proteger, a jugar, a curar y a dar todo lo había recibido en los pocos años que había estado bendecido con el amor de una familia.

Sintiendo como sus pensamientos le daban la seguridad que casi le arranca el peligro que amenazaba a su hermano y como sus sentimientos le devolvían la calidez que el miedo intentó apagar respiró profundamente y con la voz más fuerte y clara que su angustia le permitió le dijo al cazador que se había mantenido callado esos minutos seguramente esperando que se estabilicen sus emociones y retomara el control.

-Me haré cargo Bobby, yo puedo cuidar a mi hermano-afirmó-No voy a esperarlos y arriesgar más tiempo a Sammy. Cuando llegue mi papá nada más tendremos que hablar, y mucho-dijo casi para si mismo pensando en todo lo que le diría por esa maldita cacería equivocada, por llevarse el Impala, por no asegurarse de que Sam no siguiera enfermo y, en ese segundo, tuvo que pasar una mano por su cabeza para despejar su torrente de pensamientos obligándose así a continuar-Después de drenar su herida-dijo apremiante-¿Qué hago? ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarlo a salir más rápido de los efectos del veneno?

-Creo que hay algo, hijo-respondió el viejo luego de un tenso minuto-Deberé revisar un libro muy viejo que creí ya no volver a mirar y voy a reunirme con ustedes en unas cinco horas-Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no imaginaba que el cazador pudiera decidir ir con ellos e iba a preguntar cuando Bobby agregó-No quise decirte antes porque no estaba seguro pero mientras hablábamos busqué ese libro y hay una especie de emplasto que puedo poner en la herida para ayudar a curarlo.

-No hace falta que vengas Bobby-le cortó el mayor ansioso por empezar con el "tratamiento" a su hermano, no quería dejar un minuto más que esa inflamación negro azulada siguiera fortaleciendo su posición en el cuerpo de Sam-Dime como se prepara, con qué y lo haré yo-agregó decidido mientras internamente rogaba que los elementos para dicho preparado medicinal pudiera conseguirlos en los alrededores de la cabaña tratando de no pensar en que quizás las cosas estuvieran en el Impala o que hubiera algo más que dificultara la curación de su hermano menor.

Pero ellos eran los Winchester y la palabra sencillo no formaba parte de su vocabulario así que, cuando Bobby le respondió y, aunque ya casi estaba preparado para lo contrario, nunca se había imaginado lo que escuchó.

-Dean, el emplasto se prepara con un aceite que se obtiene del Alcanfor de Japón, un árbol de la familia de las lauráceas que no existe en ese bosque donde estás-le explicó haciendo que el rubio frunza el ceño aturdido por la clase de botánica pero fue cuando escuchó lo que el viejo agregó cuando le quedó más que claro que sin él no hubiera podido hacer nada y le confirmó que sencillo, afortunado y fácil para los Winchester no había nada-Además que, según el libro, hay que recitar una oración al dios del fuego Kagutsuchi porque él es el único capaz de eliminar la maldad del Kappa. Por eso sólo el fuego de la bengala pudo matarlo, chico-aclaró a pesar de que sabía que el muchacho ya lo había asociado con lo que pasó en la cacería-Dean, escucha pero no te alarmes-le pidió y el rubio se preguntó que podría ser peor que todo lo que ya había escuchado por lo que sólo apretó los ojos y suspiró-La oración hay que decirla en japonés…

-¿QUÉ?-lo interrumpió casi colapsando por la sorpresa-¿De dónde vamos a sacar un japonés que quiera venir hasta acá a ayudarnos? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo mierda se pueden complicar tanto las cosas?

-¡DEAN!-le gritó el viejo para interrumpirlo-¡Te dije que no te alarmes! ¡Anata no kyodai no sewa o suru, to watashi wa mori ni mukete shuppatsu. Subete ga seijo ni narimasu!-exclamó de pronto congelando en el acto la reacción angustiada del mayor de los Winchester quien sólo pudo decir con aturdida voz.

-¿También... sabes... japonés?

-No, sólo capturé al tintorero hace un segundo para que te hablara, idiota-le dijo sarcástico tratando de ocultar bajo su broma el cariño que le produjo la genuina admiración del muchacho que le llegó fuerte y clara con su exclamación-Y te repito lo que ya te dije en japonés: cuida a tu hermano, ya salgo para el bosque, llegaré pronto. Todo saldrá bien-dijo con voz segura-Cambio y fuera muchacho, cuídate.

-Gracias Bobby-comenzó el mayor girando nuevamente para mirar hacia su hermano al que no había vigilado en esos minutos en que la conversación con el cazador lo había obligado a apartar su mirada preocupada de él sintiendo como la pequeña luz de esperanza que le brindara el apoyo del viejo amigo de la familia se trocaba en una aplastante negrura cuando descubrió que Sam yacía inmóvil, su brazo colgando de la cama como si lo hubiera extendido para llamarlo, su rostro pálido enmarcado por el largo cabello castaño mojado en sudor y sus ojos cerrados como prueba inequívoca que había perdido hacía unos minutos la batalla en contra de la poderosa oscuridad.

Continuará...

**XD! Debo retirarme ahora muchachas, no me maten les pido (o sea no me t****iren con dardos, tomates, correos bombas o reviews con malas palabras) *_* ya falta muy poco para que descargue y vea el capi Hellow, cruel world y no puedo más de los nervios, les juro. Ansío tanto que este capi tenga el brotherly love y el protective Dean que quise ver en el primero que mi mente se ha nublado y ya no sale más nada (pero no pueden quejarse, jejejeje, 12 hojas y media de Word tiene este capítulo (inserte emotic****on agotado, jajajaj) **

**En fin, como les decía, las dejo hasta muy pronto cuando vuelva para continuar con esta saga de capítulos finales, jajajajaja, ¡La primera vez que un capítulo final será en tres partes! Jajajaja**

**Ah! Y es la última vez que digo que ya se termina una historia, jajajaja, es que mi mente no para y mis dedos tampoco, jajajajaja (no las estoy agarrando para la joda (o sea bromeando) les juro, me río de los nervios porque no quiero que se enojen conmigo por no terminar *_*) Aunque recuerdo que me dijeron que no se ofenden si sigo porque les viene gustando la historia ¿O no? (inserte emoticon ilusionado con los lindos comentarios que va a recibir) jajajaja**

**Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro no sin antes dejarles estas pequeñas….**

_**Notas de la autora**_**:**

*******Recuerdo que en el capítulo Yellow fever cuando Bobby habla en japonés mostrando además el libro en el que buscaba la información sobre la enfermedad fantasmal y sorprendiendo a Sam con su conocimiento pensé: Wau! ¡Algún día voy a usar ese detalle en un fic! Ese detalle me pareció genial y además, como si esto fuera poco, descubrí que la palabra Kappa (que hasta hace poco era sólo una marca deportiva que llevaba la camiseta de mi club de fútbol) era más que una palabra a la que nunca le había prestado atención y fue cuando investigué y descubrí que, detrás de ella, estaba esa criatura horrible del folklore japonés. Y así fue cuando empezaron a tejerse los hilos en mi maquiavélica cabecita, muahahhaahh, por lo que les aviso (por si no se dieron cuenta con mi risa malvada, jajajaj)que alguna palabra, alguna foto o alguna leyenda urbana (como la de mi one shot Another reason for relieve) puede hacer que salga a la luz una historia nueva o un one shot o three shot o four shot, jajajaja, quién sabe! (ni yo lo sé, jajajaj) (Recuerden: cuando estoy nerviosa me río 0_0)**

*******Segunda nota de la autora****: Por primera vez quiero dejarles unas imágenes que amplíen las que les pueda haber brindado en el capítulo y como la de los Winchester con esa edad todavía las estoy preparando *_* les dejo una del real Jardín japonés (o sea que la ciudad, nombre y ubicación son exactas así como las locaciones mencionadas desde el comienzo de la historia) y también les dejo otra de un dibujo del Kappa sacado del libro Bestiario Japonés.**

**Espero que salga ya que nunca he insertado un link en este sitio web,xd**

**[IMG].com/albums/zz60/nancicent/454px-Kappa_jap_[/IMG]**

**[IMG].[/IMG]**

*******Tercera nota:**** las palabras dichas por Bobby y luego traducidas para Dean son las mismas (o sea que las escribí en japonés verdadero gracias a la tecnología de estos tiempos no a que tenga un pariente nipón a mano, jajajaja)****: La frecuencia utilizada para llamar a Bobby por la radio es la misma que utilizaron (años después eso sí, jajajaj) en el capítulo Abandon all hope (otro detalle del que tomé nota en mi maratón pre new season, jejejeje)**

**Cuarta nota: La frecuencia para comunicarse por la radio es la misma que utiliza Dean (años después, eso sí, jajajaj) en el capítulo de la quinta temporada Abandon all hope**

**Sin más, las dejo deseando que todas disfruten del capítulo por venir y todos los siguientes y me retiro esperando con ansiedad lindos comentarios después de tan arduo trabajo (jajajajaj, qué caradura!)**

**Besos a todas!**


	16. Último capítulo 3ra parte1

**Hola a todo el mundo! Si, acá me tienen, no me odien por la demora se los suplico. Si han leído mis explicaciones en I d die for you sabrán la cantidad de problemas que han detenido mi publicación. Realmente no quería publicar cualquier cosa tan sólo por el afán de escribir dado el tiempo que estaba pasando porque realmente me quería concentrar en este capítulo y escribir sin restricciones ni presiones para que fluya lo que yo quería que fluyera. Cuando me recuperé un poco de mis problemáticas musas atribuladas por todo lo que estaba pasando en la temporada actual más los problemas con Internet, la pc con ese virus, su tiempo en el técnico, la reinstalación de todos sus programas y las cosas que suelo usar, más el trabajo, mi niño y la dura vida del ama de casa fue que comencé a escribir sin mirar ni pensar en que momento iba a parar, sólo escribiendo lo que me saliera por lo que les aviso que acá me tienen para dejar el capítulo esperado pero desde ya les digo que lleguen al final y lean antes de querer enviar a alguien a matarme, muhahahhah (no soy mala, me gusta hacerlo ,jejejej) En fin, para no seguir alargando el tema como siempre mis agradecimientos más sinceros a todas las que me han apoyado desde los comienzos de la historia y las que me apoyan con sus hermosos comentarios (alimento de mis musas) y dejan sus lindos reviews **

**Gracias a:**

**Patriwinchester_: aunque hayas faltado al capi 15 sé que siempre estás, espero que andes mejor del oído, ya nos contactaremos. Kisses)_**

**casammy_: Aww, my sis, si yo también quedé loca de amor con el capi 7x2 lástima que después nos negaron tanto ese hurt Sam con Dean todo sobre protector y mamá gallina que yo también adoro ver. No estamos enfermas sis, es que te derrite de amor ese brotherly love tan puro que sólo surge cuando es Sammy el que está en peligro porque si es Dean el herido siempre pone esa fachada de rudo y muchas veces lo alejó al peque en vez de apoyarse en él. En fin, seguiremos adelante con nuestra afición /obsesión whatever con el hurtSam y así el brotherly love no morirrá nunca. Espero disfrutes el capi sis, kisses. P/D: Yo también creo que lo de la cuchara fue por los poderes de Sammy, leí tu review __ Confiemos que algún día nos den el gusto *_* _**

**Scarlett:_ Holis! Jajaja, lo leíste sin vocecillas molestas, jajaja, como me gusta que las dos compartan mi historia y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho. Tus palabras me dieron mucho ánimo y me alegra que no te desmayaras por pensar que se terminaba, jajajaja._**

**Selene:_ WAU amiga del alma, qué hermoso review, me has dejado pasmada. Sobre todo porque en uno me has dejado dos comentarios y de cada capítulo detallaste a la perfección tus mejores recuerdos (aunque te hayas carcomido las uñas,jajajaj) Me encantó como describiste todo lo que te gustó, y me alegra que después hallamos conversado como hacemos siempre porque no me alcanzaría la hoja para poner todo lo que me hiciste pensar y sentir. Lo único de lo que tengo que quejarme fue que no resarciste tu error =_= ¿Te acuerdas lo del agua? (inserta bate) Lo hablamos, es más, lo leíste de mis spoilers y te olvidaste, buaaah, lo del agua fue antes del 7x2! En fin, dejando de lado eso, jajajaj, sabes que te quiero así que no compres el casco (no te voy a pegar con el bate, jajaja) Besos!_**

**Aleeys:_ Awww, qué entusiasmo! Me encantó tanto tu comentario, xd, qué lindo tus palabras de cómo sería que ustedes fueran mis hermanas (aunque me hartarían a preguntas, jajajaj, eso me encantó) y también me hiciste reír cuando me cuentas lo que sientes por Sam y después de leer lo que escribo pensar que amas a Dean. No creas que eres la única que necesita ayuda, jajajaj, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo ya que a veces pienso que si yo escribo así de Dean es porque lo amo pero después me doy cuenta que lo amo por como él ama a Sammy y a Sammy lo amo por como es él así que quedo tranquila (al menos por un tiempo, jajajja) Los queremos a los dos y esto es lo hermoso de esta serie, una no puede dejar de amarlos. *_* _**

_**Gracias por tus adjetivos hacia mi y Always y te confieso que tampoco quiero que se termine ya que me he encariñado muuuuucho con los Winchester pre serie. Muchos besos amiga!**_

**Nikimi:_ Hola, no te preocupes por haber olvidado el review anterior y espero que te vaya muy bien en la Universidad (qué estudias?) Me gustaron mucho tus palabras y que leas dos veces cada capítulo, eso fue wau! Espero que disfrutes lo que sigue y me perdones la demora a mí también. Besos _**

**Agus_: Holis pequeña amiga, me encanta que te fascine mi historia (nunca me lo habían dicho a ese adjetivo *_* qué emoción) Gracias por tus palabras por el doble review para contestarme (ya habilité mis MP y también leí tus mensajes para mi, muchas gracias por hacer lo que te pedí, en serio __ y no hacía falta que me dieras las gracias por contestarte. Cuando pueda te mando un mail con más detalles y compartimos nuestro amor por SPN (no tengas dudas que los amo tanto como vos) Nos estamos leyendo! Kisses_**

**Inugami_: Awww, ayyy, amiga, qué alegría leerte de nuevo (no te preocupes que también recibí el mail ya te lo contestaré con detalle, sorry por la demora) Me encantó como siempre tu descripción de lo que te gustó de cada capítulo y en este caso que me hayas dejado el review de los dos últimos que no habías podido leer. Con respecto al primer review el del capi 14 me encantó como te diste cuenta de la impotencia de Dean de no poder meterse en sus sueños (veremos si alguna vez lo hago desquitarse de eso *silba con disimulo* Ahora bien, tu comentario del 15 me dejó más que contenta, como siempre detallando las partes que más te han llegado con mucho acierto, jejejej, es que compartimos tanto la forma de pensar *_* Gracias por estar acá, no te preocupes por el tiempo, sé que estás y que no me vas a dejar aunque a Dean le deje la cabeza más blanca que la nieve de los nervios, muhahahha. Besotes y abrazos enormes guapa! _**

_**Uff, ahora sí, después de tan largo prólogo (el cual será un milagro que no lo saquen desde el control central, jejeje) va el capítulo que esperaban (ejem, ejem, recuerden, al llegar al final lean con calma, xd)**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Supernatural **

-Gracias Bobby-comenzó el mayor girando nuevamente para mirar hacia su hermano al que no había vigilado en esos minutos en que la conversación con el cazador lo había obligado a apartar su mirada preocupada de él sintiendo como la pequeña luz de esperanza que le brindara el apoyo del viejo amigo de la familia se trocaba en una aplastante negrura cuando descubrió que Sam yacía inmóvil, su brazo colgando de la cama como si lo hubiera extendido para llamarlo, su rostro pálido enmarcado por el largo cabello castaño mojado en sudor y sus ojos cerrados como prueba inequívoca que había perdido hacía unos minutos la batalla en contra de la poderosa oscuridad…

**Supernatural**

Si al girar sobre sus pies hubiera encontrado, esperándolo amenazante, a la más horrible criatura escapada de algún agujero del infierno la sofocante sensación de pánico asfixiando su pecho que le hacía sentir como si un puño de acero estuviera estrujando sus pulmones hasta dejarlo sin aire mientras lentamente lo hundía en un vacío eterno no hubiera sido tan intensa como la que lo golpeó al ver a su hermano menor inmóvil, pálido, imposible descifrar aún a pesar de la pequeña distancia que los separaba si aún continuaba respirando.

Por un agónico minuto su cuerpo se paralizó a pesar de que el sonoro retumbar de su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas recordándole que aún estaba vivo.

Su vista se nubló con ardientes humedades mientras sus caóticos pensamientos parecían seguir el ritmo de su frenético palpitar repitiendo una y otra vez…veneno…veneno…veneno…cuando la única palabra que quería pronunciar era el nombre de su hermano que había quedado atascado en su garganta al desmoronarse todo a su alrededor y su mirada quedara fija en esa tez tan pálida.

Cada fibra de su ser se estremeció profundamente y la sola idea de que lo había perdido lo sumergió en una oscuridad tan avasallante que, al igual que un agujero negro en el espacio sideral, comenzó a absorber cada partícula de luz, vida o materia sumiéndolo en la agónica condena de la que ya no podría escapar. Sintiéndose sin fuerzas ni voluntad para luchar contra ello no se dio cuenta que se había quedado inmóvil hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para morir en sus labios y, aunque todavía sentía el terror de que la enfermedad hubiera ganado la batalla, parpadeó lentamente temeroso de que al romper el contacto visual con su hermano las garras de la muerte hicieran su aparición para arrancarlo de su lado.

Aunque sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que viera a Sam en ese estado el tiempo había transcurrido sofocantemente lento al abrumar sus sentidos el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que lo habían golpeado cuando creyó que lo había perdido. Pero, casi al mismo tiempo que esa lágrima llegara hasta sus labios, un apenas audible gemido de dolor se escuchó desde el lugar donde estaba tendido su pequeño hermano y la espesa niebla de dolor que amenazara abrumarlo se retiró con la fuerza con la que un tsunami hace retroceder las olas del mar. Y, al igual que esa imparable muralla de agua rugiendo poderosa e implacable mientras volvía velozmente a la orilla, todos los instintos protectores, toda la responsabilidad, la fuerza, el amor, el cariño y el cuidado inundaron el alma del mayor de los Winchester devolviéndole su razón de ser.

A pesar de que la ansiedad y el pánico todavía flotaban en el aire, como el smog sobre una ciudad contaminada asfixiando a todos al inhalarlo, el bienestar de su hermanito estaba profundamente arraigado en las fibras de su ser desde la noche en que lo pusiera a salvo de las llamas por lo que al escuchar el débil quejido se acercó veloz hacia la cama impulsado por la fuerza arrolladora de sus instintos protectores que le devolvieran el aire que había quedado atrapado por el peso sofocante del temor a perderlo.

Ya junto a la cama se arrodilló al lado de la cabecera observando atentamente el rostro joven de su hermano mientras con cariño acariciaba su largo cabello castaño.

-¿Sammy?-lo llamó suavemente, su voz aún ronca por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Dean estaba literalmente temblando, sintiendo cada vez con más fuerza que si ya era difícil proteger a Sam de espíritus, entes, criaturas, poltergeist, monstruos, hombres lobos, compañeros matones y discusiones con su padre mucho peor era cuando el enemigo que trataba de herirlo era algo que él no podía ver y, por lo tanto, no podía patear, quemar, disparar, acuchillar, detener, golpear o apartar antes de que pudiera dañarlo. El pensamiento de fracasar como hermano mayor hacía hervir su sangre a punto de vapor y con el añadido toque paralizante del miedo recorriendo sus venas se había creado un brebaje casi histérico.

El cansancio, el hambre, el sueño, la impotencia y la soledad golpeaban desde el interior de su espíritu tratando de minar sus fuerzas aunque, al oír de repente el suave murmullo de la voz de su hermano pronunciando su nombre, su química loca se paralizó en la anhelante atención que ese alivio fugaz le había brindado apartándolo de esos pensamientos que amenazaban con derrumbarlo y enviándolo por completo al modo de hermano mayor guardián y protector que siempre había sido.

-¿Sammy? ¿Puedes oírme?-preguntó reteniendo la respiración para así intentar calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Como su voz fue ronca y algo temblorosa carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo-¿Sammy? ¿Estás conmigo muchachito? Abre los ojos-le ordenó aunque su voz nunca dejó de ser suave y cariñosa-Puedes hacerlo hermanito, lo sé-lo animó el rubio al ver el parpadeo débil de las pestañas de Sam intentando despegarse unas de otras, la cabeza inclinada hacia donde le llegaba el sonido de esa voz tan conocida y necesitada.

A pesar de que el dolor lo abrasaba por dentro quemándole como una hoguera, su costado herido palpitando como si tuviera vida propia y esa sensación de asfixia que aparecía cada vez que el calor era avasallado por el frío que recorría su piel la borrosa bruma en la que había caído en busca del alivio momentáneo de la pérdida de la concentración con la que se esforzaba para mantenerse despierto se trocó en un mundo oscuro donde estaba sumergido desde el momento en que su hermano le diera la espalda para hablar por la radio y se le hiciera cada vez más difícil enfocarse en lo único que lo estaba manteniendo estable.

La fuerza de los cálidos sentimientos de protección y cariño que le transmitía Dean con su mirada era lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad por lo que cuando lo viera girar con esa expresión de pánico en sus ojos la preocupación por saber que era lo que había transformado en esa forma el semblante de su hermano hicieron que quisiera acercarse a él y, aunque el mayor le aseguró que no pasaba nada respondiendo a esa pregunta que tanto le costó formular, cuando se dio vuelta y ya no pudo mirarlo más sintió como su corazón se hundía junto al temor de que esta vez algo malo los estuviera separando.

Sintiendo la terrible necesidad de tener de nuevo la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía Dean desde que tenía memoria lo único que podía pensar era en acercarse a él pero, en el momento en que subió su cabeza de la almohada en un supremo esfuerzo para levantarse, una multitud de puntos negros y blancos comenzaron a bailotear delante de su visión. Abrió la boca para decir el nombre de su hermano y ningún sonido salió de sus labios ahogados en la garganta por ese nudo que aplastó su pecho en cuanto su torso se levantó apenas unos centímetros de su cama. Asustado, temiendo caer en una oscuridad de la que ya no pudiera volver, alcanzó a estirar su brazo en dirección a su hermano en un anhelante intento de que su mano aferrara la única persona que lo mantuviera estable toda su vida pero, en ese instante, el mundo se volvió negro y ni siquiera sintió el suave impacto de su cabeza regresando a la almohada ni el choque de su brazo contra el lateral de la cama cuando quedó colgando fuera del colchón.

La oscuridad donde estaba sumergido fue, desde ese momento, aplastante, fría e inquietantemente silenciosa y, aunque al menos pudo liberarse del dolor que lo acuciara gracias a ese alivio momentáneo de la pérdida de la conciencia, hubo un momento en que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, esa oscuridad se tornó en algo más agobiante que lo llenó de terror y, aunque intentó regresar, pedir ayuda, encontrar la luz que lo devolviera a la realidad, lo único que consiguió fue una terrible sensación de inestabilidad que lo hacía sentir flotando a la deriva en un turbulento mar.

Cuando parecía que estaba subiendo cada vez más alto sentía al mismo tiempo como las sensaciones regresaban a su cuerpo trayendo con ellas el dolor, el frío o el calor-aún no podía descifrarlo- para volver a hundirlo en un oscuro pozo que parecía no tener fin y que le hacía sentir como si estuviera cayendo hacia el centro de la tierra donde lo estaba esperando, listo para atraparlo, el más espeluznante terror que alguna vez hubiera sentido en su vida.

Y fue cuando más desesperados eran sus intentos por despertar, y más perdido se sentía flotando a la deriva en ese océano brumoso que separaba el sueño de la realidad, el momento que eligió ese sonido para llegar hasta su conciencia haciendo que se estabilice el desenfrenado movimiento de su corazón. Con esfuerzo giró la cabeza hacia esa voz familiar e intentó abrir sus ojos pero estos pesaban como plomo y, aún después de varios parpadeos, no podía despegar sus pestañas para así encontrar al que tanto necesitaba.

Con un poco más de claridad escuchó nuevamente esa voz que parecía estar llamándolo y, más que el reconfortante sonido familiar guiándolo fuera de la oscuridad, lo que pudo percibir más intensamente fue ese tono de preocupación tan genuino que acostumbraba a oír desde su más tierna infancia y que le regaló el extremo de una soga a la que aferrarse para escapar de esa bamboleante oscuridad.

Al mismo tiempo el ansioso hermano mayor que lo instaba a despertar apoyó una mano en su frente sintiendo algo de alivio cuando descubrió que la fiebre parecía haber disminuido otra vez.

-Vamos Sammy-animó el rubio al ver el aleteo de los párpados del chico y sentir el cambio en el ritmo de la respiración-Necesito saber que estás conmigo-le pidió- Aunque después sólo quiera que te calles-agregó pensativo-¡En mi vida conocí a un enano molesto más hablador que tú!-le dijo burlón a pesar de que su ánimo estaba lejos de cualquier sentido del humor jocoso porque, mientras hablaba, su otra mano había recorrido el cuello y el pecho del jovencito en la búsqueda de una mejoría en el lento flujo de la sangre por sus venas. El ascenso y descenso de su tórax se había modificado un poco pero todavía era apenas perceptible su respiración ya que intercalaba espacios terriblemente angustiantes en donde desaparecía todo rastro de ella y, aunque esto duraba sólo unos segundos, para el aterrado hermano mayor eran los segundos más largos de su vida-¡No te atrevas a dejar de respirar!-le ordenó exasperado-¡No me hagas esto otra vez porque voy a hacer que te arrepientas toda tu vida!-amenazó con vehemencia acostumbrado a hacer valer sus ideas por la fuerza de su carácter más que por la ternura de una frase, un rezo fervoroso o un por favor aunque sus manos suaves desmentían la dureza de sus palabras recorriendo con ternura la mejilla de Sam animándolo a volver a su lado.

El recuerdo del rescate en el río y la posterior resucitación cardiopulmonar que tuviera que practicar por primera vez y en el cuerpo de su hermano todavía estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria quemándolo como un hierro candente dándole la seguridad de que no iba a olvidar ese momento en lo que le restara de vida.

Pero fue justo en ese instante en que sus pensamientos se perdieron en ese terrible episodio, desviando su atención de quien era su prioridad número uno, cuando escuchó otra vez ese sonido que catapultó sus sentidos con arrolladora energía.

-¿Dea…n?-balbuceó nuevamente el joven herido y esta vez si el mayor creyó que lloraría de alivio al acompañar esa voz los ojos verde azulados del pequeño de los Winchester mirándolo a través de entreabiertos párpados.

-Hola-saludó Dean con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro joven-Aquí estoy hermanito-agregó con esa ternura en el tono que sólo Sam podía conseguir, el enojo y la frustración desaparecieron en el instante que la mirada asustada y confusa del castaño se posó en él-Vas a estar bien, estoy aquí-agregó suavemente.

Sus palabras de ánimo brindando seguridad y confort tuvieron su recompensa cuando, después de unos suaves movimientos de pestañas que le recordaron tanto al pequeño que intentaba no dormirse sólo para estar más tiempo con él mirando televisión desde algún sofá en donde los dos se acomodaran después de cenar todos y cada uno de los días en que su padre lo dejara a su cargo para ir a una de sus cacerías, la mirada ya más clara de Sam enfocó su rostro y le regalaron una tenue sonrisa la que, aún así, dejó aparecer esos hoyuelos a los que Dean adoraba ver desde que el chico era un bebé.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, Bella Durmiente-saludó el rubio en respuesta a esa sonrisa tratando de ocultar bajo esa burla las enormes ganas de estrecharlo en sus brazos como cuando lo sacaba de la cuna cada mañana en que los grititos de su hermanito balbuceando su nombre le despertaban brindándole renovada energía con la calidez que llenaba poco a poco el hueco repleto de dolor que dejara en su pecho la pérdida de esa madre que tanto amor les brindara.

-Idio…ta-murmuró Sam en respuesta aunque esa sonrisa aún perduraba en sus labios y el alivio de encontrar a su hermano como siempre a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba suavizó aún más las sensaciones de dolor y miedo que querían acosarlo y le demostró al mayor, una vez más, como su sola presencia podía resultar tan tranquilizadora para el chico recibiendo con emoción el mensaje que sin palabras le transmitiera con su mirada y su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sammy?-le preguntó ansioso tratando de disimular lo emotivo que lo habían puesto los cálidos ojos del chico mirándolo con tanto amor-¡Me diste un susto de infierno! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-le exigió un poco más duro de lo que hubiera querido, todavía sintiendo el resquemor del miedo quemándole su interior, por lo que no pudo evitar bajar la coraza protectora que lo protegía de esas demostraciones de sentimientos que no tenían cabida en su forma de ser.

Él era un cazador, los pocos recuerdos de una vida normal difusos en el tiempo borrándose al mismo tiempo que se afianzaba su nuevo estilo de vida.

Sacrificio, valor, protección, cuidado no miedo fueron las palabras que formaron parte de su vocabulario permitido y, al igual que las demostraciones de afecto, el miedo, el pánico fueron escondiéndose cada vez más profundo en su interior camuflándose detrás de esa muralla arrogante, eficaz, combativa y valiente a pesar de que, cuando se trataba de su hermanito, todas sus intenciones de mantenerla altiva se iban al diablo cuando lo veía herido o en peligro.

El jovencito se había quedado callado, un poco sorprendido por la exclamación ofuscada de su hermano sintiendo de inmediato como la sorpresa se había trocado en una sofocante sensación de culpa que golpeó su interior como las olas a la orilla del mar.

-Lo siento Dean, lo siento…mucho-le dijo apesadumbrado, sus últimas palabras escapando como un susurro desde sus labios al mismo tiempo que una lágrima no invitada se deslizaba por su mejilla lo que enseguida provocó el cambio en las armónicas facciones del rubio quien, de un ceño fruncido y mirada molesta, pasó con la velocidad de un rayo a la calidez y la ternura.

-Sammy, tranquilo-le dijo mientras secaba con el pulgar la lágrima rebelde sintiendo la culpa luchando por reclamar su lugar al haber sido reemplazada momentáneamente por las demás emociones mucho más fuertes que la habían escondido por un tiempo.

-No Dean, todo esto es…mi culpa, no debí callar…me-interrumpió el chico y deseando más que nada evitar una confrontación con el único que lo mantenía estable agregó-Yo escuché a…papá allá en Bloomintong por…

-¡Basta Sam, no sigas!-lo cortó Dean al darse cuenta que esto los llevaría a esas charlas sentimentales que no sólo no estaba con ánimo de tener sino que lo estaría retrasando en lo que tenía que hacer-No es momento para que hablemos de eso, tendré tiempo de patearte el trasero cuando estés mejor-agregó mitad en broma mitad en serio-"¡Qué vas a tener que escucharme por ocultarme que estabas herido es algo que si va a pasar!" –reflexionó un segundo el mayor y luego continuó-Estás enfermo y solucionarlo es lo único que me importa así que si no quieres darme más problemas de los que sueles darme como el hermanito grano en el culo que eres será mejor que dejes de pensar en echarte toda la culpa y me ayudes a curarte-concluyó con firmeza el joven cazador recibiendo la mirada entre divertida y preocupada del chico como respuesta previa a las palabras con las que replicó.

-Muy gracioso-dijo suavemente-Eres un hermano mayor… muy mandón-agregó levantando las cejas ante la sonrisa de autosuficiencia con la que le respondió Dean-¿Qué es…lo que tengo? ¿Por qué dijiste que…tengo que ayudarte…a curar…me?-le preguntó finalmente con un tono tembloroso y débil que de inmediato hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto y preocupación al rubio quien, desde que Sam despertara, no hacía más que pensar como hacer lo que tenía que hacer y como decirle a su hermano que iba a ser él quien volviera a dañarlo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que si no hubiera estado cegado por el terrible temor de haberlo perdido, cuando se dio vuelta y lo encontró inmóvil, tendría que haber aprovechado ese momento de inconsciencia para cortar la herida y drenarla de ese horrible líquido amontonado en esa inflamación negro azulada que estaba en el torso de su hermano.

Tragó nerviosamente para hacer retroceder la bilis que había amenazado con hacer su aparición nuevamente desde atrás de su garganta ante la visión de esa horrible herida y apretó sus manos sobre sus muslos tratando de que el chico no se diera cuenta del leve temblor que le acuciaba. Él ya había visto muchas veces las heridas más terribles, mortales o no, en su padre, en él mismo, en su hermano y en las víctimas a las que no pudieron salvar pero, por más que se repetía que era por el bien de Sam recordando las palabras de Bobby luego de darle la terrible noticia, no podía dejar de sentir como esa acción ,aunque era un hecho que podía ser tomado como la curación de un soldado en un campo de batalla lejos de hospitales o médicos que subsanaran el problema aliviando esa responsabilidad de hombros inexpertos, era todo lo contrario a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer, todo lo contrario a lo que consideraba su destino.

Cuidarlo, protegerlo era su vida, todas aquellas personas que salvó en su camino de cazador las sintió y las vivió como una extensión de protegerlo a él más que como el resultado positivo de una cacería o un premio a su eficacia por lo que la sola idea de pasar la afilada hoja por la piel de su hermano y escucharlo quejarse de dolor le revolvía el estómago mucho más de lo que cualquier escena dantesca podría haber hecho.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué te…pasa? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el castaño preocupado por la palidez que evidenciaba el rostro de su hermano pero más que nada por ese brillo de dolor y culpabilidad que asomaban desde el fondo de sus intensos ojos verdes. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que el miedo era el otro sentimiento que estaba atribulando a Dean, aunque como siempre se estaba esforzando en ocultarlo para beneficio de él, no pudo menos que sentirse asustado de que las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que él pensara.

A pesar de que el temor comenzó a roerle las entrañas en su intento por debilitarlo una sensación mucho más poderosa se abrió paso desde su corazón y trocó el frío helado del pánico tratando de apoderarse de él en una cálida esperanza que estaba profundamente arraigada en su interior desde que su hermano mayor comenzó a ser la única referencia de amor, estabilidad, cuidados, cariño y protección. Así había sido desde que tenía memoria y sabía con seguridad que siempre iba a ser de esa manera por lo que respiró profundamente y se concentró en lo único que traería calma a su asustado corazón. La confianza que Dean le transmitía era el mayor pilar en el que se basaba su crecimiento y sin él no quería ni pensar que hubiera sido de su vida-¿Tan malo…es?-agregó finalmente al recibir como respuesta a su preocupación la mirada esquiva del mayor quien se mordió nerviosamente el labio gesto que él conocía como uno de los que Dean hacía antes de comunicarle algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar, generalmente como iba a tener que dejar otra vez la escuela o como no iba a poder ir al torneo de fútbol que le habían prometido por alguna cacería que había surgido en cualquier punto del país.

Dean volvió su mirada hacia el chico y la expresión de cachorro desamparado con la que lo estaba mirando no contribuyó a aquietar los latidos de su corazón haciéndole sentir como la preocupación, la culpa y el miedo por él se elevaban otra muesca pero, al mismo tiempo, los instintos protectores tan arraigados en su interior le gritaron que ser su hermano mayor estaba antes que nada y que nadie por lo que no iba a dejar que las emociones y el cansancio que lo acuciaban le ganaran a su mejor atributo-"A pesar de la opinión contraria de muchas chicas que pasaron por mis brazos"-se dijo en esos segundos en que intentaba retomar el control de sus emociones.

Ser casi un padre para Sam era lo único que lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso por lo que dejando que todos sus años de experiencia tomaran el control de la situación permitió que sus instintos protectores reclamaran con fuerza su lugar pateando a un rincón lejano la angustia y el temor.

-No tan malo como la vez que se te ocurrió cruzarte delante de esa arpía y conseguiste a esas uñas desgarrándote la espalda-le dijo con un suave tono de reproche que no logró ocultar la intensa frustración que ese hecho le había causado. Esos treinta puntos de sutura casi le dolieron más a él que a su semiconsciente hermano menor-Bueno, ahora es algo parecido Sammy-continuó el mayor-Estamos solos, no hay hospital ni doctores cercanos-explicó aún sabiendo que no era necesario pero pensando febrilmente como decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Dean, si tienes…que cortar la…herida…-interrumpió el chico sorprendiendo al joven cazador con la acertada deducción-sólo hazlo…No te preocupes…por mi-le dijo tendiendo su mano para apoyarla en el antebrazo de su hermano quien siguió en silencio sintiendo una oleada de orgullo y cariño amenazando de nuevo con desequilibrar sus emociones-Confío en ti, Dean, no te sientas…mal por…eso-agregó mientras le daba un débil apretón al brazo que descansaba bajo su mano deseando que su mensaje de apoyo se transmitiera mejor que sus palabras porque cada vez le estaba costando más aire a sus pulmones el esfuerzo de pronunciarlas.

Dándose cuenta de esto, conociendo como lo conocía, el emocionado hermano mayor trató de concentrarse en la cálida sensación con la que su alma recibió las palabras del chico para desplazar la preocupación por el débil estado del castaño y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuidar a Sam era su trabajo y nadie lo hacía mejor que él , esa fue la seguridad que le transmitió la confianza pura con la que las palabras y la mirada expresiva del menor se dirigieron hacia él con toda la fuerza de un rayo de sol atravesando las negras nubes de una tormenta para aclarar así el torbellino de sensaciones que pugnaban por oscurecer el hombre que él podía ser.

Nunca iba a admitirlo delante de nadie, ni aunque le arrancaran las uñas con un alicate oxidado-se decía a veces-pero tener la confianza total de su hermano lo hacía un mejor hombre de lo que nunca creyó que sería al estar creciendo en esa vida de peligros, monstruos, sangre y asesinatos que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Y por nada del mundo iba a perder lo único bueno que lo mantenía humano.

-Gracias Samantha, tu momento Dr. Phil estuvo acertado-le dijo disimulando con esa broma las ganas de decirle otras cosas más cercanas a los momentos sentimentales que desesperadamente estaba tratando de evitar-"Si no salimos rápido de este maldito bosque terminaré convirtiéndome en una chica"-fue su inmediato pensamiento cuando a duras penas pudo contener su primera intención de darle un abrazo-Gracias Sammy, de verdad-agregó con sincera emoción ante el silencio conmovido, y estaba seguro que también asustado, con que su hermanito recibió sus palabras-Tenemos que hacerlo ahora chico, no puedo seguir esperando y correr el riesgo que empeoren las cosas ¿Estás de acuerdo?-le dijo finalmente mientras le daba un cálido apretón a la mano que su hermano aún mantenía sobre su antebrazo y se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentado junto al castaño al recibir la respuesta afirmativa que le transmitió con su mirada.

Durante unos segundos ambos hermanos se observaron intensamente, directo a los ojos con esa efusividad y claridad que muchas veces no alcanzaban a transmitir con sus palabras. Años de tácito entendimiento, de búsqueda de apoyo, de protección y seguridad, de códigos y señales que fueron creando sólo para ellos los habían convertido en expertos en el arte de hablar sin palabras forjando así sin darse cuenta siquiera un eslabón más en esa unión que crecía cada vez más junto con el paso del tiempo.

Sin contar además que la expresividad de los ojos del menor de los hermanos, en ese momento mirándolo con toda la potencia de esa mirada que el rubio había catalogado como lo más parecido a un cachorro abandonado que viera en su vida, le habían trasmitido con mejor claridad que las palabras como su hermanito confiaba en él para solucionar las cosas y ayudarlo a resolver los problemas que lo aquejaran, fueran los que fueran, vinieran de donde vinieran-y en el caso de Sam parecían venir de todas partes pensaba con frustración-pasara lo que pasara y aunque tuviera que enfrentar al mismo Diablo nunca, pero nunca, iba a traspasar la responsabilidad que sintió en su pecho desde el día en que nació y lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Sammy era "su" Sammy , era su hermanito y de nadie más. Lo había cuidado, protegido, alimentado, acunado desde que tenía memoria arraigándose con tanta fuerza en su interior que se había transformado en algo tan natural como respirar. Si permitía que algo malo le pasara todo el aire desaparecería con él y nada tendría sentido otra vez por lo que Dean sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se dispuso a salvar a su hermano a costa de lo que fuera aunque eso incluyera un costo emocional, físico o psíquico con el que tuviera que cargar por el resto de su vida, él nunca se detenía a pensar en eso respondiendo ciegamente a su primer instinto de protección hacia su hermano menor.

Respirando hondo le dirigió otra leve sonrisa al jovencito antes de caminar un par de metros hacia la cocina de la cabaña mientras pensaba que cuchillo sería mejor utilizar y si no sería mejor desinfectarlo primero con agua hirviendo y alcohol, que afortunadamente tenían en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Sería mejor que use algo de plata-murmuró Dean después de echarle un vistazo a los cuchillos de la cocina y descartar con mirada disgustada los pocos que había dada la falta de filo o las condiciones deterioradas-Ni siquiera tengo a mi nena-refunfuñó mientras levantaba uno de los que parecía en mejores condiciones para observarlo cerca de la luz de la ventana pensando en el arsenal que ahí guardaban y en especial en la variedad de navajas y cuchillos de plata. Pero, en ese momento, recordó que si algo de suerte todavía les quedaba iba a encontrar en uno de sus bolsos algo que lo podía ayudar. Con rapidez se dirigió a la cama contigua a la de Sam para levantar del suelo, donde lo había empujado la mañana que llegaron, el bolso de lona que no había llevado en la búsqueda desesperada por el bosque cuando no sabía nada del paradero del castaño.

-¿Qué buscas…ahí…Dean?-le preguntó Sam mirando intrigado como su hermano sacaba las cosas sin cuidado y las dejaba desparramadas a su alrededor buscando concienzudamente dentro del bolso de lona.

-¿Dónde está maldita sea?-protestó molesto no sólo por el hecho de no encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando sino por lo débil y temblorosa que había escuchado la voz del menor-Tranquilo Sammy, vas a. ..¡Acá está!-exclamó interrumpiendo así las breves palabras de alivio que quería transmitirle al joven a su lado para sacar una pequeña caja rectangular de madera y abrirla con una mirada de cariño y tristeza que confundió a el chico que lo observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué es…Dean?-preguntó finalmente para llamar la atención del rubio que durante unos segundos se había quedado quieto mirando con atención lo que llevaba la cajita.

Dean dudó un momento antes de levantar la mirada para responderle a su hermano luchando por ocultar las emociones que seguramente le transmitiría con la intensidad de sus vibrantes ojos verdes tratando de alejar a un rincón de su ser el pesar que sintió al pensar que transformaría uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido de su padre, no muy afecto a las muestras de cariño ni a las palabras de aprobación y orgullo con las que un padre festeja cada año nuevo en el crecimiento de sus hijos, en un arma con la que ocasionaría dolor a su hermano pequeño.

Los cumpleaños para ellos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser una fecha para disfrutar como cualquier familia lo habría hecho, sólo durante su infancia hasta que Sammy cumpliera seis o siete años apenas habían comido un pastel o unas hamburguesas en algún local especial. Casi siempre estaban solos en esas fechas o de camino a la casa de Bobby o del Pastor Jim cuando la ausencia de John parecía encaminarse a una de las que demoraría demasiado en volver por lo que los cumpleaños en que los tres Winchester pudieran dar y recibir las emociones, los regalos, las palabras, la alegría que se sentía en esas fechas comenzaron a pasar cada vez más desapercibidos hasta que sólo fueron charlas, mirar películas viejas desde algún sillón aún más viejo, bromas y juegos, comer pizza comprada con el trabajo que el rubio había conseguido mientras el chico estaba en el escuela, pasar por la primera vez que Dean le dejó probar alcohol al menor, los vómitos que siguieron después, momentos buenos y no tan buenos en donde a veces no podían ocultar el dolor por quien ya no estaba y por el que casi nunca estaba pero que sirvieron para unirlos más de lo ellos imaginaran.

Carraspeando levemente para apartar esos pensamientos que lo entristecían Dean levantó la mirada hacia Sam mientras le enseñaba lo que sacara de la caja.

Una navaja con mango de madera finamente tallada hasta conseguir la silueta de un tigre dando un ágil salto hacia una imaginaria presa hizo brillar su reluciente hoja de plata cuando las luces de la hoguera cercana rebotaron en el espejado metal. En ella se podían ver las iniciales D.W que John había hecho grabar el día que eligió ese regalo para los veintiún años de su hijo mayor pensando que la mayoría de edad si era una fecha para ser recordada.

Y aunque después meditara si regalar un arma era lo adecuado para esa fecha tan importante decidió que sería bien recibida por su mejor soldado pensando que todo lo contrario le sucedería con su hijo más joven quien seguramente no recibiría con el mismo entusiasmo el tener que aprender el uso de cada arma que le presentaran como si hacía el más grande.

Una colección de enciclopedias o una visita guiada a la Biblioteca más importante del país seguramente harían feliz al pequeño de la familia pensamiento que había convencido finalmente al ex marine que era el regalo ideal para el rubio quien seguramente no iba a recibir algo que lo entusiasmara tanto de parte de su hermano menor.

No era que quisiera competir con el chico pero realmente quería regalarle algo especial aunque sabía que Dean atesoraba cada dibujito que el pequeñito Sammy fue haciéndole en cada cumpleaños como para que no considere cualquier cosa que Sam pensara regalarle como un tesoro invaluable y, como el menor no le había pedido dinero en ningún momento, creyó que ya tenía solucionado ese tema.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Dean recibió con asombro y entusiasmo la navaja reluciente pero quedara extasiado ante la réplica a escala del Impala que el chico había conseguido en un negocio de ventas de autos de colección que había encontrado en Denver cerca de la biblioteca que él frecuentara cuando Dean y John habían salido por un par de días a cazar un ghoul.

-"Mi nena es más importante para mi"-se dijo el joven para auto convencerse que esa navaja no era tan especial para él. Después de todo sólo era un cuchillo y todavía estaba enojado con su padre como para darle tanta importancia.

Eso fue lo que pensó para decidir poner manos a la obra por lo que se levantó, tomó la botellita de alcohol del botiquín y, después de pensarlo un instante, también la de agua bendita que siempre guardaba en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero marrón-Ninguna precaución está de más-murmuró mientras rociaba la hoja con ambos líquidos. Luego se volvió hacia Sam y caminó hasta sentarse nuevamente junto a él-¿Cómo estás hermanito?-le preguntó al ver la mirada asustada con la que el chico lo recibió-¿Estás listo para esto?

Dean vio un músculo de la mandíbula de Sam endurecerse, sus cejas frunciéndose sobre temerosos ojos brillantes haciéndolo parecer un niño otra vez y algo duro se retorció dentro del pecho del joven. Sabía que el chico estaba asustado y sabía que también estaba preocupado por él pero si le demostraba cuan afectado estaba sólo conseguiría un Sam cada vez más asustado y eso no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Él era el que hacía las cosas mejores y el que conseguía mantener estable la emotividad cada vez más fervorosa de su hermano pequeño. Sabía que Sam estaba preparándose mentalmente por lo que estaba por vivir utilizando sus propias técnicas interiores para calmarse y fortalecer sus defensas por lo que esperó con paciencia que el chico le respondiera brindándole su silencioso apoyo con la fuerza que intentó transmitirle con su mirada y, como sabía que Sam era más del tipo que necesita el contacto para calmar su torbellino de emociones, le brindó una mano fuerte y tranquilizadora que con cariño apoyó en su cuello lo que pareció surtir el efecto deseado ya que el jovencito lo miró con una expresión entre decidida y conmovida-"Era esperable que aparecieran los ojos de cachorrito perdido"-pensó Dean regalándole una suave sonrisa y una leve caricia moviendo el pulgar de la mano que apoyaba en su cuello consiguiendo con su gesto que Sam moviera la cabeza asintiendo. Al verlo el pecoso sonrió emocionado sintiendo que nunca estuvo más orgulloso de su hermanito que en ese momento.

-Si…estoy listo-respondió el castaño deseando que su voz no demostrara lo asustado que estaba. No quería preocupar más a su hermano y ya se sentía bastante mal por el trabajo que le estaba dando sintiendo como su culpa aumentaba al ver la navaja que pensaba utilizar en él-Dean…el regalo no…-quiso agregar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que quería concentrarse en la satisfacción que había sentido al darse cuenta del valor con el que su hermano confiaba en que él podría hacer que todo estuviera mejor.

-No importa eso Sammy, tranquilo-le dijo mientras corría la sábana que cubría el torso del chico y se acomodaba en una mejor posición para realizar ese corte que tanto trabajo le estaba costando hacer-Ahora quiero que me mires, respira a través del dolor así como papá y yo te enseñamos-su voz se escuchó suave pero firme, sin concesiones, como lo haría John, con ese tono de "Atrévete a desobedecer" que había mantenido al castaño bastante tranquilo en esos primeros años en que la rebeldía con su estilo de vida había comenzado a aparecer-Necesito que te quedes muy quieto ¿Entiendes? Si no aguantas más sólo dímelo y voy a parar-agregó maldiciendo por dentro no poder darle nada para el dolor. El whisky no era una opción ya que no sólo no tenían sino que un sorbo y tendría que lidiar con un hermanito borracho además de enfermo-"Qué vergüenza, sangre de mi sangre y tan poca tolerancia al alcohol"-murmuró entre dientes el mayor mientras se armaba de valor para hacer la primera incisión tratando de darse ánimo con su sentido del humor como siempre hacía cada vez que estaban en problemas.

Sam respiró hondo y sus dedos se cerraron sobre el brazo que Dean apoyaba en el colchón cerca de su pecho mientras se inclinaba con la navaja lista sujetándola con toda la firmeza que podía hasta que su punta se apoyó en la piel del menor justo en uno de los extremos de la herida. Por última vez Dean lo miró directo a los ojos intentando transmitirle su amor y fuerza.

-No puedo mirarte Sammy, pero no apartes tus ojos de mi, no mires la herida-le pidió con una voz que sonó un poco más ronca de lo que hubiera querido pero que igualmente consiguió el gesto afirmativo de su hermano.

Sam sabía que Dean estaba preocupado. Podía ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, encontró consuelo en las palabras de su hermano. Tal vez fuera el tono o la fuerza de su corazón transmitiéndole la seguridad de su eterna protección pero encontró el valor para afirmar que estaba preparado porque sabía que si alguien había de hacerlo en nadie iba a confiar como en su hermano ya que estaba seguro que sólo con él lo lograría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continuará (y antes que me maten aclaro que mañana *_*)**

**Ejem, acá debo dejar el capi y no por ser mala y hacer que se coman las uñas es que como antes les contaba sólo me senté a escribir y que fluyera lo que fluyera hasta que saliera todo lo que yo quería poner para no dejar nada en el tintero, para cerrar la historia como merece ser cerrada y para llegar a esa parte que es muy crucial para mí y en la que quería transmitir el paso previo a la decisión de cortar a Sam (no sé si les parecerá muy duro ese hecho o fuerte o mal pensado pero para mi no había otra solución que fuera creíble dado el lugar donde están y las condiciones que los fueron llevando a esto *_*) dándole la importancia que se merecía en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los chicos.**

**Espero haberlo logrado y que les haya gustado esta parte la que llevó 11 hojas y fue la que me hizo decidir cortar el final. Lo demás ya lo tengo, consideren esto un interludio (como hacían en los cines en otras épocas, jajajaj) nada más quiero cuidar sus ojos y que sus cabecitas puedan procesar lo que leen y no perderse por leer algo tan largo de una sola vez. **

**Así que (si Dios me ayuda) mañana dejo lo que sigue, el corte, el padre, Bobby, Dean y lo que venga (muhahahhah) Y no se olviden que falta el epílogo (quizás de ahí viene mi risa malvada) *silba con disimulo y se retira* jajajaa es que quiero terminar antes de mi cumple el viernes(aunque al no haber capi creo que sería lindo dejarles algo para que se entretengan, ummmm, lo voy a pensar, espero opiniones de quienes hoy puedan leer este capítulo (las que no puedan leer hoy seguramente serán las que no me agredirán, jajajaj) **

**Esperando lindas palabras aunque las haya hecho enojar un poquillo (verdad que poco? *_*) las saludo con cariño a todas! Bye**


	17. FINAL 4ta parte

**Hola chicas! Acá estoy, y aunque sé que pasó más de una semana después de la fecha que dije quiero que sepan que mi tardanza tuvo que ver con muchas cosas (cumpleaños, últimos días de clase, evaluaciones, sobrinitos, compras, etc) pero que una de las razones principales fue que no podía cerrar el capítulo si no escribía todo lo que mi inspiración (y la idea general que me hizo escribir esta historia) me dictara con su incesante fluir Y recalco incesante porque nunca escribí tanto como ahora y si ustedes ya estaban acostumbradas a diez u once hojas de word prepárense ahora para 17 hojitas enteras, jjajajaja. **

**Pero no se asusten compañeras, que no voy a dividirlo en dos y hacerlas esperar más tiempo, no, no se termina hoy y sólo deberán esperar el epílogo *_* **

**Desde ya quiero decirles que me cuesta mucho la idea de que esta historia está llegando a su fin, realmente me encariñé muchísimo con mi primer teenchester y la respuesta que recibí de todas ustedes no hicieron más que aumentar mi apego con este fic. Pero como todo tiene un final ( y aquí es donde la angustia me cierra la garganta recordando el capítulo pasado tan pero TAN triste ;_; ) esto también llega a su final siempre quedando abierta la posibilidad para una segunda oportunidad (como la que estamos todas deseando con seguridad para el segundo padre de los chicos tan querido por todas nosotras) Sera la ! =_=**

**En fin, respiro hondo y retomo. Decía que acá les dejo el final y desde ya mi agradecimiento eterno a todas las que alimentaron con sus alabanzas mi entusiasmo por retomar mi casi olvidado hobby por la escritura.**

**Aleeys: Gracias hermana por tus palabras sobre todo hablar de que tengo un don eso wauuu, me ha emocionado mucho casi tanto como saber que estarían encima mío preguntándome sobre lo que escribo si tú y Scarlett fueran mis hermanas Espero que disfrutes este capi y que lo ames como a todos (pero no me cambies de Winchester,jajaja, recuerda que amamos al rubio por como cuida a su Sammy y eso nos confunde, jajajaj) Besos desde Argentina para ti y muchos abrazos!Ah, de nada, xd, de nada (que nunca nadie me había dado las gracias por escribir calurosamente! ;) P/D: tranquila que seguiré escribiendo ;)**

**Scarlett: Ayy, tú también con lo del don, xd, además agregas magnífico (ya has conseguido ponerme colorada *_*) Como siempre me ha encantado tu comentario y tu "pelea" con tu vocecilla molesta, jajajaja y por el entusiasmo al descubrir que ya había publicado aunque después te haya hecho llorar *_* me alegro haberte llegado tan hondo con este capi (eso alimenta a mis musas que son las malvadas que disfrutan con el drama no a mi, jajajaja, mi lado malvado me atrae más y más, jajajaja)**

**Gracias por los deseos de cumpleaños de las dos, Aleys y tú, y les agradezco el doble review interesado por mi y por contactarse conmigo. La pasé muy bien en mi cumple y las tuve presente gracias a sus lindas palabras y deseos. Espero que pronto puedan hacer el face y agregarse porque sería más fácil contactarnos así que por el chat (por las diferencias horarias sobre todo *_*) Igual les dejo mi msm (). Nos leemos pronto mis hermanitas virtuales (me encantó eso,jajajaja) Y el atte también, son un amor las dos! **

**Selene: Hermanita del alma (no te me pongas celosa,jajajaj), me encantó tu comentario y me alegro saber que te he domado con mis tardanzas (aunque quizás ya no debas pasar por eso (silba disimulada) Gracias por decirme que eras mi fan (eso no me lo habías dicho nunca, awwww *_* y menos que lo leíste desde el cel, xd, que no quiero ser la culpable de que uses lentes!jajajaj. También me gustó como describiste lo que te gustó del capi y las emociones que te causaron (aunque le hayas dicho boludo a Dean,jajajaj) Quédate tranquila, estamos locas, jajajaj, y más nos ponemos por hacer maratón de todas las temporadas (ya te había avisado, jajajaj) Sobre lo de proverbial o adrede lo descubrirás en este capítulo y en mi aclaración al final (inserto adjetivo "witch" por adelantarte a los hechos, jajajaj)**

**Para terminar debo decirte que me encanta que hayas mencionado lo de la confianza ciega y todo lo que te inspiró la escena final porque esa es la esencia de este fic (y la idea desde donde partió la historia) Muchas gracias por saludarme para mi cumple y ya sabes que comparto más que SPN con vos. Eres mi hermanita del alma y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te quiero mucho, besitos! P/D: sorry por dejarte sin uñas! ;_; jajajaja**

**Agus: Amiguita! Hola! Me asombras cada vez más cuando leo lo que escribes porque hasta en tu comentario se nota como sabes usar frases que causan impacto y que quedan geniales como las que has puesto en tu último capi. Eso que dices de tu miedo no sería proporcional a la confianza que le tendrías si tuvieras a Dean al lado estuvo GENIAL (úsalo en tu fic,please!) Estoy de acuerdo con vos, claro que sería difícil 0_0 pero antes que se muera cualquier coas. Me alegro haberte sorprendido y que no esperaras esa opción. Si, jijijiji, somos iguales en eso del hurtSam y sus consecuencias (o sea que Dean se transforme en un encanto *_*) también me parece malo (o sea somos malas, jejeje, pero como decís ME GUSTA!) Gracias por decirme que te transportas con mis fics y que te parecen geniales, es un honor que me consideres experta (se esconde colorada de vergüenza mientras las musas saltan de alegría, jajajaj) Besotes amiga mía y seguimos la charla en el face **

**Y por supuesto también envío mi más sincero agradecimiento a:**

**Atenea: perdón por no incluirte en mis saludos en el capi anterior, no había leído el mail mientras estaba agradeciendo ya que acostumbro mirar los reviews mientras trato de responderles. Gracias por estar acompañándome desde el comienzo y por tus ánimos. ç**

**Inugami: AMIGA, tarde pero seguro sé que estarás y me emocionarás con tus comentarios para cada capítulo que te hayas perdido. Voy a mandarte un mail mañana mismo en respuesta al anterior tuyo, ¿Sabes que me encantó no? *_* Un beso wapa, y nos leemos!**

**Muchas gracias también a Nikimi, casammy, patriwinchester ;_; (hace bastante que no sé nada de ustedes, buaaaah, espero no estén enfadadas conmigo), zelda asto hylian capulet, impalasammy, winchestergirl93, loolbox, KrizDeangirl, Karmele, Brielle-W, Tari-Elik, Camila, lissa2919 y Eva que en algún momento han comentado esta historia. Espero de corazón que puedan terminar de leerla y no se hayan olvidado de ella. Si me dejan un mensajito más que agradecida estaré (ojo que no es chantaje, es cierto *_*)**

**Bien ahora sí, busquen un lugar confortable para leer, prepárense una bebida y/o infusión, kleenex para las más emotivas, esmalte amargo para uñas para las nerviosas y una hoja de Word sin usar para ir copiando y pegando las partes, momentos o palabras que más les guste porque cuando lleguen al final y quieran (y lo harán ¿no?) dejar el review quizás se olviden de lo que querían poner, jajajajaj. **

**Enjoy it! **

**Supernatural**

…Sam sabía que Dean estaba preocupado. Podía ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, encontró consuelo en las palabras de su hermano. Tal vez fuera el tono o la fuerza de su corazón transmitiéndole la seguridad de su eterna protección pero encontró el valor para afirmar que estaba preparado porque sabía que si alguien había de hacerlo en nadie iba a confiar como en su hermano ya que estaba seguro que sólo con él lo lograría…

**Supernatural**

En ese momento lo apartó de sus pensamientos el roce del frío metal sobre su piel cuando el rubio acercó la navaja a él por lo que, de inmediato, fijó su mirada en la expresión concentrada de su hermano y respiró hondo preparándose para el corte de la filosa arma, tratando de reunir las fuerzas que sentía que se le escapaban junto con cada respiración entrecortada que salía de sus pulmones.

Su cabeza parecía flotar a la deriva mientras más se esforzaba por centrar su visión en su hermano mayor sentado tan cerca, aunque a veces le parecía tan lejos de donde estaba acostado él, por lo que no esperaba que esa pesada sensación de sopor se trocara en un torbellino tan espantoso de dolor cuando sintió de pronto un fuego intenso quemar su cuerpo invadiendo desde su torso cada rincón de su ser propagándose como un incendio en un prado de pasto seco.

Numerosos puntos negros y blancos comenzaron a bailotear delante de su visión mezclando la imagen de Dean con la estructura de la cabaña y su mobiliario que comenzaron una danza giratoria que le impedía reconocer qué o quién estaba a su lado.

Un amargo sabor casi metálico se mezcló con la bilis que subió por su garganta desde su estómago revuelto por lo que apretó los labios sin darse cuenta siquiera mientras escuchaba a la distancia los sonidos opacados de gritos, voces, pedidos-quizás hasta un llanto-que se perdían debajo de ese zumbido desagradable que había comenzado a taladrar sus oídos.

Hasta la aparición de esa corriente intensa de dolor había podido sentir la piel tensa de los músculos del brazo de su hermano bajo su mano y, aunque trató de aferrarse con toda la fuerza que le permitió su intento de control a ese caos de sensaciones, el agarre que lo mantuviera momentáneamente estable fue diluyéndose como las demás señales de su entorno hasta fundirse por completo en una opresiva y pesada oscuridad.

Desde el momento en que comenzó a abrir la herida Dean sintió casi el mismo dolor que invadió a su hermano perforando su corazón, sintió la mano del chico cerrarse sobre su brazo con una fuerza que no pensaba que tendría y escuchar ese gemido ahogado que salió de sus labios fue como una puñalada hundiéndose en su pecho que caló más hondo que las uñas del castaño en su piel, haciéndole sentirse terriblemente frustrado al no poder hacer nada para evitarle el sufrimiento a quien siempre había protegido. Saber que era él el que lo provocaba conmocionaba tanto su interior que casi lo aturdía.

Casi. Porque al oír de nuevo el quejido lastimero, esta vez más fuerte, sus instintos de hermano mayor le propinaron la más intensa explosión de sensaciones que hicieron que su sobre protección creciera varias muescas permitiéndole retomar el control de la situación para seguir haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Shh,shh, respira Sammy, sólo un poco más-trató de animarlo sin apartar la vista del corte que estaba haciendo. No quería que el temblor del cuerpo de Sam tratando de tolerar el dolor, más la fragilidad que parecía tener su mano en ese momento, terminaran de herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Apenas había abierto unos seis centímetros y el momento se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sangre mezclada con un espantoso líquido negro comenzó a fluir lentamente desde la herida haciéndole fruncir su rostro en una mueca de disgusto mientras se esforzaba en tragar la bilis que amenazara hacer su aparición cuando el olor fuerte y agrio de la sangre le llegó a su nariz mezclado con un repulsivo aroma que de inmediato atribuyó al veneno.

-¡Maldito bicho hijo de perra!-gruñó entre dientes cuando escuchó nuevamente el quejido, esta vez mucho más fuerte, de su hermano menor lo que hizo que no pudiera evitar levantar la vista hacia su rostro sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de su pecho al notar la palidez mortal de su piel, sus ojos verdes opacados por la humedad de lágrimas involuntarias y unas gotas de sangre que caían desde su boca-¿Sammy?-lo llamó desesperado deteniendo el corte que estaba haciendo y tomando las mejillas del chico entre sus manos, sintiendo algo de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que la sangre de su boca provenía de un corte pequeño que debió haberse hecho al morder sus labios-Lo siento tanto Sammy, pasará pronto, te lo prometo-le dijo tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía-Estarás bien, ya verás-agregó mientras que con uno de sus pulgares hacía un círculo suave en su mejilla. Ese gesto siempre le había resultado efectivo a la hora de calmar el llanto de un pequeñito Sammy cuando se asustaba de las tormentas.

El silencio, la mirada desenfocada, la palidez de su piel, el temblor de su cuerpo, las líneas de dolor en su frente, su cabello castaño bañado en frío sudor fueron las únicas respuestas que el angustiado hermano mayor pudo recibir antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás y su cabeza cayera floja hacia un lado haciendo que casi se le paralice el corazón si no hubiera sentido bajo los dedos, que de inmediato bajó hasta su cuello, el débil latido del flujo de la sangre por sus venas.

No pudo evitar en ese momento que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras trataba de estabilizar sus latidos al ritmo de su respiración.

-Es lógico que te desmayaras princesita-susurró con cariño intentando con esa pequeña burla estabilizar sus propias emociones-Aunque soportaste bastante más de lo que pensaba, como el Winchester que eres-agregó después de unos segundos reflexivos-Estoy orgulloso de ti Sammy-dijo finalmente y, casi sin pensarlo, bajó su cabeza hasta apoyar un instante su frente en la de su hermano cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba equilibrar su conflicto emocional. Su muralla se estaba deteriorando rápidamente con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese maldito bosque, mejor dicho, desde esa maldita cacería en Bloomington y nunca había sentido tan desesperadamente cerca la posibilidad de perderlo-No te atrevas a dejarme solo Sammy ¿Me oyes?-agregó con voz ronca-No lo hagas porque no sé que haría sin ti. Te amo hermanito, más que a nadie-afirmó con seguridad mientras le daba un beso en la frente como hiciera durante muchos años cada noche que se despedía para dormir-Si no te digo esto ahora que no me escuchas sé que no lo diría nunca-continuó hablando mientras se enderezaba sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de esas demostraciones tan poco comunes en él desde que su hermanito dejó de ser tan pequeño y él fuera capaz de edificar mucho mejor su muralla para que sus emociones no se interpusieran en el único trabajo que era más importante que la caza o las chicas-Resiste chiquillo, cuando llegue Bobby te ayudará y muy pronto estarás bien-la esperanza de que eso ocurriera, más la calidez que sintió en su pecho al poder decir en voz alta lo que su corazón luchaba por gritar cuando su hermano pequeño se desmayó en sus brazos, lo ayudaron a centrarse nuevamente y terminar lo que había empezado.

La herida rezumaba con lentitud el veneno empapando la sábana mientras chorreaba por el torso desnudo de Sam aunque aún no había terminado de drenarse todo ese líquido negro que se había acumulado alrededor del raspón causado por la garra del Kappa por lo que Dean comenzó a empujar la inflamación con sus dedos, como si estuviera masajeándole la piel, pudiendo ver algo aliviado como el veneno salía con borbotones más espesos. Quizás si continuaba con eso no iba a tener que seguir cortando la herida por lo que dejó la navaja sobre la mesa de noche para utilizar sus dos manos en el tratamiento echando un vistazo cada pocos segundos al rostro de Sam en busca de cualquier señal de reacción, dolor o mejoría, lo que fuera, pero él necesitaba algo para calmar un poco la angustia que atenazaba su garganta.

Finalmente, el color negro fue palideciendo hasta que manchas rojas comenzaron a suplantar su lugar y fue cuando la sangre apareció con su color rojo brillante que el mayor detuvo su masaje con un suspiro cansado.

-Unas pocas puntadas y estarás como nuevo hermanito-le dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho para verificar así el pulso y la respiración-Lo estás haciendo bien Sammy, no te rindas-lo animó a pesar de que el castaño no había movido un sólo músculo.

A pesar de sus temores, de la preocupación, de la angustia y el cansancio que pesaban sobre sus jóvenes hombros el mayor de los Winchester había sido criado como un soldado y muy a menudo controlaba las cosas como tal, se diera cuenta o no.

Verificación de la zona y de los posibles males que pudieran perjudicarlos, protección, evaluación de la situación, neutralización de la amenaza por una combinación de palabras y acciones que sólo él podía equilibrar para prevenir, calmar o atender con el mayor de los cuidados a quien era el principal objetivo por el cual lo habían preparado en los comienzos de su vida y por el que se había preparado por propia decisión desde que llegara a la adolescencia.

Cuidar a Sam, proteger a Sam, no dejar que nada malo le pase, ser el bastión en donde el chico pudiera refugiarse del mal que comenzó a cercarlo casi desde el día que nació y donde encontraría siempre quien lo pudiera defender, ésa era la razón de su vida y no podía ni quería imaginarse algo distinto por lo que el soldado en él retomó con fuerza su lugar para controlar y organizar lo que tendría que hacer a continuación sin pensar en descansar o en dejar que las emociones reclamen el espacio que la adrenalina y los nervios habían ocultado.

Con eficacia organizó en pocos minutos todo lo necesario para terminar de atender a Sam, tomó la toalla que había preparado y limpió concienzudamente los alrededores de la herida hasta eliminar todo rastro del líquido negro presionando un poco la piel para detener la pequeña hemorragia y poder así comenzar a coser con la aguja e hilo que ya lo esperaban en el botiquín a su lado. Afortunadamente, en diez puntadas tuvo el corte cerrado y tapado con una gasa limpia que había fijado con un poco de cinta en cada borde.

Después se levantó a preparar la cama junto a la suya y cuando la tuvo lista pasó una mano bajo las rodillas de Sam y, con sumo cuidado, levantó con su mano libre el torso de su hermano hasta apoyarlo en su pecho.

-Vamos a la otra cama muchacho, shh, calma-le susurró mientras lo levantaba, algo aliviado al escuchar el tenue gemido que escapó de los labios del castaño-Hiciste un lío en esta Sammy-agregó cuando al levantarlo la mancha de sangre y negro veneno se hizo presente con toda claridad estrujándole el estómago al notar que era más cantidad de la que había pensado-Te tengo Sam, estoy contigo-calmó el rubio cuando al apoyarlo en el colchón limpio el chico frunciera el ceño murmurando su nombre con un tono tan frágil que hizo que se le estrujara el corazón. Pasando una mano por su cabello mientras susurraba frases reconfortantes para calmarlo pensaba cuán joven y vulnerable parecía su hermano menor y que si no cambiaba esa carita de nene bueno y adorable cuando creciera se le iba a hacer muy difícil dejar de verlo como su niño-Sammy, Sammy ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres un peligro para mi hombría-murmuró mientras ajustaba las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo del menor y lo tapaba con la manta hasta que estuvo confortablemente abrigado. Después controló si tenía fiebre y sintiéndole la frente bastante caliente estrujó la toalla que antes había usado y la colocó sobre las cejas de su hermano.

Verificar la puerta y las ventanas era lo último que tendría que hacer antes de sentarse a velar por el estado del más joven de la familia así que rápidamente controló que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y colocó gruesas líneas de sal detrás de ella y en el alféizar de cada ventana. Y fue cuando estaba junto a una de ellas que se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que por fin habían arribado a la cabaña después de los sucesos peligrosos que les ocurrieran en el bosque ya que el atardecer comenzaba a teñir con una oscuridad más intensa las sombras del lugar ayudado por la ausencia de un sol tapado por los negros nubarrones que, desde hacía rato, se amontonaban en el cielo a la espera de descargar su fuerza con la tormenta que amenazaba hacer su aparición mostrando toda la potencia de sus brillantes relámpagos.

-¡Lo único que nos faltaba, maldición!-se quejó Dean al ver las luces destellar en el cielo pensando en que esa tormenta podía llegar a retrasar a Bobby, o lo que era peor, impedirle llegar a donde ellos estaban.

Sin nada que hacer para poder evitarlo giró sobre sus pies con una última mirada de disgusto al paisaje boscoso que rodeaba la cabaña dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar bastante café que lo ayudara a permanecer despierto mientras esperaba.

Dean nunca dormía en sus horas de servicio; revisar respuestas neurológicas, escuchar el ritmo de la respiración, sentir el pulso, palpar la frecuencia cardiaca o descubrir señales y sutilezas en el rostro de Sam que nadie más podía leer como él lo hizo era parte de las prescripciones de su trabajo principal, de lo que mejor hacía y de lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Nunca creyó que ser el hermano mayor le iba a costar tanto trabajo pero que, al mismo tiempo, le iba a resultar casi tan imprescindible como respirar por lo que pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello corto para después frotarse lentamente el rostro se dispuso a despejar todas sus tribulaciones apartando el sueño, el hambre o el cansancio a un rincón para seguir haciendo lo que era su responsabilidad más difícil pero sin embargo la más reconfortante.

Cuando tomó la primera taza de café se dio cuenta cuanta hambre tenía y que si no comía algo corría el riesgo de debilitarse cada vez más y descuidar así a Sam por lo que rápidamente comió unas arvejas enlatadas y un par de hogazas de pan para después ir a sentarse en la cama de su hermano teniendo sumo cuidado en no molestarlo con el peso de su cuerpo a su lado. En ningún momento pensó en tenderse en la cama donde había estado antes el chico, no sólo porque sobre las sábanas aún podía ver la mancha sanguinolenta, sino porque ni siquiera pensaba en tirarse a descansar si Sam aún continuaba inconsciente.

-Vamos Sammy, haz un esfuerzo, hazlo por mí-le pidió mientras palpaba el pulso en las venas de su cuello-Ya llevas el récord en desmayos princesita-agregó en cariñosa burla mientras apoyaba de nuevo la toalla húmeda en su frente-Si no despiertas pronto serás siempre la Bella Durmiente para mi, te estoy avisando-continuó el rubio con sus bromas tratando de luchar contra la gran preocupación y angustia que se estaba instalando en su pecho al no recibir más respuesta que la lentitud de su sangre recorriendo su piel y esa fiebre incansable que aparecía cada vez que él creía que ya había mejorado-Si, claro, porque no haces nada a medias ¿No Sammy?-agregó frustrado ante el calor que sintió irradiar desde su frente al sacar la toalla para humedecerla otra vez y pasar su mano para despegar el húmedo flequillo de la frente del chico herido.

En ese momento un trueno resonó con toda la potencia de las fuerzas de la naturaleza chocando en el cielo oscuro sobresaltándolo brevemente al estar tan concentrado en atender a su hermano haciendo que la sorpresa se torne en disgusto cuando, detrás del sonoro retumbar, el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en el techo de la cabaña dio el aviso que la tormenta ya se había decidido a desatar toda su furia.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo sólo atinó a mirar su reloj y a suspirar frustrado con la perspectiva de la dura noche que le esperaba por delante por lo que se sirvió una taza de café para luego ir derecho a agregar más leños a la hoguera cuando se dio cuenta que el viento, sumado a la lluvia de la tormenta que descargaba su furia afuera, había hecho descender algunos grados la temperatura del bosque y por lo tanto de la cabaña.

Después caminó de nuevo hacia la cama de Sam y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía fiebre, prefirió arroparlo con la manta de la otra cama antes que correr el riesgo que pescara un resfriado.

-Si es que ese baño en el río no hizo que atrapes una neumonía-murmuró disgustado consecuencia de sus pensamientos nada afortunados.

No era que no confiara en la fuerza y vitalidad de Sam ya que era un chico fuerte, sano y que demostraba una inagotable energía pero que, como buen Winchester que era, no conocía la palabra suerte. Tanto ésta como la palabra fácil parecían haberse eliminado del vocabulario familiar desde que ese maldito incendio trocara la vida feliz de los Winchester en un infierno en la tierra donde demonios, muerte, monstruos, criaturas y todo tipo de desgracias parecían hacer fila para descargar sobre ellos toda su maldad. Para colmo el chico parecía tener un imán para los problemas porque de una forma u otra, no importa cuan duro intentara evitarlo, algo o alguien conseguía llegar a él para hacerle daño.

El joven cazador no quería ni pensar que sería de Sammy si él no estaba cerca. No es que pensara que el chico no era capaz de defenderse ya que se había encargado de entrenarlo muy bien, con más paciencia y cuidados que los que su padre tenía cuando se hacía cargo pero, la mayoría de las veces, los problemas eran más grandes de lo que su hermanito podía manejar y esa sensibilidad mezclada con esa rebeldía con la que hacía frente a su padre y a la vida que llevaban, más esa conciencia y moral tan profundamente arraigadas en su interior, además de esa responsabilidad con la escuela-algo que a él le costaba entender pero que igualmente lo enorgullecía-conseguían una mezcla explosiva que lo ponían en peligro más veces de lo que a él le gustaría.

-Supongo que eres experto en meterte en problemas porque yo siempre te saco de ellos como el asombroso hermano mayor que soy-meditó el joven con una leve sonrisa casi burlona mientras verificaba por décima vez el pulso del muchacho deseando que le contestara de alguna forma, ya sea rodando los ojos al techo, poniéndole esa cara de perra-como la había llamado él la primera vez que lo fulminó con la mirada-o sino dándole alguna de esas respuestas que lo dejaban callado al abrumarlo con su inteligencia o sus demostraciones de sensibilidad. No sabía cual quería en ese momento pero tampoco le importaba cual de ellas apareciera sólo quería recuperar a su hermano y escuchar su voz otra vez.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo impaciente de nuevo, casi rozando el pánico, teniendo en cuenta que era lógico que el chico estuviera inconsciente o quizás profundamente dormido-era lo que quería pensar-si hacía muy poco tiempo había atravesado por el dolor infringido con el drenaje de su herida sumado a la debilidad causada por la fiebre y por el cansancio de las penurias y peligros que atravesaran en el bosque.

No era que fuera a admitirlo delante de alguien alguna vez pero, como estaban solos, el crepitar de la hoguera cercana más el concierto de truenos acompañando a las gotas de lluvia llevar el ritmo de la tormenta en el techo de troncos de la cabaña, le habían perdido en sus pensamientos haciéndole dar cuenta de que el paso del tiempo le abrumaba más de lo que había pensado.

Casi podía sentir el segundero de su reloj marcando en su muñeca con cada golpe una dolorosa acusación de su incapacidad para proteger a Sam por lo que resopló con disgusto cuando al controlar otra vez la fiebre y el pulso pudo ver, mientras contaba cada latido con el segundero del reloj, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su hermanito estuviera consciente por última vez.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó ofuscado y no sólo por el impiadoso avance de las agujas del reloj sino porque la repentina explosión de un rayo cayendo sobre alguno de los pinos del bosque lo sobresaltó más de lo que la aparición repentina de alguno de los espíritus o criaturas que habían perseguido en sus cacerías hubiera logrado nunca-Tormenta de mierda-gruñó entre dientes-¿Tenías que aparecer justo ahora?-preguntó cuando el sonido de las gotas de lluvia empezó a repicar con fuerza sobre los cristales de las ventanas demostrándole que, además de ser una muestra efectiva de que la tormenta no parecía amainar sus fuerzas, la dirección del viento había cambiado-¿Qué voy a hacer si quedamos atascados en esta cabaña?-se preguntó cada vez más preocupado mientras su mente sopesaba todas las posibilidades, ninguna de ellas buena, de lo que tendría que hacer si los caminos quedaran intransitables o la radio ya no funcionara como para pedir ayuda a alguien-¿Y si Bobby no llega?-susurró aterrado ante la idea-Todo esto es culpa mía-su voz quebrada demostrando el angustiante resultado de todos sus pensamientos-¡Maldición, soy un idiota!-exclamó de repente mientras se paraba ya sobrepasado por los momentos que estaba viviendo y por el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado-¡Nunca debí permitir que viniéramos a este maldito bosque a cazar! ¡Nunca!-gritó pateando la silla de madera que pertenecía a la pequeña cocina del lugar la que se rompió en varios pedazos al estrellarse con violencia contra la pared dejando como respuesta a la explosión de esa furia amarga, teñida por la culpa y la impotencia del joven cazador, grandes pedazos de astillas desparramadas por el lugar.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-una atronadora voz familiar sorprendió al muchacho que en ese momento estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta respirando agitado por la explosiva demostración de impotencia y furia que lo había sobrepasado.

Sintiendo un escalofrío de tensión mezclado con alivio, enojo y frustración por haber sido descubierto con la guardia baja, tanto emocional como la que correspondía al soldado que era, se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrar parado debajo del marco de la puerta a un mojado John Winchester que lo estaba mirando con una expresión indefinible. Sus duros rasgos, prácticamente invisibles tapados por la capucha de la capa de camuflaje que usaban los días de lluvia en las cacerías por el campo, cubría casi la mitad de su cara aunque las tensas líneas de su boca denotaban el esfuerzo del hombre por contener su fuerte personalidad.

Pero fue cuando subió su mano hasta su cabeza para quitarse la capucha que Dean pudo ver sus ojos y descubrir en su brillo que no sólo el posible enojo ante su descuido se asomaba en su mirar. Si no hubiera sido por las gotas de agua que comenzaban a resbalar por su cabeza desde el marco de la puerta bajo la que aún continuaba parado casi podría haber jurado que lágrimas escondidas se habían escapado desde el dolor y el temor que creyó ver en su mirada la que luego de posarse en él había recorrido el espacio que los rodeaba hasta que encontró la inerte figura de su hijo menor.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-repitió Dean mientras sentía crecer en su interior sensaciones opuestas que luchaban por vencer el escaso control que había conseguido después de la sorpresiva aparición de su padre. El alivio por verlo de nuevo peleaba en igualdad de condiciones con la molestia, el enojo que perduraba en su interior desde que se diera cuenta que Sam había ocultado la herida después de escuchar las duras palabras de su padre pero, sobre todo, el hecho de que éste se llevara el Impala dejándolos solos y desprotegidos sin siquiera saber el estado de salud del menor de la familia era lo que había subido su presión casi al punto de vapor-¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer?-preguntó ofuscado por el recuerdo de las muchas horas que pasaron solos y por el peligro que habían pasado-y aún estaba pasando su hermanito-sin tener forma de comunicarse con él y estando lejos y sin medios como para trasladarlo a un lugar seguro.

Ante el reclamo airado de su hijo mayor el patriarca de la familia paró en seco el camino que estaba recorriendo hacia la cama donde se encontraba Sam y se volteó a mirarlo con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y enojo por lo que, de inmediato, cortó las siguientes palabras del pecoso, quien ya estaba pronto a seguir con su declamación, levantando la mano en un gesto imperativo el que enseguida Dean reconoció como una orden de silencio, acostumbrado como estaba a las directivas militares que su padre les había enseñado como señas de batalla.

-¡No te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo muchacho!-le dijo entre dientes aunque su dura voz no pareció amedrentar al joven ya que su fuerte mirada y su postura tensa le avisó que su hijo estaba completamente en el modo de hermano mayor protector por lo que intentó suavizar sus siguientes palabras entendiendo que debió haber sido muy duro lo que sus muchachos vivieron para que Dean, quien nunca se enfrentaba con él, estuviera mirándolo como si quisiera darle un puñetazo- Vine en cuanto pude, tenía que seguir con la cacería y si Bobby no me hubiera avisado todavía estaría buscando al Wendigo por el bosque-agregó casi sin mirarlo al sacarse en ese momento la capa llena de gotas de lluvia mientras se sentaba junto a Sam y le pasaba una mano por la mejilla con una ternura que aflojó un poco el enojo del rubio cazador ante ese gesto poco habitual en el recio ex marine-¿Qué pasó?

No era una pregunta, era una orden escondida detrás de esas palabras dichas entre dientes demostrando así al mayor de los hermanos que su padre todavía estaba en la lucha por controlar sus emociones a la típica manera Winchester. Pocas palabras, órdenes directas, silencios prolongados, miradas duras pero a la vez brillantes de sentimientos escondidos a fuerza de seguir la regla familiar de no demostrar nada tratando de seguir siendo esa fortaleza que sólo se agrieta algunas veces con los embates del alcohol o la adrenalina de una cacería. Ira, coraje, venganza, búsqueda, muchas preguntas por contestar y pocas respuestas resueltas en esa guerra que había iniciado la noche en que lo sobrenatural irrumpió en sus vidas dejando en el aire el repulsivo aroma del mal mezclado con el olor del humo, la carne quemada de la persona amada y la madera de lo que hasta ese día había sido su hogar.

-¿Dónde está Bobby?-a pesar de que sabía que podía molestar a su padre contestando a su pregunta con otra pregunta ante la mención del amigo de la familia lo único que le importó era saber cuánto tiempo faltaría para que llegara a la cabaña con el emplasto que necesitaba para aliviar a Sam.

-Dijo que en unas cuatro horas estaría acá-respondió John luego de observar unos segundos la postura tensa y el ceño fruncido de preocupación del mayor de sus hijos relajarse un poco en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Bobby por eso trató de no molestarse demasiado ante la falta de respuesta a su pregunta-Y ahora dime que diablos pasó con tu hermano-agregó finalmente el recio ex soldado.

Dean dio una breve mirada al chico inconsciente, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos cortos desordenados por horas de descuidos, gotas de agua y preocupaciones y se sentó lentamente en la cama contigua a la de Sam desde donde su padre lo observaba a la espera de una respuesta.

Era evidente de que el amigo de la familia no le había dado más detalles de lo sucedido con sus hijos porque la ansiedad se podía ver reflejada en su mirada a pesar de que estaba tratando de mantener esa postura infranqueable que lo caracterizaba desde que el dolor creciera en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su odio por lo sobrenatural y maligno, por lo que el rubio se apresuró a responder tratando de darle con su respuesta una versión reducida de los hechos. No sólo porque no quería revivir todos los detalles de nuevo sino porque explicar todo lo que pasó en el bosque sería decirle que había sido todo una consecuencia de la pelea que los separara por culpa de que John se había llevado el Impala así que se limitó a explicar el encuentro con el Wendigo y el colapso de Sam consecuencia de la herida recibida por el Kappa.

John lo escuchó en silencio pero su ceño fruncido indicaba que las explicaciones reacias del mayor de sus hijos no estaban llegando a buen puerto. Su postura cada vez más tensa a medida que su hijo relataba los peligros por los que habían pasado denotaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar cuan afectado estaba por ello.

Aunque Bobby le había explicado que Sam había sido herido por el Kappa en esa desafortunada, e equivocada cacería en Bloomington, lo único que perduró en sus oídos y aceleró desenfrenadamente su corazón fue que él iba en camino con una cura y que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera a la cabaña.

Bastante afortunado había resultado el llamado del viejo amigo ya que tanto él como Caleb y Joshua estaban a punto de adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque donde la señal para los celulares era más débil y muchas veces inexistente.

Los tres cazadores después de dejar al guardabosques en el hospital y esperar unas horas para poder hablar con él, confiando en que les diera más pistas de donde estaba la guarida del Wendigo, ya estaban dispuestos a recomenzar la cacería cuando John escuchó su celular y, al responder, sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él. El miedo, el enojo y la frustración luchaban en igualdad de condiciones en su interior que comenzó un torbellino de emociones que pugnaron por ganarle a su acostumbrada postura impasible y, desde que se subió corriendo al auto para volver a la cabaña dejando detrás suyo los dos cazadores amigos mirándolo con preocupación, no había hecho otra cosa que reprocharse mentalmente el no haber pensado antes como estaban sus hijos, pero sobre todo el menor, ya que Sam había estado afiebrado y débil antes de enviarlos hacia la cabaña.

A veces pensaba que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Dean se hiciera cargo del chico y, aunque él le insistía en que no lo mime demasiado, sabía que gracias a su hijo mayor él podía concentrarse en la caza, en la investigación y en la búsqueda de culpables y respuestas de lo que le había robado en esa noche de terror al único amor de su vida.

Su rol de padre no tenía demasiada cabida dentro del esquema familiar por lo que se había estado desacostumbrando, desde que Sam comenzó a reclamar la presencia de su hermano en lugar de la suya, a la idea de que era él el que tenía que cumplir con esa responsabilidad. Pero, no por ello, iba a dejar de preocuparse y molestarse cuando los jóvenes no actuaban como él lo esperaba porque sabía las consecuencias que podía tener bajar la guardia en su estilo de vida. Y, si había algo en lo que él era estricto, además de inculcarles el trabajo familiar y entrenarlos como militares aún siendo niños, era en no responder a sus órdenes con la obediencia debida por lo que el pensamiento de Sam discutiendo con él sobre la cacería sumado a que sus muchachos habían dejado la cabaña a pesar de su nota de advertencia había desplazado su preocupación detrás de un creciente enojo.

-¡Condenado mocoso!-exclamó de pronto después de ese breve silencio donde estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras su hijo mayor lo miraba con tensa preocupación, alternando miradas cariñosas y ansiosas hacia el chico aún inmóvil, con miradas duras y brillantes hacia su padre abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la exclamación con la que finalmente John rompió la quietud del lugar donde sólo los sonidos de la tormenta que se había desatado afuera se hacían escuchar-¿Cuántas veces le dije que no tenía que callarse si estaba herido?-continuó el ex marine mientras demostraba cuan molesto se estaba poniendo al levantarse y comenzar a caminar por la habitación. Pero fue cuando elevó el tono de voz y contrajo los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente que Dean sintió todos sus instintos protectores haciendo a un lado la obediencia y el silencio con los que la mayoría de las veces escuchaba a su padre. Justo en ese momento John agregó-¡Siempre discute, habla, pregunta y cuando realmente tiene que hablar no dice nada, ya me va oír cuando despierte!-y entonces fue ahí cuando el joven sintió una furia repentina dominarlo. Nadie iba a amenazar a su hermanito, ni siquiera su padre y, mucho menos, cuando gran parte de la culpa por lo que estaba pasando también la tenía él.

-Cuando Sammy despierte ni siquiera intentes levantarle la voz papá-empezó Dean mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentado y su voz se tornó baja y peligrosamente dura, casi como un gruñido resonando desde el fondo de los pulmones de un león acorralado-O te la verás conmigo-le aseguró cuando llegó junto al sorprendido ex marine y se paraba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

En ese momento John Winchester sintió una extraña mezcla de orgullo, indignación y respeto compitiendo por ser lo que diera paso a su respuesta. Ver a su hijo mayor erguido cuan alto era, sus brazos y anchos hombros denotando la tensión de sus músculos y la fuerza de sus jóvenes años, su mirada brillante llena de vida, energía pero, más que nada, de esa feroz determinación en proteger y cuidar de su hermano hizo que se diera cuenta que, sin lugar a dudas, su hijo mayor se había convertido en un hombre muy peligroso y, si eso sólo no era suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera, todo su entrenamiento en armas, en luchas, en matar o morir se hacían visibles en toda la postura de su cuerpo y revelaban el arma mortal que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…-comenzó el patriarca de la familia luego del breve instante en que sus emociones parecieron salirse de control, su voz dura intentando reafirmar que si había un líder en la manada era él y nadie más, fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo estallido del rubio que frunció el ceño con la expresión más firme y decidida que le hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? ¿A hacer lo que siempre me recalcaste hasta el cansancio que hiciera? ¡Cuida a Sam, protege a Sam, no descuides a Sam!-fueron las primeras palabras con las que el joven descargara sus emociones, el timbre grave y fuerte de su voz sobrepasando a la furia de la tormenta que se desataba afuera-¡Es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que es eso lo que estoy haciendo papá!-continuó Dean al ver como su padre lo miró enojado pero a la vez confuso como si le costara entender el porque de la reacción de su hijo mayor siempre tan obediente a todas sus órdenes y dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera en beneficio de la caza y de su rota familia- Sam iba a decirme de esa herida pero te escuchó y por alguna maldita razón a la que llegó con su emocional cerebro no dijo nada-continuó el rubio al ver que la reacción de su padre era puro reflejo de la típica costumbre Winchester: mirada peligrosa, silencio imperturbable y desafiante postura corporal-Seguramente para no seguir sintiéndose una carga o alguien en quien nosotros no podemos confiar-dijo finalmente mientras suavizaba un poco el tono de voz ante el recuerdo de la imagen del chico saliendo del cuarto de baño con esa expresión de cachorrito perdido en medio de una tormenta que casi le había partido el alma en dos.

Las palabras del menor de la familia aún retumbando en su mente… _**"¿No crees que si papá confiara más en mi podría haber descubierto contra qué nos íbamos a enfrentar?"**_… hicieron que se quedara callado unos segundos mientras dirigía una preocupada y cariñosa mirada hacia el joven inerte en la cama la que cambió con la velocidad del rayo por una enojada, tensa y peligrosa dirigida a su padre como consecuencia de lo que escuchó.

-¡Es la parte que le tocó en esta familia y tiene que acostumbrarse a ello o nos causará muchos problemas!-fue lo que dijo John mientras se pasaba una mano por el rastrojo de esa barba que estaba creciendo en su barbilla e iba a decir algo más cuando la mano de su hijo en su chaqueta lo calló abruptamente.

-¿Estás diciendo qué él es una carga para nosotros? ¿Qué no podemos confiar en él?-sus dedos se cerraron peligrosamente sobre el cuero de la chaqueta, su aliento demasiado cerca de la cara de su padre, los ojos brillantes de indignación y furia le dijeron claramente a John Winchester que ya estaba más allá del borde del territorio protector de su hijo mayor y que había tocado el punto de quiebre en la fortaleza con la que Dean protegía su interior.

Sam era sagrado para él y la sola idea de que su propio padre no sintiera la misma adoración que él tenía hacia el pequeño de la familia podía romper a su hijo en pedazos arrojando los fragmentos lejos de su lado. Estaba seguro de que Dean era capaz de tomar a su hermanito y llevarlo lo más lejos de él que pudiera sin que nunca más fuera a encontrarlos si creyera que eso era verdad y el sólo pensar en la posibilidad le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir

-No quise decir eso Dean-le dijo tomando la mano con la que su hijo sostenía firmemente el cuero de su chaqueta para intentar separarla, asombrándose de la fuerza y la tensión con la que el muchacho la mantuvo en su lugar-Debemos cuidar de él, hay cosas malas-continuó el ex marine aunque después se interrumpió como arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir pero la mirada dura del rubio lo instó a continuar-hay mucho mal ahí afuera, cosas que aún no entiendes y tenemos que protegerlo de todo eso…

-¡Gran trabajo estamos haciendo entonces papá!-se exaltó Dean-¡Caza con nosotros desde que tenía doce años, ya le dispararon, se quebró, lo han herido, rasguñado, casi ahogado, estrangulado y arrojado como una bolsa de papas decenas de veces!-enumeró el joven soltando a su padre temeroso de que esos recuerdos, que casi le habían provocado un infarto, hicieran que le propinara un puñetazo ya que la frustración y la impotencia que sintiera en esos momentos no habían pasado con el correr de los años y todavía sentía enormes ganas de golpear algo ante la sola imagen de su hermanito herido.

-Tenemos que prepararlo Dean, tengo que prepararte-murmuró el patriarca de la familia como si estuviera sumergido en pensamientos más allá del momento que estaban viviendo porque, consecuencia de la discusión que estaba teniendo con su hijo, de repente lo golpeó con gran fuerza un recuerdo que llevaba clavado en su interior como una aguja de hielo estremeciéndolo desde lo más profundo de su ser y curvando sus hombros bajo el peso de la incertidumbre y la agonía de tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**No terminó, no preparen las maldiciones y los alfileres para el muñequito vudú con mi nombre. Esto sigue pero voy subiendo esta parte mientras reviso las siguientes páginas y les doy un breve descanso (por supuesto la que quiera levantarse a estirar los músculos, la que no sólo haga click en siguiente y siga leyendo) **


	18. FINAL 4ta parte continuación

_**Flashback**_

_**Con pasos lentos e inseguros caminó hacia la habitación de ese hospital temiendo encontrar una respuesta que lo sumergiera más en ese torbellino de dudas e hipótesis oscuras que se debatían en su mente desde que la joven le anunciara que su padre hacía dos meses había caído en un profundo coma del que no había regresado. Si ese hecho de por sí ya era un tropiezo en su búsqueda de respuestas escuchar que fue un dos de noviembre el día en que Silas, el psíquico al que Bobby lo envió en busca de ayuda, cayera repentinamente en estado de coma casi lo envía al suelo gracias al escalofrío helado que recorrió su columna.**_

_**Sintiendo esa misma sensación recorriendo su cuerpo se acercó finalmente a la cama donde reposaba el psíquico quien apenas parecía respirar, la cánula de oxígeno en su nariz era, al parecer, lo único que lo obligaba a ello bombeando el aire desde los aparatos a los que estaba conectado por lo que no esperaba que repentinamente abriera los párpados y viera como sus pupilas llenas de ese velo fantasmal de la ceguera se fijaran en él.**_

_**-Sé porqué estás aquí-le dijo con voz grave y profunda haciendo que el joven cazador se estremeciera desconcertado.**_

_**-"Esto no puede ser"-pensó John aturdido-"Su hija dijo que estuvo en coma por meses".**_

_**-Ayúdame a sentarme, si eres tan amable-interrumpió sus pensamientos oír nuevamente su voz y ver su mano extenderse hacia él en la búsqueda de su ayuda. Sin pensarlo, instintivamente, la tomó con fuerza y fue cuando el hombre de tez oscura continuó-Déjame sentir la mano del hombre que me trajo a la luz de nuevo.**_

_**-Pero, si yo…no hice na…-comenzó el ex marine pero no pudo seguir hablando porque no sólo lo interrumpió nuevamente la profunda voz del psíquico que ya estaba sentado frente a él tomando con fuerza su mano, sino que el sentir una corriente intensa llenar su cuerpo, casi como una leve descarga eléctrica cosquilleando por su piel, lo enmudeció y al mismo tiempo lo llenó de muchas preguntas que no pudo formular.**_

_**-No importa, tú estás aquí y yo desperté ¿Lo niegas?-continuó el hombre que hasta hacía unos minutos estaba en un coma profundo-No necesariamente fue tu mente consciente la que realizó el acto. Sino que es tu "preocupación" lo que te define en este momento-continuó hablando Silas remarcándose esa palabra con una fuerza que parecía venir de un lugar más allá de su profunda voz pero fue cuando agregó-Y el "sujeto" de tu preocupación. Tu hijo es especial-que John sintió como si miles de agujas de hielo penetraran por sus poros paralizando sus sentidos, el aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos de sus brazos y de su cuello. En ese segundo desconcertante miró los ojos del no vidente y creyó que el suelo se abriría bajo sus pies y lo tragaría para llevarlo a un mundo de horror. Los colores rojos y naranjas de un pequeño fuego destellaron en las profundidades de sus pupilas desplazando el blanco pálido de su ceguera para trocarlo en una mirada casi infernal-Necesitas estar listo. Y tu otro hijo. El que es como tú. Él necesita estar listo para lo que vendrá-fue lo que dijo cuando la intensidad de ese destello quemó el interior del cazador casi con tanta fuerza como sus palabras retorciendo ese dolor que llevaba en su alma desde que perdiera a la madre de esos pequeños que lo esperaban en la casa de Bobby.**_

_**-¿Listo para qué? ¿Listo cómo?-el recuerdo de sus hijos lo ayudó a reaccionar para formular esas preguntas atropelladas mientras el cuerpo del hombre regresaba a la cama lentamente cerrando esos ojos que lo habían paralizado-Por favor… ¿Silas?-alcanzó a decir antes de que los párpados del psíquico bajaran sumergiéndose nuevamente en el silencio y la inmovilidad-"Se durmió de nuevo. Maldita sea"-pensó el ex marine sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y lo que viviera hubiera sido un producto de un sueño irreal.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Papá!-el llamado de su hijo mayor lo sobresaltó un poco, dado el fuerte tono con el que se dirigió a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para traerlo a la realidad-¿Qué murmuras sobre prepararlo y prepararme?-repitió con fastidio el rubio-Es lo que has estado haciendo desde que éramos niños y estoy contigo en eso, lo sabes. Pero Sammy-dijo el muchacho y se interrumpió para dar una cariñosa mirada hacia su hermano herido-Él es especial-continuó y, en ese momento, su padre se estremeció imperceptiblemente, el recuerdo de las palabras y la posterior y horrible muerte del psíquico volvieron a su memoria con la misma fuerza con la que el viento arrastra las nubes oscureciendo así su tormenta interior pero, aunque quiso, no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque su hijo mayor agregó-Él no quiere cazar tanto como nosotros y necesita sentir que forma parte de una familia, que para ti es algo más que un soldado que sigue órdenes…

-¡No necesito que me recuerdes que él tam…es mi hijo!-replicó el Winchester mayor ya sin poder contenerse, reprimiendo a duras penas el decir también como si el chico fuera hijo de los dos. Su desliz provocado por la certeza de que Dean se había ocupado del pequeño de la familia más que él mismo cuidándolo con esmero, dedicación y amor desde que había traspasado gran parte de su responsabilidad en esos frágiles brazos en los que depositó a su bebé para que lo sacara de la casa en llamas-No puedo ser el padre que él pretende-continuó y su voz dura le advirtió a el joven pecoso que su padre ya estaba al borde de su paciencia-¡Mientras más rápido se acostumbre a la idea de que tiene que olvidarse de esa vida normal que tanto quiere mejor será para él!-agregó enseguida deseoso de que Dean no siguiera con el tema porque no quería dar esas explicaciones que su hijo aún no estaba preparado para escuchar.

El muchacho lo miró con fastidio sintiendo como volvían a caer en ese círculo interminable de excusas camufladas bajo una verdad que parecía ser mucho más horrorosa que el terrible momento en que perdiera a su madre. Esa búsqueda de respuestas que había ido apartando poco a poco a su padre de ellos y ese afán de prepararlos para la maldad que los rodeaba, que se había mantenido oculta hasta que con un zarpazo de fuego viniera a llevarse su inocencia, eran sólo el trasfondo de un misterio mucho más complicado que la necesaria venganza hacia la cosa o el ente que había matado a su madre. Aunque lo entendía, aceptando el destino de cazador hacia el que fue empujado, no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de ser una familia que debía luchar unida en esa batalla que parecía no tener fin.

-Sam es parte de esta familia papá-afirmó Dean después de un breve suspiro con el que intentó calmar su ánimo turbulento-Es tu hijo, mi hermano-recalcó-y no un soldado en esta guerra en la que no quiere participar pero en la que, aún así, pone su máximo esfuerzo-continuó mientras soltaba la chaqueta de John y retrocedía unos pasos de la cercanía que estaba manteniendo con su padre para distender el momento de tensión que estaban viviendo. Luego lo miró a los ojos y continuó deseoso de poder expresar realmente lo que quería decir. Él no era partidario de esas charlas corazón a corazón pero por su hermanito sí que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a penetrar en ese territorio de lo emocional a los que ni él ni su padre eran afectos-Él pensaba que la cacería en Bloomington estaba equivocada, que no era un hombre lobo y tú no lo escuchaste-dijo viendo como su padre bajó la cabeza casi pareciendo culpable-Vinimos a cazar el maldito Wendigo, Sammy tenía fiebre cuando estábamos en el bosque y aún así querías que continúe la cacería. Si no hubieran aparecido Joshua y Caleb ni siquiera habríamos venido a la cabaña-agregó casi para sí sintiendo aún esa frustración que ver a su hermano enfermo, y a su padre más enfocado en la caza que en su hijo, le había provocado-Luego apareces sin decir nada y te llevas el Impala sin siquiera saber si el chico había mejorado, sin dejarme más armas…

-Te dejé una orden, Dean. Y no hiciste caso-lo interrumpió John con voz dura cansado de la enumeración de culpas que le estaba haciendo su hijo mayor consciente de que tenía bastante razón pero también de ver como estaban llegando a un punto que no tenía marcha atrás. Él había tomado una decisión hacía ya muchísimos años y no iba a dejar que una rencilla familiar lo hiciera cejar en su empeño de entrenar a sus hijos en la lucha contra el mal-Si no hubieran salido hacia el bosque cuando les ordené que se quedaran aquí-continuó el duro cazador pero esta vez fue él el que fue interrumpido por la explosiva declamación del rubio quien de pronto pasó de un rostro casi pálido al rojo furioso de la indignación.

-¡Al demonio con tus órdenes!-dijo con una voz más cercana a un gruñido que le hubiera oído nunca-¿Es que no entiendes que no somos soldados? ¡Somos una familia! Sammy todavía es un niño y casi lo pier…lo perdemos-se corrigió consciente de que estuvo a punto de admitir que el chico era lo único imprescindible para él-Y todo porque tus órdenes para la cacería eran más importantes que lo que él pudiera pensar ¡Ya basta, me cansé!-agregó con firmeza, su tono de voz bajando a un timbre que rozaba lo peligroso demostrándole al patriarca de la familia que la montaña rusa de emociones en la que estaba sumergido su hijo, que rara vez mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, era de una angustia tan intensa que le confirmó cuanto había afectado al mayor de sus muchachos lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano-Desde ahora será mejor que pienses en Sammy más como tu hijo y menos como un soldado y escuches lo que tenga para decir porque si algo malo vuelve a pasarle…-la voz de Dean se cortó en ese momento agarrotada por el conflicto de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior haciéndola sonar ronca, quebrada pero, a la vez, tan intensa como la mirada penetrante, brillante de furia con la que lo estaba mirando y su rostro enrojecido destacaba aún más ese color verde esmeralda tan cargado de emociones y dolor.

Tan pocas veces había visto a Dean así, que realmente no recordaba un momento en que se rompiera de esa forma delante de alguien, y mucho menos de él, por lo que el ex marine no tuvo idea de lo que hacer. Peor aún, no sabía como ni porqué su hijo mayor estaba tan afectado por lo que les había pasado si no era algo que nunca hubiera ocurrido, es decir, su hijos habían estado varias veces en peligro de muerte y, teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaban, eso no era tan ilógico pero, rara vez, Dean había demostrado algo más que la preocupación, la sobreprotección o la angustia con la que acostumbraba pasar las cacerías junto a su hermano menor. Por eso, verlo tan afectado, lo había paralizado y sus acostumbradas reacciones imperativas fueron aplacadas en empatía al dolor tan evidente en su hijo así que trató de hacer caso omiso a esas amenazas veladas en las palabras y la postura del muchacho para no llevar esa discusión a terrenos donde no hubiera tregua.

Justo en ese momento interrumpió su turbulento pensamiento la exclamación del rubio que le dio la prueba final y la respuesta a uno de sus interrogantes

-¡Tuve que cortarlo con mi navaja para abrir su herida! ¡Así sin más, sin anestesia, sin ayuda, sin nada!-había dicho Dean casi sin pensarlo luchando él también con su turbulento pensamiento acosado por el caos de sensaciones que luchaban por desequilibrar su estabilidad emocional-¡Yo!-recalcó como si no hubiera quedado claro, no por el innecesario acto de decir algo que era más que obvio, sino transmitiendo en forma inconsciente, en esa sola sílaba, la idea de que lo que había tenido que hacer iba mucho más allá de una simple curación.

Y su padre lo sabía, de inmediato lo entendió y su expresión dolida acusó el impacto de esa sola palabra y miró intensamente a su hijo mayor mientras se acercaba a él para poner una mano en su hombro en uno de esos gestos reconfortantes que él no era muy partidario de realizar, tan poco apegado a las demostraciones de afecto como era pero, en vista de lo sucedido, ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado y se acercó a Dean quien recibió con algo de asombro la mano de su padre en el hombro y lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-Dean, estoy orgulloso de ti-le dijo el cazador en ese momento y el muchacho parpadeó confuso, casi no creyendo lo que escuchaba-Lo que hiciste salvó la vida de tu hermano. En Vietnam aprendí que cuando tienes que cortar una herida infectada, y no tienes nada a mano-remarcó a sabiendas de que el rubio lo estaba relacionando con la falta de médicos, medicinas y demás cosas necesarias para una buena atención y continuó-es mejor que el herido esté despierto así la adrenalina impide que la infección de propague con más rapidez por el organismo.

-Yo…no lo sabía-su voz casi inaudible tembló un poco ante la sorpresiva revelación y por esa reconfortante actitud de su padre que aún lo continuaba extrañando. No esperaba que después de las cosas que le había dicho, y en el tono en que se las dijo, él aún quisiera decirle algo que no fuera casi ladrando.

-Es cierto, nunca se me había ocurrido contárselos, y eso es un gran error mío-agregó John haciendo que Dean vuelva a arquear las cejas en expresión de sorpresa. Su padre rara vez admitía errores, eso ya lo sabía dada su costumbre militar de no dar explicaciones a sus subalternos, por lo que oír lo que dijo no hizo más que confundirlo de nuevo-Tienes razón hijo, ustedes son más que mis soldados. En algún momento, desde que perdí a tu madre-agregó y su mirada se enturbió con un dolor tan profundo que casi podían verse los desechos de su alma fragmentada pero enseguida se recompuso y con un leve carraspeo continuó-olvidé que no sólo tengo que entrenarlos. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para no olvidarlo, pero no podemos dejar de cazar, Dean, eso no-concluyó deseando que el joven entendiera lo que estaba queriendo decir sin tener que entrar en una conversación más profunda donde las responsabilidades paternas fueran el tema principal y descuidar así la meta que se había fijado desde que el mal entró en sus vidas para trastornar lo que hasta ese momento había sido una vida normal.

Afortunadamente para él Dean pareció entender el tácito mensaje detrás de sus escuetas palabras porque se relajó visiblemente, su piel perdiendo el color enrojecido que había mantenido durante bastante tiempo para trocarse en una leve palidez que preocupó al ex marine-¿Por qué no duermes un poco Dean? Te ves mal-dijo John dando por finalizado el tema con esa sugerencia. Aunque al joven le sonó más como una orden acostumbrado como estaba a la capacidad de su padre de transformar las palabras sólo con el tono de su voz.

-Mientras Sammy esté inconsciente no voy a dormir-replicó Dean reafirmando sus palabras con sus acciones ya que mientras respondía caminó hacia su hermano para sentarse nuevamente junto a él y apoyar una mano en su frente para comprobar si seguía la fiebre. Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto volvió a mojar la toallita y después de estrujarla la colocó nuevamente en su lugar-Sigue con fiebre, maldita sea-le informó a su padre-¿Crees que después del emplasto de Bobby mejorará?

-Estoy seguro Dean-respondió el cazador yendo a sentarse en la cama contigua-Sam es joven y fuerte, se va a recuperar muy rápido, ya verás-le aseguró aunque en su interior el miedo por su pequeño le estaba estrujando el alma.

No entendía porque el veneno no se había desparramado por la sangre del chico para paralizarlo ya que eso era lo que ocurría cuando las garras del Kappa desgarraban la piel. Quizás como había sido sólo un roce éste no había sido suficiente para lograrlo pero, aún así, que no se hubiera diseminado acumulándose alrededor del raspón lo preocupaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y las palabras del psíquico que conociera hacía ya tantos años, sumadas al recuerdo de la maestra de ciencias, la señorita Lyle, que resultara ser una demonio que secuestrara a Sam diciéndole que él era diferente, que era especial, retumbaban en su cabeza con la misma fuerza con la que lo alarmaran cuando las oyó.

Su chico era sólo eso, su chico, el último regalo que Mary le dejó y no iba a permitir que esas palabras que instalaron tantas dudas siguieran carcomiéndole por dentro.

-Voy a volver a Bloomington Dean-dijo de pronto al intentar despejar su mente de esos recuerdos poco felices que no hacían más que enmarañar sus pensamientos más de lo que ya estaban. Centrarse en la caza siempre había sido lo que lo mantenía más enfocado y lo ayudaba a descargar esas emociones acumuladas bajo la palabra venganza y mantenerse al lado de sus hijos, en especial de Sam, muchas veces nublaba su juicio desconcentrándolo de lo que era su principal objetivo principal.

-¿Qué?-casi gritó el muchacho conteniéndose a duras penas por el temor de sobresaltar a su hermano quien en ese momento movió ligeramente las cejas y parpadeó débilmente, aunque ese instante pasó desapercibido para el mayor ya que toda su atención, y tensión, se trasladó de nuevo a su padre-¿Estás loco? No sabemos si Sam se recuperará, Bobby aún no llega y tú piensas…-agregó ofuscado pero fue interrumpido por el cazador que lo miró molesto.

-Dean, no me hables en ese tono, ya te lo había dicho-su voz grave y sonora pareció retumbar en la cabaña pero no consiguió amedrentar al joven quien sentía como de nuevo su nivel de frustración se elevaba hasta casi alcanzar el de su preocupación-No estoy diciendo que voy a irme ahora, esperaré a Bobby y después, cuando ustedes se queden con él esperando la recuperación de Sam-aclaró John viendo como su hijo relajaba un poco su tenso semblante-voy a volver a Bloomington. Por lo que sé del Kappa, cosas que Bobby me enseñó hace un tiempo-agregó para explicarle a su hijo que le estaba dirigiendo una inquisitiva mirada que decía más que mil palabras-no aparecería en nuestros ríos o lagos si no hubiera sido invocado. O sea que alguien en ese Jardín Japonés lo trajo y puede volver a hacerlo-afirmó y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de su hijo confirmó que ambos estaban teniendo los mismos pensamientos.

-O sea que si hubieras investigado mejor, o hubieras dejado a Sammy investigar mejor-dijo casi entre dientes-algo que tú ya sabías-recalcó y la fuerza en su mirada fue igual a la de su voz-no nos hubieras arrastrado a esa cacería y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El cazador elevó las cejas mirando al mayor con el conflicto brillando en sus ojos. Sabía que tenía razón, diablos que ya se sentía suficientemente culpable pero ahora tener que admitirlo implicaba que había fallado no sólo como padre sino como cazador. Él era el que siempre decía…"Asegurarte de quien vas a matar puede salvarte"…y había sido descuidado escapándosele pistas que lo hubieran acercado a la verdad poniendo en riesgo a sus hijos en el proceso. Demasiados días sin cacerías, sin nadie a quien matar, sin nadie a quien desaparecer, salar o quemar para sumar una muesca a su lista en contra de las abominaciones del mal sumados a varias copas de más podían tener consecuencias catastróficas por lo que mentalmente se juró que iba a intentar cambiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

En ese momento lo salvó de tener que dar una respuesta la suave voz del menor de sus hijos quien, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, había comenzado a sentir un murmullo familiar que fue arrastrándolo, como la luz a la mariposa nocturna, para así escapar de la oscuridad donde había caído cuando el dolor se tornara tan intenso como ese alivio donde el desmayo lo llevó. Poco a poco ese murmullo se transformó en unas voces conocidas y, aunque una de ellas, la más ronca y grave lo confundió, ya que no esperaba encontrarlo cuando abriera nuevamente sus ojos, fue la candencia familiar de la otra voz la que comenzó a alertar sus sentidos dormidos.

Pero, más que nada, los intensos tonos de enojo, frustración y preocupación que lentamente fue distinguiendo bajo el timbre de esa voz fue lo finalmente lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Dean estaba enojado, preocupado, quizás hasta asustado. Alguien estaba con él y lo estaba molestando. Dean lo necesitaba y, aunque se sintiera cansado, asustado o sus heridas lo debilitaran, él quería estar ahí para cuidar su espalda.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?-había preguntado el chico al abrir sus ojos verdes azulados y su mirada se posara en el rostro casi pálido de su hermano sentado junto a él, su cuerpo tomando forma al tiempo que se disipaba la borrosa bruma que había visto en cuanto pudo levantar sus párpados.

-¡Sammy!-la sola respuesta de esa voz plena de alivio y alegría sumada a la sonrisa con la que lo recibió el muchacho, quien giró la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar su voz, hubiera sido más que suficiente para responder a la preocupación del menor pero, como Sam era un chico testarudo, no se conformó con eso ya que enseguida frunció el ceño como hacía cuando no le creía nada. Dean siempre había sido el especialista en ocultar dolores, preocupaciones o miedos que lo acosaran cuando sabía que con eso podía asustar a su hermano menor-Estoy bien, Sammy, en serio-aclaró entonces el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del castaño-Mira quien está aquí-le dijo apartándose un poco ya que con el entusiasmo de verlo despertar no se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado sobre el chico para pasar instintivamente una mano por sus largos cabellos como hacía cada vez que un Sammy, mucho más pequeño que ahora, se despertaba cada mañana.

El adolescente parpadeó un poco tratando de enfocar mejor la figura que apareciera detrás de su hermano y su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa al reconocer a su padre mirándolo igual de sonriente. Dean no pudo menos que sonreír también contento de ver que, a pesar de los problemas que el chico tenía con su padre, aún necesitaba su presencia paterna mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, no tanto como en sus primeros años en los que preguntaba por él a cada hora, pero sí demostrando que todavía era necesaria su presencia.

Y él estaba bien con eso deseoso más que ninguna otra cosa de que la relación entre los dos mejorara para no correr el riesgo de que Sammy terminara alejándose de ellos y de esa vida que tanto le molestaba.

-Hola Sammy-saludó suavemente el ex marine mirándolo con calidez-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola papá-respondió el chico débilmente, la emoción, la debilidad y los nervios confabulando con la firmeza de su voz-Estoy mejor ahora-agregó luego de carraspear un poco, su garganta seca no colaboraba para que su timbre sonara más claro. De inmediato el radar de su hermano mayor demostró que estaba en pleno funcionamiento porque el chico no alcanzó a formular sus siguientes palabras cuando un vaso se acercó a sus labios y una mano suave pero firme lo ayudó a levantar la cabeza de la almohada-Gracias Dean-dijo el castaño cuando se sintió mucho mejor por la cariñosa mirada de su hermano que por la frescura del agua en su garganta agrietada.

-No hay de qué Sammy-contestó mientras le daba un cálido apretón en el brazo para transmitirle el apoyo que sabía que necesitaba ante la sorpresiva aparición de su padre quien en ese momento los observaba en silencio-¿Sabes qué? Necesito algunas cosas del Impala-agregó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lado consciente de que tenía que darle unos minutos a solas con el cazador especialmente si quería que su viejo le dijera al chico alguna de las cosas que creía había entendido cuando estuvieron discutiendo minutos antes-Enseguida regreso chico-le dijo al ver como los ojos de su hermanito comenzaban a tornarse en esa potente mirada de cachorrito vulnerable y, sintiéndose tentado a darle el gusto al pedido silencioso de no dejarlo solo con John, se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre-¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos con él?-le preguntó sonando como esas madres preocupadas que les piden a un vecino que miren a sus niños unos segundos mientras hacen un breve mandado lo que hizo a John suspirar frustrado y a Sam reír por lo bajo. Mirando a su padre como si no entendiera el motivo de su gesto airado en lugar de la respuesta esperada arqueó las cejas como muestra de que aún estaba esperando una confirmación antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Si Dean, ve tranquilo-el tono casi burlón de su padre además de que rodara los ojos al techo fue suficiente como para que finalmente el muchacho cayera en cuenta de que si no salía rápido de ahí iba a terminar diciendo algo más embarazoso que comprometiera seriamente su imagen recia delante de su padre por lo que dirigiendo una breve mirada a su hermano acompañada de una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla pudo ver que ya no llovía por lo que descartó la capa que había tomado de la cama donde su padre la había dejado y salió.

El rudo cazador volvió en ese momento la mirada hacia su hijo menor aún manteniendo el gesto casi divertido que tenía desde que viera a Dean actuar tan mamá gallina con el chico-Sigue tan sobre protector como siempre por lo que veo-le dijo a Sam intentando romper el hielo que parecía haberse formado entre los dos desde que el mayor saliera.

-Más que siempre-respondió suavemente-Pero lo entiendo, lo preocupé… demasiado esta vez-agregó y la voz se le tornó un poco más temblorosa lo que preocupó al patriarca de la familia quien, de inmediato, fue a sentarse junto a Sam en la misma cama pasando luego una mano por su frente gesto que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

-Descansa Sammy, pronto estarás mejor y podremos hablar de todo lo que pasó-su voz sonó más parecida a una orden de lo que quiso, quizás para no permitir que la preocupación y la culpa le ganaran un espacio a su imperturbable personalidad pero, al ver a su pequeño palidecer un poco más de lo que estaba y que sus ojos verdes azulados habían cambiado al igual que la forma en que el cielo hizo que las nubes cubrieran el sol, se dio cuenta de que no sólo las heridas físicas de la cacería en Bloomington eran visibles-Sam, sé que tú y yo tenemos nuestros problemas-comenzó deteniéndose unos segundos haciendo que el chico cambiara su expresión dolida por una confusa la que su padre notó por lo que continuó hablando-Aunque sé que cazar con nosotros no es lo que te gusta hacer podríamos intentar mejorar las cosas…

-No voy a cambiar…de idea sobre cazar-afirmó el muchacho a pesar de que sabía que iba a molestar a su padre-pero si tan sólo…

-Espera Sam-lo cortó su padre-Déjame terminar-le pidió sabiendo que la testarudez de ambos podía llevarlos de nuevo a un conflicto que no tenía ánimo de continuar-Quiero decir que si tú me ayudas a investigar cada caso que encontremos quizás los resolvamos más rápido y puedas tener más tiempo para dedicarle a la escuela-agregó casi de corrido deseando terminar lo más pronto posible con una charla que podía volverse demasiado emocional para su gusto, el brillo esperanzado que surgió en los expresivos ojos del jovencito confirmándole que eso era lo que iba a pasar si continuaban hablando-¿De acuerdo campeón?-dijo finalmente mientras le palmeaba el hombro parándose para así dar por terminada la charla.

-Sí señor-fue todo lo que pudo balbucear el sorprendido, aunque esperanzado, muchacho. La idea de que su padre estaba confiando en él lo había cubierto con una cálida sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía estando al lado de su padre. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más porque en ese momento su hermano mayor abrió la puerta sonriente cargando en sus brazos una bolsa de lona que parecía algo pesada.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?-preguntó el rubio cuando entró, su mirada dirigiéndose enseguida hacia el rostro de su hermano menor. Ver el brillo de sus ojos lo hizo fruncir el ceño preocupado dirigiéndose de inmediato a su lado. Cuando se sentó juntó a él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su padre antes de tocar la frente del chico y comprobar que la razón de esa humedad no había sido solamente por la fiebre ya que ésta había casi desaparecido-¿Quieres comer algo Sammy?-le preguntó entonces satisfecho con la comprobación de la temperatura-Ya casi no tienes fiebre y debes estar fuerte para que el emplasto que Bobby te pondrá funcione mejor-agregó al ver al chico fruncir la nariz con disgusto ante la sola idea de comer algo-¿Lo harías por mi?-preguntó el rubio intentando imitar la mirada tipo cachorrito que solía darle su hermano lo que hizo que una suave sonrisa, con hoyuelos y todo, iluminara el rostro pálido del menor de la familia.

-Está bien Dean, comeré algo-respondió finalmente viendo como su hermano se levantó como un resorte entusiasmado con la mejoría a la que parecía encaminarse el castaño.

-¡Éste es mi chico!-exclamó el rubio mientras salía rápidamente hacia la cocina de la cabaña dejando detrás suyo las sonrisas divertidas de los miembros de su familia.

Un par de horas después un atento John Winchester miraba a sus hijos dormir. Finalmente, el estómago lleno y la calidez que la esperanza por la recuperación del menor había instalado en el pecho del mayor había conseguido que cayera en las redes del sueño minutos después que el castaño se rindiera al descanso obligado por la insistencia de Dean para recuperar sus fuerzas y por esa debilidad que aún persistía en su cuerpo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sam dormía profundamente, acostado sobre su espalda, una mano en el estómago, su expresión relajada y sin líneas de dolor lo hicieron suspirar aliviado. La mano de su hijo mayor reposaba en su pecho donde se había instalado para seguir el ritmo de su respiración y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que la candencia del movimiento lo estaba relajando para dar paso a ese descanso tan necesario para su cuerpo agotado después de tantas penurias y horas de tensión y de dolor.

Sentado junto a su hermano, su espalda apoyada en la pared, profundamente dormido aún así parecía estar protegiéndolo lo que hizo que John sintiera una rara sensación en el estómago. Sabía que al fin consiguió dormirse porque Sam parecía estar sanando, palpando minuto a minuto de esa mejoría al no apartarse de su lado.

El ex marine tenía la certeza de que si su hijo menor mejoraba Dean iba a estar bien, entendía a su primogénito y, aunque pocas veces lo admitía, estaba orgulloso de él. Al ir creciendo todo lo que siempre le dijo fue… "Cuida a Sammy"… "Tienes que mantener a salvo a Sam…" "Mira siempre lo que te rodea para cuidar de Sam"…y estaba seguro que eso había hecho su relación más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Sam era la prioridad número uno de Dean y podía afirmar que si el muchacho tuviera que desesperadamente elegir entre él y su hermano no lo dudaría.

Y él estaba bien con eso aunque sintiera en el fondo de su corazón algo de envidia por la fortaleza que habían construido sus chicos en su relación. Parecía que se habían conectado en un nivel que él nunca podría alcanzar y, aunque le gustaría, sabía que no podía, que ya era demasiado tarde para él porque, aunque sus muchachos podían pelear como perros y gatos a causa de sus tan diferentes gustos y puntos de vista que ambos tenían en las cosas irrelevantes de la vida como el discutir por argumentos estúpidos como sus gustos en comidas o películas, siempre estaban allí el uno para el otro, sus miradas transmitiéndose en sincronía los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos cuando uno de los dos estaba en peligro.

Ese tipo de relación fue perdiéndola con el paso del tiempo difuminándose como la bruma con la salida del sol sus posibilidades de arreglar eso. Él había arruinado esa oportunidad hacía mucho tiempo pero, a pesar de que eso lo apesadumbraba, no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido de que ellos se tenían el uno al otro. El cazador estaba seguro de que de los dos estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo al otro y percibía más intensamente la sensación de que su hijo mayor había tomado muy en serio la posibilidad de tener que morir si eso era lo necesario para mantener vivo a su hermano, asumiendo con esa decisión el lugar paterno que él le dejó cuando traspasó gran parte de su responsabilidad en sus jóvenes brazos.

John Winchester se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado pasándose una mano por el cabello como despejando esos pensamientos que lo habían abrumado y caminó hacia sus hijos. Por un momento él se quedó allí, viéndolos dormir y ese simple hecho trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces que hizo lo mismo después de volver de una cacería larga, agotadora y, casi siempre, sangrienta. Llegando tarde a la casa o motel de turno los encontraba siempre durmiendo, la mayoría de las veces en sus propias camas pero después, cada vez con más frecuencia, los encontró dormidos uno junto al otro en el sofá o en una habitación que tuviera una ventana donde pudieran ver su regreso.

Sus chicos trataban de mantenerse despiertos para él pero no podían vencer al paso del tiempo y, como ahora, él se paraba junto a ellos mirándolos dormir, el brazo protector de Dean siempre rodeando a su hermano le traía más alivio a la tranquilidad de encontrarlos respirando y, aunque estaba agradecido de volver a ellos, más lo estaba por la cantidad de certezas que esa sola imagen le regalaba.

Sus muchachos estaban creciendo fuertes y valientes y, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, estaba seguro que los dos saldrían adelante aunque él algún día no regresara de sus cacerías.

Viendo como Dean, aún dormido, se trasladó un poco más cerca de su hermano sin molestarlo ni quitar su brazo de su pecho pudo confirmar lo que su corazón le estaba gritando desde el repiqueteo emocionado de su corazón. Ése ya no era su lugar, Dean era el que deseaba quedarse allí, el que había asumido su papel con total entrega y responsabilidad y, ser capaz de estar ahí para Sam, era la mejor medicina que su hijo mayor podía pedir. El infierno, que eso era lo mejor para los dos fue su último pensamiento antes de que el retumbar sonoro de la camioneta de Bobby se escuchara en la quietud de la noche anunciando con su sordo rugir que el amigo de la familia había llegado trayendo con él la tranquilidad y la esperanza de que esa pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notas de la autora: **

***Nota 1:El flashback fue extraído en su totalidad (pero aclaro que los diálogos y las imágenes, la descripción fue por mi cuenta, jejeeje del Comic Rising Son 3 y que la mención a la maestra de ciencias (la demonio que secuestra a Sam) también se encuentra en uno de los comics más precisamente en el anterior (Rising Son 2)**

***Nota 2:Viendo hace un tiempo una serie llamada _Nam, primer pelotón_ que yo estaba siguiendo por uno de los canales que repiten series de los años ochenta sucede una situación como la que John le menciona a Dean que aprendió cuando estaba en Vietnam por lo que mi mente maquiavélica la archivó para utilizarla cuando fuera necesario en algunos de mis fanfics hurtSam, muhahahahah (risa malvada a causa de que no saben la cantidad de ideas que se me ocurren mientras estoy mirando o leyendo otras cosas, jajajaja, es que mi cabeza no para O_O ,jajajaj) En fin, retomando entonces, y para dejarlo claro, lo sucedido con el corte sin anestesia que Dean tuvo que hacerle a Sam no fue producto de mi maldad sino de una verdadera solución médica.**

**Sinceramente espero que a pesar de mi demora la paciencia que me tuvieron se haya visto recompensada con un capítulo que superara, o al menos alcanzara, las expectativas que esta historia les había generado. Si fue así (aunque haya sido sólo un poco) o si quieren dejar impresiones, vivencias, emociones, críticas, sugerencias, opiniones sobre John y la discusión con Dean o sobre sus pensamientos finales (conste que les doy ideas para los reviews,jajajaj) saben lo que tienen que hacer con el clic sobre Reviews this chapter ya que hoy, más que nunca, de ustedes depende que esta aprendiz de escritora siga dedicándose al trabajo *_* (Y no soy chantajista,xd *silba disimulada y se retira agotada siendo ya la 1:09 de la madrugada* (en Rosario, Argentina)**

**Saludos muy grandes a todas y nos leemos muy pronto en el epílogo de esta historia ( y desde ya les digo que…..no, no mejor no les aviso, muhahahhahah (sólo preocúpense por la risa malvada, jajajaj )**

**P/D: Conste que sé que mi buen humor no tiene nada que ver con la tristeza que el último capítulo me dejó (y desde ya les digo que espero que nos den el milagro de regresarle a los chicos ese padre que la vida les regaló como segunda oportunidad ;_; ayyy, qué no quiero ni pensar hacia donde se está encaminando esta temporada porque se me va el buen humor (obtenido por otras lindas razones, xd) **

**Bye! **


	19. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Holaaa! No se enojen conmigo porque esta actualización no es el epílogo que esperaban pero como hoy termina el año quería desearles a todas

**Tantas _BENDICIONES _como gotas tiene la lluvia, tanto _AMOR_ como rayos tiene el sol y tanta _FELICIDAD_ como estrellas hay en el cielo!**

_**MUY FELIZ 2012 PARA TODAS!**_

Espero que esta fiesta de Fin de Año sea uno de los más lindos momentos que pasen rodeadas del amor de toda la familia, de salud, de paz y de tranquilidad (así que no se pasen en las copas eh?, jajajja ;) y así este Año Nuevo las encuentra con todas las fuerzas y la energía para que sea un GRAN año para todas! Y cuando ya sean las doce y levanten las copas para brindar recuerden hacerlo por nuestros amados Winchester, por Bobby, por el Impala y porque tengamos la serie por mucho tiempo más.

Y si todavía les queda un poco de sidra no se olviden de mi que desde Argentina mi pensamiento estará con todas ustedes mis amigas supernaturales que me han acompañado en todas las historias que he dejado en este fandom.

**GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Con amor

Nanci

P/D: Quiero decirles que el epílogo ya lo tenía casi terminado, sólo un par de párrafos (silba con disimulo) pero no lo publicaré hasta el lunes aunque mi idea haya sido dejarlo hoy. Pero los preparativos oficiales (es decir la reunión en mi casa, la gente, la comida, las mesas, las sillas, etc) me quitaron más tiempo del que esperaba y ya saben que no me gusta publicar sino estoy conforme o no revisé palabra por palabra (por si se me ocurre agregar alguna maldad más,muahahhahah (silba con disimulo y se retira antes de meter la pata y hablar de más) jajajjaja

Hasta el año que viene!


	20. Epílogo parte 1

**Holaaaa! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! **

**Reitero mi saludo porque me doy cuenta que sólo mi amiguita Agustina( krwlngmieskeen ) se recuperó rápidamente de las festividades de fin de año ya que fue la única que me dejó un saludo, el cual agradezco enormemente pidiendo mil disculpas por la desilusión ya que esperabas la actualización, sorry. **

**Amé cada una de las palabras que me dejaste, yo también estoy encantadísima de haberte conocido amiga y tu confianza hacia lo que escribo o voy a escribir me halaga sobremanera. Yo también espero que pasemos un largo 2012 juntas compartiendo muchas historias más, mías, tuyas y de las que consigamos que escriban para Supernatural porque les cuento a todas (por si no se enteraron) que hemos sido superados por GLEE , XDDDD . Algo absolutamente intolerable, grrrrrrr =_= **

**Así que amigas mías, prepárense para la guerra, muahahahah, la que no se anime a algo largo escriba un drabble o un one shot pero ESCRIBAN please! Desde acá me comprometo a aportar muchas historias más (al igual que Agus me ha prometido *_*) **

**Bueno, volviendo al tema de Año Nuevo espero que todas lo hayan pasado genial y lo hayan comenzado con las fuerzas renovadas, la esperanza y la fe para un mundo mejor intacta, la salud de hierro y el amor una fortaleza irrompible hacia sus familias, novios, maridos, hijos, mascotas o lo que sea (como yo al club de mis amores) Lo importante es amar con pasión y sobre todo no abandonar la lucha. La vida es un camino lleno de piedras pero no olviden nunca que _No hay guerrero sin heridas_(como reza una bandera del club de fútbol al que pertenezco con orgullo, ejem, ejem) **

**Ahora, para no dilatar más la espera de este epílogo sólo me resta aclarar (para no variar la costumbre) que ha sufrido un par de modificaciones en la espera de los reviews de mi amiga Inugami (Gracias,tkm!) Es decir que mientras la esperaba escribí y escribí y escribí por lo que al superar la hoja trece y el argumento dividirse solito sin mi ayuda (silba disimulada) en dos partes claras me dije y bueh! Total ya están acostumbradas a que digo que termino y no termino (se esconde de la vergüenza *_*) por lo que hoy les dejo la primera parte y el jueves el final si o si porque GRACIAS A DIOS el viernes los tenemos de vuelta, xd Ahhhhh! que estoy que vuelo con la promo del capi (¿Quién más se puso como loca con ese hurt Sam, xd?)**

**Última advertencia: lean con calma hasta el final mis amigas, no lancen maldiciones hacia la escritora que la pueden bloquear para siempre ¿estamos? **

**En la última actualización dejo los comentarios a los reviews de mis infaltables seguidoras a las que agradezco enormemente el apoyo a lo largo (y si que fue laaaargo, xd) de esta historia.**

**Inugami, Aleeys, Scarlett, Agus, Nikimi, selene, impalasammy y a todas las que leyeron aunque no hayan comentado les agradezco de corazón. La impresionante respuesta a esta historia fue uno de los grandes motivos por los que amé escribirla y una de las causas por las que hacer otro teenchester se sumó a la lista de mis tareas pendientes! Un abrazo gigante a todas! :D**

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**En esa oscura y cálida noche millares de estrellas brillaban con intensidad reflejándose en ese par de ojos verdes que miraban el cielo compartiendo la paz y quietud que el entorno les regalaba. Ambos muchachos contemplaban el firmamento en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, respirando el aire fresco que les llenaba los pulmones con un alivio que hacía tiempo no sentían.**_

_**Como estaba cada vez más cerca la llegada de la primavera el aire casi helado del bosque había comenzado a tornarse cada vez más templado y eso, sumado al alivio del mayor de los hermanos después de siete días de convalecencia del adolescente en donde la mejoría se hacía evidente cada minuto que pasara desde que Bobby le colocara el emplasto, habían hecho que se relajara los suficiente como para ceder al pedido cada vez más insistentes del chico por salir del encierro de la cabaña en donde su enfermedad los había confinado. **_

_**Hacía apenas un cuarto de hora que estaban sentados sobre una manta apoyados en la pared de troncos de su refugio temporal mirando atentos el horizonte a la espera de la aparición de la media esfera que anunciara, con su claro brillo, la llegada del satélite terrestre que los había deslumbrado con su espectáculo la noche anterior cuando observaron desde la ventana como la luna lentamente hacía su aparición por detrás de la verde arboleda del bosque.**_

_**En todos sus viajes, en tantos diferentes paisajes y relieves que habían conocido en su itinerante vida, nunca habían visto tan cerca, ni tan espectacular, el ascenso de la inmensa luna que reflejaba en sus tonos naranjas que el astro rey le estaba dando paso en su trono celestial por lo que Dean había accedido a que ambos salieran a la oscuridad que rodeaba la cabaña para poder verla en todo su esplendor después de asegurarse que su hermanito le prometiera que si tenía frío o algún malestar iban a regresar de inmediato al cálido refugio donde Bobby los esperaba con la cena a punto.**_

_**Sentir como Sam retenía la respiración ante el espectáculo que la naturaleza les estaba brindando, irguiéndose de la pared en donde estaba apoyado en cuánto la media esfera asomó por detrás de esa montaña cubierta de bosque, y ver como sonreía ante un hecho tan cotidiano pero, sin embargo, pocas veces disfrutado por ellos hizo que Dean se prometiera que iban a regalarse más tiempo para compartir cosas tan simples como detener un instante su vida frenética, en la que vivían de caza en caza, para poder mirar las estrellas o salir a dar una caminata por algún sendero tranquilo sin tener que pensar en entrenar o practicar tiro al blanco, sólo disfrutando de ser hermanos para así sentir un poco más cerca, el sólo anhelado en sueños, deseo de estar viviendo una vida normal.**_

_**La tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo por el sólo hecho de sentir a su hermano a su lado, y que le había distraído de su entorno sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, fue de pronto interrumpida por la exclamación del chico quien se paró de repente, su tono entusiasta de inmediato le recordó al mayor la alegría que su hermanito expresaba cada vez que encontraba algo que lo sumergía con pasión en las aguas del saber y de la investigación. **_

_**El menor de la familia, desde muy pequeño, se había mostrado ávido de conocimientos y cuánto le rodeaba fue objeto de preguntas, lectura-en cuanto aprendió a leer aún antes de la edad esperada-y de manipulación y, a causa de eso, Dean no olvidaba el día en que el chiquillo se lastimara la mano por estar descubriendo los múltiples usos de la navaja suiza que su padre había dejado en la mesa junto a unas cuantas cervezas, culpables de ocasionar el olvido de un arma peligrosa en un lugar cercano a las manitos de un incansable curioso de tres años.**_

_**-¡Mira Dean, luciérnagas!-había exclamado el castaño en cuánto se paró, entusiasmado por la multitud de brillantes lucecitas que de pronto habían aparecido entre los troncos de la frondosa arboleda-¡Vamos a atrapar algunas!-agregó alegremente y, sin darle tiempo a Dean para reaccionar, salió disparado hacia el bosque.**_

_**Por unos segundos el mayor quedó inmóvil meneando la cabeza con nostalgia recordando al chiquillo que varios años atrás le había regalado un frasco de vidrio con muchos bichitos de luz, mirándolo ilusionado con la idea de que iba a estar tan fascinado como él porque había atrapado -"las estellitas que se casheron del shielo"- como le había dicho en su media lengua cuando tenía casi tres años pero, segundos después, reaccionó alarmado, sus instintos de protección emergiendo con la intensa fuerza que le habían otorgado casi dos décadas de práctica por lo que, con presteza, y gracias al torbellino de ideas protectoras que cruzaron por su cabeza, surgió desde su interior el soldado que también era.**_

_**En un parpadeo verificó que estuviera armado, respirando aliviado cuando palpó la navaja que su padre le regalara en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y, en el otro movimiento de sus pestañas, ya estaba corriendo detrás de su hermano quien, en ese mismo segundo, se había perdido en medio de la oscura noche lejos de la pálida luminosidad que les estaba regalando la luna que, ya en todo su esplendor, brillaba en la bóveda celestial.**_

_**-¡Sam! ¡Espera!-le gritó el rubio con vehemencia maldiciendo interiormente que le tomara tan de sorpresa la reacción entusiasta del más chico pensando en los posibles peligros que podría encontrar su hermano por el sólo hecho de alejarse de su lado. No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a la idea de que Sam hacía tiempo que se las arreglaba solo, ya que varios años habían pasado desde que él había dejado la escuela secundaria aunque, a pesar de ese hecho, no iba a admitir -ni siquiera bajo amenaza- que pasaba esas horas pensando en como estaría el chico sin él cerca para protegerlo de los matones de siempre, sino porque los últimos acontecimientos sufridos en ese bosque aún lo carcomían por dentro. **_

_**Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el pensamiento de la famosa "suerte" Winchester para encontrar problemas hizo que su corazón, ya acelerado por la veloz carrera detrás de su hermano, aumentara el sordo palpitar para retumbar con fuerza en sus oídos**_.

_**-¡SAM!-volvió a gritar cuando llegó a la espesura del bosque y sólo lo recibieran las lucecitas brillantes de las luciérnagas bailando a su alrededor-¡Maldita sea, voy a patearte el trasero cuando te encuentre, mejor que no te haya pasado nada porque voy a matarte!-refunfuñaba Dean en un susurro cargado de tensión mientras escudriñaba la fantasmales sombras de los árboles en búsqueda de alguna señal que le dijera hacia donde había corrido-no quería ni pensar caído, perdido, conmocionado o herido entre otra larga lista de pensamientos oscuros que hacían fila en su mente compitiendo para ver quien lo llevaba hacia el pánico-¡SAMMY!-volvió a gritar después de que el sonido de su anterior llamado se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche y nadie respondiera a su reclamo con la sola excepción del aleteo de los pájaros asustados y el ulular de un búho que parecía ajeno al susto que había provocado en los pequeños animales la voz dura, fuerte, casi ronca por el nudo de tensión y preocupación que se había instalado en su garganta-¿Cómo mierda pudo desaparecer así de repente?-murmuró Dean casi al borde del pánico.**_

_**La sola idea de que el Wendigo haya tenido un compañero, aunque fuera difícilmente aceptable, comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro acelerando aún más los latidos de su corazón, cerrándole el pecho con una sensación sofocante de angustia que le hacía respirar entrecortadamente tratando en vano de regular el auge y caída de su tórax, mientras su mirada recorría palmo a palmo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba sin saber hacia donde ir, sin poder ver más allá de un par de metros lejos de su nariz, casi sintiendo como una burla los destellos de las luciérnagas alumbrando apenas unos centímetros que entraban y salían de foco acompañando su irregular vuelo.**_

_**-Si tuviera una maldita linterna-gruñó el joven mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en una silueta oscura que definitivamente no tenía la forma de un árbol, sintiendo al verla como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.**_

_**Inmediatamente, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, los músculos contraídos, la respiración suave y constante, el ceño fruncido sobre vibrantes ojos verdes, la leve inclinación de su torso en una postura defensiva y la búsqueda lenta pero sigilosa de su navaja en el**_ _**interior de su chaqueta fueron las claras señales que el cazador entrenado estaba presto a reclamar su lugar-"Nadie, ni un patético Wendigo ni una peluda bestia van a tomar a Dean Winchester desprevenido otra vez"- fue lo que pensó el muchacho cuando, acompañando la aparición de esa silueta aún más oscura que la noche, se hizo oír un extraño bufido demasiado parecido a un gruñido, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser rozadas levemente por quien se abría paso lentamente hacia él fue lo suficientemente claro como para que el cazador se tensara aún más mientras sostenía con fuerza la filosa navaja presto a no rendirse sin luchar. **_

_**De pronto, el crujido de una rama detrás de su espalda, quebró en un parpadeo toda la concentración que había estado manteniendo en la tensa vigilia de ese peligro que parecía acecharlo. La preocupación por su hermano, su desaparición, más ese sonido casi espectral que había llegado desde esa silueta oscura que emergiera desde lo más profundo del bosque hicieron que todos sus instintos saltaran como un resorte y todo su entrenamiento, su valor y su habilidad para luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad emergieron con toda su potencia haciendo que, sin pensarlo siquiera, girara velozmente hacia lo que había provocado ese crujido seco en la rama muerta lanzando su navaja hacia delante con toda la fuerza de su brazo contraído por la tensión le permitió.**_

_**Y fue justo en ese momento cuando la enorme luna decidió bañar con su pálido reflejo, regalado por los rayos del sol, el claro del bosque desde donde había provenido el crujiente ruido, asomándose desde atrás de los negros nubarrones que se habían formado de repente en torno a su lugar celestial, que el mundo se detuvo para Dean quien sintió en ese instante como si su entorno hubiera sido aspirado por un monstruoso vacío que difuminó la realidad, sumergiéndolo en un agobiante terror, quitándole el aire de los pulmones al mismo tiempo que sus labios temblaban en la búsqueda, no sólo de ese oxígeno que se le escapaba junto con las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta comenzó a derramar, sino también de esa palabra que se le quedara atorada en la garganta cuando la tenue claridad le permitió ver una imagen que jamás imaginara y que se hundió profundo dentro de su pecho haciéndole sentir como si un hierro candente lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado deteniendo el latir de su corazón**_.

_**Su hermano lo estaba viendo con una expresión tan intensa de desconcierto y dolor que fue más clara, más aterradora y más agónica que el mango de la navaja enterrada en su pecho. El amor, la tristeza, la disculpa brillaron en su mirada junto con las lágrimas que inundaron esos ojos azules verdosos que parpadearon débilmente desde el rostro de su hermano mayor hacia la horrible prueba de que el terror más profundo que Dean hubiera sufrido en su vida estaba ahora delante suyo empañando su vibrante mirada mientras sentía su alma desmoronándose junto con cada gota que comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.**_

_**Aunque ese momento le pareció eterno, casi transcurriendo en cámara lenta como una burda repetición de su fracaso como eterno protector, ver las rodillas de su hermanito doblarse para caer lentamente al suelo donde lo recibió el barro que pronto comenzó a teñirse de rojo con su sangre, fue lo que le permitió encontrar esa palabra que quedó atorada en su garganta atenazada de pánico y sufrimiento y le dio el impulso a su aletargado cuerpo aterido de terror.**_

_**-¡SAMMY!-gritó mientras corría hacia él para sostenerlo antes de que hundiera sus rodillas en el fango y cayera hacia delante-No, no, no, Oh, Dios, no-murmuró con voz quebrada, casi sin aliento, cuando el peso de su cuerpo completamente flojo cayó sobre su pecho, su garganta cerrándose con un nudo de dolor y pánico que ahogó cualquier intento de pronunciar otra palabra por lo que sólo atinó a enderezar el torso de su hermano, una mano sosteniéndolo de su hombro y otra sujetándolo de la barbilla levantando su rostro hacia él con desesperación, porque sentir la cabeza caída sobre su pecho lo estaba llenando de un terror más profundo que el mango de esa navaja que se destacaba en medio de aquella maldita mancha roja que comenzaba a crecer-¡Mírame, Sammy, mírame por favor!-le rogó Dean encontrando su voz a pesar del peso que le sofocó la garganta cuando la visión del rostro**_ _**fantasmal de su hermano le agrietó aún más el alma-¡Sammy, dime algo, no me hagas esto!-a causa de la desesperación aumentando su frecuencia cardiaca por cada segundo que pasaba sin que el chico abriera sus ojos su voz adquirió un tono más ronco y grave haciendo que su pedido angustiado sonara casi como una orden y, cuando su mano soltó el pecho sangrante del jovencito y ambas palmas se reunieron con esas mejillas frías, la fuerza con la que lo sostuvo y comenzó a pasarle una de sus manos por el cabello fueron más intensas de lo que se daba cuenta, inconscientemente sujetándolo con una firmeza que trataba de impedirle a la muerte alejarlo de su lado-Voy a cuidarte Sammy, estarás bien, te lo prometo-agregó Dean deseando que esos párpados que aletearon levemente respondiendo al sonido de su voz se abrieran para dejarlo ver esos ojos verde azulados que ahora necesitaba tanto-Perdóname Sammy, lo siento tanto, no sabía que eras tú…**_

_**-Fue…mi…culpa…Dean…lo sien…to-la apenas audible voz del castaño enmudeció de inmediato al joven cazador quien lo miró esperanzado, aún negándose a bajar la vista hacia esa maldita navaja y a esa mancha cada vez mayor de sangre empapando la campera con capucha. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentamente y miraron con incierto destino como si no encontraran el foco que necesitaba para anclarse en la realidad-hermano…te…**_

_**-¡Sammy! ¡Abre los ojos, por favor, mírame, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes!-suplicó angustiado el rubio cuando después de pronunciar esas palabras, con un breve suspiro, el menor cerró nuevamente los párpados y su cabeza cayó laxa hacia delante-No…no…no…no…no-Dean lo recibió en sus brazos y lo abrazó junto a su pecho y en ese instante todo terminó para él.**_

_**Allí, en el suelo fangoso y frío de ese bosque, con los repentinos truenos escuchándose en la distancia como un contrapunto del sordo latir de su corazón, la vida terminó para él. Su mundo, la razón de su existencia, por quien se repetía que la vida merecía vivirse a pesar de las pesadillas que en la oscuridad acechaban, ya no estaba. En medio de un sollozo desgarrado Dean sostuvo el cuerpo inerte del menor aún más cerca suyo y comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de la noche turbulenta que presagiaba la tormenta repentina, sin reparar en el suelo húmedo debajo de sus rodillas ni en ese tibio líquido espeso que comenzaba a empapar también su camisa.**_

_**Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que esa silueta oscura que tanto lo había alarmado comenzó a tomar forma mientras que se acercaba junto a ellos deteniéndose a un par de metros para olisquear el aire y luego, como el ciervo nervioso que era, dar un brinco para desaparecer a la carrera en el bosque de donde había salido, él sólo rodeó la espalda de Sam con más fuerza mientras su otra mano se hundía en el cabello castaño del chico para enredar sus dedos en él sosteniéndolo mientras comenzó a mecerse con suave intensidad como cuando hamacaba a un Sammy bebé en esas noches de llanto febril. Lágrimas impiadosas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas heladas junto a unas pocas gotas de lluvia que ese negro nubarrón solitario enviara hacia la tierra después de que cubriera a la luna por completo sumiéndolo en una oscuridad que, sin embargo, no fue tan profunda como la que cubrió su alma.**_

_**-Sammy…no me dejes…Sammy-murmuraba en medio de los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar por su garganta para romper con un grito desesperado el silencio de la noche que parecía haber caído bajo un hechizo tornándose más oscura y tenebrosa con esa bruma que los rodeó de pronto dando la irreal sensación de estar flotando en medio de esponjosas nubes. **_

_**Ajeno al entorno, sin darse cuenta de nada, sin esperar nada, sin sentir otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de su hermano sin movimiento alguno sobre su torso, su fría mejilla descansando bajo su cuello, su flequillo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y esa maldita calidez que desesperadamente necesitaba sentir proviniendo desde su piel sólo llegándole desde el viscoso espesor de la sangre que ya había empapado su camisa, el angustiado hermano mayor no pudo escuchar los pasos que parecían dirigirse hacia ellos, rápidamente por momentos, en otros deteniéndose y a los pocos**_ _**segundos reanudando su camino hacia donde estaban, sólo se concentraba en aferrar cada vez con más fuerza a Sammy dispuesto a no dejarlo ir, incapaz de mirar todavía hacia el rostro del chico si éste reflejaba la prueba de su fracaso. Había fallado, lo había matado, demasiado tarde había llegado el pensamiento que quien hizo crujir la madera fuera su hermano, sus malditos instintos cazadores sobrepasando por una vez su afinado sentido de protección ya no podían volver el tiempo atrás y ahora el único que le importaba más que su propia vida se había ido.**_

_**Él, quien fue el que lo había criado, el que lo alimentó, el que lo protegió de la maldad que estuviera oculta en la oscuridad hasta que cumplió los seis meses había sido el causante de que ahora su mundo se estuviera derrumbando estrepitosamente al arrancarlo de su lado en ese instante de dolor terriblemente cegador. Desesperado, lo acercó aún más cerca de su pecho, ya próximo a aplastarlo entre sus brazos, tratando de sentir un hálito de vida, un latido más, un suspiro más, algo que no fuera el líquido tibio empapando su piel bajo la mano que apoyó en el pecho de su hermanito o las gotas frías de la lluvia mezclándose con las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas-Sammy…Sammy-murmuró otra vez antes de darse cuenta como, después de apresurados pasos, una mano callosa surgiera de la oscuridad y se apoyara con fuerza en su hombro.**_

_**-Dean, hijo. Estoy aquí ¡Tienes que volver conmigo!-la voz de Bobby sonó ahogada pero firme. Un nudo de dolor se había instalado en su garganta desde que viera a Dean roto en pedazos en ese suelo frío y húmedo abrazando desesperado a Sam contra su pecho, mirándolo sólo por un breve segundo antes de volver a apoyar su mejilla manchada de lágrimas en el cabello castaño de su hermano pequeño, continuando con ese ida y vuelta que reflejaba, con su agónico movimiento, cuan quebrada estaba su alma mientras susurraba una letanía apenas audible que acompañaba su balanceo y que rompió el alma del cazador al escucharla por lo que apretó sus labios para retener el sollozo que, al empatizar con tanto dolor, lo golpeara con toda su fuerza-Mi hermanito… mi Sammy…no…no me…dejes-pudo escuchar el viejo amigo de los Winchester y ya no fue capaz de soportar esa angustia tan intensa que casi se podía palpar en el aire que rodeaba a las dos figuras arrodilladas en el barro frío-¡Dean, chico, reacciona!-prácticamente le gritó zamarreándolo del hombro al ver como el muchacho sólo abrazaba desesperadamente al menor colocando con cuidado la cabeza del pequeño de la familia bajo su barbilla mientras comenzaba a hamacarse con más fuerza afirmando con su silenciosa postura protectora que no se lo iban a llevar lejos de su lado aunque su vida fuera en ese momento una completa oscuridad-¡DEAN!... ¡DEAN!...**_

Su corazón desbocado lo obligó a abrir sus ojos abruptamente, la luz inesperada encegueciéndolo por un instante mientras sus pulmones sofocados luchaban por aspirar ese oxígeno que estaba retenido entre los sollozos entrecortados que acompañaban a esas lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, continuaban derramándose por sus mejillas. Su mirada brumosa por la humedad que la empañaba tardó unos segundos en enfocarse en la cara preocupada que lo miraba por debajo de una gorra vieja y desaliñada, cejas fruncidas sobre intranquilos ojos brillantes lo trajeron a la realidad junto con una bocanada de aliento que explotó en sus pulmones al darse cuenta que estaba despertando de una horrorosa pesadilla.

-¡Dean, muchacho, respira hondo, que vas a hiper ventilar!-la voz del viejo amigo lo alentó a confiar que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando era real y que nada más había sido una maldita pesadilla-Tranquilo hijo, fue sólo un sueño, horrible por lo que me pude dar cuenta, pero sueño al fin-trató de tranquilizarlo nuevamente mientras el joven cazador se sentaba en la cama mirando a su alrededor, aún desconcertado-¿Quieres hablar de ello? Me asustaste como el infierno chico, no podía despertarte-agregó el amigo de la familia tratando de que el rubio pronunciara al menos alguna palabra porque, aunque ambos no eran afectos a momentos emocionales, el dolor que aún perduraba en los hermosos ojos verdes de Dean lo conmovieron de tal forma que no pudo menos que sentir compasión hacia el joven al que había aprendido, con el correr de los años, a amar como si fuera su propio hijo, sentimiento que hizo que elevara una mano para apoyarla en el hombro del mayor en un gesto reconfortante rara vez permitido entre ellos-Confía en mi, muchacho.

Las palabras pero, sobre todo, el cálido peso de esa callosa mano apoyada en su hombro fueron los que finalmente le permitieron a Dean encontrar el aire que estaba buscando para que el dolor abrumador que lo encegueciera se dispersara desde el centro de su pecho, calmando poco a poco los latidos de su corazón enloquecido, desarmando ese nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta, aclarando la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, permitiéndole al fin recuperar el uso de su voz.

-Bobby-dijo aún con un tono quebrado por lo que carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, ocupado como estaba en protegerlos y endurecerlos bajo esa coraza que le permitía ser fuerte, duro pero, sobre todo, el principal responsable de cuidar a su hermano menor, por lo que no podía permitirse demostrar ninguna flaqueza que pusiera en duda cuan preparado estaba para ser el fuerte de los dos-Estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme-agregó finalmente después de dirigir una leve sonrisa, que no se hizo eco en su mirada, hacia el viejo amigo de la familia que enarcó las cejas al escucharlo.

-Bien mi culo, idiota-le dijo gruñón desmintiendo la rudeza de sus palabras trasladando su mano al cuello del rubio para darle un cálido apretón antes de soltarlo para ir en busca de un vaso de agua con el que volvió rápidamente-Toma esto y deja ya de hacerte el rudo conmigo que sé que no estás bien-le dijo tendiéndole el vaso al que Dean tomó con una mano todavía temblorosa-Realmente fue muy malo ese sueño-agregó el cazador después de recibir el susurrado gracias del joven y percatarse de esa mano inquieta-Nada malo va a pasarle a Sam, hijo, él ya está casi completamente curado…-el intento de tranquilizar al muchacho, consciente como estaba de que sólo una pesadilla referida a su hermanito podría haber trastornado de esa forma a Dean, tuvo el efecto inesperado para el barbudo cazador que tuvo que apartarse con presteza por la repentina reacción del mayor de los hijos de su amigo John.

-¡Sammy! ¿Dónde está?-exclamó casi frenético parándose bruscamente de la cama en donde había estado durmiendo sintiendo al escuchar el nombre del castaño desde una voz que no era la suya como los recuerdos de todo lo que pasaron en ese bosque regresaban con la fuerza de un alud.

-¡Cálmate Dean!-le ordenó Bobby reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta que nombrar al pequeño de los Winchester iba a hacer saltar como un resorte todos los instintos protectores del joven que ahora era quien lo estaba preocupando-"Cómo si no conociera a mamá gallina personificada"-refunfuñó para si el viejo antes de pararse delante de Dean, quien ya parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo aunque no supiera hacia donde ir-Sam está afuera, el chico está bien, tranquilo-afirmó el hombre mayor sosteniendo con fuerza por los hombros al desorientado muchacho que lo miró como si estuviera a punto de darle un golpe por interponerse en su camino hacia Sam pero que, al escuchar la risa clara que llegara desde afuera de la cabaña, respiró aliviado al reconocerla como proveniente de su hermano menor.

Con un profundo suspiro volvió a sentarse en la cama ante el temor de que las piernas no lo sostendrían cuando la adrenalina que lo impulsara se mezclara junto con los restos del profundo dolor que aún perduraba en su alma. Pasándose con fuerza una mano por sus cabellos necesitados de un corte después de días de descuido y preocupaciones intentó retomar el control de sus emociones y, cuando su mirada se reunió con la comprensiva expresión del cazador, se dio cuenta de cuan malhumorado había sido con quien, desde antes de que llegara a la cabaña, no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarlos.

-Lo siento, Bobby-comenzó el rubio pero un ademán del cazador le hizo saber que no necesitaba continuar disculpándose.

-¿Estás mejor, muchacho?-se preocupó Bobby al notar como ojos verdes demasiado brillantes se destacaban en la palidez de su piel-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Dean tragó nerviosamente, retorciendo sus manos en un claro gesto indeciso, dividido entre salir hacia donde provenía el sonido de la risa de su hermano y poner en palabras esa pesadilla que lo marcara profundamente.

-No puedo… Bobby, yo no… puedo-murmuró el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué no puedes Dean?-alentó con voz comprensiva el barbudo cazador mientras se frotaba la barbilla, también nervioso por la posibilidad de una charla sentimental pero más que dispuesto a ocupar por unos instantes el puesto vacante de ese padre que sabía que el joven estaba necesitando. Su corazón conmovido recordando a ese niño que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido para hacerse cargo de un lugar que no era el suyo le dijo con toda claridad que Dean llevaba un peso demasiado agobiante para tan jóvenes hombros.

Aunque la famosa habilidad Winchester de camuflar los sentimientos se hizo presente cuando Dean enderezó su espalda y lo miró casi desafiante aunque esto duró sólo un segundo antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera con el recuerdo de esa pesadilla tan vívida.

-Sammy…Sammy murió en mis brazos-dijo finalmente el mayor con un tembloroso tono haciendo que Bobby palideciera al escucharlo uniendo los recuerdos de la desgarradora voz de Dean llamando a su hermano en sueños con la seguridad que de que semejante pesadilla tenía que haber desvastado el ánimo del muchacho-Y yo…yo fui quien lo mató-agregó finalmente el joven cazador quien puso una mano sobre su rostro y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas tratando de retener la bilis que amenazó con hacer su aparición por detrás de su garganta.

-Dean, hijo-una mano le frotó la espalda con gesto comprensivo antes de que la voz del amigo continuara hablando-Fue sólo una pesadilla, eso nunca va a pasar, lo sabes.

-¡Claro que lo sé, Bobby!-exclamó el mayor con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Yo jamás podría hacerle daño!-afirmó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, las emociones ganándole nuevamente un lugar a su acostumbrada postura estoica. Claro que si se trataba de su hermanito todo intento por mantener la compostura se iba al diablo en un santiamén lo que se hizo nuevamente evidente cuando agregó-Pero se sintió tan…real-su mirada finalmente se reunió con la del amigo de la familia revelando con el destello de los fragmentos de su alma devastada la verdad que las palabras que siguieron, acompañadas por un brillo vibrante y húmedo en sus ojos verdes, fueron más que claras para justificar tanto dolor-Yo no puedo perderlo Bobby, no puedo- había dicho Dean conmoviendo profundamente el corazón del viejo cazador-No sé que haría sin él-continuó el pecoso con voz débil sintiendo que era hora de confiar en alguien todo esos pensamientos que lo acompañaban casi desde que tenía memoria-¡Y con esta vida que llevamos esa es una posibilidad constante, vivimos rodeados de monstruos, fantasmas, criaturas que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían, venenos, osos, bosques helados…

-¡Dean, muchacho, cálmate!-el cazador cortó la ofuscada enumeración del rubio comprendiendo la frustración que sentía el joven, maldiciendo por dentro la injusta vida que desde pequeños los había lanzado justo en medio de una guerra en la que no pidieron participar pero consciente de que si dejaba que la preocupación creciera al mismo nivel que la protección hacia su hermano menor el miedo podía convertirse en un obstáculo que aletargara los afinados instintos de Dean convirtiendo al cazador entrenado, al hermano devoto, en un manojo de nervios que pondría a ambos en peligro-Debes mantener la calma, hijo, no ganas nada con obsesionarte con que algo malo va a pasarle a tu hermano. Sé que no llevamos una vida que haga fácil la protección o el cuidado de nuestros seres amados-en ese momento el rubio lo miró atento y algo desconcertado por las palabras emotivas del rudo cazador-pero también sé que si dejas que el miedo te domine no mantendrás la mente clara ante los peligros que nos acechan ¡Y maldito si no estoy orgulloso del gran hombre y mejor hermano mayor en que te has convertido, muchacho!-declaró con vehemencia recibiendo la mirada confusa y emocionada de Dean quien no pudo replicar nada porque el cazador agregó-Así que saca de tu cabezota esas ideas nefastas y sigue haciéndole caso a tu corazón. No es tu trabajo el cuidar de tu hermano, es lo que necesitas y mientras confíes en ti y en lo que puedes hacer pobre diablo el que intente hacerle algo a tu hermano-concluyó Bobby con seguridad acompañando sus palabras con un breve apretón en el hombro del joven.

Dean arqueó las cejas con algo de sorpresa ante esas palabras que siempre deseó escuchar de su padre, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio, orgullo y tristeza invadiendo su corazón. La determinación que siempre lo había acompañado desde que aceptara el papel que le tocara, primero por responsabilidad y después por amor, volvió con toda su fuerza junto con la certeza de que mientras él estuviera cerca nada realmente malo iba a pasarle a su hermanito.

Su confianza creció en iguales proporciones dándole el brillo de la fortaleza a su mirada, la calma y la esperanza instalándose de nuevo en su corazón al mismo tiempo que la claridad de cual era su lugar en el mundo inundaron su alma con una calidez que reparó el dolor con la que había sido herida. Y esa calma se reflejó en sus armónicas facciones cuando su rostro se iluminó al escuchar nuevamente la cantarina risa de su hermano menor proveniente de los alrededores de la cabaña como una prueba concreta del lugar hacia donde quería ir y donde se quería quedar. Su lugar era al lado de su hermano y nada, ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

-Sammy-murmuró el rubio, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios contagiados por el sonido de entusiasmo de su hermano menor pero, con igual rapidez con que ésta apareciera, también llegó el gesto de reproche en la mirada que le disparó a Bobby-¿Qué demonios hace solo ahí afuera?

-¡Oh, ya empezamos de nuevo!-gruñó el viejo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la aparición del consabido instinto de mamá gallina del joven cazador pero, ante la expresión disgustada con la que el pecoso lo estaba mirando, decidió darle una pronta respuesta. No era bueno interponerse entre el eterno sobre protector y el objeto de su adoración-Dean, tómalo con calma, el chico se levantó muy temprano esta mañana y no quiso que te despertara. Sabes que ya está mejor y que se siente inquieto, como también lo estás tú-remarcó- por tener que permanecer todo el tiempo en esta cabaña ¡Y no me hagas caras muchacho, que te conozco!-lo retó Bobby ante la aparición de ese gesto que lo interrumpiera-Cómo te decía-continuó el barbudo hombre-Sam insistió en que lo dejara salir a caminar un poco para que pudieras seguir durmiendo…

-Y no pudiste negarte a los ojos de cachorro ¿verdad?-refunfuñó Dean interrumpiéndolo aunque una sonrisa burlona dio cuenta de que su estado de ánimo estaba en franca mejoría ya que la explicación del amigo era más que coherente y él no tenía motivos suficientes como para seguir protestando por algo tan simple-Discúlpame, Bobby, no me hagas caso-agregó el mayor de los hermanos y carraspeó un poco mientras se paraba nuevamente dispuesto a salir en pos del castaño, quien al parecer se estaba divirtiendo bastante, cosa que impulsó con más ganas su necesidad de ir a verlo-Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, por Sammy…

-No digas nada hijo, no hace falta-lo interrumpió el cazador que comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando la mirada emocionada del mayor le dijo más que sus palabras.

-Está bien-acordó el rubio-Sólo déjame decirte que encontré otro trabajo para ti cuando te aburras de los libros polvorientos y de las chatarras-le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha que hizo que el cazador lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Aunque el brillo de sospecha que surgió en sus ojos dio cuenta de que se imaginaba alguna de los acostumbrados comentarios sarcásticos del joven que era experto en ocultar tras la fachada del bromista las emociones que, en este caso más que nunca, casi se podían palpar en el espacio abierto entre los dos-El Pastor Jim puede colgar la sotana cuando quiera y pasártela a ti, Bobby. Nunca me habían dado un mejor sermón en toda mi vida-afirmó con una luminosa sonrisa.

El sabio cazador arqueó las cejas por un momento, entre sorprendido y molesto con la ocurrencia pero, casi en el acto, se dio cuenta de que las palabras graciosas del muchacho sólo estaban cubriendo una certeza más profunda que causó que su alma se llenara de una calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrada. A decir verdad, desde que conociera a los pequeños hijos de John, esa fachada de hombre recio, gruñón, duro al que la vida había golpeado hacía ya mucho tiempo haciéndole pensar que ya era tarde para sus propios hijos-sobre todo después de que sus manos manchadas de sangre se retiraran del cuerpo sin vida de su esposa-se fue resquebrajando poco a poco para cederle el paso a un hombre que poco a poco fue haciendo más de padre que de amigo con esos chicos que pasaban la mayor parte de su crecimiento sólo contando el uno con el otro. Y maldito sea si él no estaba bien con eso porque, a pesar de que sabía que tenían un padre de sangre, que Sam tenía a su hermano mayor para cualquier cosa que necesitara-"Y para las que no también"-se dijo el cazador en un segundo reflexivo al recordar cuan sobre protector podía ser Dean a veces-era el rubio muchacho el que muchas veces necesitaba las palabras y el apoyo que sólo alguien mayor, con experiencia en las vicisitudes de la vida le podía ofrecer para hacerle sentir que no era sólo un soldado siguiendo órdenes o un eterno guardián y que podía sentirse como un chico de su edad de vez en cuando.

-¿Así que eres religioso ahora?-le preguntó con gesto burlón-Idiota-fue lo que finalmente le contestó Bobby después de esos segundos reflexivos en los que su mirada brillante reflejó el agradecimiento y la emoción que sentir que su espacio en la vida de los chicos era tan importante para ellos como los jóvenes lo eran para él.

Emoción que también le había hecho sentir Sam cuando sus ojos expresivos se iluminaron cuando su presencia reemplazó a la de su padre al llegar a la cabaña con el emplasto que necesitaba y quisiera quedarse junto a ellos, mientras John partió a las pocas horas que él llegara con destino nuevamente a Bloomington. La confianza con la que se entregó a las curaciones del cazador mayor, la admiración y el interés que aparecieron en su cambiante mirada en cuanto comenzara a recitar el hechizo al dios del fuego Kagutsuchi le hicieron sentir esa famosa sensación que todo padre dice conocer sólo cuando se convierte en el ejemplo a seguir por sus hijos

-Ve con tu hermano chico, es hora de que me dejen tomar un café en paz-le dijo luego de un carraspeo que intentó despejar su voz antes de que sonara demasiado emocionada y sin más, giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás, sonriendo cuando escuchó un sincero gracias y luego los pasos apresurados de Dean que se alejaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Y bien? Les ha gustado esta primera parte del epílogo, el cual a pedido de mi hermanita Selene incluye la aparición y la ayuda de Bobby (nuestro querido padre sustituto ;_;) Espero que me disculpen el susto del comienzo (porque se asustaron no? O_O ) pero quiero que sepan que no fue mi maldad ni mi mente maquiavélica la que escribió esto sino que desde que volví a ver (en mi maratón pre temporada) el capítulo All hell breaks loose part 1 mi mente voló y mi alma sufrió (otra vez) y como en ese momento no escribía (cuando transmitieron el capítulo) me dije que necesitaba escribir las emociones de Dean en ese momento por lo que espero que hayan notado la semejanza ^_^ Además de que necesitaba escribir algo en homenaje a Bobby quien estuvo presente en ese momento tan terrible y quien estuvo presente ahora para ayudar a Dean como el padre que necesitaba en ese momento. Así que espero haberle hecho justicia y si pueden me gustaría que dejen su opinión al respecto (o sea que necesito los reviews *_* ) Desde ya gracias por leer y hasta pronto con la última parte del epílogo que transcurre desde el momento que Dean deja la cabaña para reunirse con su hermanito del alma.**

**Besos a todas! :)**


	21. Epílogo parte 2LLEGÓ EL FINAL!

**Si, ha llegado el día esperado. Hoy, un año después de haber comenzado mi primer teenchester, ha llegado a su fin. Tantas emociones he atravesado escribiendo esta historia, disfrutando del recibimiento y la aceptación que tuvo, de los comentarios y de las amistades nuevas que gracias a él he cosechado que tengo unas cuantas razones por las que nunca voy a olvidar esta historia que escribí con mucho cariño hacia ustedes, el público que hace posible que trate de superarme día a día en esta vocación olvidada por el tiempo y las obligaciones y que retomé por amor a los Winchester y por el apoyo enorme y cordial que recibí de todas ustedes. Emocionada como estoy ahora sólo me queda dejarlas leer el final para no quebrar con tantas palabras el hilo conductor de lo que venían leyendo en la primera parte por lo que las dejo leer tranquilas y después de la palabra FIN (buaaaaaahhhhh *_*) agrego algunas palabritas más.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Supernatural**

…-Ve con tu hermano chico, es hora de que me dejen tomar un café en paz-le dijo luego de un carraspeo que intentó despejar su voz antes de que sonara demasiado emocionada y sin más, giró sobre sus pies -y caminó hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás, sonriendo cuando escuchó un sincero gracias y luego los pasos apresurados de Dean que se alejaron hacia la puerta de entrada…

**Supernatural**

El joven cazador llegó al aire libre del exterior y lo recibió el sol resplandeciente, una brisa cálida en el rostro y un hermano pequeño muy entretenido mirando hacia un gran pino que estaba a algunos metros de la cabaña. Arrodillado en el suelo de vez en cuando estiraba un brazo y se mantenía muy quieto, al parecer esperando algo que Dean no tardó en identificar como una nerviosa ardilla cuando puso una mano sobre sus ojos, a modo de pantalla, para protegerse del brillo del sol.

El pequeño animal estaba ya casi en el suelo, olisqueando el aire nerviosamente y estirando el cuello en dirección a su hermano, moviendo sus orejitas como si estuviera escuchándolo con atención para después de unos pocos minutos-que fue el tiempo en que Dean se decidió a esperar luego de verificar que esa ardilla no estuviera rabiosa o mostrando signos de malhumor-el animalito de brillante pelo y cola larga se acercó al chico cada vez más y, para sorpresa del observador silencioso, trepaba velozmente sobre él, daba una veloz vuelta alrededor de su cuello deteniéndose apenas un segundo detrás de su cabeza para después descender por su brazo extendido y saltar con impresionante agilidad hacia el rugoso tronco del pino mientras la risa de Sam festejaba ese acto que parecía de circo.

El hermano mayor arqueó las cejas gratamente sorprendido no sólo por presenciar, una vez más, como Sammy parecía tener una especial conexión con los animales sino también porque la risa del chico era algo que no oía hacía bastante tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que las cacerías, las discusiones cada vez más frecuentes con su padre, el torbellino temperamental que era en esos momentos el jovencito que estaba en plena adolescencia, la vida que llevaban, los cambios constantes de escuelas, ser siempre el nuevo de la clase-que empeoraba cuando a "nuevo" le agregaban "fenómeno"-y las eternas preguntas sin contestar sobre esa madre que sólo conociera a través de una foto lo tenían sumido en un mar embravecido de emociones.

-Y eso sin contar lo emo que se pone a veces la princesita-fue lo que murmuró Dean para despejar con esa broma los pensamientos que tendieron a desdibujar esa sonrisa que surgiera en sus labios y le diera calidez a su corazón.

Decidido a no dejarse invadir por pensamientos tristes que lo condujeran al recuerdo de la horrible pesadilla vivida el mayor de los Winchester caminó hacia su hermano quien, al escuchar sus pasos acercándose, se dio vuelta para recibirlo con un ademán de silencio y cuidado que hizo fruncir extrañado las cejas la joven cazador.

-"Lo único que me faltaba, que ahora quiera adoptar una ardilla"-pensó con fastidio el rubio dándose cuenta de que ese pedido silencioso de cautela era para no asustar al pequeño animal-Cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la cantidad de palomas, gorriones, caracoles, gatos, perros-refunfuñando por lo bajo el muchacho continuaba caminando hacia el chico mientras seguía con su diatriba molesta-hormigas, lagartijas, ranas, sapos, arañas y cuánta cosa peluda y sin pelo que se le cruzara y traía a casa para que yo fuera el malo de la historia y lo obligara a llevarlo nuevamente adonde lo encontrara soportando todo el camino los malditos ojos de cachorro lloroso y …¡Sammy! ¡Aquí estás!-exclamó sarcástico el pecoso con voz fuerte observando con una sonrisa satisfecha como la ardilla daba un pequeño chillido de espanto para salir corriendo ágilmente por el rugoso tronco del árbol desapareciendo en su verde follaje-"Si las miradas mataran"-fue lo que pensó Dean cuando su hermano se paró para enfrentarlo con esa expresión a la que él había bautizado cara de perra.

-¡Dean! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-dijo el castaño con vehemencia-¡Asustaste a la ardilla!

-¿Ardilla? ¿Cuál ardilla?-la mirada del mayor recorrió el entorno con una mal disimulada inocencia sonriéndole con más ganas cuando los labios fruncidos aparecieron junto con un destello enojado en esos ojos verdes que esa mañana parecían más oscuros-"A veces es tan bueno molestar a mi hermanito"-se dijo Dean cuando, parado ya frente a frente con el castaño, pudo ver como en muy pocos segundos el rostro de Sam reflejó con sus colores lo que estaba sintiendo. De un suave tono natural, notándose todavía el bronceado que tenía desde la última cacería al aire libre, a un color más escarlata, pasando después por un blanco rosado cuando el chico respiró profundamente tratando de equilibrar su temperamento. Después de todo, no quería discutir con Dean por una ardilla y ya estaba acostumbrado a las ocurrentes bromas de su hermano mayor.

-Idiota-le dijo solamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el pasto dándole la espalda a su hermano que sintió en ese momento una punzada de culpabilidad por haber sido el causante del cambio de humor del chico.

-Perra-le contestó el joven cazador sentándose a su lado y tomó la leve sonrisa con hoyuelos que apareció después de su acostumbrado juegos de palabras como una tregua-¿Te sientes bien esta mañana, Sammy?-le preguntó luego, su tono suave y su mirada interesada le dijeron al menor que el chistoso le había dejado el lugar al protector hermano mayor lo que hizo que su molestia por el susto que se llevara la pobre ardilla se difuminara como la niebla cuando sale el sol regalándole la misma calidez que el astro rey le regala a la Tierra.

-Si, Dean, estoy mejor. No te preocupes-contestó el castaño dirigiéndole al interesado una mirada de agradecimiento que despejó cualquier duda del mayor de un posible resquemor del chico por culpa de su broma. Siempre duraban poco tiempo los enojos del menor con él lo que le regaló a su alma una sensación de calidez que iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que entremos a tomar algo caliente o planeas seguir sentado en el pasto?-preguntó mientras le palmeaba la espalda sintiendo en ese momento una dureza bajo la palma de su mano-¿Qué tienes ahí, Sammy?-se extrañó el joven mientras tiraba de la capucha de la campera de su hermano para mirar en su interior encontrándose con un par de bellotas-Oh, chiquillo astuto-le dijo-¿Así conseguiste que Alvin se subiera sobre ti?

-¿No era que no habías visto ninguna ardilla?-Sam lo cuestionó elevando una ceja en expresión sospechosa.

-Está bien, lo confieso-dijo el rubio sintiendo como la mirada inquisitiva del menor lo traspasaba de lado a lado-Pude ver el truco que hacías con ese bicho-aclaró-¡Pero espero que no te haya llenado de pulgas porque a mi nena no te subes si empiezas a rascarte!-exclamó de pronto causando una risa divertida en su hermano menor.

-¡Yo no tengo pulgas Dean!-contestó todavía riendo-Y si no crece todo un ecosistema en la basura que a veces acumulas en la parte trasera… ¡Auch!-se quejó Sam como respuesta al manotazo que le dio el rubio en la nuca.

-¡No le digas sucia a mi nena!-lo retó el mayor.

-¡Tú eres el que la ensucia, Dean!-saltó el chico-Además, el Impala no es una perso…¡Auch!-volvió a quejarse Sam pero esta vez le respondió con un puñetazo en el brazo-¡Estúpido!-le dijo parándose-¿Estás buscando pelear conmigo hermano mayor?-le dijo desafiante poniéndose de inmediato en una postura que le demostró a las claras al joven cazador que Sam estaba listo para recibir una respuesta no verbal de su parte, lo que hizo que arqueara las cejas algo desconcertado ya que era raro que en sus discusiones pasaran a algo más que un par de manotazos o puntapiés disimulados.

Pero algo en la sonrisa provocativa del castaño le dijo que no era enojo lo que lo motivaba sino una necesidad física de descargar la tensión que fue acumulando desde que John decidiera dejar la cabaña apenas un par de horas después de que llegara Bobby y por el reposo completo que fue casi obligado a cumplir a pesar de que tres días después del emplasto la mejoría fue notable y todo rastro de fiebre desapareció por completo.

-¿Quieres morder el polvo, hermanito?-le contestó el rubio siguiéndole el juego-No te conviene meterte con alguien que no sea de tu tamaño-agregó comenzando a dudar si no era mejor parar con ese jueguito o si no estaría bien después de tantos días de inactividad entrenar un poco y de paso enseñarle al pequeño unos cuantos trucos más necesarios para que sepa defenderse en caso de ataques de cosas que, la mayoría de las veces, eran más grandes que Sam.

Esa apariencia frágil y vulnerable, ese niño dulce y conversador, esas miradas plenas de devoción absoluta hacia él habían profundizado aún más los instintos protectores de Dean casi desde que tenía memoria haciéndole rechazar categóricamente cualquier intento de su padre en incluirlo en alguna cacería a pesar de que desde los ocho años supo de la existencia de ese mundo de criaturas malvadas que acechaban en la oscuridad. Si proteger su inocencia no era suficiente para él si lo era el hecho de que el niño era demasiado pequeño para su edad.

Sólo después de los quince años había comenzado a dar indicios de que su crecimiento había decidido darle la altura que no le había dado en el resto de su niñez y fue recién a los doce años cuando empezó a participar más activamente en las cacerías y cuando la parte más dura de su entrenamiento realmente había empezado. Uso de armas de fuego, de cuchillos, ballestas, navajas, resistencia y trote, cien lagartijas mínimo por semana, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sutura de heridas, sobrevivir a la intemperie y toda la experiencia que su padre ex marine había aprendido en su entrenamiento militar era pasada a ellos en esas duras sesiones de entrenamiento.

Eso sin contar las actividades no militares como falsificar tarjetas, abrir cerraduras, encender autos que no les pertenecían, profanar tumbas, salar y quemar cuerpos y matar todo tipo de monstruo o criaturas que nunca hubieran imaginado que existían y que habían convertido a ambos hermanos en dos chicos peligrosos.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-le respondió el chico sonriendo con autosuficiencia y confianza sacándolo de esos pensamientos que lo habían confundido unos segundos. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento recibido, de que Sam ya casi lo había alcanzado en altura, llegándole bajo su barbilla cuando aún le faltaban dos meses para cumplir diecisiete y, aunque sus veintiún años con más de un metro ochenta eran motivo de orgullo para él, su reinado de hermano mayor no incluía ser el único más alto y fuerte de los dos sino también ser el que protegía, cuidaba y enseñaba al pequeño de la familia. Y Sammy siempre iba a ser eso para él, el niño al que debía proteger pero, al que también debía preparar para los males que lo rodeaban para cuando él no pudiera estar cubriéndole la espalda, pensamiento que fue el que finalmente lo decidió por lo que se sentó a sacarse las botas sonriendo cuando su hermano lo imitó a sabiendas que el chico recordaba tan bien como él que si iban a entrenar debían evitar cualquier riesgo de herirse mutuamente.

-¿Listo, enano?-lo desafió entonces el rubio mientras se paraba y se ponía en guardia.

-Veremos por cuanto tiempo más me podrás decir enano-le contestó el menor mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba un golpe cruzado que intentó sorprender al joven cazador que lo bloqueó justo a tiempo con el codo.

-Bien, enano, casi me sorprendes-lo elogió Dean a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que su hermanito planeaba entrenar más seriamente de lo que había pensado-¿Estás seguro Sammy que quieres seguir con esto? ¿No te duele aún la herida?

-Dean, no empieces, los puntos me los quitaste hace dos días. Sigamos-le contestó el chico rodando sus ojos con algo de fastidio aunque en su interior la calidez por la nunca olvidada preocupación de su hermano por él le brindó más energía y fuerza que el aire puro que estaba inspirando mientras regulaba su respiración al tensar los músculos, saltando en puntillas sobre sus pies descalzos mientras se preparaba para recibir el golpe con el que debía contestarle su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, entonces no olvides seguir tu instinto, usa tu memoria muscular, relájate, deja que fluya y… ¡Con un demonio!-exclamó Dean cuando debió hacer un esfuerzo más grande de lo esperado para bloquear la cantidad de golpes y patadas que de pronto le llovieron de parte de un, inesperadamente, enérgico jovencito-¡Vaya, aquí tenemos a Karate Kid! ¡Veo que estuviste prestando atención en mis últimas clases!-agregó Dean con una sonrisa que casi había rozado el orgullo sino fuera porque ahora su orgullo estaba sentado en el pasto adonde había caído cuando una pierna de Sam le bloqueó la rodilla que había lanzado hacia él.

-¿Estás bien Señor Miyagi?-continuó la broma el castaño mientras le tendía la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Te voy a borrar la sonrisita, enano-declaró el mayor murmurando entre dientes pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam riera con más ganas.

Pronto, los dos hermanos estuvieron en un ritmo perfecto disfrutando de lo que hacían, de sentir sus cuerpos jóvenes y fuertes conteniendo en el momento justo la fuerza descargada para no hacerle daño al otro, los brazos bloqueando, los pies descalzos bailando en el césped, manos cerradas en puños duros pero suaves a la vez en cuanto llegaban al cuerpo del otro moviéndose en una danza hermosa pero mortífera para el que la provocara en serio, músculos nervudos anudándose debajo de camisas que ya comenzaban a empaparse de sudor mientras que cada uno probaba en el otro los movimientos de defensa, lucha y retirada.

La mayor fuerza, tamaño y experiencia del hermano más grande contrarrestada por la velocidad, reflejos y agilidad mental del más joven que parecía leer los pensamientos de su hermano para saber donde bloquear. Ambos sonriendo y gruñendo al mismo tiempo, respiración agitada pero no trabajosa, conectados y sincronizados hasta en el ritmo de su corazón, esquivando y girando con la misma sintonía trataban de pasar la guardia de cada uno para obtener el triunfo que siempre le había pertenecido a Dean quien, sin poder evitarlo cuando entrenaban bajo la estricta mirada de su padre, siempre había dejado a un derrotado hermanito atrapado bajo una llave de lucha que generalmente sólo era el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero esta vez le estaba costando más trabajo derrotar al chico y Dean en ese momento pensó con orgullo que parecía más fuerte y alto que cuando llegaron a Minessota, como si la fiebre mezclada con el aire puro del bosque le hubieran dado unos cuantos centímetros más, pensamientos que lo desconcentraron momentáneamente por lo que no midió la fuerza con la que lanzó un golpe que fue derecho a la cabeza de Sam que alcanzó a bloquearlo un poco con el antebrazo pero que lo encontró fuera de balance y, sobre todo, más cansado de lo que se había dado cuenta por lo que perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente al suelo donde quedó boca abajo completamente inmóvil.

Dean miró caer el cuerpo de Sam y de repente los recuerdos de esa pesadilla que había sufrido lo golpearon con fuerza abrumadora paralizándolo, su corazón aceleró aún más palpitando con fuerza contra sus costillas, su garganta se cerró con un nudo que le regaló ese pánico que comenzó a filtrarse por sus venas, a calarse por sus huesos y a perforarle los pulmones que de repente se quedaron sin aire cuando todas las sensaciones y el dolor que sintiera en esa pesadilla volvieron a recordarle que sin la mitad de su corazón no podría vivir.

-¡SAMMY!-gritó de pronto saliendo de esa parálisis que lo había aterido en el terror de que se estuviera repitiendo el horror que viviera en sueños haciéndolo saltar como un resorte hacia el lugar donde había caído el chico arrodillándose a su lado para poner una mano en su hombro y poder voltearlo y que la visión de su rostro, la ausencia de sangre y la presencia de un pulso lo rescataran de esas garras de dolor que parecían querer arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia esa pesadilla que lo había dejado sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mano cálida de repente lo tomó de la muñeca haciéndola girar al mismo tiempo que un codo apoyado en su antebrazo lo inclinara hacia delante y una pierna en su espalda lo atrapara en una llave que hizo que el que ahora yacía de espaldas con un sonriente y triunfante hermano sentado sobre sus piernas fuera él-¡MALDITA SEA, CONDENADO MOCOSO!-le gritó Dean furioso mientras le daba un manotazo a la mano que le había tendido el chico para ayudarlo a pararse y que lo miró sorprendido por la explosión de furia.

-¿Dean, qué te… pasa?-tartamudeó el castaño cuando las manos de su hermano se cerraron en su camisa acercándolo con tanta fuerza hacia un rostro enrojecido que le recordó al que le reclamó por un auto perdido.

-¿Qué qué… me pasa, qué…qué…me pasa?-dijo entre dientes el mayor respirando con fuerza por la nariz mientras trataba de contener el aluvión de emociones que lo estaban enviando cuesta abajo. Tenía tantas ganas de darle un abrazo, de llorar por la alegría de saberlo vivo y bien como de patearle el trasero por una semana entera por el susto que le había dado- ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza Sam? ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre asustarme así?-el color enrojecido de su rostro, las palabras dichas entre dientes con una voz ronca que tanto podía ser confundida con el tono enfurecido de un asesino como con el tono enronquecido de angustia de quien estaba volando de la preocupación, una vena gruesa latiendo en su sien y un sospechoso brillo en los ojos verdes asustaron, preocuparon y sorprendieron más al menor de la familia que la explosión de aparente furia.

-Lo…lo siento, Dean-tartamudeó el jovencito tratando de aflojar el agarre pétreo que mantenía el mayor sobre su campera quien no pareció inmutarse ante las manos del castaño tratando de separarlo de la tela.

Sin haberlas notado siquiera sólo tenía ojos para la bruma borrosa que tapaba el rostro de su hermano mientras respiraba entrecortadamente culpando a los latidos frenéticos de su corazón el no poder conseguir que el oxígeno le llenara los pulmones y le permitiera escuchar algo más que no sea ese zumbido molesto que le estaba taladrando los oídos. Sintiendo como si estuviera parado sobre arenas movedizas poco a poco paralizándole las piernas y hundiéndolo en una húmeda sensación de impotencia mientras lentamente iba arrastrándolo hacia una oscuridad de la que no sabía si podría escapar no se dio cuenta siquiera de que había soltado el agarre en la campera de su hermano ni de que Sam lo había tomado con fuerza de los brazos guiándolo con firmeza hacia el suelo donde lo sentó. De inmediato una mano detrás de su cabeza lo inclinó entre sus rodillas y otra mano comenzó a frotar con suavidad pero con energía su espalda. Y fue en ese instante cuando finalmente sus oídos comenzaron a descender el nivel del zumbido para dar lugar a una voz que en pocos segundos pasó de un mero murmullo a una atronadora certeza. Sam, estaba llamándolo, asustado, intranquilo, tan cercano y vulnerable que sus instintos se tensaron con la fuerza de su arrolladora protección y pudo recuperar la claridad que le estaba faltando.

-¡Dean! ¡DEAN!-lo llamaba el chico prácticamente desesperado-¿Qué te pasa, Dean, qué tienes?-le había preguntado con voz temblorosa de temor mientras lo sentaba en el pasto y lo inclinaba hacia delante tal como el mayor le había enseñado en caso de que los mareos arremetieran con demasiada fuerza o la debilidad de alguna herida o enfermedad le provocaran un descenso a la tensión del cuerpo. Cuando la tez rojiza de Dean había pasado a un blanco casi fantasmal y sus ojos verdes vibrantes con el fuego de su ira habían ido opacándose con una brillante humedad el corazón de Sam se había hundido en su pecho con el dolor agudo del miedo y la preocupación, todo desconcierto o molestia por la reacción demasiado explosiva de su hermano mayor se habían olvidado de inmediato cuando sintió que las piernas del rubio ya no se apoyaban con firmeza en el suelo-¡Dean! ¡Dime algo, por favor!-le pidió después de que al frotar una de sus manos por la espalda curvada de su hermano sintiera como los músculos se anudaran en una respuesta que hasta hacía unos segundos no existía.

-Deja el melodrama…princesa-replicó en voz baja el rubio mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su hermano quien, aunque en ese momento sonrió aliviado, se veía terriblemente asustado, sus ojos grandes de miedo ya comenzaban a derramar algunas lágrimas, su tez pálida y su flequillo pegándose en la frente en las huellas de un sudor que no había sido solamente provocado por el entrenamiento anterior-¿Estás bien, Sammy?-no pudo evitar preguntarle a pesar de que era él quien estaba intentando relajar su respiración y recuperar la compostura.

-¿Si yo estoy bien?-repitió el castaño consternado por la pregunta-¡Eres tú el que casi se desmaya!

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no me desmayo!-lo retó el joven con voz aún ronca por lo que carraspeó, tragó saliva y antes de que el ceño fruncido de su hermanito diera lugar a una respuesta agregó-¡En esta familia sólo hay lugar para una princesa y la niñita de pelo largo eres tú!-bromeó en un nuevo intento de apuntalar la muralla que casi se desmorona por completo y lo dejara a él en el lugar del protegido y no en el del protector, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el más chico quien conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que el regreso del bromista no tenía nada que ver con el estado de ánimo sino con el intento de distraerlo y alejarlo de esos momentos en donde las cosas se tornaran demasiado emocionales.

-Dean, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no quería asustarte así-el adolescente empezó a hablar no dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban-Sólo intentaba una de esas tácticas que me enseñaste hace un tiempo-siguió hablando el menor mientras Dean, quien había intentado no mirar los ojos de cachorro y había volteado la mirada de nuevo hacia el pasto, se volvió hacia él con dudosa expresión, luchando nuevamente por no molestarse otra vez con el chico que parecía verdaderamente arrepentido-Me dijiste "distrae al oponente si es más grande y fuerte que tú"-explicó Sam imitando el tono grave de su hermano mientras le dirigía una tímida sonrisa a Dean que todavía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido lo que continuó poniendo nervioso al más joven por lo que agregó-Entonces recordé a las zarigüeyas que fingen estar muertas cuando las atacan-en ese momento el joven cazador arqueó las cejas considerablemente sin saber si darle un correctivo o asombrarse de la capacidad de Sam por aplicar todos esos conocimientos de ratón de biblioteca aún cuando estaban sólo entrenando-Lo siento…de verdad, Dean, yo no creí..

-¡Basta, Sam!-lo cortó el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que por más que el chico se deshiciera en explicaciones y disculpas las verdaderas razones de su reacción-y nunca iba a admitir casi desmayo-habían sido las consecuencias dolorosas que esa pesadilla había dejado clavadas como agujas de hielo en su pecho. Él nunca podría haber imaginado que ese truco de su hermano pequeño, que en cualquier otro momento él habría reconocido como lo que era, ya que se daba cuenta de que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, se transformara en un disparador para el regreso apabullante de la pesadilla que hacía tan poco tiempo lo había atormentado-No tienes la culpa de nada, no te disculpes-agregó finalmente Dean con un suspiro, dividido entre confesar la verdadera razón de su reacción, lo que equivaldría a abrir otra vez su corazón, o hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y seguir con sus vidas.

-Puedes confiar en mi, hermano-la voz suave de Sam lo sacó de sus dubitativos pensamientos-Me preocupas, no te ves bien. No quise hacerte daño, lo juro…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no sigas Sammy-lo interrumpió nuevamente el joven cazador mirándolo de frente otra vez-Estoy cansado, chico, es eso. Hace días que estamos en este maldito bosque y demasiadas cosas han pasado. Quiero decir, ya sabes, desde Bloomington-la voz de Dean se tornó levemente temblorosa ante el recuerdo de las cosas que ambos habían sufrido-Y…nunca, desde que éramos niños…estuve… tan cerca de perderte, hermanito-agregó finalmente casi en un susurro.

En ese momento fue el turno del menor en arquear las cejas sorprendido. Finalmente, su hermano, el duro, el bromista, la muralla infranqueable llamada Dean Winchester se estaba abriendo emocionalmente a él-"Y no estoy herido, afiebrado o inconsciente"-pensó el chico sintiendo como esa grata sensación de saberse querido lo envolvía regalándole una calidez que de inmediato llenó sus ojos verdes de húmedas gotitas que ayudaron a transmitir con más fuerza el silencioso mensaje de amor correspondido que iluminó su mirada como cuando las gotas de rocío brillan gracias a los dorados rayos del sol.

-Yo también te quiero, Dean-su voz suave transmitiendo con igual intensidad sus emociones así como también lo hicieron sus ojos verde azulados que con tanto cariño lo miraran.

-"Acá vamos de nuevo, ojitos de cachorro al ataque"-se dijo el rubio tragando nerviosamente, intentando ocultar la efectividad de esa respuesta bajo ese pensamiento. Pero, a pesar de eso, aún sentía la necesidad de desahogarse para aflojar así ese nudo que se había atado en su alma desde que la garra del Kappa surcara la piel de su hermano comenzando así esa odisea donde casi lo había perdido-Sammy, quiero que me prometas algo-dijo entonces el rubio interrumpiendo así el silencio emocionado que se había instalado entre los hermanos.

-Lo que quieras, Dean-le aseguró con firmeza el castaño.

-Y más te vale que lo cumplas-advirtió el pecoso-Quiero que me prometas que confiarás en mí siempre…

-Yo confío en ti, hermano…

-Déjame terminar-pidió levantando la mano-Quiero que siempre me digas si algo te pasa, sea una herida, una mala nota…está bien, ya sé que no tienes-agregó el joven al ver las cejas de Sam elevarse unos centímetros-decía, sea lo que sea: matones, fantasmas, una chica obsesiva, una pelea con papá, una pesadilla u otro de tus dolores de cabeza…

-Si, Dean, entiendo la idea-interrumpió el chico temeroso de que la lista de cosas malas que ya le habían ocurrido varias veces volvieran a sacar a la luz todos esos instintos protectores que estallaban en cuanto a él le pasaba algo. Y como prueba de eso podía ver como, en medio de su enumeración, el rubio fruncía cada vez más el ceño y apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

-…osos, hombres lobos, arpías, chupa cabras, Wendigos, venenos, bibliotecas cerradas-continuó el mayor como si no lo hubiera oído deteniéndose solamente porque la risa de Sam ante la mención de la biblioteca había sido demasiado sonora-¿Te estás divirtiendo, enano?-le dijo algo molesto pero cuando vio la enérgica negativa del más chico mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de contener la risa sonrió también con disimulo contento de ver como con sus palabras y esa pizca de broma estaba consiguiendo distender el ambiente emotivo que se había formado entre los dos ya que sentía que él solo estaba llevando la conversación a un plano demasiado emocional.

-Te estoy escuchando, lo siento-se disculpó el chico-Te lo prometo, Dean. Siempre confiaré en ti, pase lo que pase-agregó con seguridad-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, eres el mejor hermano mayor…

-Soy asombroso-lo interrumpió el rubio con su sonrisa más radiante-Y el más guapo además-agregó mientras se paraba-"Ya es tiempo de que el momento emotivo llegue a su fin"-pensó mientras tendía una mano a Sam para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, su mirada clara, plena de confianza, gratitud y amor hacia él, su barbilla temblorosa como prueba de las emociones que intentaba contener y su rostro tan joven e inocente aún a pesar de la pesadillas que habían vivido reflejándole con su expresión que esas palabras habían provenido desde el fondo de su alma lo enternecieron de tal forma que sintió la necesidad dejar las bromas de lado-otra vez-y desnudar su corazón. Sólo Sam conseguía que sus más profundas emociones se transformaran en palabras-"Definitivamente, este chico es un riesgo para mi hombría"-se dijo Dean antes de aclararse la voz con un carraspeo y levantar sus manos para apoyarla en los hombros de su sorprendido hermano menor-No me agradezcas, muchachito-empezó obteniendo la total atención de su hermano-Escúchame bien, siempre, pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí para cuidarte la espalda o para lo que necesites. Palabra de hermano mayor-le aseguró el pecoso, el cálido apretón que le dio a sus hombros reafirmando la fuerza de sus palabras.

-¿Y vas a confiar en mí?-le preguntó ilusionado-Eres mi hermano, Dean y, al igual que tú, no hay nada que yo no haría por ti-le aseguró deseando con todo su corazón que le permitiera ocupar un lugar que no sea solamente el del protegido. Ser su amigo, su compañero, su apoyo tanto en las cacerías como en esas preocupaciones que él sabía a veces hundían un poco con su peso los jóvenes hombros de su hermano era uno de los anhelos más grandes del chico junto con el de dejar esa vida itinerante y tener una vida normal junto a su familia.

-Si, Sammy, siempre voy a confiar en ti-le respondió luego de unos segundos en que lo miró intensamente sintiendo como la calidez de las palabras de su hermano se dispersaba por cada célula de su cuerpo inundándolo con una confortable sensación que disolvió un poco el dolor que aún perduraba en su alma-"Dios, cómo amo a este chico"-pensó conteniéndose a duras penas de darle un abrazo cuando una radiante sonrisa de felicidad apareciera al escuchar su respuesta. En su lugar, rodeó el cuello del más joven con un brazo atrapando su cabeza contra su pecho y le revolvió con fuerza el largo cabello castaño-¿Así que como una maldita zarigüeya, chico Animal Planet?-fue lo que le dijo después de que escuchara la queja del adolescente ante su demostración poco convencional de cariño.

-También como la mangosta, el escarabajo rojo de la harina, la comadreja, algunas especies de víboras-empezó a enumerar el chico en cuanto Dean lo soltó mientras se alisaba con una mano el cabello revuelto que le había dejado su hermano quien, en ese momento, abría los ojos sorprendido de ver como, no sólo el jovencito había empezado con una de sus lecciones catedráticas, sino como parecía estar disfrutando de la boca abierta de su hermano mayor-Es una estrategia anti predatoria llamada tanatosis, por cierto-agregó el castaño sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la expresión del rubio quien levantó una ceja y quiso decir algo pero él continuó para no darle la oportunidad de interrumpirlo-que resulta muy efectiva a estos animales cuando quieren escapar del ataque de algún depredador…

-¿Así que ahora resulta que soy un depredador, chico experto en "zoología"?-lo interrumpió finalmente el mayor remarcando esa palabra con énfasis y un dejo de ironía haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el momento en que Sam le había aclarado el término momentos después de su encuentro con la mamá osa, su moco, el osito, el Wendigo y estando a punto de desmayarse.

-Eres un cazador, Dean-le contestó el castaño mirándolo con un claro gesto que indicaba que no hacía falta ninguna aclaración más-Y en realidad, no es zoología, hermano, es etología-aclaró finalmente aunque sabía que iba a seguir alimentando la discusión en la que él sólo parecía estar divirtiéndose-que es el estudio de comportamiento animal y no…

-¡Oh, ya cállate Sam!-exclamó Dean interrumpiéndolo-Eres un sabelotodo aburrido por eso yo me quedo con las chicas lindas y tú con los libros-agregó triunfal.

-Las chicas no son todo en la vida, Dean, hay otras cosas…

-Sí, como mi bebé, mi arma, mis cintas de música, los pasteles, mi hermanito molesto…

-Idiota-lo cortó Sam riendo.

-Perra-le devolvió el juego de palabras y la sonrisa-Vamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre-agregó pasando una mano sobre su camisa a la altura del estómago mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-replicó Sam al escucharlo y en pocos pasos alcanzó al mayor quien, en gesto afectuoso, volvió a revolverle el cabello cuando llegó junto a él.

Muy pronto, ambos hermanos, cansados pero satisfechos por la conversación que habían tenido, sintiéndose más unidos y dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro, ingresaron a la cabaña donde el amigo de la familia los estaba esperando con una sopa bien caliente, y el tácito mensaje que reafirmaba con su presencia, que si permanecían juntos siempre tendrían un hogar.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

El radiante sol apenas estaba asomándose detrás de las montañas nevadas cuando Dean Winchester salió de la cabaña donde habían pasado la última noche de esa estadía llena de complicaciones, sufrimientos, dudas, discusiones, sustos, peleas, dolor y lágrimas. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí, dio un último vistazo a su hermano dormido asegurándose de que no se había dado cuenta que él se había levantado de la manta puesta en el suelo junto a su cama donde tratara de reposar algunas noches cuando Bobby no había podido convencerlo de turnarse para dormir en el otro colchón donde ahora estaba roncando sonoramente el barbado cazador.

El recuerdo de todo lo que pasaron, de las noches de fiebre, de las dudas por la curación de su hermano, el corte que tuvo que hacer en su herida, el sufrimiento que causó en quien siempre juró proteger aún pesaban como plomo en su corazón y eso, sumado a la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, hizo que sintiera la necesidad de tener un instante de absoluta soledad para analizar tranquilamente todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Después de haber pasado una tarde tranquila, amena, escuchando las anécdotas de Bobby y sus cacerías e intercalando esos comentarios sarcásticos que hacían reír a su hermano y al amigo de la familia llamarlo idiota a pesar de que su disimulada sonrisa desmentía cualquier molestia que le estuviera causando, decidieron que al día siguiente partirían hacia la casa del cazador en Dakota para esperar ahí a John, tal como habían quedado, por lo que Dean decidió que ese momento era el único en que tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que había pensado en los instantes de tranquilidad cuando la tarde anterior observara disimuladamente a su hermano menor y los recuerdos de todo lo que pasaron fueran cayendo poco a poco, como fichas de dominó, hasta que llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cerrando el cierre de su campera salió decididamente al exterior, recibiéndolo el aire aún frío de la madrugada. Con pasos seguros empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, palpando su bolsillo para asegurarse de que llevaba lo que necesitaba. La claridad de los primeros rayos del sol le daban un efecto irreal a la neblina que flotaba alrededor de los árboles, iluminando como una vela atenuada por una translúcida tela de blanco algodón, el camino por donde el joven cazador caminaba con pasos firmes y rápidos consiguiendo que, poco tiempo después, el murmullo burbujeante de una corriente de agua le avisara que ya estaba llegando al lugar de destino el cual vislumbró detrás de unos arbustos que se transformaron en su último obstáculo.

Después de rodearlos hábilmente el rubio muchacho llegó al río donde estuviera atrapado su hermano y en donde casi perdiera la vida y ahí detuvo su andar para sentarse en una enorme roca desde donde comenzó a mirar la turbulenta correntada que en ese momento se transformó en el reflejo de su alma atormentada. Sus pensamientos en empatía con los veloces remolinos repasaban cada uno de los momentos en que sintiera, con más intensidad que nunca, que la posibilidad de perder a su hermanito era algo que él no podría soportar, el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos y de esa horrible pesadilla le confirmó que sin la mitad de su corazón no iba a sobrevivir sintiendo que, aunque siguiera con vida, se transformaría en una cáscara vacía, dura, feroz, convirtiéndose quizás en uno de esos cazadores a los que sólo les importaba matar.

Y ésa no era la vida que quería para él, la seguridad de que su fortaleza la obtenía del amor con que cumplía con su principal responsabilidad le confirmó que si fallaba todo su mundo se derrumbaría y ya nada tendría sentido otra vez por lo que las palabras de Bobby, que habían calado profundamente en su alma, surgieron como la luz de un faro cuando destella en la noche tormentosa para guiar al barco a la seguridad de su destino.

_**-"No es tu trabajo el cuidar de tu hermano, es lo que necesitas y mientras confíes en ti y en lo que puedes hacer pobre diablo el que intente hacerle algo a Sam"**_

Dean se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello corto mientras resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del amigo de la familia. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como se calmaban las turbulentas emociones de su corazón con la certeza que sintió con esas pocas y sencillas palabras.

Él siempre supo que era verdad pero escucharlo de otra persona le dio un significado más importante de lo que se había dado cuenta. La necesidad de grabar esa certeza en su corazón lo había llevado a orillas de ese río con la firme intención de hacer una promesa que se le había ocurrido después de la sensación de calma y tranquilidad que le regalara la calidez del momento emotivo en que ambos hermanos sellaron con palabras una cadena más en el eslabón de su mutuo destino.

-No voy a fallarte Sammy, eres lo más importante del mundo para mí-sabiendo que hubiera sido incapaz de decir en voz alta a su hermano lo que estaba sintiendo se contentó con murmurarle al río cristalino las palabras que lo llevaron hasta allí mientras introducía una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacaba la navaja que le había regalado su padre y que fuera ese objeto causante de resquebrajar su alma tanto en sueños como en la vida real. Abriéndola, pasó suavemente un dedo por su filo, miró sus ojos verdes reflejándose en la plateada hoja y, en ellos, encontró el brillo de esa certeza que en primer lugar lo había llevado hasta allí para sellar esa promesa que se instaló en su interior con determinación, valor y fuerza-Siempre voy a protegerte, Sammy, no importan los años que pasen, no importa lo independiente que seas o si la vida nos lleva por caminos separados. Siempre serás mi hermanito y no habrá nada que yo no haga por ti-dijo con firmeza el joven cazador mientras se ponía de pie y arrojaba la navaja hacia la blanca espuma.

Viéndola desaparecer bajo la superficie cristalina sintió como desaparecía con ella la sensación de inseguridad que había hecho flaquear con el fantasma del miedo toda su fortaleza y determinación restaurándolos, gracias a la tranquilidad que se regalara con esa promesa privada, al lugar al que siempre habían pertenecido.

En su corazón residía la verdadera esencia de Dean Winchester. Hermano mayor antes que cazador y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Fin

**Awwww, se terminó ;_; (llora emocionada)**

**¡Cuántas emociones que me encantaría seguir compartiendo con ustedes! Realmente, deseo de corazón que les haya gustado este final y que disfrutaran al leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo (pidiendo mil disculpas por los sustos que les he dado, eso sí, jajajajja) En fin, retomando la idea, lo que quiero decir es que con más ansiedad que nunca esperaré la opinión que tan amablemente dejarán solamente haciendo click en Review (como bien saben ,jajajaja)**

**Tengo tantas cosas que decirles, tantas cosas que me gustaría aclarar, tantos sentimientos sobre ese brotherly love que fue el motivo principal de este Always que temo que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para terminar y publicar antes de que se cumplan las doce de la noche y ya no sea el aniversario del día en que empecé por eso les digo que todos mis agradecimientos, mis respuestas a sus comentarios de la primera parte del epílogo y del capítulo anterior a todas mis amigas visibles que han dejado su apoyo en esta historia y a las que han leído y quizás ahora se animen a dejar un pequeño comentario los haré el domingo o el lunes a más tardar por este medio (si me lo permite el sitio o contestando vía mail) Desde ya un beso grande y un GRACIAS gigante y de corazón a mis hermanitas virtuales Aleeys, Scarlett, a mis amigas del alma: Inugami, Agus, Patri, Nikimi y por supuesto mi hermana del corazón selenewinchester por tantas palabras de apoyo y tanto cariño. Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a: Atenea, Tari Elik, impalasammy, winchesterlove, casammy, zelda, KrizDeangirl, Karmele, Brielle-W, Camila, loolbox, Atenea65 y Eva quienes comentaron en algún momento y a las que espero encontrar cuando comience alguna otra historia para seguir compartiendo nuestro amor en común por los Winchester y forjar una amistad que traspase las pantallas de este fandom (es decir que en mi faceboock espero aceptar varias amistades más *_* (ojitos de cachorro de Sammy insertar acá)**

**A todas por igual, hayan dejado review o no, les agradezco con toda mi alma el apoyo, el cariño, la paciencia y el tiempo que dedicaron a este humilde trabajo de esta aficionada a la escritura, madre, maestra y ama de casa.**

**Un abrazo muy grande a todas y que disfruten del capítulo (que en pocas horas más) nos devuelve a la pantalla a nuestros amados Winchester! **

**Hasta muy pronto! **

**Nanci**

**P/D: Para que no me reten debo aclarar (y mal rayo me parta!) que los Winchester no me pertenecen, que son de la CW y de su creador (el bienamado y alabado Erik Kripke) y que hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro. (como los Winchis, xd, no cobro un peso, jajajaj) Bye!**


End file.
